To See You Again
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Computer programmer Heero Yuy decides to take a break from his normal life and do something spontaneous for one night, but will he want to return to his old life when he’s through…
1. Life So Ordinary?

To See You Again

* * *

Chapter 1: Life so ordinary?

Summery: Computer programmer Heero Yuy decides to take a break from his normal life and do something spontaneous for one night, but will he want to return to his old life when he's through...

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys. I wish I did but don't. I do however own Margo and Angela. They are my characters and are needed to do their small jobs in this fic.

* * *

I have always enjoyed working with computers. They have always been a part of my life whether I was in school or at home working for my uncle at times. Though I don't know if you could call where I used to live a home. My Uncle J was always drunk or passed out, which was better than him being awake.

I had no choice but to live with him since I had no parents. I was told they had died in a car accident and my Uncle J was the only relative I had left as far as anyone knew. I was taken to him when I was about four and a half. I couldn't even remember what my parents looked like or even their first names, and my Uncle wouldn't tell me. He said 'it was better for me not to even try to remember them.' It wasn't like I could any way. There weren't any pictures of them in my Uncle's trailer or if there were. He had never bothered to show me them.

Four and a half years old and in the care of an abusive drunk was something that I had to live with. There were many nights when he would come home, drunk and almost falling over but then he'd notice me. He would leave me for hours and sometimes days on end, and then come home only to sleep or take his frustrations out on me.

He had an old riding crop that used to be made to control horses. Uncle J sometimes went to the horse races when he would leave me, to gamble and bet on the tracks. The old riding crop was a souvenir that he had and would bring with him to the races as if for good luck. While he was gone I was to clean up everything that was made dirty and make food for him when he returned. I would make some for myself but made sure that he wouldn't see me doing so, in fear that I would get a tanned hide if he did see me.

If he won money at the race he would go out and buy more booze then return home for his meal that I would serve him. Often times if this happened he would allow me to eat some of the food as well. But if he didn't win and got drunk he would come back with that riding crop and whip me with it. I still have the scars on my back because of them. Deep scars both physical and mental, all because of him.

It hurt so much when he would whip me but a part of me just wanted to take it because it would stop shortly after if I did. If I resisted him, he would only beat me more until I was sobbing helplessly on the floor. He would scream at me, telling me I was weak and deserved what I was getting. That I should be grateful that I was living with him, cause if I wasn't I would end up dead or a whore on the streets.

Often times he would yell this at me and go into detail of what men would do to me if they picked me up off the streets. They would use me and break me in half. Tear my insides so I wouldn't sit for a week and beg to just be left to die somewhere. Uncle J would tell me this over and over until I would just nod in understanding. Letting him know that I understood and was grateful that I was with him and not like those other poor boys on the streets.

However when he did finally die and I was free from his treatment. I swore to myself that I would never let myself become like him. I would never hurt someone like he had me. It would be a fate worse than death if I did become like him and I refused to let anyone know what I had gone through.

What am I doing going on and on about my past again?

I had to get this program up and running again for Margo. She was a good boss and all, very fair and caring since I got this job. Zero Programs Inc. was top of the line and very high at the top for coming out with new programs to help out people with different settings and needs. All of our programs were compatible with almost any computer.

I have been with this company since I turned fourteen and now after eight years, I was still intrigued with everything I could develop or help out in. The only problem was when I got home to my apartment every night; it felt that something was missing. It was like there was this void inside my soul that wanted to reach out and gain something or someone. I dated a few guys in the past. None of them made me feel whole or that they had a connection with me.

After two or three dates I would have to tell them I was no longer interested or that I didn't think we clicked. Most of them understood, a few had been a little hurt and I felt bad about just ditching them like that, but I really could help it.

I was waiting for that special someone that would come into my life and make me feel complete. I wasn't ready to be intimate with anyone who didn't make me feel that way. If I did, then what did I have to offer that person? Intimacy was sacred and let that other half of my soul mark me as theirs. It didn't matter to me if they had been taken or had taken someone else before hand. Although it would've been nice if they had felt the same way I did.

Taking a deep breath I finished the program and sent it to Angela, Margo's secretary. She had this crush on me a few years ago but I squashed that when I told her I was gay. She was shocked and disappointed when I told her but didn't show any disgust towards me. She actually had become a good friend and was there if I needed someone to talk to or of course had to get a hold of Margo.

I was done for the day and was looking forward to going home and relax for the weekend. It was Friday after all and the weekend was always something I could look forward to as time off. Working only five days a week did have it's advantages for upcoming weekends to de-stress.

Walking towards the elevator, I noticed the bulletin board and all the new announcements. Usually Margo had found some interesting things to post up there for the weekends. It was like she wanted us to have fun and not be so focused all the time.

Normally I wouldn't pay any attention to the new posts, but today one in particular drew my attention to it. It was an advertisement for a dance club party down at a local club and yoga relaxation group on Saturday. The yoga part didn't really interest me since my friend Wufei had made me do plenty of yoga before or when I would let him any way.

The dance club party part of the post did however intrigue me. I had never gone to a club before and something told me I should go and check it out. Maybe my life would be a little more exciting. I could only hope so. The only thing was I didn't want to go by myself. Maybe Wufei would like to go.

Wufei is a really cool guy. I met him when he used to work here and I first started. Both of us were the same age and as the people at Zero Programs said, we were both geniuses. He was very talented with computers. He once told me he had been addicted to them since he was born. I had to laugh at that. I had only gotten the job since the social worker that had me said that I was legal to work and since nothing had been left for me, I had to get a job. Although I still lived in the care of a foster home, I would need to get an income to survive on my own when I turned eighteen. Wufei had gotten a job here because his parents also worked here. What a family huh?

We got along fine since day one and have been close friends ever since. The only change now is that he works with the Preventers now and we can no longer work together. We always call each other from time to time or when we just need a break from both our jobs and have some fun together.

I picked up the post and walked over to the copier and made two copies one for me and one for Wufei. I placed the original back and walked out of the office towards home.

As soon as I got home I stripped out of my office clothes and headed for a shower. Letting the hot steamy water rain down on me and relieve all the aches out of my body. I began to let my mind drift. What would the club be like? Angela once told me most of the club parties she's gone to have had a bar on one side of the room and a dance floor right across from it. The clubs are always dark and have the music blasting.

I wonder if this club would be like that as well. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to see for myself."

I quickly washed myself thoroughly and got out. Drying off with a large plush towel and wrapped it around my waist and headed back into my bedroom. I took out a pair of soft blue boxers and a T-shirt and put them on, then headed toward the kitchen.

I really didn't feel like making anything so I just put some waffles in the toaster and waited for them to be done. There was something about waffles for dinner that I liked. Simple enough to cook and a tasty dinner to eat as well, I truly enjoyed eating my waffles.

Upon finishing I set my plate in the sink to be washed later and went to get comfortable on my couch. I picked up the cordless and dialed Wufei's number. I didn't have to wait long at all.

"Wufei here. What's going on?"

"Hey Wufei. It's Heero. How are you?"

"Heero? It's nice to hear from you. I'm good fine as usual. How about yourself?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking." We always greeted each other like this on the phone. No matter what time we called the openings were always the same. It was a comfort to say the least that he was a good friend and knew that I needed a common greeting when we called before getting to the actual reason for the call.

We talked about each other's work and what had happened lately. I had to smirk a few times when he said that he was glad I called since he was rather bored out of his mind. I could definitely believe that.

"So why are you calling? Just to catch up? Or have you found your other half and want to tell me about it?" Wufei questioned teasingly.

"Actually I called to ask if you had any plans for tomorrow? I saw a bulletin at work about this dance club party. I realized I never went to one and thought maybe I'd give it a shot. But I wanted to know if you would like to come with me?" I asked into the receiver. 'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.'

"Sure sounds like fun. I don't have any plans, so yeah. I'd love to go to the club with you. Which club is it?"

"One sec let me look at the paper." I got up with the phone secured to my ear with my shoulder and scanned the post again. "The club is called Silver Scythe. What a name huh?" I asked him.

"Oh. I've heard of that place. It's a gay bar and club. I heard it's known for the professional dancer that owns the place as well as the other two co-owners who run the bar and club."

"A professional dancer? Why is it known for a dancer?" I questioned, somewhat confused.

"I'm not really sure why. Although Sally told me that the dancer of the club refuses anyone to sit all night long. Everyone who enters has to dance at least at some point of the time they spend there or the dancer will make you dance with him." Wufei chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Sally had a first hand experience of that happening." He laughed a little more.

I had a hard time picturing anyone dragging Sally from her seat to dance, but obviously miracles could happen at this club. Maybe I would get one performed on myself while I was there.

"Should I pick you up at eight then?" I asked and his giggling subsided.

"Yes. That should be fine. Make sure you wear something appropriate for the atmosphere Heero. Or you'll stick right out in the place." He laughed again.

"What exactly should I wear Wufei?" I had no idea what to wear to a club. So I might as well let Wufei chose my wardrobe for me.

"Hmm. Well, for clubbing you usually wear something that shows off your body. So why don't you put on those tight black jeans you have and wear a blue sleeveless turtleneck? I think that'll pass a club's standards."

"Thanks Wufei. So I'll pick you up at your apartment at eight?"

"My apartment at eight Yuy, and don't you forget. See you then."

"Talk to you real soon Chang." I placed the phone back on the hook then went to retrieve the said items out of my closet.

Maybe this would be interesting after all...

TBC...

* * *

More to come I guarantee. All will be revealed shortly well some things will be revealed others are just going to be surprises. Review if you want more!!!


	2. Doesn't Hurt to Look

To See You Again  
  
Chapter 2: Doesn't Hurt to Look  
  
  
  
I arrived at Wufei's apartment ten to eight. I waited for him in my Ford focus. A small car yes, but I liked it and it got me where I needed to be. The sapphire paint glittered in the moonlight and the leather interior was just to my liking.  
  
Being partial to cool colors like violets, blues, and greens soothed me very much. If anyone besides Wufei took a look at my wardrobe or my apartment they would see why right away.  
  
It didn't take Wufei long at all to see that I was waiting for him and he soon came out. He emerged wearing a tight lace-up dress shirt that was white and practically see-through and showed off his abs nicely from the slit that was made in the front. Black leather pants left hardly anything to the imagination and a heeled black boots with straps adorned his feet. He was a lovely sight.  
  
He got in and I just gaped at him.  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me Yuy?" Wufei raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"It's nothing. Just that when we walk in together I think you'll be noticed a lot more than me." I admitted to him. Though if he wasn't my best friend, I think I would have asked him out right then.  
  
"Don't count on it. You're easy on the eyes Yuy so don't count yourself short. I think you look good enough to eat." He smiled at me. I felt a little better and just a bit more at ease since we were joking.  
  
"Thanks then. Do you want the flyer to look at?" I asked and he nodded. I took it out and handed it to him. He scanned the contents and then looked up at me with a questioning look.  
  
"What's that look for Chang?"  
  
"You do know that there is also going to be a dance contest at the club right?"  
  
"No I didn't, but who cares. We should just have fun right?"  
  
"Right. We better dance though if we don't want to be embarrassed. I for one will not allow myself to be humiliated." He said and stuck his nose in the air. I had to laugh at him for looking so...prideful.  
  
"Okay I got you now let's just get going."  
  
We drove off and followed the directions on the flyer to Silver Scythe. It wasn't a long drive at all. Maybe ten minutes tops before we got there and I parked the car.  
  
I could hear the music from the parking lot and we weren't that far away from the entrance. It looked like there was going to be quite a crowd from the looks of the parking lot. People were gathered outside, just loitering around. My guess was that they were outside to take a break or at least get some of their hearing back.  
  
Wufei and I walked up to the bouncer who stood outside watching the crowd and turned his gaze to us as we approached him. He was big but I could tell that he was built to be a bouncer. His arms should rippling muscles of his biceps and his pectorals were well defined as well.  
  
Anyone that messed with this guy I was sure would be hurting in the morning if they took a punch from him. I made note of this then decided I would definitely not start trouble. Not that I would any way.  
  
Wufei and I quickly paid the cover charge of five dollars and got an ink stamp placed on our wrists. The stamp was black and was in the shape of a scythe. How fitting, I thought to myself.  
  
We entered the actual club and it was like Angela had told me. It was very dim inside and the only illumination came from the colored lights that twirled around the dancers and the lights above the bar. There were people everywhere I looked.  
  
The place had quite a crowd, whether on the dance floor, in the pit, on the risers that looked like a stage, or on higher platforms. I saw to guys grinding their hips together and moving to the beat of the music. They looked very enticing and seemed to be enjoying themselves whether people were looking at them or not.  
  
The bar was busy. Two guys one blonde that looked very young and quite cute in my opinion. The other was a tall brunette with bangs that covered one of his eyes no matter which way he turned. They were both running about and getting drinks to people as soon as they ordered them.  
  
A violet haired girl walked up to them and put some drinks on a tray and carried them to a few tables I could see that lined up along to dance floor. She wore this constant grin and quickly handed out the drinks only to go back and do the same thing over again for another table.  
  
"She must be a barmaid or waitress, although normally clubs don't have servers. No wonder people like coming here." Wufei yelled to me in my ear over the music. I nodded to him to acknowledge I heard him.  
  
"Why don't we get a table as well? I see one over there." I yelled back to him and he nodded back to me as well. I took his arm and pulled him to the table I saw. We sat down across from each other and waited for the girl to come over to us.  
  
"What can I get you?" She asked sweetly to us. She looked like she was dressed to dance as well. The only difference was she had an apron over her black dress. The dress seemed plain at first but then close up I noticed the beads that decorated patterns over the material as she moved.  
  
"Is there non-alcoholic beverages as well? Miss?" I asked. I didn't feel like drinking at the moment and I was driving anyway so I was better off.  
  
"Sure there are. We have Pepsi, Sprite, orange soda, water, or non- alcoholic mixed drinks. We have mock tails that are to die for. My I suggest a Shirley Temple? And there is no Miss something, just call me Hilde if you need anything else. So what can I get you?" She smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I think I'll take your suggestion and have a Shirley Temple."  
  
"I think I want a Strawberry Daiquiri, if you can make those?"  
  
"Yep. We sure do and I'll be back with them in a moment. That'll be five dollars."  
  
She ran off to get our drinks and came back a few minutes later. Wufei paid for the drinks even though I told him I'd paid for my own. He insisted that he get our drinks for the night since I drove. I decided I wouldn't argue and spoil our evening.  
  
I surveyed the dance floor as I sipped on my drink. The weaving bouncing bodies seemed to move like waves and the music wasn't as deafening as when we first entered the club. This was very enjoyable indeed.  
  
After a bit the music softened and slowed down a little and the blonde stood on the bar and had a megaphone in his hands. I wondered what he was going to say, but didn't have to wait long at all.  
  
"Hey everyone. I'd like to welcome you to Silver Scythe if this is your first time coming here and I hope you are enjoying your time so far. At this time I'd like to announce that our seasonal dance contest will be taking place in a few minutes. So anyone with out a dance pattern grab someone and head out to the dance floor."  
  
Wufei and I still didn't go dancing. I looked over at him and he was just finishing his drink. He looked over at me and tilted his head a little.  
  
"I'm guessing we are going to be dance patterns Yuy?" He inquired. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Why not Chang? You are my 'date' after all." I chuckled at my own comment as well as the look on Wufei's face. His eyes were wide for a second then just shook his head.  
  
"You asked me to come with you Yuy. Not be your date. If you wanted me that way you should have told me sooner." I just laughed and shook my head at him.  
  
"As much as you may think I want you that way Chang. I really don't think you're my type. We would probably kill each other if we tried something like that."  
  
"Agreed. Though you are a handsome devil. I'll give you that much." We just laughed some more. Never seeing the blonde that approached us.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice called to us. Or should I say to Wufei. We both had collected ourselves and were both now staring at a tall, longhaired blonde, who had soft light blue eyes.  
  
Those eyes were on Wufei and were unwavering in their intensity. Wufei looked over at him and his eyes went wide for a moment before returning to normal. I saw the look on the blonde man's face and could only say that it was a lustful look but also held pride and hope in it as well.  
  
"I'm Zechs Merquise and I was wondering if you would like to be my dance pattern for the evening?" His voice was deep, yet it was soft as well and seemed hopeful.  
  
"Um...I'm Wufei Chang. It's nice to meet you. Uh sure I would love to be your pattern. I mean your dancer...your lover...I mean your dance pattern." Wufei turned a bright red and turned his gaze to the floor.  
  
Wow this guy really had an effect on Wufei and I was completely forgotten for the moment. The blonde took a step closer and picked up Wufei's right hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of his knuckles. Wufei just turned an even deeper red. The guy, Zechs then pulled Wufei out of his chair and Wufei just let him.  
  
They both went out on the dance floor and began to dance with the beat that was picking up again and I was left there alone. Well at least Wufei was going to have someone for the night, but it wasn't going to be me. I sat there and watched them for a while as they danced. I was happy for Wufei I really was but I began to feel lonely after only a few minutes. I turned back to my drink and sipped at it for a while.  
  
I can't let this get to me. I came here to have fun and I was until Zechs took Wufei away from me. But he was my friend not my lover. I had never taken a lover so why should I feel jealous that Zechs seemed to be lusting after Wufei immediately even though they knew nothing about each other.  
  
Well I came to have fun and I'm going to damn it. I didn't feel like dancing right now so I just watched the mass of people dancing. It was interesting to watch them. They all had different moves and styles but no matter what they all seemed to enjoy themselves.  
  
Then something caught my eye. Or should I say someone? There was this man weaving in and out of the crowd moving around the dancers with ease swaying his hips and arms with the rhythm of the music.  
  
He was beautiful. The skinny yet solid body he had was covered in a black tank top that had cuts all over it and showed off his form. His tight black pants left much to the imagination for what I could see of them. They hugged his ass quite nicely.  
  
His hair though amazed me. A reddish chestnut in color, I thought and was placed in an extremely long braid that hung down his back to almost touch his knees. Then he turned and looked right at me. Those large eyes of his were wonders themselves. I felt as if my eyes wouldn't be able to escape his gaze. I couldn't exactly tell what color they were because of the dim lighting. But I know they were a color and definitely not brown.  
  
He then released me from his gaze and turned back to the crowd. Dancing this way and that and I was still mesmerized. I couldn't help but stare at him. I had never seen anyone that looked as lovely as he did. I knew I was attracted to him, but knowing my luck he was probably involved with someone already.  
  
Oh well it didn't hurt to look did it?  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
I know. I know. I'm cruel for leaving it there but I'll update it soon you can be sure. I won't leave you hanging for too long. 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all and I'm glad you like the fic. There is much more to come and hopefully some questions will be answered along the way. So sit back and read away. Review and let me no what you like, what you hate (hopefully you won't hate anything, but it's possible), and pass the good vibes. Huggles  
  
  
  
I couldn't help but continue and keep staring at that braided man. Every sway, twirl, and shake of his hips pulled me into a trance and made me like him even more. I wish I could just go down there and talk to him. But that couldn't happen, not yet any way. He was too busy dancing and I was too busy staring. What was I to do?  
  
I was so wrapped up in watching the mystery dancer that I failed to notice the barmaid standing next to me.  
  
That is until she touched me.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" She said over the loud bouncy music and placed her hand on my arm.  
  
"What?" I shouted and was startled from my gazing and turned toward the sound of the voice and the touch to my arm.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you, but this is a dance club. So why don't you go out and dance?" She asked me.  
  
I finally recognized her as the barmaid from earlier who got Wufei and my drinks. Hilde, I think what she said her name was. Might as well acknowledge her more before she pushes the question.  
  
"Hilde, right?" The girl nodded. "I'm sad to say that I've never been to one of these clubs. This is my first time here as a matter of fact, and I don't dance very well." I admitted finally. Maybe she'll go away?  
  
"Oh that doesn't matter. Most people who come here just move to the music. There's nothing to it." So my hopes of her leaving were crushed.  
  
"Yeah but I really don't dance well and I rather not embarrass myself." I turned back to the dance floor and felt my heart plummet. He was no longer there. My braided beauty wasn't there. In a way I knew it was for the better. He probably went off with his lover somewhere. That thought didn't help me any though.  
  
I turned back to Hilde who had a look on her face that I couldn't read. She looked puzzled at first but then a sign of revelation broke out onto her features a second later. I really didn't like that look in her eye either.  
  
"Well if that's the case then I guess I'll just have to get our club dancer after you. He can teach you. I'm sure you'll have fun. Just wait right here, I'll be right back." With that said she took off and left me with my mouth open about to protest. Oh well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
I turned back to the dance floor and scanned it one more time, but still no sign of 'him.' Wufei was still having a great time with Zechs. They seemed to really hit it off. It made me both happy and sad to see them together having fun and grinding into each other. Happy, because Wufei deserved to have someone in his life to make him happy and feel wanted and sad because he was my best friend and someone had just come between us.  
  
I turned back to gaze down at the table. Maybe I would have a fun time with the club dancer, whoever he was. It would be better than to sit here the rest of the night by myself.  
  
"I found him!" A female voice shouted. I turned to look at her. She was pulling someone behind her that I couldn't see clearly. "Some times I swear he hides from me." She told me then stopped next to me. I finally got to see who the club dancer was.  
  
Then my heart just stopped. Standing next to Hilde was 'Him.' My beautiful braided one. He WAS the club dancer?! He just turned and smiled down at me. I couldn't help but gape and smile back.  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell, the club owner and official club dancer of Silver Scythe. Duo this is ...um ...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Hilde said but I hardly heard her. My complete attention was focused on the man that was next to her grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Heero. I'm Heero Yuy. It's nice to meet you Duo." I said and smiled at him. I was surprised my voice even worked. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I didn't want to take my eyes off of him, should he disappear from my sight again.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Heero." He took my hand from the table and kissed it. I felt as if I could just melt from the feel of those soft lips upon my knuckles. He then bowed and I could hear Hilde whisper 'you big huge flirt, always after the good looking ones' to him. I blushed but I didn't care about her I cared about this amazing creature that was in front of me.  
  
He didn't let go of my hand though. Instead he pulled me from my chair to stand, which I willingly did. But then he did something I wasn't expecting. He tugged my hand really hard so I would move forward, right into his embrace.  
  
One second I was standing the next I was cuddled to this lovely man's firm warm chest. I blinked a few times then got my bearings. I stared up at his smiling face. I was still a little confused but then wrapped my arms around him as well. I finally could see his eyes.  
  
As I said before, his eyes just drew me in and now I could see the color of them. They were a stunning violet. The color was of an iris when it first blooms so vibrant and alive a very rich hue; they really lit up his face. I wondered how could his eyes be that color? Maybe he wore contacts but I didn't think so. Such an intense color for such a beautiful man, I suddenly felt unworthy to be in his presence. But he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Hilde told me this is your first time to my club and don't want to dance. I for one, think everyone who is here can and will dance at least once during his or her visit. Hilde also told me that you think you can't dance very well and don't want to embarrass yourself. Well have I got a treat for you Heero.  
  
"I am going to be your dance partner for this evening and for as long as you need me to be. I will personally be your instructor and I plan to win the dance contest that is going on tonight and you don't have a choice in the manner. Well you do have a choice. Choice A you go willingly and we have a great time and you have a lot of fun and get a thrill of a lifetime. The other choice is B and that involves me picking you up and slinging you over my shoulder to the dance floor and depositing you there then making you dance the whole night and be stubborn until you start having fun. So what's it gonna be?"  
  
"I think I'll go with choice A. I rather have fun with you for the evening, even though choice B is appealing as well." I smirked. He looked back at me shocked for a moment then burst out laughing.  
  
"Good one. But that will come after we have some fun if you're willing?" I nodded. "Okay then." He released me and took just my hand and led me to the dance floor.  
  
Well this should be interesting.

TBC...  
  
I'm stopping here only because I want the night's events to be in the next chapters so don't hate me. It is coming very soon. Just be patient please. " 


	4. Dancing All Night

Chapter 4: Dancing All Night  
  


A special Thank You to all the reviewers:  
  
**Merula**: Thank you for the support and of course there is always more. Thank you for the comment.

**Averon**: Of course Duo must make Heero dance. What fun would it be if he didn't? **Pshyco Fairy**: Much more to come, let me know what you like. **Ashen Skies**: Thanks for reviewing. I really love your fics and thank you for reading mine. I'm cruel but only up to a certain point and then I stop and update another chapter. The only reason I stop where I do is to keep the suspense building. We have to love that. Tilts head Well sometimes any way. **Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**: Thanks for the review, and yes it's Duo after all. We must love that boy to pieces. Or at least Heero must love him to pieces. We can just go Awwwww! **Nikkler**: Yeah I thought choice B would have been funny to, but I didn't wanted to embarrass Heero too much yet. I'll wait until they are dancing. Then I might strike? Huggles **TKM**: A lot of dancing coming right up in this chapter, so you don't want to miss it. Thank you for the review! **Wolf Riku**: Thanks for the review. Actually I will verify for you. It is 2x1 but also 1x2, since Heero is telling the story. But that doesn't mean he'll be on top all the time if you get what I mean. **Ellen: **I'm glad my fic caught your interest. More to come so stay tuned. Thanks. **Camillian**: Thanks for the review and you'll see lots of shaking up happening. **Mrs. Passionate**: I'm glad you liked it or hooked you in as you put it. More to come, please review again!  
  
Thank you's all I around. I love you all! Huggles Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Duo led me out on the dance floor quickly and everyone he got near seemed to depart for him so he could move through with ease. That was until we reached the center of the dance floor. He then turned to me and grinned.  
  
"Well, now we begin. This song is slower than the others so this'll work out great. I'm going to keep my hands on your hips for the time being so I can teach you how the move them with the beat. Ok?" I nodded.  
  
I had no objections to letting him touch me in the least. So he gently yet firmly planted his hand on my hips and began to push them to the right and left.  
  
"I want you to pay close attention to the music and it's rhythm. While you do that, feel which ways I'm moving your hips. If you find the rhythm move to the music and to the way I'm moving your body. Don't worry if you don't catch on quick there's plenty of time to practice.  
  
"The actual judging of the contest starts at midnight and last time I checked it was ten o'clock so I have two hours to turn you into an amazing dancer. Couples are eliminated as the dance goes on, so only the best dancers are left and Trowa and Quatre decide the winner. I plan to make you win the contest and have the best night of your life dancing. " He grinned once again and then moved closer to me.  
  
I listened to the beat and allowed his hands to move me. Soon I found what exactly he was doing and started to move my hips with his hands still placed on them.  
  
"Good. That's very good. Now gyrate them too while moving them."  
  
I did as he instructed and still he did not move his hands away from me. My hands were still dangling at my sides and I had no idea what to do with them. Like I had told Hilde, I had never danced at a club before. I had to take ballroom dancing class when in high school, but I was pretty certain what I had learned back then didn't apply to now.  
  
I might as well enjoy this moment while I can, because after it had passed, I wasn't sure if there would be a reoccurrence of it. Coming from my thoughts, Duo had his gaze dropped down to my hips. I felt a blush creeping upon my face and the room felt warmer than it already was. He then shifted his eyes up to my face.  
  
"I think we have to do something about your arms. You have them just dangling there while moving your hips and that won't do. Wrap them around my neck." I just stared at him. He wanted me to touch him back? I think I could handle that.  
  
Hesitantly, I lifted my arms and gingerly placed them on his shoulders. I heard Duo sigh and was startled. What had I done wrong?  
  
Duo took his hands away my pelvis and grabbed my arms moving them to the back of his head, right on his braid. He made sure that my wrists were crossed then took his hands away and put them back on my hips.  
  
"There, now leave them there for now. You can put your hands in my hair if you want. Now that we have your arms busy we can move on to your feet. Shift your weight from to the other while you move your hips." I did as he said. "Great now follow my lead. Right foot back, then as I follow your foot bring it back to start. Now back to start, left foot back, back to start, right foot back. Okay that's good, now keep at it."  
  
I kept our dance steps going for a few minutes and then the song changed. My arms were still around Duo's neck and I couldn't help but stroke his hair. It felt so soft beneath my fingers and I could help but keep my hands tangled in his hair for as long as he would let me. The next song had a beat that was fast and I didn't think the dance steps I had just learned would apply. It seemed I was wrong.  
  
"Okay this is a dance remix and it's just heating up so I'm going to try something different while using what I just taught you. Are you ready to grind?" I simply nodded.  
  
Grinding? Here? Now? I already agreed to do it, but one side of me was jumping for joy while the other was nagging me that this wasn't really happening. I felt Duo take my arms away from his neck and hair. The loss at the sensation saddened me but then Duo turned me around and my back was facing him.  
  
This new position surprised me a little. I had grinded before with a few dates but it never felt right. It had been satisfying but didn't affect me as I thought it should. I felt Duo shift and then move flush against me. We were the same height so my backside was directly against his groin.  
  
The sensation alone was enough for me. I then felt his arms come around me and hold me close. I didn't move. I didn't want to me. Having his arms around me felt so right. I think I wanted time to just stop and slow down, and relish in the warmth that encircled my waist and back. Duo then leaned forward and placed his head on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath in my ear and shivered in anticipation.  
  
"Heero I want you to relax and just feel what I do to you with the music. Since this is a remix the beat will repeat over at least four times if not more. During the first one I'm going to do some things to you while is this position then when you hear it repeat you are going to do the same things to me. Just pay attention to what you feel I am doing to you, and react to it, memorize it. If you can't remember what I did just make something up, ok?"  
  
I heard what he said and nodded once more. What did he mean by react to it? I wanted to react to the simple touch of him. My self-control was starting to wear thin. I wanted to just turn around and hug him and never let go. He made me feel something I had never felt and I didn't want that to go away.  
  
However, I didn't have a choice in the matter. He was the one who was going to do things to me in a few minutes. I just had to wait for him to start. I heard the song and recognized it and then I felt Duo move.  
  
He began moving his hands up and down my chest. I unconsciously brought my hands up to cover them with my own. Duo's head was still resting on my shoulder and it didn't feel as if he was going to move it. Then I felt him slide his hands down lower toward my groin. When he reached me navel he stopped his hands. My hands still covered his and I finally realized it. I began to take them off his but he must have sensed this.  
  
"Leave them there." He commanded and I did.  
  
He then pushed his pelvis firmly into mine and began to shift back and forth, grinding into my ass. I liked the feel of it. I could feel a rush of pleasure course through my veins. He then nuzzled my neck with his nose and I moaned at the touch. I could feel his smile emerge.  
  
I was a little embarrassed when I realized what I had done but Duo seemed to like the response he got out of me. He then moved his hands to my hips and moved them from side to side with his own. I shifted my feet with the beat and the motion of my hips.  
  
We did that for I don't know how long, but I was enjoying every minute of it. I loved the feel of Duo against me and I didn't want it to end. Then I noticed the beat start to repeat. Duo pulled away and I immediately pressed myself against him.  
  
Maybe my move was too impatient as I press my groin into his tight ass. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned in against him. My chest to his back, I brought my hands up to his chest then slowly moved them down. I took in the feel of his form beneath my fingertips.  
  
He was skinny yes, but his body was very well built. I felt nothing but strong lean muscles as my fingers danced over his clothed body. How I wished I could feel his skin beneath my fingers instead of the soft cloth that covered him. I would've given anything to be the clothes that hugged his form. I was envious of them actually. How pathetic am I?  
  
Duo brought his hands over mine and slipped his fingers in to intertwine with mine. I didn't do this to him, but I liked it nonetheless. My hands reached his hips and I held them tightly then ground my hips into his backside. He moved against me with the music. I slowly brought my face close to his neck and rubbed my nose against the side of his neck.  
  
He tilted his head back onto my shoulder and revealed more of his neck to me. Daringly I brought my lips to his neck and brushed them against his racing pulse. I didn't dare kiss him, as much as I wanted to. I wasn't sure of his reaction so I wouldn't push it too much. I felt Duo's moan that erupted from his throat. I smiled against his neck. This was good sign indeed.  
  
We kept dancing like that for what seemed to be only a few minutes but soon realized I was wrong once again. I looked around us and noticed that there was hardly anyone on the dance floor. There were only three other couples besides us. Everyone else had probably either left or were closer to the bar as far as I could tell.  
  
Suddenly I saw the two bartenders get up and stand on the bar. A megaphone in the blonde's hand once again, slowly we stopped dancing. Duo looked up at me and grinned.  
  
"Well it seems the contest is over and Q and Tro must announce the winners." I smiled faintly at him. My arms were still around him and he had his around me, but didn't seem to be pulling away so I just kept mine where they were.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, Trowa and I have made a decision and found the winners of the dance contest." Quatre announced. Had we really been dancing for that long? It was true what they say. Time flies when you're having fun. Though sadly, I didn't want this to be the end.  
  
"As some of you know there is first, second, and third place for all our dance contests. Right now we would like to thank you all for coming and we hope that you had a wonderful time and hopefully you will come again." Quatre said sincerely. The blonde seemed the type to be very sensitive to other's feelings so I took his words to heart. I definitely wanted to come back again, even though I didn't want to leave.  
  
"So without further ado, here are our winners. In third place, the couple over by the platform, will you please come up to the bar?" I saw the couple come up. It was a female couple and looked very sweet together with their arms around each other's waist.  
  
"You have won a 26 inch color TV and DVD player. Also you have 5 pairs of tickets to the Cinema to watch any movie of your choice and also a gift certificate to Red Lobster. I hope you like lobster."  
  
The couple climbed onto the bar and enthusiastically hugged the blonde man and brunette as they handed over the tickets. The blonde told them they would help them load their vehicle with the TV and DVD player later. They thanked them once again, and jumped down.  
  
"The second place winner is the couple over by the stage. The cute Asian and longhaired blonde will you please come up to the bar?" Wufei and Zechs approach the bar then got up on it waiting for their gift to be received.  
  
"You two have won a year's supply of liquor of your choice from our distributor and a week pass to Bush Gardens including the air fare and free hotel lodging at the Holiday Inn for five days that is close to the park." The two gratefully accepted the award and shook hands with Quatre and Trowa, then taking their gift got down. They did look very cute together, I had to admit finally but I wondered if they were going home together. I was sure I would find out long enough.  
  
"Now for our first place winner, the cute couple that is our club dancer and his student it seems, whom is a first timer. Please bring him up here Duo."  
  
I was shocked, Duo then hugged me and I hugged back, but was still stunned. Duo took my hand and we made our way to stand on top of the bar. I listened intently. I hadn't expected to win anything. I was just enjoying Duo's company and the dances we had shared. I came back to reality when I heard Quatre begin to speak.  
  
"For the first prize, a trip to Niagara Falls and a week stay at the Falls Grand hotel. There is swimming, relaxation, and of course peaceful dinners with whomever you plan to take with you."  
  
I felt my heart plummet once again. The only person I would love to take was Duo at this point. Wufei would have been my second choice but now that he was with Zechs that didn't seem likely. I put on a cheerful mask any way.  
  
Maybe I could ask Duo if he wanted to come with me? The worst he could say was no. Well I was pretty sure I could think up a lot more things he could say to me that would surely break my heart in half. But I had to try at least.  
  
Duo was grinning next to me I thanked them then shook their hands. They said they would give me all the specifics in a little bit, so I turned and jumped off the bar. Duo followed me and stayed by my side still grinning. The music wasn't as loud as before and people started to exit. Some stayed at the bar for drinks and just to talk it seemed.  
  
I then felt a tug at my hand. I looked down at it then up to face that was the owner of the hand. Duo.  
  
"Come in the back with me. It's still loud in here and I want to tell you the specs of your prize." I nodded to him, not trusting my voice and followed him to the door behind the bar. He opened it then descended down the steps that were there. I followed and shut the door behind us. With the door shut, the sound was muffled greatly and I wouldn't have to shout over any kind of noise.  
  
Duo still held my hand and led me to a back room. It was rather interesting. There were posters of different bands practically on top of each other. There were three plush couches and Duo sat down on the black velvet looking one. Then motioned for me to sit next to him. I did but was a little on edge.  
  
I wanted to ask him if he would join me on the trip I won. But Duo beat me and quickly spoke up.  
  
"Well I really whipped you into an amazing dancer in no time at all. Although you really are a natural to it Heero, you just needed to loosen up a bit. You were great." He smiled at me.  
  
"You are the one who is amazing Duo. Thank you for showing me how to dance I had a great time. Better than I had ever had before actually to be honest." I admitted. I really did have the best time of my life while dancing with him. He grinned at me again.  
  
"When you put it that way it was my pleasure and I hope you do come back to Silver Scythe. I'll always have a dance waiting for you." I blushed at the comment. He laughed.  
  
"You look very cute like that I bet your boyfriend will be thrilled to pieces at the trip you one. Or do you have a girlfriend? I bet she would love the trip. I heard the falls are beautiful this time of year. Though I've never seen them. Quatre and Trowa have though that's why it's for the first place winner. They had a great time up there. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure." He cheerfully told me and then I just looked at the floor.  
  
He said he had never been there but was told it was beautiful. Maybe, just maybe he 'would go with me.' Time to answer his question.  
  
"Actually Duo, I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I have no one to go with me on the trip. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes another cliffie. Cruel I know, as Ashen Skies tells me. I love you any way. If you want to find out Duo's answer review! So I can write more.


	5. The Waiting Game

Chapter 5: The Waiting Game  
  
  
  
Duo just sat there, mouth open in shock. Maybe this wasn't the best idea I had ever had, but I really started to like him. Okay, I admit it. I do like him and wanted to have more time with him if he allowed me to do so. I waited for him to close his mouth. He did after a few minutes ticked by, and regained his composure.  
  
"Really? You want me to go with you? But, you don't even know me, or anything about me. How can you want me to come with you? I mean I would really love to go there, but I don't know anything about you either. For all I know, you just want me to go so you can screw me because I look, the way I do. How am I supposed to decide when I don't know you? I mean, I loved dancing with you, teaching you how to, and I'm happy you won and all but..." Duo trailed of his rant.  
  
"Duo? I like you, even though we just met, I feel drawn to you some how. I know I must sound strange to you, but it's the truth. I want you to go with me because of the way I feel towards you, not to screw you senseless. To be honest, I have never slept with anyone and I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I wanted you to know."  
  
Duo blushed at that; it made him look very cute indeed. Slowly, I reached my hand forward and put mine on top of his. He stared at my hand but didn't pull away. Then he looked up at me and gave me a lop-sided grin.  
  
"So you really are a virgin?" He asked me. I blushed and ducked my head.  
  
"Yeah I am. But ...I don't know if you believe me or not. I hope you do, because I really like you. You have a point in saying, we don't know anything about each other and asking how come I want you to go on this trip with me. I want to learn more about you. I already know you are a very beautiful and talented dancer, with long soft hair and beautiful eyes. Your smile lights up your face, and I can feel myself smile back at you because it's so contagious."  
  
He smiled then and I smiled back at him, feeling my heart beating a little slower than before. I hoped he was thinking about my offer. Then something came into my mind. How could a club afford such expensive gifts?  
  
"Duo not to ruin the moment, but...how can your club afford to give away such prizes. I mean not to insult you, I am very grateful to the lovely prize, but out of curiosity, how do you pay for it?"  
  
Duo looked at me, and then started to laugh. I couldn't figure out what was so funny, so I just sat in silence.  
  
"Okay, I'll explain. You know the blonde bartender, Quatre?" I nodded. "Well he's a close friend of mine and so is his boyfriend Trowa, they are the ones that buy and get the prizes not me. My job is to make people have the time of their lives and forget their troubles for a little while. That's why I am the official club dancer."  
  
"But, how do they do it? The prizes are so extravagant and must cost a fortune."  
  
"Not when you are a billionaire and are the president of one of the largest companies in the world. Have you ever heard of WEI? They are a construction company and are very good to their workers."  
  
"Yes, I've heard of them. They are the top construction company ever known, but what does that to do with anything?"  
  
"Quatre owns and runs the company Heero. He's the president of it and can get great deals wherever he wants to. That guy is the best diplomat I have ever seen. He is always fair and caring to whomever is in his company or at home. His mansions have a staff that lives there permanently and he is the best person to make deals to help out his own employees. He's one of my best friends and even helps me run the bar. I know that look you're giving me that you can't believe it, but it's true. He loves to come here on the weekends to cool down and have some fun. Everyone needs to take a break sometime, even you, who seemed so uptight when I first took you on the dance floor."  
  
Now that made sense, but he still didn't give me an answer to my proposition. Maybe if we had time to get to know each other then he would be willing, but how far away was the trip going to take place?  
  
"That makes sense to me now. No wonder the prizes are the way they are, if Quatre is the one getting them. Duo can you tell me more about the trip? How long until the trip is scheduled? Is it in a few weeks? A month?"  
  
"Actually it is scheduled to take place in two weeks and everything I told you about it is true. If you want to know more, just ask Quatre. He'll tell you everything you want to know."  
  
"Then can I ask, if you would consider going out with me before the trip? I still would love if you came with me and I really want to learn all about you. If you don't then that's fine, I guess, but I want you to come. You said that you've never been there before, and now's your chance to go. Could you please reconsider the options?"  
  
I knew I was practically begging to have him come, but if he refused, I couldn't force him to come. Duo then tilted his head and looked to the side of the room. Probably thinking of some way to reject me, though I was hoping he was weighing the pros and cons of it instead. 'Please say yes, please say yes' was my mantra at that instant, my heart thumping hopefully in my chest waiting for his reply. Then his gaze shifted and looked at me straight in the eye.  
  
"You really want me to go?"  
  
"Yes, I do." I answered, hoping that he was going to say 'yes.'  
  
"Alright, if we can go out starting tonight, then maybe I will go, if we hit it off. I like you too, but my last relationship wasn't a good one, so you'll have to bear with me."  
  
"I don't have a problem starting out slow. If you don't want to talk about your last relationship, you don't have to, but if you do want to talk then, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."  
  
Duo smiled once again, I could feel his spirit lifting a bit from the recent gloomy one he just let me glimpse at. I would love to listen to him. His voice was just as sexy as he was, and I really wanted him to speak even more. He suddenly got up, with my hand still in his. He pulled me to stand next to him.  
  
"Well then why don't we go somewhere now? Unless you have another date somewhere, with someone else tonight?" He said teasingly.  
  
"No, I don't have a date, but just let me ask my friend if his acquaintance is taking him home."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Q and Tro to lock up. Meet you back at the bar?" I nodded.  
  
We went up the stairs, back into the loud atmosphere and he went over to the two that were serving drinks. I quickly scanned the dance floor, but didn't see any sign of Wufei or Zechs dancing. Then I saw something in the corner. I silently crept up to them and saw they were tongue wrestling. It was them, I sighed in relief then cleared my throat. Both turned to me with angry expressions at being interrupted, and then Wufei eased up on the scowl and looked embarrassed.  
  
"Wufei do you need a ride home or do you think Zechs can take you? I have a date tonight it seems. Are you going to be alright?" I asked. He turned and asked Zechs if he could take him home later and Zechs agreed.  
  
"Sure that's fine. Have fun on your date. It's about time you loosened up." Wufei teased.  
  
"Look who's talking, but thanks any way." I waved goodbye and then headed over to the bar, only to be stopped by the blonde.  
  
"Heero, can I talk to you a minute?" He asked pleasantly.  
  
"Actually, I have to go find Duo. Can it wait?" I wanted to get back to Duo as fast as I could, so he wouldn't disappear, but it seemed Quatre had other ideas.  
  
"I know he told me. You and him are going to go out, but I want to speak privately with you first. Please Heero, this is important."  
  
"Okay, but I hope he doesn't think I've run off on him." I told him and he smiled a little sadly. I caught the expression but didn't say anything.  
  
Quatre lead me outside, the brisk air of the night was a nice alteration from the hot environment of the club. I welcomed the change, although I would be coming out here again once I got Duo. I looked over at Quatre waiting for him to speak. After a few moments, he turned to me and gave me this determined look. It was as if he was trying to look into my soul. Then a second later, his eyes softened and began.  
  
"I know you like Duo, Heero. I can tell what you are feeling for him is genuine and pure I can understand that. I brought you out here because even though you feel the way you do, I want you to realize that this, going out with Duo I mean, is a big step. Not for just you, but for Duo as well, since his last relationship got out of hand.  
  
"I am telling you this because I care a lot about Duo. I don't want to see him hurt like that again. He probably hasn't told you about it yet, but I'm sure he will. I saw the light in his eyes burn like fire when he saw you, and that's a good thing. Don't get me wrong Heero. I missed that light in his eyes. I haven't seen it in so long, but when he was dancing with you, I saw it come back and I don't want it to go out again.  
  
"Please be patient with him, I know he likes you and is hoping for something more, but he is also very afraid. You'll understand what I mean after a bit I'm sure, but I'll let you discover it for yourself. Now let me get you back in there, before he thinks I've kidnapped you and Trowa starts a desperate search for me. Just keep what I said in mind, alright?"  
  
"I will, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him, I swear." I promised him, also making a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anything hurt Duo, even myself.  
  
We walked back inside the club and Duo was leaning against the bar, arms crossed but in a relaxed sort of way. Gazing our way, until we were close to him and he put on an incredulous face.  
  
"Why are you stealing my date Q, when you have your own? Does Trowa know about this? Cause I think I should let him know, that you are trying to steal everyone else's boyfriend." Quatre just laughed at him and shook his head. "Are you done interrogating him Quatre? Cause I really want to get out of here and get some coffee."  
  
"Yes Duo, I'm done prodding him. You can go now and get your coffee. Although, how you can drink it at night and still sleep later is a mystery to me." They both laughed and Duo gave Quatre a hug before we left. He walked by my side and out to the parking lot.  
  
"Nice car. I love the color." He commented before getting in.  
  
"Thank you. The color is one of my favorites. It's one of the reasons why I got this car." I admitted to him.  
  
"What was the other reason then besides the color and ...the nice leather seats?" He asked while running his hand over the seat.  
  
"I needed wheels to get to work and I'm not picky about cars as long as they are comfortable to sit in and get me where I need to."  
  
"I can't blame you there. Driving is much better than walking. Of course, when it comes to cars, I can't say I really put much thought into them either. The last car I got was a jeep. I just use it to get around, same as you. It's not like I live in it. So it doesn't really matter to me, what other people think of it. I just use it when I have to. Not parade around and make people drool over it."  
  
I had to laugh. The facial expressions Duo made to prove his point were amusing. He looked at me like he was Igor; with one eye open the other shut and his mouth tilted to a slant, while sticking his tongue out. I turned on the car and drove out onto the road.  
  
"So, where are we going? You said you wanted coffee, but I don't know if anything is open at this time of night besides your club."  
  
"There's a diner three blocks up that I always go to. It's always open, so truckers and club goers can stop in if they want. I'm a regular, so they know me by heart. Q, Tro, and I used to come in practically every day and order the same thing every time. Then we got creative and had different meals for everyday of the week, until we ordered everything on the menu.  
  
"It was really funny, you should have seen the waitress. She was really funny when we fooled her one time and ordered each other's dinners then passed them to each other, once our order was ready and she handed us what we had ordered, only to confuse her. She had to laugh at us, for our antics, but she still remembers every time we come in." He laughed at his own story and I laughed too. He did seem the type to stir up mischief when he had to have something to amuse him.  
  
I quickly found the diner, pulled into a space and got out. We went in and Duo led my to the back corner, away from the few customers that were there, and we sat in a booth across from each other. A waitress came up and Duo grinned at her, realization took place on her features and she narrowed her eyes at Duo. Looking down at her watch, she noted the time. I looked over at the clock and saw it was twelve thirty-two.  
  
"Aren't you a little bit early Duo? Your club doesn't close until three a.m., what are you doing? Playing hooky?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he just grinned.  
  
"No, not exactly, I just wanted some coffee, that's all. What do you want Heero?"  
  
"I'll have some coffee too, please." I answered.  
  
"Alright, let me go get you some mugs and a coffee pot. I'll be right back." She left then, leaving us alone to talk.  
  
"Is she the waitress you were telling me about?" I thought it was, but I might as well be sure.  
  
"Yep, that's Carol, she always waits on me or the guys. She's fun to be around. Sometimes when the crowd isn't so big and demanding, she would sit with me, when I came in by myself and we would talk for about an hour or until she had to go back to work. You'll see that's the way she is, if you come here enough like I do."  
  
"I bet I would if I came here with you." I told him.  
  
"Heero. I want to talk to you and learn about you too, but I have to tell you something first before you become too attached ..."  
  
"Here's your coffee." Carol came back with the mugs and a pot of coffee, along with milk and sugar. She set them on the table, then left to do something else.  
  
"The coffee is really good here. I always drink about four cups a night. Quatre still can't understand how I sleep, but I never have the heart to tell him that I don't want to sleep and I usually get only two hours in a night. I really don't want him to worry about me more than he does already. I swear he makes it a point to take everything on himself, just to ease the blame off others." Duo rambled on completely avoiding the subject he had brought on just a few seconds ago.  
  
Taking our mugs and filling them with steaming coffee, he handed one to me and then poured in some milk and five teaspoons of sugar. I put some milk and one teaspoon of sugar in my own. I tasted the rich, hot liquid and felt it burn its way down my throat. Duo wasn't lying about the coffee being good; it was the best I had ever tasted, but the way he trailed off before Carol came back bothered me.  
  
I put down my cup and looked at him, waiting for him to speak, but he just looked down into his mug. I reached across the table and took his hand in mine, gently rubbing the back of his knuckles with my thumb. He looked up at me and gave me a faint smile.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Duo, you can tell me anything you want. You started to tell me something but then stopped. Tell me what you were going to say, I want to listen to your voice and am willing to listen to what you have to say. It's okay really." I pleaded with him, trying to make him understand.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you, although you might not want to stay with me when I'm through." He said sadly.  
  
TBC...  
  
Next chapter you find out about what has happened to Duo and why he is so hesitant. Review!!!  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews. I love you people!!! I will update as soon as I can. 


	6. Duo Exposed

Chapter 6: Duo Exposed  
  
  
  
'Okay, I will tell you, although you might not want to stay with me when I'm through' Duo had said. What did that mean? I wasn't about to guess what it meant, and calmly waited for Duo to start. He looked down at his mug then looked up at me, trying to search my eyes with his own, seemingly trying to find something in them. I just stared back, my eyes locked on his beautiful violet ones; he eased up and blinked, then sighed and gave me a determined look.  
  
"Heero, what I want to tell you is a private matter and I want you to swear to me, that you will never tell anyone. I am trusting you to keep this to yourself, but if you ever have to talk, come to me or Trowa or Quatre, they are the only ones I trust completely. Please swear that you won't tell anyone." His voice was lowered and his eyes pleaded with mine to make me understand that this was very important to him. How could I not promise him?  
  
"I promise you Duo, I won't tell a soul other than the ones you would allow me to. You have my word." I reached across the table and put my hand on top of his. He smiled faintly, and then began.  
  
"The reason I am telling you this is because I like you. I feel drawn to you some how and know that I can trust you. I don't really understand why. Maybe it's fate dealing me another curb in my life, but I don't mind as long as you hear me out and let me explain myself. I don't want to find out that you only like me because of the way I look or because I am the club dancer that you had a great time with. Although I'm glad you did and would love another dance any time you decide to drop by. I want you to see the real me, not the face in the club, or on the street but the real Duo Maxwell that Quatre and Trowa see. There's something about you Heero and I want to find out more, but just so I get things straight between us. I am not looking for a slam-bam-thank-you-man sort of relationship, in fact I would rather start out as friends first and go from there."  
  
"I want to be friends with you too Duo and I understand what you mean. I want to know more about you, as much as you are willing to tell me. I will tell you about myself too of course, but what is it that you need to tell me before we even begin? I already consider you as a friend and I'll keep your secrets, I promise you." I tried to reassure him and he smiled faintly at me, but I could see the determination in his eyes.  
  
"I want to tell you about my last relationship Heero, why I am so wary of starting one again and how I want you to, no, make you understand me. I won't tell you his name, cause frankly it hurts too much and it brings back all the nightmares I had to face, which is why I don't like to sleep a lot. If I don't sleep to deeply, I can wake up from them before they hurt me too much to bear, but I want to tell you anyway okay?"  
  
"Okay, Duo. Tell me everything you want me to know." I told him softly. He took a deep breath and in a low voice so only I could hear he began to tell me of his nightmare of a relationship.  
  
"About six months ago, I was involved in a relationship with this guy that I met at a party, my friend Sally was throwing. We got along great the first thing and continued to keep in touch after the party was over and would meet for lunch almost every day, with or without Tro and Quat. We always had something to discuss, whether it was the weather or our jobs. It didn't really matter to us, as long as we were together. I felt like I could tell him anything and trusted him almost as much as I did my closest friends.  
  
"Then one day he asked me out and went to dinner at this French restaurant downtown. It was beautifully decorated and had pictures of the different places you could visit in France. The food was really good too and we had a wonderful time. He asked me if we could go out more often as a couple, he wanted me to be his boyfriend, and I enthusiastically agreed to become it.  
  
"I began spending more time with him every day, when we both didn't have to work or he had the afternoon off and we went to lunch together. We would spend time at each other's apartments making out and enjoying each other's company. How naïve of me to think that he would want to stop there."  
  
Duo stopped for a moment and looked around to see if anyone had come near us since he began to tell his story. No one did, and Carol didn't come back to see if we needed anything. Something told me she knew she should stay away from us for a while. I was grateful for it. I didn't want Duo to clam up again, and after taking another deep breath and locking eyes with me he began again.  
  
"One night after he got home from work, I surprised him and showed up on his doorstep. I just wanted to see him and talk to him like we usually did, but he...he seemed to have something else in mind. He told me that he thought it was time to complete our relationship, that we should fulfill it utterly. I had no idea what he meant by that, so I agreed that we should commit fully to it in whatever way we could.  
  
"He seemed thrilled at the idea and then proceeded to undress me where I stood. We had fooled around a little, you know? Grinding, jerking each other off, giving each other blow jobs that sort of thing, but he was always a little rough and was more into getting the most pleasure out of the experience then giving it back. I didn't really mind at first because I loved him and thought maybe it was supposed to be like that. One of us had to be more aggressive than the other, but as time went on, he became rougher and rougher and it wasn't about us anymore. It was all about him and his needs.  
  
"He took off all my clothes and told me to kneel on the floor on my hands and knees. I didn't understand why he wanted me like that, but then soon found out.  
  
"He came up behind me a told me to relax, said that I would feel even more complete after we had a little 'fun.' I tried to relax but found that I couldn't do it. I had no idea what he was doing behind me and then I felt him. He pushed his way into my ass and I felt like he had split me in half. I sobbed helplessly into the carpet, it hurt so bad, I started to beg him to stop, to pull out of me the pain was too much.  
  
"But not even my pleas stopped him, he just kept thrusting in harder and harder, trying to find the most erotic feeling he could by taking me and not even caring that I was in agony. I finally felt him shudder and felt a warm liquid splash inside of me. He finally pulled out of me and rolled to the floor, fast asleep. All I could do was look down at him and feel anger and sadness overwhelm me. I had to get out of there while I could, before he could wake up and take me again.  
  
I saw a shudder pass through Duo's body. How could his boyfriend do that to him? What kind of monster was he? I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them escape and let Duo see them. My heart clenched in my chest and told me I needed to comfort this young man that sat in front of me. I rubbed the back of his hand lightly, trying to soothe him, it wasn't much but the tremor that passed through his body died down a bit and he continued.  
  
"I could feel blood running down my legs from my rectum and it hurt to walk but I managed to do it. I quickly put on my clothes and walked as fast as my legs could carry me, all the way to my apartment. I got home and locked the door and barricaded it with the coffee table as extra protection, then ran to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
"The warm water burned me but I needed to feel clean, to be pure again but that just wouldn't happen. I felt stained, broken, and dirty. I realized he had raped me, used me like I was nothing but a play toy for him to take and make himself feel good with. The one person I loved had raped me and I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it, but the blood that seeped down the drain with the water proved the horrible truth.  
  
"I cried the entire night, my backside throbbing, afraid to go to sleep, afraid of going outside, afraid that he would come to my apartment and find me and take me again. I didn't want to see him, but I knew sooner or later he would come to get me. I called Quatre and told him, what he had done; he said that he and Trowa were coming over to help me.  
  
"I heard a knock on the door a little bit later and got up to let Quatre in. Only then I looked out to see 'him' waiting for me to come and unlock the door. I ran back to the couch and collapsed onto it. I wouldn't open the door. I wouldn't do it, after seeing his face through the peek hole, all the horrors of what he had done to me the night before made me cringe into a little ball on the couch. I heard him outside pounding on the door and demanding I let him in. I stayed quiet hoping he would just go away, and Quatre would be here soon, but my wish wasn't going to be granted.  
  
"I suddenly heard the door unlock and much to my horror and belated realization that I had a spare key outside my door on top of the door frame was found by him. My fear escalated to an all out panic and I couldn't stop the tears form escaping my eyes. He pushed the door open, shoved the coffee table to the side and looked at me, with this evil smirk on his face. I was frozen where I sat and the only thing I thought of at that moment was Quatre. How I wanted him to be here and just keep me safe, and make him go away. I had never been so terrified in my entire life.  
  
"He got closer to me a split second later and grabbed me. I screamed and struggled but he overpowered me and I was frantic, he hit me to shut me up but I just couldn't stop. I begged him to stop and just go away as he ripped off my clothes and unzipped his fly, he rolled me over and I stilled as I felt him enter me again. He quickly started to pound into me, the only sound that escaped me, were whimpers of pain that emerged from my throat. I shut my eyes tightly though the tears kept coming and escaping down my face. I fisted my hands in the couch cushions' trying to detach my mind from what was happening to me again, wishing that Quatre and Trowa were here and would save me.  
  
"Suddenly the pounding stopped and the weight was off of me. I stayed still and listened, I could hear a crunching sound and then something heavy landing on the floor. I felt hands grab me then and I whimpered more fearing it was him coming back to finish it, but it was Quatre. He wrapped me in his arms and I hushed my whimpers and then covered me with the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch. He cuddled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me, saying that 'he' would never come near me again as long as he could stop him.  
  
"I finally looked down at the floor and saw him sprawled there unconscious, with Trowa next to him, ready to hit him again if it was necessary. I just latched on to Quatre and he let me hold him, let me empty all my tears that I hadn't shed earlier in the crook of his warm neck, while gently stroking my back and my hair. I felt safe in his arms, I didn't let go even when he picked me up and put me in bed. I kept a tight hold of his neck and didn't want to lose the sense of safety he made me feel for the life of me. I would rather die first then give up what he offered me. He let me hold him and cry on his shoulder until I had nothing left.  
  
"He slept with me that night, locking his arms around me and holding me close, giving me comfort and security from everything around me. Surprisingly I did sleep, knowing the Quatre and Trowa were here to protect me. Trowa left with my ex-boyfriend after Quatre took me to my room. He told the cops what my ex had done and they put him in jail, but said I would have to bring charges against him if I wanted him to stay behind bars. I did and he has been in the state penitentiary since then.  
  
"I still feel damaged Heero, for what he did to me, but I didn't let it stop me from living. Sure I admit it did for a while. I was too scared to do or go anywhere by myself. I am just thankful that Quatre and Trowa care for me so much. One of them stayed with me at all times so I would have someone to lean on if I needed to. I am lucky to have them. Now you know something about me Heero, other than what you've seen. Are you sure you want to waste your time on me as tainted and torn as I am? I am giving you the chance to walk away Heero, if you don't want to have any part of me now that you know, walk away." He pleaded at me with his eyes, but all I felt were tears welling up in mine threatening to escape.  
  
"No Duo, I won't walk away, not even with what you just told me. I like you too much and am too drawn into you to just end it before we even started. I feel connected to you and I don't want it to stop. I want to be your friend Duo, more than a friend if you'll let me. I can only offer myself to you and what I feel for you is genuine. I want to be by your side and you can't scare me away before we even try. "  
  
Duo stared at me in disbelief. It was as if he hoped that by telling me about his past, he could scare me away, like he was testing me to see if I was for real. There was no chance of that happening. I felt this enormous amount of protectiveness consume me. I wanted to protect Duo, be there for him forever, right then and there. I looked over at him and I could see confusion written in his eyes. It was like he expected me to be disgusted and just brush him off without a second thought, but I was going to prove him wrong.  
  
"Duo, just because you told me of your dark past, you think I am going to leave? Everyone has something dark and dreadful in their past that they don't want anyone to know about, even me. I am willing to tell you about mine since you told me about yours. If you are willing to hear it?" He didn't answer just simply stared at me. I stood then and got out of my side of the booth then slid into his and sat right next to him. He blinked in surprise and in ...fear? "Don't be afraid of me Duo I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
He didn't relax, but stayed stock-still and looked at me. I reached out my hand and caressed his face with the back of my knuckles. His eyes drifted close and he tilted his head a little bit. I continued to caress his cheek then began to tell him what he so desperately needed to understand.  
  
"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have been put through something like that. I like you Duo Maxwell and I want to show you that I will never be like the one, who took your innocence away. I want to show you how beautiful you really are and I want you to go on that trip with me, if you really want to come. The offer is still open and I won't retract it as long as you might still be interested. I want to show you everything I am and what I have to offer to you. I am not in any hurry to do anything but be friend and I hope you accept that for now."  
  
Duo opened his eyes and gave me a hard look, trying to see if I was bluffing, I bet, but I wasn't.  
  
"How about I meet you at the club tomorrow afternoon and take you out to lunch? I will tell you everything you want to know about me and if that isn't enough, I'll have my best friend tell you as well if need be. I'm sure you'd be rolling on the floor after he was done. What do you say?" My hand still caressing his cheek, I could see him weigh the possibilities in his mind, hopefully it was a good one.  
  
"Alright, but you can meet me at my apartment instead of the club, it saves me from driving. Where will you be taking me? I want to dress appropriately and not have people stare at me the whole time." I snickered at that, not that I could blame him.  
  
"Have you ever been to a Japanese restaurant?"  
  
"No I haven't, but I heard the food is really good. Mostly, I've eaten Chinese but never Japanese. I really don't know the difference, to tell you the truth." He admitted.  
  
"Then I'll take you to The Kyoto, a fine dining restaurant that has very tasty food. I'll explain all about the differences of being Chinese or Japanese cuisines while we are there. Just dress nicely, some dress pants and a comfortable shirt, nothing too fancy."  
  
"You really mean that you want to take me out? You aren't just pulling my leg are you?" He questioned, teasing me lightly to restore a light mood once more.  
  
"Of course not. I mean what I say and I will pick you up at noon. That should be enough time I think. Do you want me to drive you home now or do you want to finish your coffee and then go?" I asked.  
  
"Let's finish the pot and then we can go home." He said and poured himself another cup. I stayed sitting next to him and brought my own cup over to me and poured another cup. We began discussing the differences between Chinese and Japanese customs and how we would have to leave our shoes in a holding area while we ate at the restaurant. Duo wanting to know if they ever stole the people shoes if someone couldn't pay the bill. I had to laugh and admitted I never had that problem before. We talked and talked until the pot of coffee was empty. Duo paid for it, saying that since I was taking him out tomorrow so he might as well foot the bill tonight. I let him, and then we went outside to my car.  
  
"So where do you live?" I asked a started up the car.  
  
"Go out of the parking lot and make a right going back the way we came. At the next stop sign make a left and go down to Sassy Street. My apartment is the small white building on the right, four buildings in from the corner." He told me and I followed all his directions and found it in a couple of minutes.  
  
The building looked well kept and clean enough. I could see a Jeep parked next to the building and assumed it must be Duo's since he said he had one.  
  
"Which apartment is yours?"  
  
"I'm on the second floor door number 02, you'll see when you pick me up tomorrow unless you want me to meet you outside?" He asked timidly.  
  
"No. I'll meet you at your door so it's official." He gave me a small smile.  
  
I realized the trust he had in me by telling me where he lived. I felt honored to say the least, after what he told me about the last 'person' who he showed where he lived. I pulled over to the sidewalk and he got out.  
  
"Thanks for driving me home and getting coffee with me." His smile still planted on his face.  
  
"No thanks are necessary, I had a nice time with you and I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon ok?"  
  
"Okay. I wouldn't miss it. Goodnight Heero."  
  
"Goodnight Duo, pleasant dreams and I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at him then turned back onto the road. He waved at my car then turned and went into his apartment.  
  
I felt as if I would burst with happiness that I would see him again. I didn't know if I could even go to sleep I was so happy. I arrived at my apartment and got undressed until I was only in my boxers. I brushed my teeth then lay down on my bed. Sinking into the soft welcoming comfort, I tried to relax and did somewhat. My mind still reeling on that lovely man who I would see at noon tomorrow, I couldn't wait. My eyes started to flutter closed as the comfy bed was putting me to sleep and the last thought on my mind was, those beautiful violet eyes staring at me.  
  
TBC....  
  
Not quite so cliffhangery this time, but now I have to write about their date. I was almost crying when I wrote this, did I make you cry too? Review please and then I can get the next chapter up, as soon as I write it. 


	7. The Date

Chapter 7: The Date  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning around 10:30, which wasn't surprising since I had been up later than normal. It was well worth it though to talk to Duo and I couldn't wait to go and pick him up.  
  
I went to take my shower and get ready. I wanted to look my best for Duo since this would be our first official date and hopefully it there would be many more to come later. I just had to hope it would go well and Duo would make up his mind to stay with me. I picked up the phone and called The Kyoto and made the reservations for noon, under my name. Now I had to find something to wear.  
  
Going through my wardrobe, I pulled out a deep purple silk, button-up shirt. It reminded me of Duo's eyes and I loved that shirt whenever I had a special occasion come up. The shirt coupled with black dress pants looked suitable to me and I quickly went out to the kitchen for some coffee before I left to pick up Duo.  
  
By 11:15, I was out the door and in my car and off to pick up Duo. It wasn't a far drive at all and took me fifteen minutes to get there. I quickly locked my car and entered the white building that was Duo's home. I walked up the flight of stairs and made my way over to his apartment.  
  
His apartment was on the left hand side and I became nervous once I reached his door. Taking a deep breath, I tried to settle my nerves, rationalizing that Duo would be just as nervous, even more than me due to his past. Hesitantly, I brought my hand up and knocked on his door. I could hear someone moving inside and then the door cracked open. Someone peered through the crack, then the door closed again only to be opened completely and Duo stood in the doorway.  
  
He was dressed in a long-sleeved, black velvet shirt that had a V- neck and black boot pants that graced his slender legs. He was beautiful and was accompanying me to lunch. I could die happy right then, but I was looking forward to go out with him first.  
  
"You look lovely Duo." He blushed and ducked his head then scanned me with his eyes as well.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself Heero. I like your shirt, the color brings out your blue eyes."  
  
"Why thank you. Are you ready to go?" He nodded. Then closed his door and locked it behind him.  
  
Then went out to my car and got in and started to drive to The Kyoto. The drive to the restaurant would only take about a half hour and my nervousness was getting to me a little bit, but I refused to let Duo see it. Duo was silent as we made our way past his club and got on the highway. It would take us less time this way and would be good on gas.  
  
"So tell me about this place Heero, what do they serve?" Duo asked breaking the silence and turning to me.  
  
"Well it's pretty strict to the usual dining arrangements of traditional Japanese foods and customs as well as the way we sit at the table. The tables are close to the floor and we sit on cushions on the floor. That's why we leave our shoes in the holding area. They'll serve us miso soup and rice in small bowls and they will refill them if we want more.  
  
"Usually when I went there with some of my friends from work we would order sushi and other times tempura. Do you know what those are?" I asked half expecting Duo to know those dishes and another part of me doubted it.  
  
"Well I've had sushi before, but I don't think it was the traditional kind. It was made with vegetables and tofu. Quatre had brought it over for me and we ate it together a few times, but I never had the real thing. Tempura, I have no idea what is in it, but will you tell me what's in it?"  
  
"Sure thing, tempura is made with eel and sometimes with shrimp, but if you don't like either one then I could always ask that they give us a stir-fry dish instead. Sushi at the restaurant is made with raw fish and has rice, seaweed, and ginger in it. I love it when they serve it on flat seaweed leaves on a tray. It reminds me of my heritage."  
  
"You're Japanese Heero? I never would have guessed since your eyes are such an intense deep blue. They are really beautiful." Suddenly, Duo clamped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened in shock as I looked over at him. His face was stained a bright pink, and looked stunned at his own words. I just chuckled softly; it was nice to see that blush stain his cheeks again.  
  
"I-I'm sorry it just came out, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Don't apologize Duo. I'm flattered that you like my eyes. I love the color of yours too. Are they really blue-violet? It's such a rare color and it lights up your face so well."  
  
His blush got deeper in red and he nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Yeah my eye color is real. I don't wear contacts, and don't need to, and thank you for the compliment." I just smiled at him and turned my eyes back to the road. I saw our exit coming up and signaled to turn off. I drove up to the building and turned into a parking lot space that was close to the front doors.  
  
We both got out of the car; I went over to Duo who seemed to be planted in his place next to the car door. He just stared at the building and looked at its features. It was simple enough. A dragon was painted on the wall next to the entrance, its vibrant colors glistening its scales. Duo seemed awed by it and just stared at it until I touched his arm lightly. He gasped and looked at me in surprise.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, concern filling my voice and even I could tell there was a quiver that ran through Duo's body. He nodded to reassure me that he was fine. A moment later, he took a deep breath and keeping his eyes locked on mine smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, let's go in Heero, I'm starving." I smiled back and took his hand in mine and led him to the door.  
  
I told them my name and they quickly led me to a table after we dropped off our shoes and padded over to our room. The waitress, dressed in a light green kimono, opened up the rice paper paneled door and let us in. I quickly stepped in and pulled Duo with me, then she started to close the door after she told us that tea would be served shortly.  
  
I bowed to her and then lead Duo to sit beside me at the low table. Duo's eyes darted around the room, as if he were a mouse caught in a trap. I squeezed his hand and his eyes snapped to me frantically and searched my face. I could see fear and confusion in his eyes and I was quick to alleviate it and squeezed his hand once more.  
  
"Duo come sit with me by the table." Duo dutifully followed me and allowed me to pull him down to the soft cushions that were waiting for him. He sat stiffly down and kept his eyes on me.  
  
"The walls around us are made of rice paper and keeps other people from watching us eat. The Japanese feel that when a group eats they should be separated and given some privacy. We aren't locked in or anything if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Relief flooded his features and he let out a sigh. I didn't know if what I said really helped, but he did look calmer than before.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry, but I didn't know that we would be isolated and ...frankly it's making me a little nervous. I'm sorry for being naïve but like I said I've never been here before and don't know what to expect. You didn't tell me about this."  
  
"It slipped my mind actually to inform you of it, to tell you the truth. But if you feel claustrophobic we can leave and go somewhere else."  
  
"No! You went through the trouble to get us reservations and brought me here. I want to eat here and talk. Please?" He pleaded to me with his eyes. I couldn't help but agree to stay. He would love it, I was sure of it.  
  
The tea arrived soon enough and was served to us using true Japanese styled cups to my delight as always. I then decide to order the shrimp stir- fry and the waitress said it would be done in a few minutes. Duo looked at me and I decided that I might as well break the silence until our food was ready.  
  
"It'll be at least twenty minutes before our foods comes, so why don't I educate you on my life."  
  
Duo snuggled deeper into his cushion and sipped the hot tea and looked at me intently. His gaze never wavering from me as I told him how I was a computer programmer and told him about my past with my Uncle J. I saw pain flash through his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He simply let me finish my tale and waited for me to end it. I did and took my now much cooler tea and drank some, letting the flavor travel over my tongue and down my throat.  
  
Duo took a deep breath and was about to say something when the door opened and our food was presented and laid out on the table for us, our tea was replenished and we waited until the waitress left once more. I looked at the food just to avoid Duo's gaze. I felt vulnerable and strangely empty since telling Duo almost everything about my past. The only other person beside myself to know about my past was Wufei, but he didn't count since he was my best friend, and now Duo knew as well.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, I finally looked over at Duo, he gave me a small smile then took my hand in his and pulled me closer to him until I was wrapped within his warm embrace. The action surprised me a little, but I enjoyed the comfort he was offering to me and I knew that this was meant to console me.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to live that way Heero, I really am, it must have been truly hard on you. I was fortunate enough to have my parents until I was eight. They died in a car accident and I lived with my godfather, Howard afterward. Maybe you'll meet the crazy old man sometime if you stick around. He sometimes shows up at the club, even though he's straight and checks up on me every few months.  
  
"I can always tell it's him from far away due to all those Hawaiian shirts he wears all too often. That vibrant cloth should be made illegal I swear. He could definitely blind someone if he turned the wrong way when wearing one. I can just see the headlines now. Man blinded to death by bizarre clothing worn by a weirdo today, doctors still can't figure out where the brain was too over loaded to cope."  
  
I tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably and burst out laughing so hard that my sides hurt when I was done and tears trailed down my cheeks from my eyes. Duo just grinned then turned back to the food and gave a quizzical glance at the chopsticks that were on the table.  
  
"They never let customers have forks here, it would mess with tradition." I told him and he just blinked at me then stared at the chopsticks once more.  
  
"Um...Heero? Not to be rude to your heritage or anything, but...I have no idea how to use those things and am pretty sure I'll starve before learning how to do it properly."  
  
I shook my head and picked up my own chopsticks and showed Duo how to hold them. He picked up his own and tried to mimic me but dropped a chopstick when he tried to flex them apart and back together again. I decided then on a better course of action and modeled his hands for him he smiled his thanks at me when they didn't slip out of his hands and began to pick at the stir-fry.  
  
He managed to pick up most things, but couldn't grip the shrimp well at all and after a few tries, he resumed eating his rice instead. I decided then to make a bold move and reached over and picked up a shrimp and brought it over to his lips. He was startled and gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Try it, it's good trust me." He glanced at me, and then at the shrimp held captive by my chopsticks and slowly opened his mouth and I fed him the shrimp. He chewed, swallowed and then smiled at me. "Do you want me to feed you more?" He nodded and I proceeded to feed him and while he was chewing, I ate some myself until the stir-fry was gone.  
  
"Thank you Heero, it's quite delicious and thanks for feeding it to me. They're slippery little devils, it's a miracle that the stayed on the sticks for you to get them to our mouths." I chuckled at the comment, but didn't reply an answer. I rather not admit that I had trouble getting them to stay put when I first ate here as well, but Duo didn't need to know that. Maybe some other day in the future, if we had a future together, and I really did hope we would have one.  
  
We quickly finished and the waitress came back and gave us a package of herbal tea to take home with us, I thanked her and left a tip with the money as well on the pouch that was left on the table. We went and got our shoes from the holding area and Duo inspected his thoroughly before putting them on, to make sure they were definitely his. We left and as I we got in the car Duo started to thank me.  
  
"That was really some treat Heero, I'm so happy you shared the experience with me."  
  
"The pleasure was mine Duo and tell me when you feel like going for Japanese again and I'll bring you back here in a heartbeat."  
  
"Does it always have to be Japanese?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When we go out, does it have to involve this restaurant?" He asked softly. I knew where he was going and dared to hope that he meant that he wanted to go out more often.  
  
"No it doesn't have to be only this place. If you want to go out anywhere that's fine with me, more than fine actually, and we can always set up a date when we can go out. If that's what you are implying?"  
  
I looked over at him and he was looking down at the floor of the car, but I still heard the soft "Yes" that escaped his lips.  
  
Gently, I reached over and cupped his cheek with my hand and caressed his skin with my thumb. His eyes looked into mine and hope was written in them as well as something else that I couldn't read. A small smile crept upon my face and his mouth soon matched mine. He then leaned into me and placed a light kiss on my lips then pulled back quickly, surprised by his own boldness I guessed.  
  
I knew I was turning pink, but I didn't care. Duo just kissed me. He kissed me right on the mouth, sure it was chaste, but it was a kiss nonetheless. I leaned in to him, his gaze shifted to my lips then and I placed a light kiss to his lips as well, but didn't pull away as I felt him respond. We kissed for a few moments before breaking apart for air and I settled back in the driver's seat of my car. Duo sat back as well and recovered his lost air by taking a deep breath and refilling his lungs.  
  
"That was nice." He commented then glanced over at me and gave me a lopsided grin.  
  
"Yeah it was and I hope it wasn't a one time deal." I joked and he crinkled up his nose then shook his head a little. I giggled at the innocent image he presented, so cute I thought to myself as I turned on the car. Duo stared at the clock.  
  
"Is that really the time?" He asked a little fretful.  
  
"Yes it is. Why? Do you have to be some where?" The clock read that it was 2:15 p.m. It wasn't that late.  
  
"I have to be at the club at three for a shipment of alcohol to come in for the bar and I have to be there to sign for it since Tro and Q won't be there until four." Duo informed me. I had nothing better to do with my afternoon so maybe...  
  
"Hey Duo, why don't we got to the club and wait for the shipment together. That way you won't have to wait long since I'll be there to keep you company. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that's a great idea Heero. Time will go a lot faster with you there and I can teach you how to dance some more before the club opens again tonight at eight. So let's get a move on, the sooner the better."  
  
With that said, I started up my Focus and drove out of the parking lot to Silver Scythe and a promising afternoon.  
  
  
  
We got to the club just in time to see a tractor-trailer pull up the back from where we got out of my car. Duo quickly came over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as he ran over to the back of the club. The driver was just getting out of the truck.  
  
"Hey Duo. How's it going?" A short black haired man asked my braided boyfriend? Boyfriend? I liked the sound of that and could definitely get used to it.  
  
"Hey Derek, everything is going well since I'm here, you're here and so is my Hee-chan. Is the whole shipment in there?"  
  
"Yep sure is, sign this would you. I have to verify it's really you. Who knows how many people that look like you could be around here." The man chuckled and Duo shook his head and signed the form. I highly doubted that there was anyone else around here that looked as beautiful and lovely as Duo.  
  
Then my mind just stopped. Did Duo just call me 'his Hee-chan?' I wasn't really sure but if that was what he was wanted to call me; I didn't think I would have a problem with it.  
  
I felt a tug on my hand and looked at Duo who was smiling at me. He nodded his head towards the back door to the club. I smiled and allowed me to be pulled to the door. Duo got a key out of his pocket and opened the door and pulled me through it with him. He left the door open though for Derek to bring in the shipment of alcohol they needed. Duo led me through the back, past the recreational room I had been in last night with Duo, through the door and over into the bar and he started to open up the compartments that revealed bottles upon bottles of alcohol.  
  
"Care to help me Hee-chan? You just pull the door straight off. I only keep them on so they stay in and I can tell if anyone tampered with them while I was gone." I could see what he meant. The bottles were in nice little rows and had spouts on them for easy pouring that were pointed up at the ceiling. If they pointed the other way, I'm sure we would have a big mess.  
  
I stepped over to the 'doors' on the other side and pulled them off. Soon we had the whole bar opened, and revealing all the liquor it held. I could see where there were a lot of bottles missing. I guessed that was why Duo needed a new shipment. I walked over to the backdoor and saw piles of boxes that held an assortment of beer, hard liquor, soda, and even bottled mineral water stacked neatly up against the wall. The cases seemed to create a wall as well, though much colorful than the black walls the surrounded us.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Duo smiling at me.  
  
"Help me carry these into that room?" I nodded and then picked up a box that was on top of another that looked the same and carried it into the room Duo pointed to. I looked around then saw the same kind of box that I was carrying on the floor and put my box on top of it.  
  
"You learn fast Hee-chan?" I turned and took the box he was carrying from him and placed it on top of mine. He then turned and went back out. It took us forty minutes at the very least to get all the boxes stacked to their own places. Then Duo opened a few boxes and took out a few bottles and handed them to me. Then got some for him and walked into the bar and placed them on top of the bar counter, then began places the bottles one by one in what looked like a refrigerator in the floor.  
  
Soon all the bottles were in and Duo stood up from his spot on the floor. He stretched his arms over his head, by the way he stretched, I could see the pale flesh on his abdomen be revealed and found myself staring until I heard and sigh escape his lips.  
  
"So, want a drink Hee-chan?"  
  
"Sure, but what can you make?"  
  
"Anything you want you can have, and it's on the house. You don't have to pay for any drinks as long as you're here with me, Hee-chan." Duo's smile faded and gave me a quizzical look. "You don't mind me calling you Hee-chan do you?" He asked softly.  
  
"No I don't mind at all, as long as you are the only one who calls me that." Duo's smile came back and spread widely on his face.  
  
"No chance of that happening." He paused then took a breath. "Heero, I want to ask you something, if I may?"  
  
"You can I ask me anything you want, I won't keep secrets from you." I told him feeling my heart speed up in anticipation.  
  
"Are we ...are you my boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"If you want me to be your boyfriend, then yes. I already consider you mine. I just need your consent to it to make it official. Is that why you're asking?" He slightly nodded then looked up at me.  
  
"I like you Heero. I really really do and I want you and me to be 'us.' Can we be us?"  
  
"We already are." I stepped closer to him then wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I heard his breath hitch and then felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist and press his face into my chest. I felt wetness against my shirt and realized Duo was crying. I kissed his head then lay my cheek on his head and held him tighter.  
  
We stayed like that for a few minutes and then broke apart, Duo sniffled and I saw his watery eyes look up at me. I brought my hands up to his cheeks and wiped away his tears and leaned forward and kissed his soft lips. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me closer to him. I didn't dare to deepen the kiss, fearing that Duo would get frightened and pull away. That was something I definitely didn't want. I would wait for him and when the right moment came, I would know.  
  
We kissed for a few minutes and then broke apart for air, but still remained in each other's arms while taking in much needed air. I rubbed Duo's back trying to soothe him and it seemed to work. He calmed down greatly, and then I led him over to a stool for him to sit down. He did but I didn't let go of him for a minute, just looked at him in silence.  
  
"You must think I'm a big crybaby now huh?" Duo said laughing.  
  
"Baka. You aren't a crybaby. When things get to be too much for you, you need to let it out sometimes, otherwise it will only hurt more." I told him and ran my hands over his hair.  
  
"What does baka mean, Hee-chan?"  
  
"It means idiot in Japanese. You don't mind do you?" He shook his head.  
  
"If you're my Hee-chan, then I'll be your baka. I think that's fair don't you?" I laughed at his logic.  
  
"Fine by me, but you'll only be a baka when you are being silly, otherwise you're just my Duo."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Duo then got up, my hand wrapped around his braid and I followed him around the bar as he moved around taking out some things and placed them on the counter.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you how to make all kinds of mixed drinks Hee-chan. That way you can help us out at the bar if you want to."  
  
"Nothing will make me happier than to stay by your side, Duo. Nothing." And I meant it as he began to show me how to make a ton of drinks. Those that I didn't think I wanted to try were stored in the refrigerator for someone else when they asked for a drink later that night. By the end of the tutoring session, I was pretty confident that I could make any drink that I was asked to make.  
  
I then looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 5:06. Didn't Duo say Quatre and Trowa were going to be here by 4?  
  
"Duo didn't you say the others were supposed to be here by 4 o'clock?" Duo looked at the clock himself and frowned.  
  
"Hmm. I think I better call Q's cell and see if he's alright." He then proceeded to do so and listened intently.  
  
Duo motioned for me to stand next to the cell so I did and listened. I then heard a sleepy 'hello' from what sounded like Quatre.  
  
"Hey Q it's me, Duo. Where are you guys? I thought I told you to be here by 4. Did you forget or something? It's 5:10 right now. When are you gonna get here?"  
  
"Shit." I heard Quatre swear on the other end. "Duo, I'm so sorry. Trowa and I well...we... um ...we had a little fun and I guess we got carried away and didn't realize what time it was. We'll be there as soon as we get dressed and drive over, I promise. It should only take us at least half an hour. Okay?"  
  
"Alright Q. Just get here as soon as you can. I don't want you to come in with Tro's cock up your ass when I see you walk through the door. Try to practice some self-control will you?" I knew I was blushing at Duo's comment but held in the laugh that was threatening to surface from my throat.  
  
"Okay Duo. We won't start groping each other in front of you. If we start again, I promise to go in the back alright?" My eyes widened, I hadn't expected to hear Quatre say that, but then again I hardly knew him, Trowa, or even Duo that well. Duo I knew the most about, since we had that talk and I was certain I would learn more about him as time went on. He was my boyfriend after all.  
  
Duo hung up the cell and then burst out laughing. I couldn't help but join in his laughter. After a few moments it died down and only a few giggles remained.  
  
"Oh man, I should of known they were slamming each other into the mattress if they were late. Oh well, they'll be here in a little bit."  
  
"Do they do this a lot?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Do what a lot? Make love at every opportunity they have or be late because they are doing what I said first?"  
  
"Either one. Is it common for them to be late because of it?"  
  
"Not really. It only happens once in a while, but the first thing. They probably do it at least five times a day."  
  
"Five times a day?"  
  
"That's not including nights."  
  
I couldn't help but stare at him. Quatre and Trowa really had a healthy relationship then. I looked at Duo and rose and eyebrow. He just laughed at me then grabbed my hand.  
  
"I think it's time that I got in my few dances before they get here. Don't you think?" I smiled and let him take me to the dance floor after turning on some music. The beat was uplifting and a dance remix if I remembered correctly. Duo grabbed my hips and we started to grind our bodies together to the beat of the song. I felt as if time stayed still just for us and knew that tonight would be a lot of fun with Duo beside me once more.  
  
Or would he?  
  
TBC....  
  
Yes, I know another cliffhanger. I must do it though. My reviewers seemed to have wandered off, so I made this a really long chapter. I'm working on the next one so you shouldn't have to wait very long before it's up. But since I love getting feedback, I must ask readers to review. I need 5 reviews to post the next chapter, so please review and you won't have to wait very long.  
  
A special thanks to Nikkler, WhiteWolfSearching, kitty kat 0303, LiLPixi, Kae-chan, Wolf Riku, Ms. Passionate, Mite Mite, TKM, and Merula, who gave me the last reviews and whoever else read the chapters prior. I love you all. Huggles everyone one at once Send reviews so I can thank you properly!!! 


	8. Rebirth of the Past

Chapter 8: Rebirth of the Past  
  
  
  
Duo and I had been dancing for quite a while, letting our bodies sway and rock to the rhythm of the music. We were just enjoying the feel of our body's touching each other's. The gentle caresses down the arms, the soft grip of either my hands or Duo's on our hips depending on who was leading, it was heaven if there was such a place.  
  
The song we were dancing to finally ended and we started to shift into a new position for when the next one started up. I brought my arms up and around Duo's waist and he leaned his back into me and got as close as possible when a slow song started. I began running my hands slowly across his stomach and felt his muscles flutter underneath my touch. I caressed his neck with the tip of my nose then slowly started to kiss his neck with gentle kisses up to his ear, across his jaw and to the warm lips that were waiting to be kissed.  
  
Duo turned slightly in my arms so our lips could touch completely. Our kiss was slow and sensual, full of suppressed passion and desire, but Duo surprised me further when I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and let him explore. The feel of his velvet tongue caressing mine caused a moan to rupture from my throat. I didn't want this to end.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see Quatre and Trowa standing in the doorway, staring at us with shocked faces. Well, Trowa looked shocked but Quatre just smirked and raised his eyebrow at us. I felt Duo pull his mouth away from mine and turn quickly. My arms were still around him holding him captive, but he didn't try to break free from me, instead I felt his arms and hands cover mine and keep them from moving.  
  
"So, here I thought I was going to get a reprimand for being late for having some fun. But, it seems that I wasn't the only one having an enjoyable time." Quatre announced. He moved towards us and inspected where our hands were. "It seems to me more happened last night than I thought would, but let me be the first to congratulate you Heero for making Duo open up." Quatre smiled at me then turned to Duo. "Fill me in later or else you won't be able to twirl on the dance floor tonight without me being right behind you." Quatre warned him, and Duo stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
I snickered at the two of them then turned back to Trowa, who was still standing in the doorway, seemingly planted to the floor. Quatre turned to Trowa and gave him a questioning look then turned back to us.  
  
"I think your pheromones are too much for Trowa if he's standing that far away from us. You two must have really been at it." I could feel a blush coming on my face, but had to stop this before it upset Duo who remained quiet.  
  
"The only thing we've been at is dancing Quatre. Unlike what the two of you were doing, since you were so late and I helped Duo unpack the shipment without your help and have been keeping him company ever since. I think you are the ones who should apologize for your absence." I stated to him clearly and glared at him, though with the blush on my face, I doubted it was effective.  
  
Quatre seemed taken aback by my comment, but then got this crafty look in his eye. He smirked at us and then I saw Trowa finally move from his spot and wrap his arms around the blonde as well as rest his chin on his shoulder. Quatre snuggled into the chest of the tall banged man and clutched the hands that were locked around him.  
  
"I apologize Duo and to you as well Heero, but when we came in through the door, it didn't look like you were just dancing to us. It looked more like you were tongue wrestling and enjoying yourselves."  
  
"Of course we were. Isn't it okay to kiss my boyfriend or does that only apply to you Quatre? Am I just supposed to be alone and not have anyone to be around to actually love me? Or is it my fate to be alone and let every guy I ever dated just want me for their own pleasure then throw me away?" Duo finally burst and yelled at the blonde then seemed to cringe back against me more and held onto me tightly. He gasped then shook his head. "Sorry Q, I-I didn't mean to yell but your making it seem like I'm just a hormone driven kid. I'm not you know?"  
  
Duo hung his head and I tightened my hold on him more then kissed his neck and placed my cheek against his. He leaned into me more and closed his eyes; enjoying the comfort I was giving him.  
  
"Oh Duo. I know you're not a kid. I was just kidding with you honest. You always joke about me and Tro. So, I thought I would just tease you a bit since the sight you presented when we walked in seemed just too good and opportunity to slip by. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Come here."  
  
Slowly I let go of Duo as Trowa did the same and the two boys hugged for quite a long time. Duo then turned to me and smiled at me, I returned a smile of my own.  
  
"Heero, can you hang out with Trowa for a while so I can talk to Quatre in private?" He asked meekly.  
  
"Sure Duo, I'll be right here when you come back." Duo then came over and kissed my cheek then led Quatre off to the back room. I turned to Trowa after watching the door close behind my Duo. Trowa let a small smile appear on his face then nodded to the bar and walked over to one of the stools that were next to the counter and sat down. I did the same and waited for him to speak.  
  
"This is a nice change. There's actually someone I can talk to while those two are chatting away."  
  
"Well, then I hope you enjoy my company until Duo comes back." Trowa nodded his head at me and then looked at the door where our boyfriends had just gone through.  
  
"Duo's a nice guy Heero, but he's been hurt, I'm sure he's told you since you're still here with him and he seems truly happy for once. I'm not saying he's never been truly happy with us, what I mean is, that it's been a long time since he's been close to someone other than us. I like the change but-"  
  
"I know what you're going to say Trowa. Don't hurt him or you'll come after me, right? Quatre said pretty much the same thing to me last night when Duo and I went out for coffee. I can tell you right now, that I have no intention of hurting him ever. I like him too much to ever want to hurt him and I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's happy."  
  
"You've barely known him a full day and you're saying all this? You must have really fallen hard for him during those dances you shared with him last night. But you're right; I was going to tell you not to hurt him. On top of that though, I wanted to thank you as well. I've never seen Duo look at someone the way he looks at you. You two seem to fit together and I can tell that you feel more for him then you just said, but I'll let you tell him when you feel the time is right." Trowa gave me a piercing look to state his point and I took a mental note of that meaningful emerald eye that stared at me.  
  
"I have every intention of taking my time with Duo and enjoying every moment I can spend with him. I don't want to rush things with him, Trowa. I know he needs time to adjust because of what his ex did to him." I felt my face twist in disgust of just the thought of what that man had done to Duo. "Someone who would use Duo to fill their own greedy lustful desire and use him the way his ex did isn't even human. I can promise you that I won't be like that and if I prove you wrong, you can come after me and do whatever you like to me. But I think I would die if I ever hurt my beautiful Duo the way 'he' did."  
  
Surprisingly, Trowa smiled widely at me. I frowned, not knowing the reason why he grinned the way he was, but then I felt a hand pat me on the back, and it shocked me for a few moments.  
  
"I'm glad Duo met you and I think Quatre and I can honestly call you a friend." I smiled back at him, happy that I had made new friends and was determined to keep them just that. Friends were sometimes hard to come by and having more of them was always a good thing.  
  
I heard a door open and both Trowa and I looked up to see the two men emerge from the back. Duo looked over and smiled at us.  
  
"I'm glad to see that the two of you played nice and managed not to kill each other while Q and I were gone. You two do anything interesting together that I should know of?"  
  
"Now Duo you know I wouldn't kill your new boyfriend without an incentive right?" Trowa asked of him.  
  
"I would rather that you didn't touch him at all. Were you hitting on him while Q's back is turned?" Duo asked with mocking suspicion in his deep tenor voice.  
  
"Well can you blame me? He is quite the catch, it's no wonder you snagged him." Trowa played along and then Quatre joined in.  
  
"How can you say that Trowa? I thought you loved me, but now I see you were only looking for the next pretty male to come by before you left me to jump someone else's bones." Quatre sniffled loudly. Trowa then got up and jumped over the bar directly in front of Quatre and then proceeded to kiss him senseless. As he pulled back, I could see that Quatre had a dazed expression on his face from the kiss.  
  
"Duo, you don't mind if I 'take' Quatre in the 'back' for a few moments, do you?" Trowa asked pleasantly. Duo shook his head and with that action, Trowa leaned down and slung Quatre over his shoulder, stood and walked out the door to the back. The door shut with a soft click and I could only stare at the now closed door. What had just happened?  
  
Duo turned to me and then laughed at the sight of me still staring at the door. He came over to me and then jumped up on the bar, then sat down crossed legged on the counter in front of me. I looked into his violet eyes and saw happiness within them. Duo stretched out one arm and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. My eyes fluttered at the touch, I enjoyed the simple caress, loving the feel of just having him close by and touching me.  
  
"Did you have a nice conversation with Quatre?" I asked softly.  
  
"It was more of an interrogation than a conversation Heero, but yeah, Q and I had a nice talk. I swear he's like a mother hen though. If one little thing happens to me he'll peck at you 'til you are whipped or run as far away as you can get." He chuckled at that and I just smiled warmly at him.  
  
"He won't be able to scare me away from you, even if he tried." I reassured him. "So, what were you talking about?"  
  
"Oh not much, just what we did on our lunch date and how unfair it was for him to skip out on work. Of course, he had to come back saying that he was working. He just was working out Trowa instead of manual labor." My eyes went wide at that. It seemed that both Quatre and Trowa were very openly talking about their sex life to Duo and now me and had no problem with it.  
  
"How long will they be back there then?" The question was out of my mouth before I even thought about it. I could've slapped myself at that moment. It was no business of mine what my new friends where doing in the back room. Although, Trowa's comment before could be taken both ways so I had a pretty good idea what they were doing.  
  
"Well the club opens at eight and it's only 6 o'clock now. So I would say they'll be done by at least 7:30. Though if they're still not done, they'll just come out when they are, which could be when everyone gets here."  
  
"You just let them do it back there for as long as they want?"  
  
"Well unless you want to volunteer to go back there and tell them to knock it off, be my guest. But chances are even if you went back there and told them that, they would just look at you then go back at it. Don't worry about them, they're big boys, they can take care of themselves and then some."  
  
"I know, but what do you want to do until the club opens? We still have two hours to ourselves. Do you want to get something to eat before you have to dance all night?"  
  
Duo got this thoughtful look on his face and rubbed his chin with his hand, like he was pondering what we should do, when I heard this loud grumbling sound. Duo's cheeks quickly flushed and I let loose a soft laugh.  
  
"I think your stomach has decided for you already."  
  
"Seems that way, but where do we want to go to eat? The diner, or do you just want to go catch a quick burger?"  
  
"You decide this time. I already decided where we went for our lunch, so you pick where to have dinner."  
  
"Then let's go to the diner and I'll tell you what's good to eat and what's just okay. I sampled everything on the menu." He stated proudly then grabbed my hand and pulled me out off my stool and onto the counter with him. I got down off the other side, as Duo did the same then he led me to the back door. We walked past a room and heard moans come from within it, then quickened our pace and walked out the back door that led to the outside.  
  
Duo then turned and locked it so the other two wouldn't be disturbed or walked in on by anyone. Then made our way over to my car.  
  
Back at the diner we had been to last night, Duo began telling me about everything they served there when we got the menu. He told me, which dishes were the best to try first, but I was still a little full from lunch so I let Duo talk me into trying the French onion soup.  
  
Duo wanted a beef potpie that sounded very tasty according to Duo's description of it. Soon we both placed our orders when the waitress came by and then made idle small talk that led Duo to telling me more about the past. Duo said that the crowd wasn't as big as it was on Fridays, but still a lot of people would show up. He told me Saturdays were when he had to really work the crowd since people who came there then were at most times trying to figure out their preferences. Duo stated that most of them would come alone and sit at the bar all night long until he made them dance to at least one song.  
  
Duo really loved his job. He informed me he wanted to become a professional dance since ever since his gym teacher informed him that he seemed to have a natural graceful step he should take dancing lessons. He did since he was twelve and had gone to a professional dance school for two years. During that time he purchased a building with Quatre and Trowa's help and turned it into what now was Sliver Scythe. He told me that during high school he would often hear of the upper classmen going to clubs and had set it in his mind that he wanted to own one.  
  
He also revealed to me that Quatre and Trowa had been his friends since middle school and they were pretty much inseparable. Even more so, it was rare to see one of them without one of the others until freshman year when Quatre announced to Duo that he was gay and so was Trowa and they were going to be together.  
  
Duo said he recalled that he felt betrayed for one second then extremely happy the next. His friends were a couple and it was a cause for celebration even if it saddened him because he wasn't involved with one or both of them. It just didn't work that way between them.  
  
He also told me that he always knew he was gay since that moment when the two revealed that they were going to be together. Duo had dated a few people, but had never really found that special someone that he wanted to do it with. Even though everyone he seemed to date was hornier than anything and wanted to jump Duo by their third date. Sadly though, his first time as he told me before was memorable but not the way he had hoped it would be.  
  
By the time Duo was done telling me all this, our food came and it looked absolutely delicious. Duo began digging into his potpie immediately and I soon enjoyed the soup that was set in front of me. Duo was right it was the best French onion soup I had ever had. We ate our meal in silence, enjoying our food until we were contently full and Duo paid the bill.  
  
I had insisted, but he would here none of it and soon we were back at the club. We went through the back once again, but this time I didn't here any moans as we passed by the room Trowa and Quatre had been in.  
  
"They're probably fast asleep. I'll wake them before the club opens in a few minutes." Duo whispered to me as we got to the door in the back of the bar. Duo sat on the counter once more and I sat next to him, he leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder. I slipped my arm around him then leaned my cheek upon his head.  
  
I was content just to sit like that, enjoying the feel of Duo's light breath on my neck as he exhaled. His warm body close to mine was comforting and we stayed like that for a few moments, until Duo moved away. I looked at him and saw his gaze shift from my eyes to my lips, and then he leaned and placed a light kiss upon my lips. I began to kiss him back softly, then allowed my tongue to slip out and caress his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for me and I delved into his hot cavern and explored every nook and cranny and tasted him. Committing his unique taste to memory, I pulled back slightly then allowed his tongue to come into my mouth for him to repeat the favor.  
  
I heard a cough and both Duo and I turned our heads towards the sound and there again stood Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"I hate to interrupt but, it's time to open the club and Hilde, Rashid, and Tony have just arrived here, so break it up unless you want to go to the back room." Quatre offered.  
  
Duo let out a growl of frustration then kissed my lips once more before jumping off the bar.  
  
"Well continue our kiss later, right Hee-chan?"  
  
"Of course Duo. I'll be ready and waiting while making drinks at the bar. Come and get me for a dance when you don't have a dance partner."  
  
"You got it. It's a promise." Duo then headed over to the doors and opened them and a rush of people filed inside just as Trowa turned on the music.  
  
  
  
The night went on and as Duo told me before, not as many people came as I had seen on Friday. But, that made it easier for me since I was a first time bartender. Duo's tutoring helped me to get through the night and I only had one customer that asked for a drink that I didn't know what it was. I asked Trowa and he took the order instead.  
  
Duo worked the crowd and I enjoyed watching him dance with people when I wasn't serving drinks. I felt a flash of jealousy at some points, but then let it go and reminded myself that this was Duo's job. I could see that he didn't dance with the other clubbers like he had with me and that warmed my heart.  
  
Duo came over once during a fast song and pulled me onto the stage to dance with him. I did and for those moments that we were dancing and bouncing off each other, it seemed that there wasn't any crowd around us. The only thing that existed was Duo and myself, dancing to the beat of the music.  
  
Our moment sadly didn't last long and I went back to serve at the bar seeing Quatre and Trowa swamped and quickly began helping them fill orders. I got a break when the last order was filled and leaned up against the counter and scanned the dance floor for my braided beauty.  
  
I scanned the faces again when the lights flashed over the bouncing bodies, but there wasn't any sign of Duo. Maybe someone was in front of him, blocking him from my sight. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Quatre. There was something about his eyes that scared me.  
  
"Quatre. What's the matter are you okay?" He nodded but then shook his head, which confused me more. He nods that he's okay then shakes his head? What's going on?  
  
"Heero go find Duo and quick. He's really scared."  
  
"Quatre, where is he? I don't see him anywhere." My voice had risen but I didn't care. What was scaring Duo and where the hell was he?  
  
"I think he was heading to the bathrooms last time I saw him. Go Heero. Now!" Quatre pushed me away from him. I didn't need anything else to set me off to search for my Duo.  
  
I quickly headed over to the bathrooms, which were out the entrance to the dance floor and to the left of the hall of the main entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a gasp of pain coming from the room and quickly went in.  
  
There slammed face first up against the wall was Duo and a huge red haired man was running his hands along Duo's body and groping him. I could feel rage boil into my veins and quickly grabbed the bastard by the neck and pulled him away from Duo. The guy didn't know whose love he was messing with, when he tried to move back and go back to Duo again, I turned and slammed my fist into his face. The guy stumbled back then fell to the floor.  
  
I turned back to Duo, who was just staring at me and I quickly pulled him to me. He was stunned for a minute but then quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly and started to cry against my neck. I ran my hands down his back, held him in a tight hug and let him cry his eyes out. I slowly sat down on the floor and had Duo sit in my lap. He had my shirt gripped tightly in his fists and didn't let go until I kissed him and gently coaxed him to tell me what happened. He sniffled loudly and I gently wiped his cheeks with the pad of my thumb.  
  
"I was dancing with this guy who seemed a little lost and I got him to loosen up by dancing to the last song that was playing. After I got him dancing, I went to leave and go to the bathroom, which I did. But when I got out of the stall he was waiting for me and began to feel me up. I was so shocked my mind went blank for a few minutes and he slammed me into the wall. He began to knead my-my..."  
  
"Shh...you're okay now Duo. You're safe now. He can't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you." I told him then kissed his forehead and pulled him into my arms once more and gave him a tight hug. He murmured something, but I didn't catch it. I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him gently.  
  
"I'm only safe because you saved me. Thank you Heero. Please don't leave me. Please make me feel safe. Please don't leave me." He spoke quietly and started to hiccup.  
  
"Duo, I have no intention of ever leaving you. I want to stay with you forever. I love you Duo. I want to keep you safe. I won't ever leave you." I told him. He kissed me then rested his head against my shoulder once more and nuzzled my neck with his nose. I kept my arms around him for a few minutes before I whispered to him.  
  
"It's almost three a.m., do you want me to take you home early?" I felt Duo nod against my neck then as gently as I could I picked him up and made my way out of the bathroom, carrying my precious bundle along.  
  
I informed Rashid briefly of what happened and told him I knocked out the guy and he was still on the floor in the bathroom. Rashid nodded and told me that he would tell Quatre that we left.  
  
Tony opened the door for us and I carried Duo outside and to my car. I placed Duo on his feet as I unlocked it and he got in. I went to the driver's side and drove to Duo's apartment. Duo didn't say a word the whole way there, but neither did I. I helped Duo get out, and then shut his door and locked my car. Hoping that he wouldn't have a panic attack, I walked him to his door and he brought out his keys and opened the door.  
  
We stood there a few minutes since Duo didn't want to go in it seemed. He just stared at the open door, not blinking at all. There was a single lamp on that lit up the room somewhat, but not a whole lot. He just stared into his open apartment, not moving to go in. I waited a few more minutes then had to ask.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't start crying again since I broke him out of his reverie. He looked at me with sad eyes then whispered something that I didn't think I had heard him say.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay with me Heero."  
  
"Duo? What are you talking about?" I asked perplexed. Did he really want me to spend the night with him? I didn't want him to do something that he would regret later.  
  
"Heero. Stay with me tonight please? You said that you would never leave me, so please stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. Please stay. Stay Heero, I'll do anything. Just please don't leave me."  
  
Tears started to stream down his face and my eyes started to burn as tears threatened to burst free from my own eyes. I didn't want him to beg for me to stay, so I made up my mind right then and there.  
  
"Okay Duo. I'll stay with you tonight." He tugged me close to him and I hugged him for a few moments before he released me and I let go as well. He took my hand and led me inside. I shut the door behind us and locked it so no one could get in.  
  
"Thank you Heero." He then kissed me and ran his hands up and down my arms as our kiss intensified. I moaned into his mouth our tongues warring over dominance then I felt as my shirt was slid off my shoulders and the cool air of the apartment blew on my skin. I then brought my self out of my passion driven mind and saw in the dim lighting that Duo had removed his own shirt. He looked beautiful but this was wrong and a part of me knew it but it wasn't working right now.  
  
Duo's hands then removed his boots and socks then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down and off his slender legs. He stood there only with his boxers on, breathing in short quick gasps. Duo then reached out and untied my shoes, slipped them off with my socks then reached up and undid my pants and slid them off as well.  
  
We were now in the same state of dress and the only piece of fabric the shielded us from each other were our boxers. Duo then moved forward and kissed me slowly and deeply. Nuzzling my ear with his nose then blew softly in my ear that sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
"Take me Heero. I'm yours to do whatever you want with, as long as you don't leave me." He whispered in my ear. My brain finally connected and all the lust I had been feeling at the moment vanished, leaving me very cold.  
  
I pulled back away from Duo right then and shook my head at him. "No Duo. I will not take you. I will stay with you because you said you don't want to be alone, not because I want to use you. I won't do that to you. I love you too much."  
  
Duo stared at me in disbelief. He was offering himself to me, but I wasn't going to take him. It wasn't right. He thought I would have to be sated in order for me to stay. How was I going to convince him otherwise?  
  
"But...don't you want me? You can take me. I love you Heero, take me, and stay with me please?" He took my hands in his and had them in a death grip like he was afraid I would just leave him, while he was so emotional.  
  
"I want you Duo, but not like that. If we are going to be intimate with one another, it has to be special. You're too shocked right now to think straight and I'm not going to allow you to do something with me that you'll regret later. If I make love to you, it has to mean something. You giving yourself to me as payment for me staying is not going to happen. I want to stay because you don't want to be alone. I will not take you and that's final." My voice surprisingly stayed calm throughout my entire speech and Duo just stood there with his mouth agape at what I said. "I mean it Duo. I am not going to have sex with you tonight. You need to rest, now come on."  
  
I could see a room that looked like a bedroom was to the left side of the room. Duo already had a grip on my hands, so all I did was pull him into the room. I turned on the overhead light and found out that it was indeed Duo's bedroom. I pulled Duo over to the bed and rolled back the corners when he let one of my hands go, then I turned to Duo and taking him by the hand I then pushed him onto the bed.  
  
I turned on the bedside table lamp and then went over to shut the door and turn off the overhead light. When I turned back to Duo, he was in the same spot I had left him in. I came back over to his side and gently turned him so he was lying in bed the correct way and tucked his legs into the sheets. I crawled in beside him then reached over and turned off the lamp.  
  
I rolled back over and Duo just lay very still, just staring at me with those big amethyst eyes and I could see so many emotions flit through them. I saw fear, lust, desire, joy, and most of all hope in those eyes that belonged to my beloved. I loved him more than anything I realized and wrapped my arm across his waist. Duo rolled against me and snuggled in against my chest. He lay with his head over my heart, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was intertwined with my own hand.  
  
His breathing was still rapid and I could tell he was not going to fall asleep yet so I waited for him to speak. I wanted a few minutes at least before a heard his soft voice within the quiet room.  
  
"You aren't like anyone I have ever met Heero. You didn't even try to jump my bones once, not even in the parlor. Why didn't you just take me like I offered you to do so? Why are you treating me like no one else has?" His voice stopped and instead I could hear as well as feel the sobs coming from him, wracking his body.  
  
"It's because I love you Duo. You are a beautiful person and I will make you see that you are truly beautiful. You aren't ready to make love with me, when you are, I will show you pleasure and everything that you can experience, but not before. You have to understand, that I am in no rush and I will wait for you, I promise you." I kissed his head and his sobs died down and soon his breathing evened out. I listened to him and felt the warmth of his body and could tell his grip hadn't wavered, when I was sure he was asleep I allowed myself to drift off.  
  
Who knew what the morning would bring?  
  
  
  
Wow I really wrote a lot. Same as last time 5 reviews till I update. The more you send the more inspiration I get to write more chapters. I think that's a good deal don't you? Now I'll I have to do is write them. Well I better hop to it, right after I thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter.  
  
A special thanks to all the reviewers: **TKM**: You are the bomb, first review of the chapter and I hope you like this chapter too. **Nikkler**: Yes I made Q and Tro-babe go at it like bunnies. I have no idea why I did it but it works when I have them bicker. **Kuroi gami: **I'm glad you like it and you didn't have to wait long at all. **Lazzyazz: **Thanks for the review, please review again. **Mirai Maxwell: **I'm touched, thanks for the review. Review again and tell me what you like. **Averon**: In answer to your question, no, not all Japanese restaurants are like that. But some do have different rooms that the customers sit in so they are isolated from everyone else. I modeled the restaurant after a Japanese tea house/restaurant due to my friend Dee, who educates me on such things since he is from Japan. I Love him to bits. Thanks for the review. **Kitty kat 0303**: Here is another long chapter for you to read. I hope you enjoyed it. **Chiisai Angel**: Thanks for the review; I thought Duo would make a good dancer he's so sexy. [Lucky Heero steals all the hot guys and well known fact, gay guy are always hot it seems, or at least all the ones I know are.] **Mrs. Passionate**: You're welcome and I hope I'm not being to mean. I appreciate feedback greatly I thrive on it. **Memeal**: You are definitely one of the five. Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned cause there's much more to come. I have every intention of finishing this and not leave anyone hanging for too long.  
  
Well I think that's everyone, but if I missed anyone thank you so Much! **Huggles**


	9. Upon Awakening

Chapter 9: Upon Awaking  
  
  
  
I awoke the next morning to find Duo sprawled half way on top of me. His head was resting on my chest and both arms were some how wrapped tightly around my waist. I could feel one of Duo's long legs in between mine and entangled with one of them as well. His breathing was soft and even, but I could feel wetness on my chest and stared down at Duo. He'd been crying before we went to sleep, but his tears should have dried by now, unless he was still crying even in his sleep.  
  
His cheeks were wet and it seemed like a never-ending stream of tears escaped those closed eyes. I felt my heart constrict as I thought of what he had said last night.  
  
He wanted me to take him, in order to thank me for staying with him. He said that he would give me anything to keep me from leaving. It nearly broke my heart to see him so...willing, so desperate to give himself to me and let me mark him as mine in the most intimate of ways, just to keep me from leaving.  
  
It was like he lowered his self worth to the level of a whore. He would exchange sex for the feeling of safety I had made him feel. It wasn't that I didn't want to make love to Duo. It was just that the reasons he was giving me for wanting me to take him weren't out of love, but fear. Fear that I would be disgusted with him and leave him alone and broken. I would never willingly do that to him, ever. He was to enchanting a creature to ever be used and thrown away like that. I was determined to show him how beautiful he really was and when the right time came I would show him what physical love was supposed to feel like. The only love he had ever known was painful and ended in him being raped. I had to prove to him that being in a relationship wasn't supposed to be like that.  
  
I felt Duo move against me and then tilt his face towards me. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with those gorgeous amethyst jewels that were his eyes. Confusion, then realization flitted through them, he pulled back away from me and moved to the other side of the bed, curling into a fetal position and tucking his chin to his chest. I could see a tremor course through his entire body violently. Tears began gushing from his tightly closed eyes and he whimpered softly.  
  
The state that he was in shocked me. He had been fine while he slept even with the tears he had shed, but when he realized I was still here with him and looked at me, he pulled away. I reached out to him, to touch his shoulder and he flinched at my touch but I didn't remove my hand.  
  
"Duo, why are you acting like this? You're okay. I'm still here with you. Tell me what's wrong, please?" I begged of him. I had to know what upset him so badly. I saw his mouth move quickly and some sounds escaped his lips but I couldn't hear them. "Duo speak up and tell me again what's wrong, please?"  
  
I inched a little closer to him, but not too much since he was close to the edge of the other side of the bed and I didn't want him to fall off. Duo then started again and this time, I made out what he was saying.  
  
"You're disgusted by me aren't you? You're staying here out of pity, but you don't have to. You can still take me if you want to. That's all I'm good for any way. That's what every single horny male wants me for. All I am to them is a piece of ass, so why don't you just take me and leave. You don't have to stay with little messed up Duo. You can have me and then leave. I won't tell Quatre. You don't have to put on an act of being kind to get into my pants. I like you Heero, but how could you like me? I'm only good for one thing and that's ..."  
  
I quickly moved over to him and silenced him with a kiss before he could continue. He thought he was only good for sex, and that's what I wanted him for. How far from the truth did he go to come up with that? I knew though that due to his past, he was having a hard time believing that I actually wanted him for who he was, not what. I didn't want him because of his looks. I didn't want him because he was a hot dancer. I didn't want to jump his bones.  
  
I wanted him because he carried a sort of light within himself. He was a free spirit, but when something seemed to good to be true, it seemed that he couldn't accept it. He denied that anyone could ever really love him and I would prove to him that he was wrong.  
  
Gently I pried him out of his fetal position and pulled him into my arms and let him rest his head against my chest. I sat there in the middle of the bed with my arms tightly wrapped around this beautiful man as his tears kept coming.  
  
"Duo. You do not disgust me. I'm intrigued by you and how much life you carry about you. You are beautiful Duo and I would never use you for sex as I told you last night. You are not worthless. You mean so much to me that if I ever lost you, it would kill me. I am staying with you because you need me to be here with you and I want to be here by your side. I love you Duo, don't ever doubt that. It might seem sudden but there's something about you that draws me in to you. I don't know if it's fate or destiny if you even believe in stuff like that, but I know that some how, I'm supposed to be with you."  
  
I leaned down and kiss the top of his head. He snuggled into my chest even more and then wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. Clinging onto the comfort I offered him, and I wasn't about to let go.  
  
"I know what you mean Heero." Duo whispered to me. He raised his head to stare into my eyes with trails of tears still evident on his cheeks. I pulled back a little and looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean Duo?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I feel drawn to you too. It's so powerful that it scares me. I don't want you to leave me Heero, and I know I'm acting silly but it's just so...hard from me to accept that you actually like me for me and don't just want to screw me." He smirked a little, though I didn't see how that thought could cause him to smirk.  
  
"I won't leave you Duo, I promise." I told him to quiet his fears, but to also reassure him that I wouldn't leave.  
  
"Thank you." He sniffled loudly. "You must think I'm pathetic huh?" He gave me a watery smile and it seemed as though his tears finally ended.  
  
"No, you're not pathetic. You're careful, there's a difference. I know that you've had a tough past but if there's one thing that I want you to feel, above all else, is how much I love you."  
  
Duo's breath hitched then I brought my lips down upon his and gave him the deepest, passionate kiss I could. I didn't break it until my lungs were screaming at me for the lack of oxygen they were in dire need of. I pulled back and saw the dazed expression on Duo's face and could feel my mouth quirk into a smile. Duo finally collected himself and looked at me.  
  
"Does that prove my point?" I asked with the smile still on me face.  
  
"I don't know Hee-chan. You might have to kiss me like that more often or I might forget how much you warm me inside. I think I need to be sure that you like me."  
  
"Oh I think another kiss can be arranged. For I love you and will show you how you make me feel and how good love can feel when it's for the right reasons." Then I swooped in and claimed Duo's mouth repeatedly until he went limp in my hands and I lay him back upon the bed.  
  
"Sleep my love, you're still tired I can tell. Do you mind if I use your shower while you sleep?" Duo shook his head as his heavy eyelids began to close and I slipped out of the bed. Then covered him with the sheet and tucked him in and proceeded to find and take a shower.  
  
.  
  
I emerged twenty minutes later from the shower that was across the hall from Duo's bedroom. Seeing as though I had no clean clothes I just slipped my boxers back on then went and gathered my strewn about clothes in the parlor and put them back on. I saw no need to tuck in my pants or button my shirt since I wasn't leaving any time soon, and the only one who would see me would be Duo.  
  
Walking through Duo's apartment I found the kitchen and looked in Duo's refrigerator and saw butter, milk, eggs, and orange juice, then on the counter sat half a loaf of bread. Now, did he have cinnamon? I quickly opened a few cupboard doors and found the spices and located the cinnamon. Perfect. Now, all I have to do is wait for Duo to wake up and I'll make him French toast, or better yet why not start now?  
  
I started to get to work immediately taking out the ingredients and took out a frying pan I found in a drawer underneath the stove then took out a large bowl and mixed the ingredients together, and began tossing in slices of bread into the bowl then into the frying pan. It didn't take too long at all and soon a pleasant smell filled the kitchen.  
  
"Whatcha making Hee-chan?" A sleepy looking Duo appeared outside the kitchen door and looked in at what I was doing.  
  
"Making you and me some breakfast, you don't mind do you?" Duo shook his head and smiled at the pleasant aroma that wafted through the air. Then a frown crossed his features, but he said nothing. I turned back to the pan then got out a plate from the cupboard and put two pieces of French toast on the plate then cut them diagonally and got out two glasses and poured some orange juice then brought out the maple syrup and placed them in front of Duo. I turned back to the stove and placed two pieces for me in the pan as well and let them cook.  
  
"Come and sit Duo. Eat your food I made for you and enjoy." Duo walked over to a chair at the table then sat and stared at the food. I watched as he examined the plate set before him and had to suppress a laugh when he peaked underneath the toast as if to see if it was burnt or something.  
  
I turned back to the pan and seeing that my toast was golden brown, I shut off the stove and put my food on a plate as well and cut them the same way I had Duo's. I sat down next to Duo who still didn't taste his meal and handed him the maple syrup. He took it from me, poured some over his toast then handed it to me and I did the same.  
  
I cut a small piece off and tasted what I had cooked and was pleased by the sweet taste. Duo watched me as I chewed but said nothing. I couldn't figure out what was wrong and he had to eat before his food got cold, so I decided to break the silence once again.  
  
"Do you not like French toast Duo?" He shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Why did you do this?" He asked quietly. So, he thought there was a catch to it?  
  
"I did it to be nice and I figured you would probably want to eat something when you got up. Now eat it before it gets cold." Duo then picked up his fork and started to eat his food, remarking an occasional mumble of praises at it. I continued to eat my own and soon we were both done. I took the plates over to the sink and washed them clean as well as the frying pan and bowl when that was done, I faced Duo once more.  
  
He just looked at me with appreciative eyes and I walked back over to him and hugged him close to me. He rested his head upon my shoulder once more and tightened his hold on me. We stood there for a few minutes before moving apart and Duo was the first one to speak.  
  
"Thank you for everything Hee-chan, I-I'm not used to being treated like this. Quatre did things like this for me when I was...well you know about that. But, I never had anyone cook and stay with me because they wanted to. Anyone who has ever been here stayed because they wanted my body or because I would probably get sick if they left me alone. I-I don't know how to repay you." He looked up at me and tears brimmed his eyes once more.  
  
"You don't have to repay me Duo, just being with you is enough to make me happy." I told him gently.  
  
"You probably want to leave though now right? I mean you don't even have any clean clothes to change into." He looked down at the floor and shrugged. "You can go home now Heero, I'm okay really."  
  
"Come with me." The words escaped my lips. Duo's head shot up and stared at me.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Come home with me to my apartment and hang out with me. Unless you have something better to do before you head to the club tonight. Is it open tonight?"  
  
Duo stared at me for a few seconds before nodding his head.  
  
"So are you coming with me?" After a few hesitant moments Duo nodded again. I smiled at him even though he looked a little lost. "Go take a shower and put on some clean clothes. I'll wait for you on the couch."  
  
Duo then walked out the kitchen door in a hurry and I walked out behind him after checking to see that I turned everything off. I had, and went to sit on Duo's black couch. Duo had a nice apartment. It was kind of small but had a nice cozy feel to it.  
  
He had a small TV in front of a lounge chair and a small side table, but that was all he had in the parlor besides the couch I had sat down on. Even in his bedroom, he had clothes all about coating the floor and it was a bit messy but furniture wise he only had a dresser that had a mirror attached to it and the bedside table with the lamp on it besides the bed. I figured that Duo made due with what he had and it made him happy enough but still...it seemed as if he only had what he needed so he could move as quickly as possible if necessary. That thought disturbed me.  
  
A few moments later I heard the shower turn on and waited ten minutes before I saw a still damp Duo emerge from the bathroom from where I sat. The sight he presented me with was very intriguing.  
  
He had his hair down and it reached the middle of his thighs. His hair was still wet and soaked the black t-shirt and blue jeans he now wore. He looked even lovelier with his hair down and my fingers ached to feel those soft strands of silk once again.  
  
Duo gave me a sheepish smile at me and then came over to the other end of the couch, pulling his hair over his shoulder then sat down. I could see a brush in his hands and an elastic band wrapped around the handle. He looked up at me and gave me an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait so long but my hair needed to be washed and I have to brush it before I get knots in it." I looked at him then at his hair and an idea came to mind.  
  
"Can I brush it for you? It'll give me something to do and maybe it won't take as long." Duo just looked at me then down at the brush and slowly handed it to me.  
  
"Just bush it slowly so I don't get split ends, please Hee-chan."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." I took the brush from him and he turned his back to me. Gently I pulled his hair from over his shoulder and placed the hair in my lap. I started at the ends, making sure I got out all the tiny tangles that seemed to form there. Then moved up and gentle stroked the bristles through Duo's long mane.  
  
Soft moans escaped Duo's lips as I slowly brushed the top of his head and ran through the long tresses to the very tips. I repeated the action and each time the moans emanated from Duo's throat. Putting the brush down I began to comb my finger through the silken locks and played with them a bit enjoying the feel of the hair slipping through my fingers.  
  
"Do you know how to braid it Hee-chan?" Now there was a question, but I thought I could figure it out easy enough.  
  
"Not really, but I have a good idea how to do it. Tell me any way though would you?"  
  
"Divide it into three equal sections." I gentle sectioned his hair until the parts seemed equal. "No take the right one and weave it over the middle one, then the left part over the right one and keep going like that."  
  
I did as he instructed and soon a long braided rope was clutched in my hand. I held the end of the braid in on hand then got the brush in the other and removed the elastic band from the handle. Securing Duo's braid with it then I placed the braid over his shoulder. He felt the braid with his fingers lightly and then turned to me.  
  
"Nice job Hee-chan." He turned to me and smiled.  
  
"So are you ready to go?"  
  
"Just let me get my wallet and keys and we can go." I nodded and he got off the couch and picked up his clothes that were strewn on the floor still. He got his wallet and keys out of his black pants then placed his wallet in his jeans and let the keys dangle in his fingers. I got up and went over to him. Taking hold of his hand I opened the door and led him out. He turned and locked the door and we made our way back to my car.  
  
We both got in and drove to my apartment. Duo was silent the whole way there until I stopped in front of an old Victorian styled building and parked my car in the back parking lot, into my space.  
  
Duo stared up at it with wide eyes. His jaw dropped open and just gaped up at the building. There was my apartment, a white and blue trimmed Victorian styled building. I chose to live here because of its location, which was close to my job and the beautiful style of the building. With high ceilings, long windows and wide rooms my apartment was ideal. The rent was only seven hundred a month and that was pretty cheap considering I had a living, a full bathroom with both a shower and a claw foot tub, a huge bedroom with a walk-in closet, and a big kitchen. There was also another room, which could have been a bedroom, but I turned it into my study. All in all, I was very pleased with my apartment.  
  
"You live here?" Duo asked me in disbelief, turning to stare at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah I live here. You want to go inside." Duo nodded slowly and then got out of the car. I locked it and went to the door and took out my keys. I had three keys that were to access my apartment. The landlord was very protective of his building. The first key was for the main door, which I opened for Duo and then entered myself. We walked up a flight of stairs then came to the first landing, and walked down the wide hallway to the next door, I had to open this one as well with my second key.  
  
We walked down another hallway and at the end of it was my apartment 01. I opened the door and Duo stepped inside as I pushed the door open. His eyes grew wide at my stereo system and TV. He took in the rest, the wide parlor the hallway that opened up to my bathroom, bedroom and study. Looked at the kitchen, that had a small bar and at the ceiling where hooks were that I placed my cooking pans at. The steel glinted off the sunlight that shone in through the window.  
  
Duo turned back to me, still shocked with his mouth hanging open. Gently I pressed his jaw closed and smiled at him.  
  
"Are you sure you live here? I mean you live here alone?" This place is huge. You must have really pulled some strings in order to get a place as fantastic as this." He commented. I could only appreciate his kind words and had to tell him it wasn't all that hard to find this place.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. That's why I have the key to this apartment. I got it from one of my work friends a few years ago when he was leaving the company to go to another job sight. He offered it to me and I could resist taking it off his hands. I love the old style of it."  
  
I walked inside and slipped my shoes off, Duo did the same after seeing me. He looked as if he were afraid to touch anything. I led him over to my dark blue couch and sat him down then handed him the TV remote.  
  
"Watch some TV for a while, I'll be right back." He nodded and I left him as he started flipping through the channels. I went to my bedroom and closed the door but didn't lock it. Duo was the only one here any way.  
  
I soon stripped off all my clothes and went over to my closet and began going through all my clothes. I was a habit of mine to get all my clothes set out before putting any on. As I looked for my worn jeans I heard the door open and turned around.  
  
"Hey Heero, not to bother you but- oh!" There was Duo in the doorway staring at me with wide eyes, his mouth moving but no words were coming out. I was shocked in my place as well. It didn't occur to me to lock the door, since I figured that he would just wait for me in the parlor. I was wrong.  
  
Duo's gaze was staring at my groin and then he quickly shifted his gaze up to my face and flushed a bright pink. I looked down at myself then back at him. He finally shook head and turned around, a whirlwind of sound running from his mouth.  
  
"Heero I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you. I thought you would be done since the door was opened. I didn't mean to walk in on you, please forgive me. You can see me naked if you want so we'll be even. How's that? Here I'll strip for you."  
  
To my horror, Duo began to take off his clothes. I quickly walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He pulled away from me and entered my bedroom. I turned to see him continue to shed his clothes, until he was as naked as I was. I wanted to tell him to stop, he didn't have to do this, but I couldn't form a sound. My gaze raked over his bare body and to my delight and embarrassment I found I liked what I saw. His thin strong looking pale body, with well toned muscles underneath his perfect skin. His chest was hairless and the only patch of hair formed a thin line from the base of his navel and traveled to a chestnut nest of curls that formed at the joining of his legs. I let my eyes take in the rest of him and was aroused by how beautiful this man was. I found myself aroused and felt as my own member twitched into semi-hardness.  
  
I shifted my gaze back to Duo who just kept staring at me. I knew I had to say something, but what could I say? I heard Duo gasp; his eyes stared at my hardening flesh and then saw as he turned to the bed and kneeled on it. His legs spread apart and then he leaned forward on his arms as if waiting for me.  
  
My mind clicked in at that moment as I saw Duo in that position. I quickly went over to my drawer and put on a pair of boxers. I went to my closet and continued my searched for my pants. I found some sweatpants and pulled them on as well, ignoring my hard on and went over and pulled Duo up and wrapped him in my arms. He went limp as I sat flipped him over. He looked at me still shocked at what I was doing.  
  
I went over and picked up his boxers and placed them on his legs and pulled them up. I was dressing Duo so he wouldn't feel exposed and so he would stop thinking that I was going to take him. He stared at me in confusion when a placed his pants on him, but didn't say anything until I was finished and buttoned his pants.  
  
"Why?" One word, one question and I had only a truthful explanation to give him.  
  
"Because I love you Duo, but you aren't ready for this and I won't take you. I didn't expect you to come in here and see me. I didn't expect that you would strip off your clothes then lie on my bed on your hands and knees and wait for me to take you, when I told you I wouldn't. I mean it Duo. I won't take you, not yet."  
  
His gaze shifted downward as if he was ashamed of himself and I could tell that he was.  
  
"You don't have to do anything to make me stay Duo. You have to trust me that I won't leave you. Why can't you accept that?"  
  
"Say you don't want to take me, but your body seems willing enough. You had a hard-on. I saw it. So why won't you just do it?"  
  
"I won't lie to you Duo. I do want you like that, but not now." Duo gave me a look that said, 'Yeah right.' I took a breath and calmed myself down. I had to explain this to him. "Duo like I said before, I do want you, but you aren't ready. You think I can just take you like your ex did and then come back for more and leave you broken. I'm not like that Duo. I find you attractive, sexy, but most of all I find that I'm falling in love with you. I can't and won't take you until you feel the same way.  
  
"You said you feel drawn to me somehow. Do you love me Duo? Could you love me if I took you the way that man did six months ago? I doubt it. I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror if I did that to you. So stop trying to get me to do it, because I won't."  
  
I cuddled him to my chest but he didn't react, as my words seemed to sink in. I could only hope they would and he'd be okay.  
  
"Now let me take you to the living room so we can watch a movie. We can leave this conversation for later."  
  
I picked him up and cradled him in my arms and took him out to the couch. I put in one of my movies then pulled him to sit in my lap. His head snuggled against my chest and his legs resting on top of mine. He didn't say a word, only blankly stared at the screen.  
  
Hopefully when the movie was over he would tell me why he did what he did. Although the answer was something that had me worried.  
  
TBC...  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Kenji Katan, Sweet Sere, Katrice, Snoggitz, lzas, LiLPixi, Averon, HeeroDuo1x2x1, Nikkler, Chiisai Angel, TKM, Mirai Maxwell and anybody else. HUGGLES. I LOVE YOU ALL! Keep reviewing. I love feedback.  
  
Five reviews till the next chapter, more are even better. It might take me a little while but the next one will be up soon enough. I promise. 


	10. Hope is Necessity

Chapter 10: Hope is Necessity  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kenji Katan and Camillian who reviewed and mentioned what happened to Wufei and Zechs? There is a mention of them in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the more reviews I get the faster I update.   
  
  
  
The movie had ended and as I looked down, I saw that Duo had fallen asleep. 'He must still be tired from all those tears he'd shed.' I thought to myself and gently shifted him in my arms, cradling him against my chest. I picked him up and took him to my bedroom and placed him on top of the covers. He didn't have a shirt on, but neither did I. I went over to my linen closet and got out a soft sheet and gently placed it over his sleeping form.  
  
He looked so fragile to me. I wanted to know why he came in on me like he had. What did he want to ask me? Whatever it was it could wait until he woke up. He needed to rest at the moment and I wanted him to be comfortable for the moment and not think about what he had done more than an hour ago.  
  
In my mind, I still saw that perfect body he had and my desire to keep him safe grew stronger. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Sure I had dated a few men and each of them were good looking in their own way, but I couldn't seem to get close to them like I had Duo.  
  
Duo whether he realized it or not, had turned my life upside down. I had never felt this strongly about anyone or anything in my entire life. I had never loved anything or anyone, as I did Duo and his willingness for me to be near him, touched me deeply. I couldn't help but want to keep him near me at all times, but I knew that was a fantasy.  
  
Tomorrow I had to return to Zero and I wouldn't be able to see him until later at night, if he wanted to see me as well. I hoped that he hadn't changed his mind, but I really didn't know. I wanted him to go on that trip with me.  
  
The trip! I had to ask Margo if I could take that week off. I knew I had vacation days stored up, especially since I hardly ever went on a vacation. Angela teased me last year when she went on hers and came back to see me still at my desk. She told me that I had to loosen up or I would get old to quickly for her taste. I smirked to myself as I looked over at Duo once more before leaving the room. Angela found out that day that I was gay and I told her I doubted her taste was in dating gay men. The shocked look on her face had been priceless and we still teased each other about it from time to time.  
  
I walked over and turned off the TV and VCR. I didn't feel like doing anything but watching Duo as he slept, but knew that was probably a bad idea if he woke up to find me looking at him. If he did, it would probably scare him enough to have a heart attack or make him think that I had been lying to him all along and wanted him for sex like he thought I would.  
  
My thoughts turned to what he did in my room. He had told me that he would strip for us to be even and then he kneeled on the bed waiting for me. That had horrified me the moment I realized what he was doing, but another thought panged in my head. If Duo had been raped wouldn't he want to have stay as far away from the prospect of having sex? He also told me that everyone he had ever dated wanted him for his body. I could see why, but still, it nagged at me.  
  
I had wanted to ask Duo to tell me more but another part of my mind argued that it was probably better if Duo told me on his own time, rather than interrogate him. Yes, that was the right thing to do. I would let Duo decide when he would tell me more about himself. We just met after all. I couldn't and shouldn't expect him to bare his soul to me the first thing. I never did with any of my past boyfriends, so why should I expect this time to be different?  
  
'Because you want it to be different,' my mind said and it was right. I did want this time to be different. I had never felt so whole in my entire existence, as I did when Duo was in my arms. I wanted it to last and never end. I wanted Duo to be the other half of my soul and be my lover for the rest of my life.  
  
'Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg' I jumped startled from my thoughts. That was the phone, duh. Why should I be afraid of a phone? I quickly walked over to the phone and picked it up before it could ring again and wake up Duo. Who would be calling me?  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Heero, it's Wufei. How are you?" Wufei, I should have known. I smile etched on my face at his voice, he sounded happy.  
  
"I'm doing well, better than that actually. How are you?"  
  
"I'm in love, Heero. You know that guy I met at the club?" Well that was a different answer, one that I hadn't been expecting.  
  
"Yeah Zechs, you and him were having a heavy make out session when I left with Duo. So what about him?" I teased.  
  
"He's my new lover. Gods, Heero, the guy is so caring and sweet but also so loving. After you left us, we left the club and went to my apartment and we made love for hours. His touches were driving me crazy, it felt as if fire was burning my skin wherever he touched me and left a permanent mark on me. I was so exhausted after we were through, but he just held me for hours until he had to go to work. But, I've never felt this way about anyone. You know about all my relationships Heero, I really think this one will work out."  
  
"For your sake I hope it does. You sound so happy. So when are you seeing him again?"  
  
"We are supposed to see each other tonight again and go out for dinner, but I want to come and hang out with you first. I'm outside your apartment. Can you come down and let me in?"  
  
I felt the blood drain out of my face. Wufei was outside waiting for me to let him in, but Duo was here and how would he react if he saw Wufei? He must have seen him at the club, since I was sitting with him after all. This revelation made me feel better, until I heard Wufei's panicked voice on the phone.  
  
"Heero? What's the matter? Answer me damn it!" His angry voice just made me smirk.  
  
"I'm here. Stop yelling, I'll be down in a minute." I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys that were on the coffee table. I quickly went into my room to see if Duo was still sleeping. He was. I grabbed my shirt off the floor, putting it on as I left and softly shut the door. Wufei was waiting for me.  
  
  
  
"It's about time Heero. What took you so long?" Wufei had a scowl on his face but it was quickly replaced by a smile and he came and hugged me. I returned the embrace. It was one thing that always surprised me about Wufei. He may seem prideful and self-righteous most of the time, but he was also very compassionate and loyal to his friends. He was always willing to go with me anywhere if I needed him and I always returned the favor when it arose.  
  
Pulling back, I noticed his bright onyx eyes looking at me in wonder. I smirked at him and then remembered what I had to tell him. I led him inside since it seemed that storm clouds had covered the sun and it looked as if it were about it rain any second. I led him up stairs and then when we got to my floor, I turned to him.  
  
"Wufei, before we go into my apartment I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay so tell me what it is. You look so conflicted, Heero. Your face looks like it is raging a war inside your head. What's going on?" I took a breath and looked at him seriously. I had to make him understand.  
  
"The night we went to the club, I met someone, the club dancer and it went more than just dancing and winning the prize. I got to know him, like him, and...love him. He's in the apartment right now as we speak, that's why I stopped taking on the phone so suddenly on you. I didn't want him to hear you or me talking, but I want to talk to you now. I don't think Duo will wake up while we talk but if he does let me handle him. He might freak when he sees you, ok?" I gave him a stern look.  
  
"Wow, Heero, you really have fallen hard haven't you? Just like Zechs and me. So did you suck him off like some of the other guys you dated? Or let him give you a hand job? How many times did you drive him into the mattress?" He smirked at me and I just shook my head.  
  
"None."  
  
"What?" Wufei looked at me incredulously.  
  
"I said none. We didn't give each other hand jobs, or blowjobs, or have sex. The only thing we have done is go out on two dates and I stayed with him last night, but nothing happened. We just slept, that's it and now he's taking a nap in my bed." I told him truthfully.  
  
"You're still unwilling to sleep with anyone aren't you? But I can see your point; you want to make sure this is 'the one' as you put it. I don't have that kind of self-control at least not when Zechs is around." He laughed a little and I allowed my mouth to twitch a little bit. "Well now that I know he's in there, can I still come in? I promise I won't touch him. He's yours and besides, Zechs is very possessive of me."  
  
"Okay, you can come in." We walked over to my apartment and I let him in. There wasn't any sign of Duo so he must still be sleeping. I led Wufei over to the couch and gave him a look. He just glared at me, and then his eyes softened. "So how is Zechs possessive of you? I want to know." I kept my voice down so I wouldn't wake Duo and Wufei noticed, so he did the same.  
  
"We went to eat Chinese yesterday, and stop that smirk I know is going to erupt on your face. I do love and enjoy my heritage, Yuy."  
  
I tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't working, so Wufei just rolled his eyes at me, sighed and continued.  
  
"As I was saying, Zechs and I went out for Chinese last night, at this little restaurant that you and I used to go to all the time, The Red Dragon, remember?" I nodded. It was one of my favorite restaurants to go with Wufei, since we both loved our heritage and would go out to eat whenever we could. "So any way, we were sitting at our table and the waiter who wasn't bad looking, started to ask us what we wanted him to prepare for us. I told him that we wanted the pork stir-fry, vegetable rolls and wonton soup. He kept staring at me and I felt like an animal in a cage. Zechs must have noticed because he stood up and went over to the waiter and told him he better keep his eyes to himself because if he didn't stop staring at what wasn't his, the waiter would find himself blind."  
  
I laughed at that. It did sound as though Zechs was possessive.  
  
"So what happened after that?"  
  
"Oh we got another waiter, this time a girl came and served our food after cooking it in front of us. But when we went back to my apartment, Zechs and I had mind-blowing sex and he asked me to tell him I was his. He kept telling me, that no one else should touch me the way he did, or lust after me unless they wanted to find themselves an early grave. I told him not to worry about it. After all, I had no intention of running off with strange men while I was with him. So I think you're safe, Yuy. Unless you want me to change your mind about having sex with a certain someone or have finally come to the conclusion that you're still in love with me."  
  
"Get over yourself Chang, you're not my type."  
  
He then tackled me to the floor and straddled me. I yelped in surprise, forgetting that Duo was sleeping in my room at the moment. We started to wrestle as we sometimes did, even though we were both in our twenties. We never grew tired of it. I finally managed to get Wufei off of me when I flipped him over with my legs. I lay there on the floor and started to laugh and soon Wufei joined in.  
  
"Thanks Wufei I needed that. We haven't done that in a long time." It was always fun to be with Wufei. We had always gotten along and even when we didn't, we knew that we could always come back and make up. We were best friends after all.  
  
I heard a gasp and turned my head towards the sound. There in the hallway, stood Duo, still without his shirt on staring at me on the floor. What I sight I must have made for him, with my clothes rumpled from wrestling with Wufei, who was leaning against the door in the same state as I was. His face tinged pink from our playing around. Duo took in my appearance then looked over at Wufei, who looked the same and something dawned on Duo's face. Something I didn't like at all. His eyes darted back and forth from me to Wufei and then I got up.  
  
That was the wrong thing to do.  
  
Duo backed up as I kept getting closer and closer to him, in order to hold him and try to explain. I got closer and then Duo backed up into the wall. He panicked and tears started gushing from his eyes, deep sobs started wracking his thin body. I grabbed his arms, and he looked terrified as if I was going to do something to him.  
  
"Please Heero, let me go. I want to leave, please let me go. Don't rape me please." He looked at Wufei and Wufei's eyes went wide and he stared at Duo. I turned back to Duo and his body started to shake uncontrollably. "I beg you, just let me go. I don't want him to hurt me, please let go of me. Heero, why did you bring someone here? I thought you said you loved me. Why did you bring someone to rape me again? What did I do wrong? You can take me. I want you to take me, but not someone else. Please don't do this! Don't do this! Don't do this to me! I love you Heero! Please don't do this to me! " He continued to speak, but it was so garbled from the tears that I couldn't understand him.  
  
He thought that I had brought Wufei here to rape him? Why would he think that? Well, I speculated why he would think that, but he didn't even let me explain why Wufei was here. I had to get him away from Wufei so I could explain. I turned to look at Wufei, who was still staring at Duo and abject horror was written on his face, and sadness as well.  
  
"Wufei, I'll be right back. I have to talk to Duo." Wufei nodded once in understanding and I pulled Duo to me and picked him up, taking him back to my bedroom. I kicked the door shut and then placed Duo on the bed then went to lock the door to my room.  
  
Turning back to Duo, I couldn't help but feel tears threaten to spill from my own eyes. I approached Duo and kneeled before him on the floor. Taking his hand in mine and stroking it with my thumb he looked at our hands then turn his gaze to me, searching my eyes to see what was going on.  
  
"Duo, that was Wufei in the living room just now. He's my best friend just like Quatre and Trowa are your best friends he is mine. He came over to tell me about his new boyfriend, Zechs. They were at your club the night we met too. They won second place in your dance contest remember that? Do you remember them?" Duo looked at me then nodded.  
  
"Well he and Zechs met at the club and they've been together since, like the way we met as well. He didn't come here to rape you. We were just talking and then started to wrestle like we do sometimes. We've been friends since I was thirteen and he has a permanent invitation to come here whenever he wants to or needs to talk to me. He wouldn't hurt you. He won't hurt you and I won't let him.  
  
"Duo, tell me why you thought he would hurt you? Why did you think I would bring someone to rape you? Does it have something to do with your ex? Or something that happened after your ex raped you?"  
  
Duo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then opened them again and locked his gaze on me.  
  
"After my ex raped me, Quatre stayed with me until I was fine to be by myself. I still had nightmares, but I didn't want to worry Q any more than I had to." He sniffled then tugged on my hand and pulled me onto my bed with him. I let him pull me and he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my chest. I waited for him to speak, I wouldn't push him, and he could take as much time as he needed. He settled down with his head propped up on my chest as I allowed him to lie on top of me.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you before Heero, but I want to tell you now. After everything got cleared with my ex and he was sent to jail, I went back to my life. It was a little hard during the first two weeks, but then I made up my mind that he wouldn't let my ex beat me and make me live my life in fear. I felt pretty confident until one night, I was at the club and I didn't feel so good so I told Quatre to lock up cause I wanted to go home and sleep. Q said he would and I left. When I got to my apartment I found my door wide open. I figured I had been robbed or something like that, so I looked in.  
  
"Nothing seemed to be stolen, so I went in and looked around. I didn't hear anything or see anything out of place. I guessed that maybe my landlord had stopped by for an inspection and forgot to lock the door. I closed it and locked it. I just wanted to take a shower to get the smell of smoke and liquor out of my hair and off my skin. Going into my bedroom, I didn't hear anything until I was knocked down on my stomach. I could hear feet all around me and looked up. I saw a man I knew; kneel down in front of me. He was a friend of my ex. He said that he had heard from my ex that I was a good fuck and should try me on sometime."  
  
My stomach twisted and the French toast we had eaten earlier threatened to rise from it. What Duo had just said, enlightened and appalled me. I now understood why he was so afraid of Wufei and why he thought that I brought my friend over to rape him. I was even further enraged at what Duo's ex had told his friend. It seemed like his ex was just using him as if he were a whore and his ex was the pimp that would give his boyfriend, to his friends so they could use him. How could someone do that to him?  
  
"He looked me over and said that his friend wasn't lying about how good I looked. He then told me he and his other friends would enjoy taking me. I remember being hauled to my feet and thrown onto the bed. So many pairs of hand grabbed and tore off my clothes, until I was as naked as the day I was born. I was already feeling sick and what they were doing to me, terrified me to my core. Six men took me that night, drove their cocks into me and didn't care how much I screamed, begged, pleaded or even cried until my throat was raw. All they cared about was the sexual gratification they got from using me over and over.  
  
"When they were done they said I was nothing, worthless, and was a whore. They said that if I ever wanted to 'play' again to stand on the street corner and wait for them. They laughed and then left. I could feel my backside burning in pain, tender, and very sore. I could feel blood run out of me and down my thighs. I couldn't move it hurt so much. I just lay there, too scared and in too much pain to move. I knew I had to get up and clean myself off, even though it hurt so much, I managed to get to the shower and clean myself. The water stung my skin, causing me to cry in pain, but no one heard me. I was alone.  
  
"After my shower, I went out and made sure the door was locked and then went back to my room. Even though they had raped me, there on the bed, it was the only thing I had to lay on that was comfortable enough, so the pain was bearable. As I lay on my stomach with all the pain that filled my body, I knew I couldn't let Quatre find out. I moved out of that apartment, into the one I'm living in now so I could get rid of all the bad things that happened there. I never told anyone about being raped by those six bastards, but I wanted you to know Heero. I want to be able to trust someone and love someone who won't hurt me. I want that person to be you."  
  
Tears fell freely down my cheeks and I hugged Duo to me. Deep sobs started to wrack my form and Duo tightened his hold on me. I should be the one comforting him not the other way around, but I cried. I cried for Duo, for what he had to endure at the hands of those sick things, which couldn't be human, that had raped him. I cried for myself because I was the only one who knew this secret of his and wouldn't tell a soul ever. I cried for the both of us who were hugging each and didn't want to let go.  
  
"It's okay Heero, it happened a long time ago. I just-I just wanted to tell you. I didn't know if you were going to do to me, what they did. I'm sorry I thought you might, but I couldn't help it. I-I just...I can't ...handle things like what just happened. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I doubted you."  
  
Duo was apologizing to me at his actions. No. This wasn't ok.  
  
"No Duo, it's not okay. I would have never let Wufei come here if I knew you would act this badly to him being here. He wouldn't hurt you. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You suffered so much, and I just want to protect you and love you, but it seems I've hurt you before I could even start to protect you."  
  
Duo looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"No Heero. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes and how you touch me, that you do love me. You didn't do anything wrong. This is your apartment and you are entitled to bring anyone here you want. I-I just got so scared when I saw how rumpled your clothing was and that other man was there with you. I thought for a second that you and he were lovers and had just- you know...kissed and did...other things but I know I was wrong."  
  
"He's my best friend Duo. I won't let him touch you. Would you like to meet him?" Duo hesitated for a second then nodded. "How about you meet him after we get cleaned up?" Another nod. "Okay."  
  
I leaned forward and brushed my lips against Duo's. He flinched and I pulled away, and he got off my chest, onto the bed, then before I could move, he pressed his own lips softly to mine. We kissed for a few moments before he pulled away. His eyes red rimmed from the tears and I gentle wiped his cheek with my thumb. He leaned into my hand, then brought his own hand to my cheek and wiped my own tears away. I nuzzled his hand and then pressed a light kiss into his palm. He smiled at me; it wasn't a big smile, but a small gentle one.  
  
I got up and grabbed his shirt off the floor since he was still topless and brought it over to him. I wanted to dress him and he looked at me in wonder, at why I hadn't given him the shirt.  
  
"Mind if I dress you?" He blinked then put his arms over his head. I moved the t-shirt over his arms and pulled them down towards his head, but first. I kissed his stomach, then his chest, and then gently pulling the shirt over his head I kissed his lips once more. He smiled and then took the hem and pulled the shirt the rest of the way on. He took my hand in his and we went to the door. Ready to face Wufei.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Remember 5 or more reviews till next chapter. Please send me lots of reviews. I love feedback.  
  
A special thanks to the reviewers of last chapter, I was so sad there weren't a lot of you. 'Sniffles' Review chapter 9. I couldn't have written it that bad did I? But anyway, thank you: DK-Adeena: I'm glad you enjoy the character development; there will be lots of it. Nikkler: I have to always update fast. I read lots of fanfics myself and I hate it when I have to wait forever for the authoress to update, though it's usually worth the wait. But I love writing this fic so I write as much and update as fast as I can. Thanks so much for the continued support I really appreciate it. HeeroDuo1x2x1: Thank you for the enthusiastic review. I'm pretty tough on Duo but don't worry he'll be okay. Heero will take care of him, but how he does it, you can only find out if you read and review more chapters. Thanks so much! Kuroi Gami: Thanks for the review. Kitty Kat 0303: I'm glad you love their relationship and there is more to come so stick around and review again. I look forward to them. Natasha AKA: Tash: Thanks for the review there is a lot more to come. Ania-akatrickx: I crave reviews and thank you so much for reviewing. I update every 1-3 days so you won't have to wait long for more.  
  
Thanks again to everyone, even those who didn't review. I hope you review in the future or this chapter. Pretty please? Huggles!!! 


	11. New Friends

Chapter 11: New Friends  
  
  
  
Duo and I made our way into my living room and saw Wufei sitting in my comfy lounge chair, with a shocked look still on his face. He looked as if he was frozen, since all he did was stare at the air in front of his face.  
  
Duo clung tightly too my hand and pressed against my body, using me as a shield. It was a defensive stance, but if it made him feel safe then he could do whatever he wanted to make him feel better.  
  
We made our way over to the couch to the right of Wufei, his eyes following us as Duo sat down on the opposite side of me, putting me in the middle of Wufei and himself. I smiled at Wufei and he returned a smile of his own, friendly and warm, although Duo still clutched me tightly, he smiled at Wufei as well.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you Duo. I'm Wufei Chang, a friend of Heero's. I just came over to see and visit Heero, but it's nice to meet you as well." Wufei offered as a greeting.  
  
"It's nice to meet you to, Wufei. I'm-I'm sorry at how I acted, but well I..." Duo's soft voice trailed off and I squeezed his hand to reassure him.  
  
"There's no need to apologize and you don't have to explain your actions to me. I would like to visit with you too, if I may?" Duo nodded his consent. "I saw you at the club. Heero's told me that you're club dancer and the owner." Duo nodded again. "Then I have you to thank. It's about time Yuy has learned how to dance at a club. I could never get him to go and then what does he do? He surprises me and invites me to your club, even though he doesn't truly dance. Thank you for loosening him up Duo."  
  
Duo ducked his head, but I could see a blush forming on his cheeks. I bent down and kissed the top of his head. Duo just leaned against me, resting his cheek on my shoulder. He looked so cute like that, but also tired. I loosened my hand from his and wrapped my arm around his waist, then clutched his hand with my other one. His eyelids were getting heavy, but he still responded to Wufei.  
  
"Thank you for the complement, but Hee-chan was a natural dancer. I just had to make him realize that."  
  
Wufei's eyebrow shot up at the nickname Duo had given me. He mouthed 'Hee-chan' and I gave him a smirk and shrugged with my other shoulder as Duo was falling to sleep. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"That's cute Heero. I think I might want to call you that from time to time." He smirked at me.  
  
"Sorry, but only Duo is allowed to call me that. So you'll have to give me another nickname. And nothing is to be said about this to Zechs or you might find yourself in big trouble." I warned him. "Just keep this to yourself, please Wufei."  
  
He sighed. "Alright. I won't tell Zechs about the nickname, but I am going to tell him about Duo so that he doesn't have to worry about me running off to you, since you have Duo." He gave me an odd look then his gaze shifted to Duo, who was now fast asleep, nuzzling my shoulder. I gently moved him into my lap and allowed him to use my chest as his pillow. I wrapped my arms around him making sure he couldn't slip off the couch, and then kissed his head once more.  
  
"You look very sweet like that." He commented tilting his head a little with a, you-two-look-so-adorable look on his face. I just rolled my eyes and we continued to visit about this and that while Duo slept soundly in my arms.  
  
  
  
"Wow it's almost four o'clock, time flies, doesn't it Yuy?" Wufei said as he glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"It's sure does and thanks for stopping by, although you had a bit of an episode here." I whispered back to him. Wufei smiled sadly.  
  
"I wish you would tell me why he acted like that to me." I began to say that I couldn't, but he raised his hand to cut me off. "But, I know you can't and I won't ask you again. When he wakes up tell him I said it was nice meeting him and he looks cute when he sleeps."  
  
"I will and you're right. He does look cute like this, but I need to wake him up soon. He has to go to work. We both do."  
  
"You have another job? When did this happen?" He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Yesterday. I was helping Duo at the club. He taught my how to mix drinks, so I can help out the bar. I also get to dance with him when he doesn't have a partner or non-dancing prey that he tracks down it seems, so then I get to be by him, which makes me happy."  
  
Wufei chuckled at that. "It seems you really have changed for him Heero, but I'm glad you did. I hope you have a nice time at the club."  
  
"Have a good time with Zechs on your date."  
  
"I always do, and afterwards as well." I shook my head. "I'll shut this for you. Talk to you soon."  
  
"See ya later Chang." He then got up and shut the door behind him. I looked down at my sleeping angel still dreaming in my arms. 'I better wake him up or we won't have time to go to his apartment for him to change.'  
  
Gently I started to shake Duo, and started to uncurl his arms from his wrapped up pose. Shifting him to sit fully in my lap I started to talk to him.  
  
"Duo, wake up! We have to go to your apartment and get you ready for the club. Or we will be the ones that Quatre and Trowa call this time around."  
  
I heard a few groans and mumbles from Duo then his eyes fluttered open. I stroked his stomach a few times and nuzzled his hair with my nose. He smelled like lavender, probably from his shampoo, but it was still a nice scent.  
  
"Do I really have to get up?" He complained turning his head up to face me. His eyes pleaded with me as if asking for a few more minutes.  
  
"Well you don't have to. I like having you in my lap and wrapped up in my arms." I smirked at him. His eyes grew wide in realization and then looked down at his torso wrapped in my arms.  
  
"Sorry Hee-chan, I didn't even realize I was laying on you. You're really comfy. You know that?" I smiled at that. He looked so innocent, like a small child that hasn't been touched by the sometimes-cruel world we live in. I knew though now, what horrors Duo had to deal with, but I would let him keep these moments so he could forget about them at least for a while.  
  
"I don't mind Duo, as long as you slept well, that's all that matters." He yawned then showing me all his pearly whites and stretched his arms up over his head. I felt them as they were wrapped around my neck pulling me down.  
  
"That was the best nap I had in years Hee-chan. You make me feel safe when you hold me. Thank you." He tilted his head up and I brought mine down, our lips meeting in a gentle, delicate kiss. I caressed his lips lightly before pulling away. I had to get him ready.  
  
"Come on Duo. I have to get changed and then drive you home so you can do the same, before we go to your club. Unless you don't want to go and have Quatre call you, asking why you're missing."  
  
Duo pouted at me but then pushed himself up and got up off me. "That's not fair. You know that Quatre will call me any way. Late or not."  
  
"No I don't know that, but I bet he would do it, just to get you back for yesterday." I told him matter-of-factly. He sighed.  
  
"Alright. You win. So what are you going to change into?"  
  
"Actually I wanted to know if you could help me with that decision. I don't have that many clubbing outfits, so could you take a look?"  
  
"Sure thing. I love being fashion coordinator! Let's go take a look!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and dragged me to my room. This should be interesting.  
  
  
  
After five minutes, Duo ravaged through my closet and took out a button down dark blue shirt and a smooth pair of boot cut jeans that I hardly ever wore since they were kind of tight in my southern regions. Duo insisted so after he went and turned around; I stripped and put the outfit he made up for me on.  
  
The pants were a tight fit, but when I told Duo he could turn around he enthusiastically approved.  
  
"The pants make you look good enough to eat Hee-chan. Yow!" He grinned at me with his bangs shadowing his eyes. I just shook my head.  
  
"The pants might look good, but they are really tight."  
  
"That was the reason I chose them. Your butt looks really nice in them. Besides, it's my club and you did want my opinion on what to wear, so you can't back out now, when you look so hot."  
  
"I didn't say I was going to change out of them, but thank you for the compliment. I hope I can drive in them though."  
  
Duo laughed at that. "Well if you want, I can drive your car to my apartment and to the club. Unless you want to chance it, but I'm willing to bet those jeans will get comfy after you've worn them for a while. Your skin just hasn't fused to the fibers yet, but when it does, you'll be setting fires to the dance floor with me."  
  
"Okay. You drive and I pick out what you're wearing to the club then. I want to see you wear tight pants like these that show off your rear-end as well."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way Hee-chan. We'll be evenly matched that way and then have to tug each others pants off when we're done."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." I smirked at him widely. What a sight were we going to make.  
  
"Well then we better get going." He took my hand and I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door.  
  
.  
  
"You have black leather pants?" I exclaimed holding the garments up.  
  
"Yeah. I can still dance in leather. The one with the zippers up the sides is the tightest one so hand them over." I gave them to Duo and then faced away from him as he striped. I chose for him to wear a black silky sleeveless turtleneck shirt that had slits along the sides of it and found out he had seven pairs of leather pants. All of them were different styles but how and why he had so many was quite a shock to me.  
  
I thought he wouldn't be able to dance in such things, but as it seemed I had been mistaken.  
  
"So what do you think?" I turned around to see him in his outfit. I think my jaw hit the floor. He looked amazingly sexy. The shirt and pants were both tight, showing off his slender yet strong physique. I think his pants were even tighter than mine. They outlined every line of his lower body and I couldn't help but stare. Finally regaining my sense of speech I told him what I thought.  
  
"I think you'll have to beat every guy at the club off with a stick. You look fantastic." He smiled self-consciously at me.  
  
"How 'bout you protect me from them Hee-chan. Say that my prince will come to rescue me?"  
  
"At your service always and forever, my fair beauty." I bowed to him and as I rose back up I could see a dark red tingeing his cheeks. "So shall we go?" I inquired.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier as long as you are there with me."  
  
"I don't plan on leaving." Duo then gave me a blinding smile as we headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Duo and I hoped in my car and he drove us along the road, making our way to the club. The ride so far was silent. Neither of us said a word, but I then heard a sigh escape Duo's lips.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Heero, but I...I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Then ask me anything you want."  
  
"You know how I said that I slept really well in your arms? Well I was wondering if I...I mean if we could you...you know, sleep together as in really just sleeping and not...the other thing. Unless you changed you mind, I'm still willing to..."  
  
"No Duo. I haven't changed my mind about that. We don't know each other enough to do that, but if you want to just sleep. I don't have objections to it."  
  
Duo sighed. "You really don't?"  
  
"No I really don't. The only thing is I have work in the morning so, which apartment do you want to stay at?"  
  
"Yours if you don't mind. You can drop me off at my apartment after we're done at the club then I can get things to wear and such. I don't have anything to do tomorrow since its Monday. There aren't any shipments coming in and Monday's a day off period."  
  
"You don't have to stop at your apartment. You can borrow some of my things to wear, if you don't care. It would take less time that way. You look like you can fit into anything I own and I have more than one toothbrush in my apartment. I'll give you one to keep at my home for when you stay over. It's no big deal."  
  
"You would really do that for me?" His voice was filled with awe and some disbelief.  
  
"Yes Duo, I would and will do that for you. Unless you object to it..."  
  
"No I don't. What about after you go to work?"  
  
"You can lounge around the apartment all day. I work nine to five, but Mondays are slow so I should be back around one." Duo's face lit up while still keeping his eyes on the road until we got to Silver Scythe. We got out and Duo handed me back my keys. He then wound his arms around my neck and shoulders, hugging me tightly. I let my own arms wrap around his middle and squeezed him back.  
  
"Thank you so much Heero. You don't know what this means to me." He then kissed me long and deep, and I just kissed him back before heading into the club to have an eventful night. Secretly hoping it would be memorable, but pass us quickly so I could once again have my angel in my arms.  
  
TBC.........  
  
  
  
5 or more reviews till the next update.  
  
I must apologize. I was suffering from a bit of writer's block and got another idea for another fic at the same time. My mind really needs to sort itself out. Anyway sorry for the delay and THANK YOU to all that reviewed.  
  
Special Thanks to: **Natasha AKA: Tash, BrokenChains, Kuroi Gami, ahanchan, anissa32, Wihstrum, TKM, Nikkler, Kitty Kat 0303, HeeroDuo1x2x1, Chiisai Angel, Terry Maxwell, and Camillian**, Thank you so much I Love you all for all your kind comments and criticisms when I need it some times. **Huggles **


	12. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, the club wasn't that crowded, but people that were there, were dancing everywhere when we arrived. It was like someone motivated them all to get up and dance on a Sunday night. I looked over at Duo, but it seemed he was shocked as well. I smirked at his wide eyed, gaping look. No one was at the bar that I could see. Well no customers, but two men looking at us with concerned, questioning eyes. The minute we got over to the bar, Quatre attacked us.  
  
"What have you two been doing? You're the ones who were late this time and we had to open the club up ourselves. So what is your excuse?" He looked from Duo to me and gave us both a once over. His eyes widened and his gaze passed back and forth between Duo and myself. His eyebrows shot up when he looked at the pants we were both wearing. "Did you both decide to wear tight pants tonight for some reason that I'm not aware of?" He questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah Q. We did. I picked out Heero's outfit and he picked out mine that is what took us so long. I also met Heero's friend Wufei who came over to see him. We had a nice chat." I kept my expression neutral. Duo hadn't mentioned his break down or the fact that he slept through most of the visit I had with Wufei, but that didn't matter. Duo didn't tell Quatre about the other horrors of his past and I wasn't about to break my promise to him.  
  
"Well I approve of the outfits, although I am surprised to see you both wearing such tight clothes. You better keep a look out that either one of you doesn't have a pack of ravenous wolves on your butt by the end of the night." Quatre warned. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so I took his words to heart.  
  
"Don't worry Q. My Hee-chan will protect me from those dogs and I'll come to his rescue when he gets hounded." Duo grinned and hugged my arm to his chest.  
  
"If they do that. I'll just have to inform them that I'm taken." I smiled at him. Quatre's face got soft as he saw the exchange between us.  
  
"Then I wish the two of you luck. You can both dance since we aren't busy right now. Hilde's even dancing with some guy who asked her to come out on the dance floor. You can go and have a blast. I'll call you back when we need you." I nodded to him then grabbed Duo's hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
We danced to a bunch of songs then sat down at the bar to talk to Quatre and Trowa, who still weren't that busy. Some people had a few wine coolers but other than that, it seemed the only thing the people wanted to do was dance, putting Duo back from his job. He wasn't that disappointed though since he could dance and talk with me more, and didn't have to worry about being hauled off by anyone.  
  
Duo got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom soon after that. I asked him if he wanted me to go with him, but he said 'no' so I let him go. I wondered to myself how he could act one-way one minute and completely different the next.  
  
I expected him to want me to go pretty much everywhere with him. Considering the fact that a guy had molested him in there yesterday and had an emotional breakdown in my apartment when he saw Wufei. I just couldn't understand it.  
  
I saw Quatre looking towards the doors Duo had just exited and the answer then became clear to me. Duo didn't want Quatre or Trowa to worry about him. They had each other but Duo didn't have anyone to love or confide in until he met me. He was hiding what he truly felt from his friends, but trusted me enough it seemed to be completely honest with me and show the emotions he hid so well from them. [1]  
  
I suddenly saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and thinking it was Duo I turned towards it. What I saw wasn't even close to resembling Duo. I small yet very well built man sat next to me, his breath reeking of alcohol and other bad odors I couldn't even begin to explain coming off of him. He had short dark hair and bloodshot eyes, not even attractive by any counts. Slowly I backed away from him, but his voice stopped me.  
  
"Hey handsome, wanna come dance with me? You look like a lot of fun. I could show you a really good time. What do ya say?" His speech was slurred but I knew what he said. I then felt a hand travel up my thigh caressing it roughly and trying to make its way to my groin. I then stood up and moved out of his range, allowing a slight smile to appear on my face to hide my disgust at the man that had just violated me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I already have a partner and am not interested in finding another one. I suggest you try someone who is already on the dance floor. Have a nice time." I then walked away from him before he could counter my closing statement and walked around behind the bar. Once there, I saw him get up and move over to the stage, asking the same question to another good-looking guy.  
  
Quickly, I scanned the room, but still no sign of Duo. It worried and relieved me. Worried since I didn't know what was taking him so long and relieved that he didn't see that revolting man hitting on me.  
  
I made myself a Shirley Temple and waited for Duo to get back. Trowa and Quatre went out on the dance floor after I assured them I would watch the bar and take people's orders. If I couldn't handle it, I would call them back. They were grateful even though a little reluctant to leave the bar, but once they got on the floor, they were having a blast. I couldn't help but watch them, fascinated since I had never seen either one of them dance. They moved in perfect harmony with the music and their bodies were pressed tightly together, moving in erotic patterns to the beat.  
  
"Amazing aren't they?" A voice said in my ear, making me jump a little from my stool. I looked over my shoulder and there was Duo, who was sweating and had a light blush on his cheeks. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Q and Tro can light the floor on fire as much as I can. I taught them almost everything I know. Almost because I can't give them all my secrets, or I'd be out of a job." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"They are amazing, but what took you so long? I got worried that you might have fallen in." I teased. Duo cracked a grin at me then pointed down at his pants.  
  
"I had a little trouble getting them back on once I got them down. It seems as though the fibers melded better to my skin better than I had hoped. I finally yanked them on, but anyone in there probably thought something else was going on from all the noise I was making."  
  
I started to laugh at the image that formed in my mind. I could just see Duo with his pants down, trying to yank them up without the pants obeying him in any way. It was a funny thought indeed, but I had no desire to be stuck in that situation.  
  
"So what did I miss besides the love birds going out to dance and you taking up refuge behind the bar?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Not much. Just some drunk smelly guy trying to hit on me and asked me for a dance and a good time. I declined by the way. You should have smelled him Duo. The guy reeked. I swear someone could fall over dead because of his stench." Duo just stared at me a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles. I chuckled lightly but what I told him was the truth. His giggles slowly subsided.  
"I'm glad you did or you might have ended up stinking too. It seems like you will have to beat off the guys here off with sticks after all. Those pants really do reel them in. I don't think I'll have to ask you who the guy that hit on you is. I can probably just sniff him out."  
  
"I would advise against that. Your sense of smell might be permanently damaged, or you might pass out or die from the nauseating smell he's giving off."  
  
"Okay. I'll take your word for it. I rather keep my sense of smell, so I can smell you. Your scent is a bed of roses compared to his sludgy sewer one any way. So I'm better off." Duo then hugged me and we stayed like that for a few moments.  
  
The rest of the night flew by. We danced to a few more songs, drank some soda, and before we knew it, it was time to lock up and leave.  
  
I drove us back to my apartment since I figured Duo's pants must be really uncomfortable by now, and after what he told me about the bathroom incident. I was doing him a favor by not making him move too much.  
  
We got into my apartment and all Duo wanted to do the moment I shut the door and locked it was get his pants off. I told him to use my bedroom which he gratefully did as I went to set my coffee pot for in the morning. I checked to see the contents of my refrigerator, deeming there to be enough food in there to last Duo and me half the week.  
  
I was still waiting in the kitchen when I heard Duo yell for me. I went to my bedroom and knocked on the door. I heard Duo say 'It's okay, come in' and entered to find Duo laying on the bed with his pants unzipped but that was it. It seemed as if his pants decided they didn't want to come off, and allow the sight he made was shocking and tempting, I had to bite back a laugh as he looked at me helplessly.  
  
"I can't get them off Hee-chan. Would you mind pulling them off for me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Are you sure?" Duo looked at me exasperated.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't ask you if I could get them off myself, and since I can't, will you help me?"  
  
"Alright. Which is the best way I can get them off?" I asked, having not a clue as to remove the offending garments from his legs.  
  
"Well since I tried to tug the waist down and that didn't work, try grabbing the ends of the pants by my ankles."  
  
I did as he instructed and by tugging firmly yet gently one pant leg slowly started to come down. I worked on one then the other alternately until the pants were finally off and Duo was only in his boxers.  
  
"So what do you want to wear for bed? I have t-shirts and boxers or a have some PJs that I've never really worn since I prefer to sleep in my boxers." I asked him. Duo just shook his head.  
  
"That's okay Hee-chan, I can just wear my boxers tonight." He smiled.  
  
"Duo its no big deal. I don't mind at all. Besides, you'll have to wear something of mine tomorrow after I leave for work, unless you're planning to wear your boxers all day." Duo got a thoughtful look on his face then looked up at me and sighed. He apparently was giving in to my generosity.  
  
"Can I go take a shower and borrow a pair of your boxers?" I nodded and went over to one of my drawers and pulled out a pair of dark red boxers and handed it to him. "Thanks."  
  
"The bathroom's right across the hall, take as much time as you need. There's a purple toothbrush in the medicine cabinet ready for you to use and the toothpaste is on the bottom shelf." He nodded then got up. I went back to my drawer and pulled out a pair of dark green boxers, then striped my clothes off except my boxers and got out a new one. I would take a shower after he got out or in the morning, I hadn't decided yet.  
  
Five minutes later, Duo emerged clean and refreshed, but his hair apparently he decided not to wash tonight. Maybe in the morning he would, but not tonight. I quickly decided to shower tonight and went in and took my shower and brushed my teeth. I came back out and Duo was sitting patiently on my bed, waiting for me.  
  
"You could've went to sleep you know."  
  
"I wanted to wait for you, besides it's your bed. Which side do you sleep on?"  
  
"Either one, it doesn't matter to me. We'll probably end up in the middle anyway." I went over and pulled back the covers as Duo got up and went on the other side of the bed I turned on my lamp and then turned off the overhead light. I slipped in and he followed as well.  
  
When we were both in I reached over and shut up the lamp. Duo didn't move over to touch me, so I slowly reached over to him and caressed his shoulder lightly and that was all it took. I lay on my side and Duo moved until he was snuggled against my chest wrapping an arm around my waist.  
  
I returned the favor and wrapped him securely in my arms, rubbing his back soothingly, coaxing him off to the land of dreams.  
  
"...Love you Hee-chan." Duo mumbled to me then sighed contentedly.  
  
"I love you too Duo. Sweet Dreams." I kissed his forehead and let my mind drift; with my sleeping beauty in my arms I could have peaceful dreams.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
[1] I got a few reviews saying that I made Duo a little bit overly sensitive. I did make him that way for the purpose of making the fic more realistic even if it's AU and a fic and nothing more but a means of entertainment. Since I witnessed behavior in reality, I made Duo act the way he is right because of it, sadly. I know someone that had been raped and that person (since I will not give the name or gender of my friend) was traumatized by it, as anyone would be and even though that happened, he/she would go on and be outgoing for one minute. But then he/she would change in the next instant if he/she didn't know someone in the room and went ballistic at times. I just wanted to clarify my actions why personified Duo that way.  
  
Special thanks to the reviewers: TKM: I hope that answered your question. Thanks for the reviews, I always look forward to them, Nikkler: I hope this update is fast enough for you. I would never leave you waiting for too long, unless something goes wrong. Huggles, Natasha AKA: Tash: I'll never get tired of your reviews, I love reading them and getting them whenever I post a new chapter, I luv ya too and keep reviewing, Sapphire Angel's: If you insist, I will keep at it, I had a few flamers but not a lot, but I love good criticism and if I need to explain my actions I always will. The good, bad, and the ugly it doesn't matter. Review again please, HeeroDuo1x2x1: I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, glomps back and huggles too, more fluffiness and a lot more twists and turns, Love the reviews, anissa32: There will be plenty more scenes with Duo and Heero interacting, so don't worry. I won't disappoint you, Chiisan Angel: sighs I know what you mean, all the good ones are taken or are gay, life isn't fair! Hmm...maybe Hee-chan should have a slumber party for all the reviewers. Now there's an idea! Thanks so much for the support. Takari: Thank you so much for the compliment and please review again. Kuroi Gami: I would hate to disappoint you by stopping. Your fics are cute by the way. I'll review more of them when I get time, you can be sure! Ultra Rodimus: Thanks for the review. I always look forward to seeing more and more different people review and having die hard ones as well. I update frequently so you won't have to wait long. Thanks again.  
  
I think that's everyone and if not, thank you to those who have read but have yet to review, please do so in the future if not sooner. HUGGLES to you all!!! 


	13. Office Hours

Chapter 13: Office Hours  
  
  
  
The aroma of freshly brewed coffee slipped into my nostrils, summoning me from my peaceful slumber. I had a timed coffeemaker, so I could wake up in the morning by smell rather than sound. It was a much more pleasant way to wake up as well. Alarm clocks were an annoying way to wake up and I preferred to have coffee as my awakening method, since both the smell and the taste beckoned me to arise.  
  
Slowly, I let my eyes flutter open and was greeted by the friendly morning sun that illuminated my room. My curtains were still closed, but due to the fact that my room was painted a light pale blue, the room absorbed the incoming light of the dawn. I looked at the beautiful young man still asleep in my arms. He looked so calm while he slept, the smiles and grins all gone from his expression and in their place was a look of complete serenity.  
  
I didn't want to move for fear that I'd risk waking him, but I had to get up and get ready for work, even though I didn't want to. As gently as I could, I slipped my arm out from underneath him, then pulled my other hand away from him and laid him down on his back. He moaned at the loss of my body heat and went to grab me. I slipped the pillow I had been using into his arms and against his chest. He hugged it and burrowed his face in it as I got off the bed and crossed the room to my closet.  
  
Digging through my clothes, I took out what I needed for work. Margo was pretty easy going when it came to dressing for work. We had to dress up, but didn't need to come in with suits, ties, and uncomfortable shoes, thank goodness. I grabbed a button-down lilac colored shirt and brown dress pants and made my way into the bathroom to change.  
  
My small pot of coffee awaited me and I got out my big tall mug and poured the rich, warm dark liquid into it, putting in my milk and a spoonful of sugar as I walked around the kitchen. I found a pad of paper and a pen and quickly wrote a note to Duo. Basically telling him he could help himself to anything in the frig and cupboards while I was at work. I also wrote that he could look through my closet and drawers to find anything he would like to wear. Duo was slightly more slender than me, but took the same size as I did it seemed. I only found out because of searching through his wardrobe at his apartment last night, when I chose his outfit.  
  
I still had a hard time understanding why he had so many leather pants, besides the fact that he looked so sexy in them and they fit to every contour of his body perfectly. I had to think straight. Not fantasize about Duo and how sweet he looked while he slept. I could feel my chest constrict at the thought of being away from him. I was becoming pathetic and I knew it, but I wasn't about to care. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and thought 'work first, see him later.'  
  
Swallowing down the remainder of my coffee, I glanced up at the clock, 8:30, and time to leave. I placed the note on the table and grabbed my briefcase that held my laptop. I shoved my wallet into my back pocket, slipped on my black shoes, and grabbed my keys. I locked the door and made my way down to my car to drive to work alone.  
  
  
  
The morning was slowly going by, just as I thought it would. I had only to work on some game program that had malfunctioned and deleted half the background settings. Somehow, all the commands got jumbled and it took me three hours to straighten them all out once more, so they would work properly. I went on my break when I was finished and went to the recreation room with the coffee maker in sight.  
  
I was definitely looking for another fix of caffeine before getting something else to work on and then turned the corner, surprised to see Angela there.  
  
"Hello Heero. How was your weekend?" She asked, starting up our ever- friendly office conversation.  
  
"It was fantastic!" She quirked an eyebrow at me and I continued. "I actually went to a dance club that Margo advertised on the bulletin board. The club was having a dance contest and I won it with a guy I met there." Angela handed me a mug of coffee and I nodded my thanks before taking a small sip.  
  
"Well, it's about time you lived in the outside world rather than the electronic one you're always meddling in." She smirked. "So, what did you win?"  
  
"A trip for two to Niagara Falls and a week stay at the Grand Falls Hotel. I have to see if Margo will let me take that week off."  
  
"I'm sure she will. She'll probably run over and hug you just for actually getting away from the office for a change and going on a vacation. You really deserve it after all the things you do around here. If you want I can check the schedule. Which week do you need off?"  
  
"The trip is set for the week after the next one." I slowly drank my coffee as she answered.  
  
"It's that soon? Whoa. I'll check it right away then for you, to see what's going on then. Why don't you see Margo now? The last time I checked she was still in her office. I feel bad for her. She's been looking over forms all morning long for the new firewall system we're creating. You'll be on the project too, so you better be ready to handle it." She warned lightly. A firewall system took time to create and modify, but it wasn't as bad as some of the programs that were in the works.  
  
"Thanks Angela. Can we go right now?" She drank the rest of her coffee and then took both my empty mug and her own, over to the sink to be washed later.  
  
She turned to go back to her desk and I followed her all the way there. Angela's desk was right in front of Margo's, since she was her secretary as well as the receptionist. Angela took out a binder and started sifting through the pages until she reached the week I wanted to take off. I looked over her shoulder, looking at it. There wasn't anything-major going on that week, or anything they would desperately need me for, to make me stay. That relieved some of the tension, since I had already asked Duo to come with me on the trip and told him it wouldn't be a big deal to take that week off. I really didn't want to lie to him and it looked like I wouldn't have to.  
  
Duo. I wondered if he had woken up by now and found my note. My mind also ran through the outfits he could come up with. My wardrobe wasn't huge, but still...He probably could create his own style no matter what he had to work with. My mouth quirked at that thought of what Duo could do with my clothes and that's when I noticed Angela staring at me with a knowing look on her face.  
  
"So, how bad have you fallen for this one Heero?" I snapped my face towards her. She smiled wickedly at me. She knew something was up. "You're radiating with happiness right now, it's hard not to notice. So who is it? The guy you met at the club and danced with or someone after that?" My mouth went dry. I couldn't deny or acknowledge what she said. "So when can I meet the man that stole my Heero away?" I finally found my voice, swallowing a lump that lodged in my throat.  
  
"The guy I was dancing with at the club is my new boyfriend. I don't know when or if you'll ever meet him. By the way, the last time I checked, I wasn't owned by you or anyone else." She took the hint and gave me a wry grin.  
  
"Oh is that right. Well, I bet that new lover of yours, knows whom you belong to. I like seeing you happy, even if it can be taken both ways. Go see Margo, now, before I kidnap you and keep you for myself."  
  
I laughed, Angela was always entertaining to be around and her double meaning of the word 'happy' didn't sneak past me. I just grinned at her and went over to Margo's office door.  
  
"Talk to you later Angela, and I better not see you out here with rope and duct tape later. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir. See you later." She saluted me and I walked into to Margo's office.  
  
  
  
Margo was sitting at her desk, glaring at a bunch of forms that I could see were spread all over and across it. She picked up some and moved them around and then went back to glaring at all of them. After a few seconds, I decided it was time to announce my presence.  
  
"Margo, can I talk to you?" I asked as she glanced up from the papers. A smile graced her lips, hiding the glare she was using on the forms.  
  
"Of course you may Heero, anything to get me away from these damn forms if only for a minute. I wish I could just rip them up. I swear I'll be blind by the time I go through them all. So, what's on your mind that I can alleviate?" She gestured for me to sit down and I made my way over to the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"Well I wanted to first tell you that I finished with the jumbled game program and it's ready to be shipped out." She nodded in comprehension. "I also wanted to know, if I could take a week off for some vacation time the week after the next one? I won a trip to Niagara Falls and I..."  
  
"Say no more Heero. Of course you can go on the trip. You hardly ever take any days off the way it is and I think a vacation would do you some good. Are you going to take someone with you?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to take my boyfriend there with me. He has never been there either, but his friends have and told him it's very lovely there. I actually have you to thank for meeting my boyfriend."  
  
"Me? How did you meet your new boyfriend because of me?" She asked confused.  
  
"The flyers you put up at the end of the week finally caught my attention and I went to the club you had advertised. I went there and met him while there was a dance contest going on and he was my dance partner. It became more afterwards." She smiled and I knew I blushed.  
  
"I'm glad you found someone and had some fun on the weekend as well. Now, just go tell Angela to put on record that you you'll be off that week and the one after it." My eyes widened and I was about to protest, but Margo stopped me. "You need another week off to recuperate. I can't have you in here if your exhausted. Don't worry; it's a paid vacation, so I better not see you in here until the week after you go on your trip. You can take the rest of today off as well, since you finished with that gaming program, there's nothing else for you to do today. Now off with you." She made a motion with her hands as if she were shooing me away.  
  
"Thank you Margo. I hope that pile of papers goes down for you. Have a nice afternoon."  
  
"Boy do I hope so, but have a nice afternoon as well."  
  
I left and told Angela the details of my vacationing status and she recorded them all down. I dropped off the program to the mailing room for the program to be shipped out and went to get into my car.  
  
I could hardly wait to get back to Duo.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love the feedback and this chapter is dedicated to all of you! HUGGLES!!!  
  
5 or more reviews til next chapter...  
  
Any way I have good and bad news. The good news is I will continue to update this fic frequently like I always have. I hate disappointing you and I don't intend to. Bad news is some reviewers have asked if I was going to write a lemon or limey scenes in later chapters, and the answer to that is yes. However, due to the fact that doesn't like me to write them on their site (and I already got one of my fics booted for it. So sad) I will be posting all the limey/lemony chapters at to be safe. I will tell you in the chapters where I have edited and tell you to go there when to read them. Makes everyone happy, right? 


	14. Coming Home

Chapter 14: Coming Home  
  
  
  
The drive home was quick and I ran up the steps in my excitement to get back to Duo. I slowed down when I reached my floor and calmly walked over to my apartment door, allowing my breathing to go back to normal. I didn't want to startle Duo, so I gave myself a few minutes before getting out my keys and opening the door.  
  
The sight that awaited me was rather... interesting. There, standing in the kitchen, I found my love mixing contents in a bowl. Strewn on the counter, were eggs, pieces of ham diced up, cubed pieces of cheese, mixing cups, a bowl of water, and the pleasant sight of a blushing Duo at being caught. He smiled sheepishly at me, which I was glad for. I rather have him smiling at me than giving him a heart attack.  
  
"I didn't think you would be home yet Hee-chan. I'm making something for you, for dinner, but it's not done yet. How come you came home so early?" Duo asked, still mixing up what looked like a lot of eggs in the bowl.  
  
"I'm not allowed to come home to my own apartment and see you cooking, huh? Well, Margo let me have the rest of the day off since I did my assignment in record time, but if you want me to drive off somewhere, I'm sure I could."  
  
"No, please don't. You're allowed to come back and I'm happy to see you really. It's just that, I wanted to make you dinner and surprise you for when you came home that's all. I am glad you're home." Duo looked at me like he was trying to figure out if I was going to leave or not. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes, but that was soon covered up by the love that showed he had for me, light up on his face.  
  
I put my briefcase down and kicked off my shoes by the doorway, Duo was watching my actions the entire time. Looking around the apartment, I saw that Duo hadn't moved anything, which puzzled me. I expected him to watch TV or play my stereo or something. Looking more closely, I saw that the papers on the table were piled neatly and the table had been dusted, I disregarded it for the moment and turned back to Duo. Making my way back towards the kitchen, Duo's eyes were still on my every move, as I got closer to him.  
  
I took in what he had chosen to wear. He was clad in a pair of my tighter jeans that looked stunning on him, a gray tank top that had some bits of food down the front, probably from mixing the ingredients, and no socks adorned his feet. He looked very sexy, barefoot like that and in my clothes. He continued to mix the eggs, but his eyes wandered over my body. I could see his chest moving as he breathed short gasps of air as I got closer to his form and stood right next to him. My eyes locked on his, looking intensely into his gorgeous violet eyes.  
  
I glanced away from his eyes and looked at the bowl he was holding and gently, with both of my hands, took the one hand off the bowl and took the whisk away from the other. Duo's eyes watched as I did that, but didn't stop me, so I placed them on the counter then turned to face him once more.  
  
"Mind if I kiss the chief?" Duo shook his head and I leaned into him. Raising my hands to cup his cheeks then kissed his soft inviting lips. He kissed back gently, caressing my lips with his slowly. The kiss was delicate and asked for nothing more. We kissed for a few more moments then broke apart for air. I let my hands slowly come down to caress Duo's neck and then slid over to his shoulders. I kept my hands there as he regained his senses.  
  
His eyes were glazed with passion and I had to smirk at what I had done to him. His eyes finally cleared and gave me a wide smile, which I returned. Duo then brought his arms up and around my waist, pulling me to him as I let my own arms wrap securely around his shoulders, completing the hug.  
  
"How did you sleep?" I whispered in his ear and I felt him shiver slightly.  
  
"So much better than when I have to sleep alone. Of course, I panicked when I didn't see you next to me when I woke up, but then I remembered that you had to go to work. I woke up around ten o'clock and ate some cereal and read your note. You said you usually work nine to five, but sometimes got out early. I didn't think you would get out this early though." He told me as he rested his chin on my shoulder and hugged me tighter.  
  
"Duo, It's only one o'clock, but I'm glad I could come home and see you. So what are you making me?"  
  
"Quiche, with ham, cheese, and bacon bits. I thought you might like it, so I started to make it after I cleaned up the apartment for you." 'Ah so that's why everything is straightened up,' I thought to myself.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. You're my guest and my boyfriend, you shouldn't have to pick up after me." Duo pulled back, but I kept my hands on his waist as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"I did it because I wanted to and I didn't feel like doing anything while you were away from me. I just...I just wanted to do something to make you happy and thank you for letting me stay. I feel so safe when you're around me and I don't want to let you go. I can't make myself want to let you go. I've never felt so strongly about this in my entire life."  
  
"Thank you Duo, for everything. For cleaning, cooking, straightening up my things, but more importantly above all else. Thank you for giving me a chance. I know it wasn't easy for you to trust me, but I know you do now. You do trust me, don't you?"  
  
"You're the baka if you think I don't trust you." I smirked and he moved in to give me a soft peck on the lips. "Now if I may, I want to finish cooking for you, even if you are here to watch over me."  
  
"Of course. I'm going to go change."  
  
"Okay." He turned back to mixing the eggs as I headed to my room to change. This time I remembered to lock the door. I striped out of my work outfit and got out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Pulling them on and then going over to deposit my work clothes in the hamper. I would wash clothes later in the week. I didn't feel like doing it right now with Duo here and he was looking appetizing himself while working the kitchen.  
  
'I wonder if he washed his hair.' I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror at my appearance. My hair was untamable and I loved it that way. My messy chocolate locks have always had I mind of their own and I loved how my bangs could cover eyes at times. Every guy that I had gone out with would sometimes play with my hair. I hoped Duo was no exception. His hair was unbelievable though and I longed for when I could run my hands through those strands of silk once more. Maybe I would be able to today.  
  
I made my way back out to the kitchen just as Duo was pushing a pan in the oven. I leaned on the doorframe and waited for him to close the oven door shut, before making my way back over to him. I slipped in behind him after he did and pulled him against my chest. His arms came up around mine and grasped onto them then turned his head towards me, grinning.  
  
"Sneaking up on me from behind? Such a naughty kitty my Hee-chan is." I kissed his cheek and then nuzzled my nose against his ear, his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"By just being you, Duo, and no one else." I responded. He moaned softly in his throat, as I smelled his hair. The scent was intoxicating and simply Duo. "Did you wash your hair today?"  
  
"No I didn't. Not yet. I was waiting until I made the quiche, so if I got ingredients in my hair, I could wash them out. I think I'll go wash it as soon as we get done cuddling."  
  
"As you wish. How long does the food have to cook for?"  
  
"An hour and a half, so I have plenty of time. You don't mind do you?" He asked considerately.  
  
"No I don't. Hurry back out and if you want, I'll brush your hair for you."  
  
"I would love that. So why don't I go do that, so I can come back out to you." I let my arms squeeze him tight then relaxed my grip and let him go. Duo turned around and kissed me quickly, then set off for the bathroom, leaving me standing there alone.  
  
  
  
Duo was in the shower for the next fifteen minutes and I waited patiently on the couch for his returned. I sat there and flipped through the channels and stopped on an old Bewitched episode. I was laughing at all the little quirks when Duo finally came out and stood next to me.  
  
"Find something interesting to watch?" He asked softly. I tugged on his arm and he sat on the couch next to me. I shifted the way I was sitting so I could brush his long damp hair and allow him to watch the show, while I was busy playing with his hair.  
  
"I found an old episode of Bewitched. Do want to watch it while I brush your hair?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like that, I can be distracted by two things instead of just one. How do you want me to sit so we can pull this off?"  
  
"You're fine sitting the way you are right now, I'll just sit sideways and then go behind the couch if I have to." I shifted again as Duo faced the TV. I gently gathered his hair and began detangling it and brushing out all the snarls. I finished about twenty minutes later, according to the clock hanging on the wall. I continued to play with his hair then placed it gently down. "All done, Duo. Why don't you leave it down to dry out, before I braid it?"  
  
"Sounds good Hee-chan. Can I ...lean against you?" He asked me timidly.  
  
"I think I can do better that that." I wrapped my arms around his waist and slid him onto my lap and let him lean his back against my chest. His head was resting on my collarbone and shoulder as well. I didn't remove my hands. I just kept them wrapped securely around my love. Duo sighed in contentment and began caressing my arms, which held him tightly.  
  
We watched a few more shows until Duo finally glanced up at the clock and had me release him from 'his comfy couch' as he put it. He went and took the quiche out of the oven and set it on a cooling rack. The smell of it caused my mouth to water and when I told Duo this, he gently smiled at me.  
  
"You can't have any until it's cooled down some. I don't want you to burn your tongue off. I promise I'll cut you a piece in half an hour. It should be cool enough by then." He told me then returned to the couch sitting on my lap once more.  
  
Life couldn't get any better right now. Duo lounging in my lap, the smells and delights of his cooking being cooled and awaiting to be consumed by the two of us, and having the man I love stay by me, making me happier than I have ever been.  
  
  
  
Dinner went smoothly as Duo and I sat next to each other, hungrily devouring our tasty meal the Duo had prepared for the both of us. He also made a fruit salad that I hadn't noticed before. He was very creative in doing it too. He had mixed a can of fruit cocktail, with canned mandarin oranges, and sour cream together. Its smooth taste was something I had never tasted before. Duo called it ambrosia, and it tasted like it should be the food of the gods.  
  
As the night went on, I wondered if Duo wanted to stay the night once more or if he would like to return to his own apartment. I wanted it to be his call, so I waited for him to say something to me. Thankfully I didn't have to wait very long at all as we sat cuddled up on the couch once again, this time watching I Love Lucy.  
  
"Heero, I was wondering...I mean if it isn't too much trouble. I ..."  
  
"Duo, whatever it is just tell me. What do you want to say?"  
  
"Could I spend the night here again? I don't want to go back to my apartment just yet and I-I feel safe in your arms at night. I don't want to sleep alone. I like having your scent all around me as I drift off to sleep. The nightmares don't come when you hold me. So can I stay?"  
  
"Of course you can stay, for as long as you want to. I'll have to go shopping though soon since my groceries are depleting. Why don't we stop at your apartment and get some of your clothes? Unless you want to keep wearing mine, which is fine by me, but I do have to go to the Laundromat in a few days or I'll have nothing to wear." Duo smirked at me and laid his head against my shoulder.  
  
"Okay. Let's go there after this episode is over. We can go to my apartment so I don't have to mooch off you for an extended period of time." He chuckled lightly and I could feel the vibrations of it pass through my body. It was such a pleasant feeling to have the one I love the most around me for so long.  
  
  
  
"Okay I think I have everything I will need while I sleep over your apartment. I better pack up my Jeep so I can go to work in the morning as well. I have to unload another shipment tomorrow so I can leave around the same time you do for work. Just wake me up with you Hee-chan and I'm sure I'll get there on time."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll give you a pleasant wake up call. You can be sure of that." I gave him and evil smirk and he just laughed merrily as we took out the two duffels he packed. I carried one and he carried the other as we made our way down the steps to his jeep.  
  
It was easy enough. We placed the duffels in the back then Duo got in his jeep and I got into my focus, returning to my apartment for more things to do.  
  
Duo parked his jeep next to my space and I helped him take up his belongings that he would need for the rest of the week. I quickly got him settled in and emptied on of my drawers for him to put his clothes in. We were done in a matter of ten minutes, surprisingly and Duo then told me something that I didn't quite catch, so he had to repeat it.  
  
"I want to thank you Hee-chan. Lie down on the bed on your stomach for me please."  
  
"Why?" I was a little nervous and had no idea what he was planning. "Duo you don't have to thank me. I already told you that." Duo reached his hand and cut me off before I could tell him anything else.  
  
"I want to do this for you. You had a hard day at the office and you deserve a massage. So please take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach for me, so I can get all your muscles relaxed." I sighed then removed my shirt and laid down as he asked me to do. I looked at what Duo was doing as he crossed the room to where his other duffel lay. He removed a bottle of something from it.  
  
"Duo, what's that?" He smiled at me and held up the bottle in front of my nose. So I could see it.  
  
"This is sandalwood massage oil, Heero. I might as well relax you with aromatherapy as well as with my hands." He then pulled the bottle away and I felt the bed dip as he kneeled on it at my side. I heard a pop as the bottle was opened and a musky but soothing aroma filled my nose.  
  
Duo's hands were then on me and I could feel them rub the oil into my skin in gently circular patterns, until it was all rubbed in. Duo's fingers then began to knead my skin and I felt as my thoughts slowly began to come apart at the actions of his very talented hands. I moaned out load when I felt the knots in my shoulders come undone. It was like my bones had dissolved and all that was left of me was a relaxed pile of skin so relaxed by now that I didn't care where I was, or what time it is. The only thing that existed were Duo's hands upon my flesh and the wonderful sensations he caused to ripple through me.  
  
I must have blacked out for a while and as I slowly willed myself to wake up again. I felt warm skin pressed against my own. I turned my head and opened my eyes at Duo who was dozing next to me. His shirt and pants were off and he was lying against me with only his boxers and his loose hair covering him. Gently I moved away from him them turned on my side and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him against my chest. I looked over at my clock sitting on the nightstand. It was ten o'clock already! I think it was definitely time for bed since we both had already been asleep.  
  
I shifted Duo in my arms and then placed him in the bed and covered him up. I then went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and got ready for bed. I set my coffeepot once again then returned to Duo. He was in the middle of the bed so I gently slipped in next to him and wrapped him up in my embrace; with my angel in my arms I soon fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
I awoke the next morning, the scent of coffee and Duo filling my nose. Duo needed to get up as well and I thought of a more creative way to awaken him.  
  
Slowly I tightened my grip on Duo and sat up with him still asleep in my lap. His hair was still loose and made him look even more beautiful, I combed m fingers through his hair then began to place kisses from his forehead all the way down to his chin, then covered his entire face with kisses as well. I began to move my fingers in circles on his ribs and even though he was still asleep, he squirmed this way and that to get away from my fingers. He was 'very' ticklish.  
  
I began tickling him more and suddenly his eye popped open and he started to laugh hysterically as I tickled him mercilessly.  
  
"Are you finally awake, my love?" I whispered in his ear. He violently shook his head up and down and gradually I stopped tickling him.  
  
"I'm awake. I'm awake. Wow, that was some wake up call Hee-chan. I could have died laughing." He joked.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want that, but you do need to get up, so you can go to the club."  
  
"Do I really have to, Hee-chan?" He pouted at my and I felt as if I could turn to mush at the cute face he had on. However, I had to go to work as well.  
  
"Yes, you have to get up. You and I both have work and we are both going to get up right now." I made my point and picked Duo up and out of bed. He latched onto my neck as I surprised him with my movement. I carried him to the kitchen, slid a chair away from the table with my foot, and deposited my love into the awaiting chair.  
  
Duo looked like he wanted to go back to sleep, or would fall asleep right at the table, but I could fix that little problem.  
  
"How about some coffee Duo?" He grunted at me, which I took as a yes. I got out a mug for him and myself and poured in the necessary liquid of my morning ritual. I set the mug in front of Duo and put the milk and sugar on the table as well. He put in three spoonfuls of sugar and a tiny bit of milk then took a sip. His eyes opened wide as soon as he swallowed it and coughed a little.  
  
"Whoa. What kind of coffee is that Heero? I think my senses have just been shocked." I smirked.  
  
"Oh, it's my special blend. Half of its regular coffee, but the other half is espresso. It's the only way I can wake up completely in the morning. Is it working for you?"  
  
"Absolutely. I don't think my eyes will be able to close for the rest of the day. I needed that though, and I enjoyed the wake up call you gave me. It was very sweet and fun as well."  
  
"You're welcome. We better get ready and leave soon." I finished my coffee then put the mug in the sink. Duo and I then returned to my room and got out our clothes. We both changed in my room and had no problems. We had our backs to each other and when finished I turned to face Duo who was searching for something in his duffle.  
  
He seemed to find it then went out and to the bathroom, to relieve himself before having to drive to the club. I gathered up my things and waited for him by the door. He came out a few moments later, we both exited the room and I looked the door.  
  
We made our way over to our own vehicles and Duo stopped me with a hand on my arm before I could unlock the door. He then turned me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back before he pulled away.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Hee-chan at five o'clock right?" I nodded. "I'll wait for you right here when you come back."  
  
"Alright Duo, have fun at the club."  
  
"You have a blast at the office Hee-chan, don't go and start blowing things up without me though. See you tonight." I smiled and waved at him as he got into his jeep and I got into my focus.  
  
We both started our engines and he pulled out of the parking lot. He went one way I had to go another. At least it was comforting to know that I would see him when I got home.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
5 or more reviews until the next chapter please review!!!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers: **Yaoikitty**: Thanks for all the reviews and your welcome as always. Read more... **Nikkler**: As promised, I will never leave you hanging for too long. Thanks so Much. HUGGLES. **Ahanchan**: You are quite welcome. Thanks for the reviews. **TKM**: It does suck but that's the way it has to be. Shrugs Thanks for the review, and your continued support. **HeeroDuo1x2x1**: Very crazy co-workers, but also friendly ones, I had to make them crazy or they wouldn't be any fun. Thank you for updating your fics as well. I love them and thanks for reading mine. **Natasha AKA: Tash**: Sadly, I don't have my own site. I'm too poor to get one. But will have all the citrus scenes. I'll tell you all where the chapter is edited when it comes to them.  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed! I wonder where the rest of you wandered off to though. So sad... Some of my reviewers ran away. Sniffles I give you lots of cute fluff in this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. **HUGGLES!!!!!!! **


	15. Switching Places

Chapter 15: Switching Places

The week passed by slowly, each day was filled with many moments of Duo beside me. Every day I would come home from work and he would be there, sitting in his jeep waiting for me to drive in and take him inside. The hours at the office either passed by quickly or slowly; depending on how desperately I wanted to get back to him.  
  
It was so odd, but so natural that I found myself missing him, even though I knew he would be right there when I came home at night. We both cooked, Duo and I alternately, or depending on how tired we were, the one the least tired would cook. Sometimes, I brought something home, but would call him at the club to tell him, so he didn't cook anything or pick up some take-out. My world became wrapped around Duo. The rest of my life was on my work.  
  
No matter what, I was always focused on the task at hand, making sure I would never slip up. I couldn't let myself become less efficient, even though I was in love. I made sure everything I worked on was perfect and was up to code, but as soon as I was done, my thoughts turned to Duo.  
  
Nights spent with him just made my life seem...full. I always had to do my best in order to be recognized and I still did my best when something was thrown my way. But now, Duo was with me, Duo loved me, and I didn't hide anything from him. He did the same with me, but some things I could tell, he wanted to remain vague or in the dark to me. I understood why though. 'Once burned, twice shy' as the old saying goes. Duo opened up to me, put his heart on the line again, even if it was hesitant at first. He was 'my boyfriend' now and the one thing I promised myself was that I would protect him, no matter what.  
  
During our time together at my apartment, Duo became less and less hesitant to ask and tell me things. He started doing things without asking me first, like going to take a shower, using my room to change, coming over to me and sitting in my lap, or making me a snack before I could get up and make it myself. It surprised me how much he's changed, though he probably would say that I have changed as well, and I know I have.  
  
Saturday night, we were back at the club, Duo working the crowd and me bartending. I got a break to dance with Duo by the end of the night. Grinding away to songs blasting out of the speakers, our arms locked around each other, breath mingling together, sweat covering our bodies; we were a sight to everyone in the room.

* * *

Our motions were synchronized and he starts to move his lips to mine while we dance. He kissed me tenderly then as moments pass, our kiss becomes more and more heated, and I don't care who watches us. My focus is only on my love, my Duo  
  
Our kiss comes to an end and the song has changed once more, slowly we part ways. He has to go spice up the crowd and I have to go help Quatre and Trowa. I made my way over, which proved to be a bit difficult considering how many bodies I had to practically crawl over. The club was packed to the limit and there were warm bodies everywhere I turned. The lovers of the bar were swamped with customers and I was quick to join their efforts.  
  
By the end of the night, I was so tired I thought I would fall asleep once the last person left. Quatre and Trowa left half and hour ago, Duo said they deserved to leave earlier than him this time. That seemed fair, considering we had left early last time and they had to lock up. Tonight was Duo's night to lock up and I waited for him to get done talking to Tony before we could leave. I rested my head on the bar and closed my eyes, trying to take a brief nap before Duo got back.  
  
"Hey Heero? Are you going to sleep on me already?" Duo called to me. I just grunted a reply. He chuckled. "If you're really that tired, I'll drive home tonight. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep at the wheel. What a way to end our night. Come on, let's get going."  
  
I uncurled from my position and let Duo half drag; half carry me out of the club and then lock the door behind us, before making our way to his jeep. Duo sat me in the passenger's side and buckled me in so I couldn't be jarred any, then made his way to the driver's seat. I must have fell asleep, since the next thing I knew, we were in my apartment and Duo was striping off his clothes and getting ready for bed.  
  
I couldn't help but watch as his smooth skin was revealed as his shirt and pants were pulled off. He did it so gracefully that I felt that I would start to drool at the sight of him. Lucky for me that didn't happen. He remained in his boxers then came over to me and started to remove my clothes as well. He quickly, but gently removed my jeans and then started to unbutton my green silk shirt, one button at a time, when he reached for the top button he looked up and gasped, startled that I was awake and watching him.  
  
His eyes widened but even with only my lamp on, I could see the blush tinting his cheeks. He didn't take his hands away from me though and finished his task, even if he was embarrassed at being caught. I smiled at him even though my eyes started to get heavy once more.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake Hee-chan, but I want to get you ready for bed since you fell asleep in the jeep and I carried you up here. I didn't think you would want to sleep in your clubbing clothes, so that's why I'm striping you. You don't mind do you?" I grinned at him.  
  
"Duo, we both have seen each other naked and I am really too tired to care right now. Thank you for getting me out of my clothes, but the only thing I want to do right now is go to sleep with you in my arms. So pull off my shirt and come here." I opened up my arms and Duo removed my shirt out from under me. He then turned off the light and came beside me into bed. He snuggled up against me and I gently pulled him up so he could use my chest as his pillow, like he sometimes did. He told me he loved falling asleep to the gentle rhythm of my heartbeat and my scent all around him. I loved having him safely tucked away in my arms while he fell asleep.  
  
As my mind began to drift once again, I felt Duo wrap his arms around me and snuggle deeper into the warmth of my chest. I let out a contented sigh and let sweet dreams embrace me with images of Duo.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to soft touches being planted all over my face. I realized, belatedly that Duo was kissing me awake, in almost the same fashion I had used on him a few days prior. The kisses were feather light and I could barely even tell they were kisses until I concentrated on the feel of one in particular. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Duo sitting next to me, his arms stretched and on both sides of me to support him as he trailed kisses from me face to my neck and down my chest as well.  
  
The sensations were wonderful and I moaned as I felt Duo's tongue peek out to taste my skin. His eyes shifted to mine and I saw the adoring devotion he placed upon me with his lips. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't upset his balance and captured his lips with my own in a sweet chaste kiss. I let my fingers slide into his thick hair and caressed it with my fingers.  
  
He straddled me with his legs, taking his weight off his arms and made his way up my torso with his hands touching as much skin as possible, to my neck, then to my hair and dug his fingers with my thick chocolate locks. He combed his fingers through my hair lovingly as our kiss started to warm up.  
  
Duo gently nipped my bottom lip the soothed it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. I caressed his lips with my tongue before slipping it inside and daring to taste him. 'So sweet' I thought to myself as our tongues began to spar back and forth in both our mouths. There was no winner in our tongue battles but the need for air was present in both of us as we panted and stared into each other's eyes, forced to end the oral exam we gave each other.  
  
I felt intoxicated by the look he was giving me, as if I was spellbound to keep looking at him forever. His violet eyes shining at me, there was no longer a hint of fear in his eyes when he was alone with me, only a strong lit trust that burned a flame within his eyes. The light color of his skin might as well have been ivory, rare and beautiful, so delicate and soft to the touch.  
  
I let my fingers caress lightly up and down his arms while we recovered our lost supply of air. I didn't want to stop and quickly moved in for another kiss. Duo tried to kiss me back but as he did I pulled away. I toyed with his lips some more, but when he made a move to kiss me, I pulled away. Duo looked a little annoyed that I wouldn't let him kiss me, but then got this devilish look in his eye. I didn't really pay to much attention to it, even though I should have.  
  
I went to toy with Duo's mouth some more, but then he pulled away I tried two more times, but each time he dodged my kiss. Deciding that he knew how to play this game, I moved in to try to give him one more kiss and that's when he struck.  
  
Duo lunged at me and grabbed my wrists in both his hands and pushed them over my head. Using my surprised reaction to his advantage, he pressed me down into the bed using his entire body to keep me pinned there and then descended his mouth on mine.  
  
He kissed me deeply, slipping in his tongue to taste me then just using an amazing amount of just the right pressure changes, he sought out to kiss me senseless. Caressing my lips firmly then softly, forever changing the different pressures he applied to my lips so I couldn't react fast enough. I didn't want to honestly. I just enjoyed being pinned by my lover and having his lips upon mine.  
  
As he ended the kiss, he pulled back and grinned at me with the most satisfied look on his face. It took me a while to regain all my senses after a kiss like that and it occurred to me the Duo 'won' our kissing game. Though I really wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
"That's what you get for not letting me kiss you Hee-chan. It wasn't very nice of you to pull away when I want to feel those luscious lips of yours on mine. I hope you learned your lesson." He scolded me.  
  
"I don't think so Duo. I might need a refresher course or a few sessions of detention before I truly ever learn." I smiled wickedly at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"I think I will serve out your detention starting right Now!" Attacking with his lips once again upon my own, and to think he was the timid one in our relationship.  
  
TBC...

* * *

5 reviews til the next update. I know it seems rather short but I didn't want to group this chapter with the next one.  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed. YAY some of them came back. I Love You!!! Now I must go and write the rest of chapter 16. REVIEW!!! 


	16. Couples Commence to Gather

Chapter 16: Couples Commence To Gather

* * *

We had survived the weekend, had some close dances together, had meals out at diners or in at home. Duo and I were having the best time of our lives together just being in one another's company wherever we were. I was doing some light cleaning of my apartment while Duo was lounging on the couch reading a book.

Margo gave me the day off and Duo had nothing to do at the club that was important so we spent the day in compatible company. Duo wanted to finally be able to read 'The Dreamcatcher' by Stephen King and was doing so as I dusted underneath my stereo system. We worked or read as the case was in relative silence, which was soon broken as Duo spoke up.

"Heero, I was wondering. What do you think about having Quatre and Trowa over for dinner?"

"Actually, I think it's a great idea since I was going to ask you if it was okay of Wufei and Zechs come over tonight. If Quatre and Trowa came over tonight along with them, they could get to know each other."

"It'll be like a friends get-together-for-dinner thing, your friends and my friends. Maybe I should call the lovebirds now?"

"Go right ahead, I hope that they can though."

"Me too. But I can convince them, guaranteed." Duo winked at me and headed over to the phone.

"You're probably the only one who could besides them convincing each other." He gave me a satisfied smile and listened for Quatre or Trowa to answer the phone. I had to hear this.

I walked over and picked up the other cordless phone, listening to the other line.

"Hey Q, what's up?" Duo asked cheerfully. I put the phone upside down so Quatre wouldn't hear me listening to their conversation.

"Hi Duo. Do you really need to ask what's up? You should know that by now." I heard snickering in the background and then a harsh gasp from Quatre.

"Trowa, can't I talk for a few minutes before you do that."

A soft 'No, I want you now' was heard in the background. I had to smile. They were at it again.

"Duo you better talk fast. I don't think Trowa will be content to just to do a strip tease for me for very long, and I'm having a hard time concentrating on you...uh...right at the moment."

"Fine, fine. You two are both insatiable when it comes to going at each other. Anyway, can you come over and have dinner with Heero and me tonight? Free food and you won't have to be distracted by people asking for drinks, so how bout it?"

"Sure what time should we come over? We ...um...want a little time to ourselves for a while before we come."

"Like you don't have a problem with coming already? You spend a ton of time in each other as it is. Can't you ever take a break for once?"

I shut my eyes and clamped my mouth shut as I felt the need to laugh at that comment bubble up in my chest. Duo certainly had a way with words.

"Later we can be in our own seats side-by-side, but not right now. What time?" Quatre asked impatiently. Duo looked over at me and I mouthed 'six o'clock' he nodded to me then.

"At six, can you come before then and head over to Heero's apartment afterwards?" If Duo didn't stop with the gestures soon I think I would explode.

"At this rate, we might be a little late, but we'll be there. Greet us outside right?"

"Right, we'll let you in. Now hurry back to Trowa before he takes the phone away from you. Bye Quat."

He put the phone down as I hung up my end, and I let the laughter erupt from my throat. I couldn't hold it in any longer. It felt really good to just let loose. Duo snickered at me as I came back to my senses.

"I expected them to do as much if not more. I'm surprised Q wasn't moaning while I was talking from what I'm sure Tro-babe was doing. He must have more self-control than I thought."

"Hopefully they won't start groping each other at the table while we're eating. Although I could see Wufei doing that with Zechs at the table, Wufei is insatiable as well from what he told me. They'll be here at the same time as those two hopefully."

"They were already coming for dinner before you told me?" Duo asked confused.

"Actually yes. Wufei called me a few minutes ago while you were reading and I invited him and Zechs over for dinner. I was going to tell you after I got back to cleaning but you beat me to talking."

"Sorry, but this should be fun. I mean, we all pretty much know each other, well except for Zechs. I haven't meant him yet, so I don't know what to expect from the guy."

"I haven't met him either Duo, so don't worry. Besides, I wouldn't let him do anything to you. I love you and I would rather die than see you get hurt." I told him truthfully. I would make sure he felt safe when I was around him. Nothing would hurt him again, if I could stop it from happening.

"I love you too Heero, so much that it hurts when you aren't near me." He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed my neck, before resting his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my own arms around him and kissed his sweet scented hair and held him tightly for a few minutes, rocking him gently in my embrace.

After a few moments he decided to speak up. "So, what should we make for dinner?" He asked.

"I already have it figured out." I grinned at him as he pulled back to look at me, face-to-face.

"You have?" I nodded. "Then what will we be making oh-great-one-of-planning-meals-that-have-to-be-served-in-five-hours?"

"Baked chicken with steamed broccoli, mashed potatoes with butter and chives on top of them, and apple pie for dessert. I have two bottles of chardonnay cooling in the frig so we can all drink that as well." I smiled contently at the stunned look on Duo's face. "You thought I wouldn't have anything prepared?"

"No. It's just that you certainly made a tasty menu in record time. How was I ever lucky enough to meet you?" He kissed my lips tenderly and I returned the kiss.

"I came to a club and met the most beautiful creature in the place, which happened to be you and am I ever glad I did pay attention to that flyer."

"I'm glad you did too, or I would never have been able to have the most caring, loving, devoted, boyfriend in the world." He claimed my lips once more in a deep, deep kiss. I thought I could feel a piece of my essence escaping and touching his, and he was the missing piece of my soul that I sought out to reach.

* * *

"How much time does the chicken need to bake before it's done, Hee-chan?" Duo called from in the kitchen, placing the chicken in the oven.

"Set the timer for twenty-five minutes. That's about all that it will need. We have a half an hour before the four of them will be here. Plenty of time, everything else is almost done." I came back over to him after I straightened up the couch. I had to haul the other reclining chair from my study out to the parlor. It took some time but it was necessary.

My parlor was big enough so it wasn't obvious that the chair hadn't been there in the first place, and it matched the room so it wouldn't stick out. I figured that we would sit on the chairs and couch while we at dessert and since we were all paired up with someone, we would be in our lover's laps. It was bound to happen since we didn't know each other that well. Sure we were friends but we were all connected by being boyfriends with one of their friends or a friend of the boyfriend.

"Okay that's done. The potatoes will be done in five minutes and the broccoli is already half way done. I set the water at a slow boil so when it's done we won't make it become mush. That would be really disgusting." He face scrunched up in distaste and I just had to chuckle at him.

"It won't be thanks to you." I kissed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him to me. He wrapped his own arms around me and rubbed my back up and down. I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes at his caresses.

I then felt as my shirt was pulled up in the back and Duo's hands slipped in underneath. My eyes shot open wide as the skin-to-skin contact was made. I liked having Duo's hands on me, more so when it was flesh against flesh but his roaming hands also worried me. I felt as Duo began to try and pull my shirt off of me gently. I had to find out what he was up to.

"Duo, what do you want?" I asked gently and pulled back, but kept my arms loosely around his neck.

"I want you Heero. I want you to take me, before they arrive, right here in the kitchen. It'll be erotic don't you think? That way if something gets done we can take care of it so it won't burn. How about it?"

I looked at him stunned to silence. What he had just said just came out of nowhere. His thinking about staying in the kitchen so the food wouldn't burn was fine, but the other thing he wanted to do. That I couldn't and wouldn't do to him, it would be extremely uncomfortable for one, and I wouldn't take him in the kitchen any way.

"I want you too, I love you, but we can't do that now. Duo, why'd you ask that all of a sudden?"

Duo ducked his head and looked at the floor. "I just...wanted to be closer too you I guess. Sex is the closest thing two people can do together and become one. Q and Tro, Wufei and Zechs they do it all the time..." He gasped then looked at me. He slapped a hand over his mouth like he wanted to take back the words.

That comment was enlightening. Duo thought we should become one like our friends were. He must of felt that if we didn't do it we would be ridiculed for not doing it. How wrong could he be?

Gently I tilted up his face to look at me in the eyes. He looked at me with embarrassment crossing his features. I lightly caressed his cheek as I began to speak, to prove to him we didn't have to do what the others did.

"Duo, we don't have to do something just because our friends are doing it. A relationship doesn't work that way. It should be up to the both of us to decide when we are ready, not them. It doesn't matter to me what they do together. The only thing that matters is what we do together. We live, eat, and sleep together. It shouldn't matter if we aren't taking that next step of intimacy yet. We'll take it when we are ready for it."

"I realize that now but it's just... a part of me wants to take that step, while the rest of me is terrified of it. I..." Quickly I kissed him, swallowing the words he would have said as an apology, then pulled back a little and rested my forehead against his.

"Don't say you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you and I'll wait for you to be absolutely sure of yourself before we take that step. Now let's prepare the table." Duo nodded and went to my closet to get out a mid-section of the table we would need to fit everyone at my table.

I couldn't wait to see what would happen when everyone arrived.

* * *

5 or more reviews til the next update and THANK YOU to all that reviewed. HUGGLES!!!!

I do apologize for the length of time it took me to post this. My computer was being evil, as was the site and my job was being demanding. :: Bows to readers and begs forgiveness :: I will have the next chapter up sooner I promise. Send me reviews and it will be done.


	17. Dinner Escapades

Chapter 17: Dinner Escapades

* * *

Duo and I shut off the stove and oven and placed everything we had made on dinner plates and covered them with another one, so the food would stay warm. The clock read 6:01 p.m. and I thought it was about time we greet our guests who would be arriving shortly. Well I hoped they would anyway.

Duo called Quatre ten minutes ago and he said Q and Tro were out the door and coming, so they should be here on time. I hadn't bothered to call Wufei since he was always punctual. I placed some water candles on the table but left them unlit so there couldn't be any accidents while we were downstairs that would cause the building to go up in flames. I highly doubted my landlord would enjoy that.

I had changed into dark green silk lace up top with long fluttered sleeves and black slacks that Duo said must have been tailored since they fit me perfectly, though they weren't custom made, they had the desired affect I wanted to suit my style. Duo went to go change and when he emerged he looked stunning.

He wore a short-sleeved black velvet shirt that was cut into a v-neck and showed off the narrow column that was his throat. The neckline wasn't a straight cut and instead was pinched in certain areas to give the shirt a distinct style. Duo had on another pair of leather pants, which were a bit looser than the ones he had on when we were at the club, but still clung to his long legs. He decided to wear short black boots on his feet and that made the whole outfit work together. I had to make sure I wasn't drooling over him and kept my mouth in check so he wouldn't see me ogling him.

"You look stunning Hee-chan." Duo beamed at me.

"I could say the same thing about you too, Duo. You look amazing." Duo blushed and his smile grew wider. "Ready to go fetch our guests if they're here?" Duo nodded and took my hand in his. I led him down the steps and opened the back door to where the parking lot was. There stood our four guests talking to each other about how the weather was and other idle chatter, until they saw us coming to greet them.

* * *

"Hey Heero, long time no see. You didn't tell me you were having other guests besides us." Wufei stated the obvious to me.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Why don't we go in? The food is already on the table and ready to eat."

"Sounds good to us, we're famished." Quatre said as Duo and I led them up to our apartment. 'Our apartment' that sounded nice. Since Duo was living with me and barely ever went to his own apartment, it did become 'ours.' Maybe I would have to ask if Duo would like to move in. I stored that thought away and tuned back into the present as I reach door number 01.

"Take your shoes off by the door and relax. Free your feet while you can from those evil shoes." Duo said to them and scrunched up his face into a frown. Quatre just laughed, while the others stared at him but took off their shoes anyway. I didn't really care one way or the other, but Duo had asked them to and I wasn't going to say otherwise.

"Well, I introduced ourselves to Trowa and Quatre, but I don't think either one of you has met Zechs yet. This is my new boyfriend. Heero, Duo, this is Zechs. Zechs, this is my best friend Heero and his boyfriend as well as one of my new friends Duo Maxwell." Wufei introduced us.

Zechs was a bit taller than Duo and me but he wasn't intimidating, or at least he didn't seem that way to me. He wore a frilled white shirt and navy blue slacks. Those icy blue eyes of his looked from me to Duo then he smiled and offered his hand to me, and then to Duo, who shook it firmly.

"It's very nice to meet you two and thank you for having us. Wufei has told me much about you Heero and hopefully we can become friends as well. I extend my friendship to you also Duo, but I'm afraid I don't know much about you, except that you're Heero's boyfriend and the club dancer of Silver Scythe. I hope we will get to know each other better in the future."

"So do I, Zechs and I hope to learn more about you also." Duo gave him a smile and then clutched my hand in his once more.

"I bet everyone's hungry, so let's sit at the table and eat." I announced. Duo got the lighter and lit the candles as I took out the chardonnay and opened it. "Does anyone rather not have anything alcoholic?" No one shook their heads so I poured everyone a glass full of the liquor. I took my seat between Wufei and Duo as everyone took off the covers and started to sample the meal the Duo and I prepared.

"This is very delicious, who is the chief?" Trowa asked.

"Both, Heero and I cooked, Tro. So don't worry, you'll be full to the brim and have enough energy for later, when we visit and probably even after that for Quatre." Duo told him and started to eat his potatoes and chicken, closing his eyes at the taste. Trowa blushed a bit but didn't bother to come up with a retort.

"How did you make the chicken? Can I have the recipe?" Quatre asked.

"Sure, the chicken is seasoned with my own mixture of herbs and spices and baked. I'll give you the recipe for it later Quatre."

"Thank you Heero. I would really appreciate it. I love the seasoning, it must have took you forever to come up with the right amounts to make it taste this wonderful." I smiled at his kind words and watched, as everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal.

We went back to eating, making random comments about the food. Zechs asked which one of us picked up the wine, since he said it had a full-bodied flavor and was definitely a good year. I told him I had bought it and thought it would be a nice complement to the dinner. He agreed and said it brought out the seasoning in the chicken more.

Soon everything on our plates was gone and it was time for dessert. Duo made an apple crumb pie and had left it in the oven to keep it warm. The others were ushered into the parlor and sat close by each other and talked while I helped Duo put the pieces of the pie on plates and he put a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top and whipped cream. He also sprinkled some cinnamon on it for a nice touch.

I walked out with three dishes, as did Duo and we handed them to our friends. Duo handed the plates to Wufei and Zechs who were sitting snuggled together on the fluffy chair, while I handed the other two plates to Quatre, who was sitting in Trowa's lap. Trowa didn't seem to mind and could still eat his own piece of pie even with Quatre on top of him.

I sat with Duo on the couch as we all enjoyed our dessert. When we were finished we set the plates on the coffee table until I cleared them away to be washed later.

"So Heero how is the programming at Zero doing?" Wufei asked.

"The company is doing well from where I stand. We get more and more software shipments almost every day. How is your branch doing in the reloading center? I haven't been able to go over there and see what you even do."

"It's been busy, but I can make use of all the time I'm given. Three divisions of the corporation run the department and we still have a lot of orders to put through. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left the computer programming part of it. I would still be working with you."

"You used to work with Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Yes I did, until Margo wanted to transfer me over to the other section of the industry. At least I got a great friend out of the deal while working there. Heero and I both started there when we were thirteen and have been friends ever since. Though we can't work together anymore like we used to."

"You know that you enjoy what you do, so don't dwell on it. Hacking into virus systems and reloading the deleted computer codes is tough. I don't think I would want to do that all the time, but you always loved it." I replied to him.

"I know and I still enjoy doing my job. It has it rewards, so I can't complain too much." He smiled then turned his attention to Duo. "So, how has your club been doing Duo? I haven't been there in a while, but I assume that Yuy has been keeping you company all along hasn't he?"

"Yes he has, and the club is doing very well. Which reminds me. Are you going on your trip to Busch Gardens soon? I know the supply of liquor is still in the backroom of the club and you can pick that up as well when you have time. Just let me, Q, or Tro know when you want it." Duo reminded them. I was quickly reminded that our trip was approaching as well in two days to be exact, since the trip started on Saturday. We had better start packing soon.

"Actually I was going to ask you about that. We both will go on the trip in about four weeks when we both have time off. The liquor however I need to get that settled. Can I pick it up gradually? I honestly don't know if a year supply of liquor would fit in my apartment or Zechs' for that matter." Wufei stated. I had been to Wufei's apartment before and it was nowhere near as large as mine. His was about half the size of my apartment and his only consisted of a bedroom, full bathroom, and a living room combined with the kitchen, so it wasn't that big at all.

"Sure, you can pick up a case of whatever it is you drink once a week or once a month, whatever you want to do. Just call us first. I'll give you my cell number so you can reach me." Duo said and got up to get a piece of paper, wrote his number down, and handed it to Wufei who gratefully accepted it.

"Can I stop by tomorrow?" Wufei asked, pocketing the paper.

"Of course, Quatre and I'll be there tomorrow, so you can pick something up then." Trowa answered before Duo got the chance. "Besides, Duo and Heero have to pack for their trip to Niagara Falls which is in two days. Or have you forgotten?" Trowa looked at Duo whose mouth had dropped open. I gently used two fingers and shut it for him.

"No I haven't forgotten, Trowa. Everything is cleared from my work schedule and I'm assuming you'll let Duo get out of work?" I asked him. Duo's eyes flickered between Trowa and me, watching as we made plans about what we would do without his consent.

"Yes, we'll survive a week without him, though it will be different since we won't be subjected to his no-stop talking. We'll survive though." Trowa added and gave us both a small smirk. "But look at it this way Duo, you get a break from telling us to stop humping each other so much for a week." Quatre closed his eyes then grinned at Duo with a gleeful look twinkling in his blue-green eyes.

Duo slapped his forehead and threw his head back in exasperation. "Am I going to have to get someone to keep an eye on you while I'm gone? With my luck, I'll come back to the club and hear how you two did it and pulled some kind of erotic performance on stage while I'm gone. Just make sure you run the club and not turn into even worse sex fiends while I'm enjoying my time with Hee-chan."

"A little late for that, don't you think Duo?" Quatre grinned wickedly at him.

"Why me?" Duo asked the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve having wild sex fiends as friends?" Everyone laughed and I tugged him into my lap and cuddled him too my chest. My arms wrapped around his waist securely. He must have felt bolder then since he looked straight at Quatre and spoke again. "Maybe I should get your sisters to watch you. I'm sure they would love that."

Quatre paled. "Please don't do that Duo. I won't be able to get a moment of time with Trowa if you did that."

"Did I miss something?" Zechs asked looking at Quatre confused.

"Q has twenty-nine sisters so they all like to keep an eye on him with the right incentive, or if I give them a pleaful cry for help." Duo's devilish grin grew wide as Trowa wrapped the blonde man in his arms and rested his chin in the crook of Quatre's neck; it was a very protective stance.

"Duo..." Trowa warned.

"Don't worry Tro, but if I have my doubts I will call them up to 'help' you out. You're safe as long as you don't get overwhelmed."

"We'll be fine Duo. What do you plan to do on the trip?" Quatre asked.

"As much as we can possibly fit into one day at a time." I answered. "I've never had a real vacation and I will take full advantage of this one."

"Sounds like a good idea. The falls are beautiful this time of year and it's warm enough to stand right next to them with out getting chills or pneumonia if you fall in." Quatre said looking directly at Duo.

"Hey what's that look for Q? Are you trying to imply that I might fall in or somethin'?"

"It's possible. You can be clumsy at times." Trowa said softly. "You better keep an eye on him Heero."

"I have every intention to." I smirked at him then kissed Duo's head lightly. Duo 'humped' and folded his arms across his chest.

"You can't deny that it's possible Duo. So be careful. The rocks are very slippery when wet." Trowa informed him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I have my Hee-chan to protect me so don't worry about me." Duo huffed.

The rest of the evening went by quickly and soon the others had to leave. We all had something to do tomorrow and we all needed to sleep.

"I think we should get together again some time. Maybe when you get back from your trip we can have dinner together at our apartment." Quatre declared.

"That will be fun Q. I can't wait for what you plan make and when we do come over." Duo beamed.

"You're invited as well. I'll tell Heero to call you to let you know when we have it set up." He said turning to Wufei and Zechs.

"We would appreciate it and we'll have you over some time as well. Thank you for having us and enjoy the rest of the evening." Zechs bowed to us and taking Wufei's hand led him out the door after we told him to call any time.

Quatre and Trowa hugged the both of us and left as well, leaving Duo and I to clean up. Quatre had offered to help but Duo dismissed the notion. I was quietly washing the dishes and Duo was drying them when I thought of what I had come to realize earlier. I looked over at Duo and waited for him to put down the last plate as I dried my hands on a nearby towel to ask him my question.

"Duo... what would you think of moving in with me?" Duo stared at me for a few seconds before his voice had decided to come back to him.

"Are you serious?" Duo asked his voice filled with wonder.

"Yes, I'm completely serious. Would you like to move in with me?" I asked again.

"I would love to, but I don't want to intrude anymore on you than I already am."

"You aren't. I want you to move in with me. You pretty much live here all the time anyway. The only thing is that you have to pick up things from your apartment from time to time, but that's it. So how bout it?"

"Yes, I would love to." Duo came over and hugged me tightly. "I love you Hee-chan. Thank you so much for everything." Duo tightened his hold on me.

I let the warmth of his body flow through me, his scent fill my nose, and felt content just to hold him for as long as I could. A few moments later Duo backed away but took a hold of my hand and led me to the bedroom.

* * *

(This is next part was edited out so please go to mediaminer, to view this section of the fic. My pen name and story title is the same but the rating is NC-17. Review on ff though please.)

* * *

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me completely on top of him and kissed me deeply before pulling back to stare into my face with love and tenderness filling his eyes.

"I love you Duo, I'll be here when you awake up in the morning." I told him. He reached up and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"I love you too Heero. Thank you so much words can't describe what you mean to me." He closed his eyes and I saw as tears made their way down his cheeks. I quickly licked them away and kissed both of his eyes. I got up off of him and rolled to the side, bringing him on top of me and made him rest his head upon my chest.

"Sleep love. You need to rest." I kissed the top of his head and caressed his back as he snuggled further into my chest and reached out to retrieve the sheets and covered both our naked forms. I waited until I heard a light snore coming from him before I allowed my own eyes to close.

Dreams could come as they pleased as long as they were filled with Duo. Tomorrow we would have to start to pack and an adventure was lying in wait for us to begin it.

TBC...

* * *

5 or more reviews until next chapter

Thank you all for reviewing!!! HUGGLES!!!

Natasha AKA: Tash: You haven't seen nothing yet. : Evil Grins: Thanks for the review. Zechs is mostly reserved since I thought he should act honorable. I hope you liked it.

HeeroDuo1x2x1: Didn't have to wait long did you. Extra long chappie too, check out the full version and as always review!!! : Glomps tackles:

TKM: I hope I made you happy, some 2x1x2 action as well. Thanks for all the reviews. HUGGLES

Nikkler: Dinner followed by dessert and then some!!!

Momochi Zabuza: Interesting name, I like it and thank you for the comment. I always appreciate feedback. Thanks for the review and please send more as well.

Pshyco Fairy: It's one of your favorites. I am honored. Thank you so much, that means a lot to me. Huggles.

Camillian: You don't have to wait any longer and I will update again soon.

Ahanchan: I thought it would be interesting to make the couples opposite as you said. I'm glad you keep reviewing, thank you.

Celestial-Dragon: DON'T DIE! I need you to keep reading. Who doesn't like sap? Thanks.

Shinigami88220: Thanks for the comment and there is more to come.


	18. Moving & Packing

Chapter 18: Moving & Packing

* * *

"Hey Heero? What else do you think I need to take with me?" Duo shouted to me while he was face first in his closet.

"Whatever you can carry in your Jeep and whatever you plan on wearing to start with." I yelled back to him.

It was one busy morning. Margo called me at 7:30 to tell me I had the day off as well as the day after it, too. She decided that I needed some 'quality time' with my boyfriend and would need time to pack. She supposedly, didn't want me to wear myself out at work and be too exhausted to pack, so she had given me time off with pay. I wasn't about to complain, so I agreed, hung up and went back to sleep.

Duo didn't wake up surprisingly until it was half past nine and kissed me awake. I loved that wake up call. Of course, the part that came after it was even better.

At some time in the night, or was it morning? It doesn't really matter when. Duo decided to become bolder with our relationship. The intimacy we shared last night was just the beginning, the tip of the iceberg, and when I say that, I mean it.

After Duo got me up, he suggested we take a shower. Not just me and not just him, but us, together in a shower naked with steam rising and hot water spraying over our naked bodies. The image came to me right away and then the logical side of me took over.

Duo was so wary of me before and what we would do together, but now he wanted us in a small glass enclosed box together naked. I just couldn't believe it. Duo must have seen the incredulous look on my face, since he assured me he meant what he said and promised he wouldn't freak out.

I remained skeptical, even as he dragged me with him to the bathroom. He turned on the water to an appropriate temperature and got in. dragging me with him in the process. I stood stiffly for a while, until Duo grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up with lavender smelling soap and began to caress and wash my skin with it.

Duo washed me in every little nook and cranny there was to wash and I mean every single one. He washed my backside by having me stand flush against him, chest to chest and allowed my arms to wrap around his shoulders to support myself. I was surely glad he did.

Every touch to my skin made me feel even weaker in the knees and I began to pant with pleasure as he washed my hair. He ran his fingers through it several times and just played with it. I enjoyed his ministrations so much, that I thought I could feel myself falling asleep from them. Sadly the caresses had to end and Duo turned the cloth over to me in order to give him the same tender show of affection he had given me. I did it with even more enthusiasm.

As I washed his hair, I combed through it gently with my fingers. I played with it a few more minutes before allowing him to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. I knew he would let me brush it if I wanted to, so I could play with those silken strands even more. I finally admitted to myself that I did indeed he a hair fetish, especially when it came to Duo's beautiful silk mane.

We got out and changed into sweatpants and t-shirts since I informed Duo that I didn't have to go to work. He was thrilled at the idea of spending the whole day with me and suggested that we start packing for the trip right away. That, however, wasn't the only packing he was now doing with his head still in the closet.

I suggested on the way out to his jeep that we should begin to move his things into my apartment. He was more than happy to agree and we had ended up in his apartment, going through clothes and things in his dresser drawers to be sorted out as well as figured out what to take and what not to, as of yet.

As he was scrounging up clothes on the floor of his closet, I was packing and stuffing his suitcase with clothes that he wanted to take to my apartment. I glanced up a few times to look at him, or rather to look at his very nicely shaped bottom. It was after all a very pleasant view. I grinned as I began to fold some more shirts and other such things to fit into the suitcase, while looking up at him every few moments.

"Did you see something you like Hee-chan?" I looked up and Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while moving closer to me. I had been caught. No doubt about that.

"As a matter of fact I do. That nice tight firm rear end of yours looks very appetizing." I smiled at him.

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Well what are you going to do about it? I can't help it if you find me distracting. I'm just trying to pack is all. You just have to practice some self-control Hee-chan." He turned around and swayed his hips as he walked slowly back over to his closet, trying to tempt me with his graceful movements.

I growled low in my throat then as if someone had thrown a switch and I lost my control. I quickly got over to Duo and spun him around. His eyes grew wide I noticed, right before I closed my own and attacked his lips in a hungry passionate kiss. Duo left out a soft moan and kissed me back with just as much passion.

He pressed himself firmly against me and I reached around and grabbed his ass firmly before moving them up and down his back. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, while the other buried his finger in my hair and stroked it.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth and gently sparred between both our mouths. After a long couple of moments we broke free for air and panted in each other's air since our foreheads were pressed together. A few moments later, Duo focused his eyes on me and a radiant smile grew on his face. I moved forward and pressed my lips against his in a sweet chaste kiss before pulling back.

"So you couldn't resist me either, hm?" I asked Duo with some satisfaction as he looked up at me stunned then slowly allows a smile to appear.

"No I couldn't. You make me feel weak and strong at the same time Heero. I don't know what you have done to me, but I don't want it to end." He kissed my lips lightly then pulled away and went back over to his closet and looked down at the floor. Bending over he grabbed a heap of clothes that were scattered on the floor and flung them on the bed. Luckily, I wasn't standing in the way of that clothed projectile and sorted, folded and packed the last bit of clothing that could fit in his suitcase.

"Anything else you need?" Duo took up a thinking pose and then shook his head.

"I don't think so. I doubt we could take any of the furniture with us, even though we brought my jeep. I'll have to ask Q if I can borrow his pickup and the maguanacs for a while."

"Who are they?" I asked puzzled. 'What exactly was a maguanac?'

Duo looked at me amused but then changed his expression and proceeded to inform me of what they were. "The maguanacs are Q's best security team and work specialists. Basically they work for him at WEI and are also his personal bodyguards. You know Rashid from the club?" I nodded. "Well he's one of them and is there in case anything happens. I'm a friend of theirs too, but they fiercely protect Q from everything. I swear sometimes that they can be worse than the mother hen mode that Q goes in from time to time."

I smirked at that. I saw Quatre in mother hen mode right before Duo and I went on our first date. If these people were worse than that, I wouldn't want to make them mad.

"So what will you need them for then?" I asked.

"To help us move my stuff into your apartment. I don't think just the two of us could pick up some of these things, unless I should just sell them."

"No, most of your things we can fit into my apartment. The couch and your lounge chair can fir in the parlor and your pots and pans can fit in the cupboards or on the pegs over the bar. There's plenty of room for it."

"What about the bed, my TV, and stereo system? The bed I can give to one of my friends or sell it to a store, they sometimes buy them back. The other two though, I really want to keep, even though your system is a hundred times better than mine. I just want it."

"What if we move them into our bedroom? There one wall that has nothing by it and we won't trip on it either." I stated logically. Duo nodded his head in agreement and that's all it took.

We packed up the jeep with what we could carry in boxes and two suitcases and put it in my room immediately and started to lay things out, all over the bed. Duo looked over his clothes and picked out two weeks worth of clothes and put them in the bigger of the two suitcases he owned. Seeing as he was packed, I started on my own clothes and things to take with me. By the end of the afternoon, we were both tired and completely packed for our trip. One day down, one more to go.

"Ugh...I'm beat Hee-chan. I don't think I could get up even if I tried." He plunked down on the couch and tossed an arm over his eyes in a dramatic pose.

"How about I order take-out Chinese to be delivered here? I don't feel like cooking and by the way you look on the couch, I doubt you do either."

"Got that right." I smirked as Duo snuggled deeper into the couch and fell asleep a minute later.

I ordered the food. I figured by the time it got here Duo would have had a good nap and could be awakened by the food's aroma. I sat down on my soft chair and watched him as he slept. A deep sense of peace washed over me as I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

After I bit I went downstairs to retrieve and pay for the food, which didn't take very long at all. I brought the cartons back upstairs and set them out on the coffee table. Duo's eyelids fluttered and then he sniffed the air once more. I opened the containers one by one and showed Duo what I had ordered. He began to munch happily on the shrimp lo mien and told me to eat some too.

I got up and put in a DVD for us to watch and lowered the light so it would be dark enough to enjoy the movie, but light enough to see what we were eating. Duo and I shared everything I ordered and we began to feed each other as well. By the time we were done, the movie was half way over and Duo put the last empty carton on the table then moved and leaned against me. I put my arm around him and held him close to me.

The next time I looked down at him, he was fast asleep. I cuddled him to me some more and rested my head on top of his, allowing my own eyes to drift shut. I listened to the movie as it continued to play but then that sound I filtered out to listen to Duo's steady breathing.

As I felt myself start to drift off, the only thing I could feel was Duo's soft breath against my neck and the warmth that emitted from his body.

TBC....

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Please keep reading and sending my plenty of feedback. I love it and greatly appreciate it. HUGGLES!!!

You know the drill, 5 or more reviews and I put up the next chapter as soon as it gets written and edited. If I missed any typos or errors, I do apologize. I haven't slept well in the last 5 days. If there are mistakes I will revise them. Thanks again.


	19. Arrival in Paradise

Chapter 19: Arrival in Paradise

* * *

Dedicated to TKM who has reviewed every single chapter I have written so far. Also to Nikkler, Happy Birthday a few days late, you should have told me sooner! But a chapter update is always a nice b-day present, ne?

A/N: All minor characters belong to me and were created just to interact with our beloved main characters!

* * *

The flight was scheduled to leave at eight o'clock Saturday morning and trying to make Duo wake up early enough to get him ready, plus everything he needed to have with him, was an interesting but necessary episode.

I woke Duo up at 6:00 am, his is movements were hesitant and his eyes kept closing, even as I stripped him of his clothes with one hand and held him up with the other. I had to set him down on the toilet while I undressed then turned on the shower. I had him naked and in the shower with me in a few minutes, that when the water hit him he jolted upright against me trying to get away from it.

As soon as I had Duo wrapped in my arms and closer to the showerhead and awaiting water, he woke up instantly as the warm water sprinkled down on him. I washed him and then myself in the fastest and most efficient way possible, making sure to not arouse Duo or myself in any way if I could avoid it.

Once I had us out and dried off, Duo seemed to come back to life completely even without his coffee and pulled out what he was going to wear for the flight, which was a pair of well-fitted jeans and a long sleeved black cotton shirt. I chose a pair of loose jeans and a royal blue tee shirt and grabbed my jean jacket out of the closet to finish the outfit. Duo approved, as he looked me up and down, just as I approved of his clothes and scanned him in the same manner.

We were equipped with our packed suitcases, out of our apartment, and on the highway towards the airport in no time. The stewardess seated us in the first-class section of the plane after I showed her our tickets and not soon after that we were up in the air, our destination approaching closer every minute.

"See Hee-chan, Quatre spares no expense in awarding awesome prizes. Can you see all the legroom we have? I feel kinda sorry for those people in the coach section, but I'm totally enjoying sitting up here with you." Duo smiled at me after glancing out the window. He insisted that he wanted to see all the tiny ant people below, but I doubted he could see anyone this high in the atmosphere.

"I am glad you're with me too. The captain said that the flight would only last two hours though. Why don't you get some sleep?" I asked him. He was probably still tired since I had woken him up so early in the morning. Duo was a nighttime person and expected him to jump at the opportunity right away, but instead I found him staring at me a bit, then a devious look crossed his features.

"That would be really nice Hee-chan. I am kinda tired. I'm not used to waking up at the crack of dawn like you are. However, I'll only go to sleep on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" I asked him narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hold me and let me use you as a pillow." He smiled innocently at me and I just pushed up the armrest that separated us and turned so he could lie against me. I wrapped my right arm around his waist and my left one around his shoulders and let him lean his back against me using my chest as his pillow like he always did. He wrapped his arms around mine and interlaced our fingers together as I heard a contented sigh escape those pouty pink lips. I kissed his hair and closed my own eyes as well, enjoying the peace that had settled over us for the time being and awaiting the end of our flight.

* * *

I felt something or someone touching my arm, shaking it lightly until I turned to face what that thing was. I opened my eyes and saw a petite woman standing next to me. I yawned as I looked at her a little confused, but I soon remembered where I was and who was still sleeping in my arms.

"I am sorry to disturb your rest sir, but we have landed and you must exit the plane now." She said with a soft melodic voice.

"Thank you, I think this early flight made us a little tired." She smiled at me.

"It's all right sir. We had a few other passengers fall asleep on us as well. It's no trouble at all. You should go and pick up your baggage now though, so it can't get lost."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll do that." She nodded her head once and left me to wake up Duo once again. I was surprised when he opened his eyes a little bit and turned to me.

"Is the flight really over Hee-chan?" He whined. I chuckled at those cute pouting lips and softly gave him a light kiss.

"Yes Duo, it's really over. Come on, let's get our suitcases and you can use me as a pillow later okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's get off the plane."

"Okay. Whatever you say Hee-chan."

We claimed our baggage and walked out of the airport and surveyed the street for a cab to take us to the hotel. I didn't see one at all. This surprised me a bit. I would have thought there would be loads of taxis picking up people for the airport, but I guessed that I was wrong.

Duo then tugged on my hand and a looked over at him. "What's the matter love?"

"That driver of the limo over there has a banner with your name on it. Maybe Quatre booked a limo for us so we could get to the hotel before our whole trip is over. Care to ask him about the sign?"

"I think that would be our best bet." Duo and I walked hand-in-hand over to the driver. He looked to be in his mid-thirties by his graying sideburns that I could make out from under the brim of his driver's hat. "Excuse me, I'm Heero Yuy. Are you supposed to be our driver...mister...?"

"Collin, may name is Collin good sirs. I recognize you from the photos Mister Winner has shown me. Mr. Quatre Winner has booked my services while you are on your vacation. I am to drive you wherever you want to go. I have a cell phone number so you can reach me anytime you feel like going out. Mister Winner also wanted me to give you this envelope as well Mister Yuy. It goes along with your prize vacation. I would advise you to open it later. Mister Winner had told me to tell you that as well." He handed me a large, insulated manila envelope. I wondered what could be in it since it seemed to be somewhat thick and a bit dense, but I could find out after we got to the hotel.

"Can you drive us to the Grand Falls Hotel? We will be staying there for the week so you can pick us up there if we need your services."

"Certainly, sir. Let me take your bags and have a seat inside." Collin took both our suitcases and put them in the trunk then opened the door for us. Duo got in first, then I followed suit.

The limousine was stocked with a cooler in one of the compartments across from us as Duo explored the interior of the vehicle. His eyes lit up and held up a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He handed one to me and kept the other while still holding onto the bottle and grinning at me.

"What do you say to a drink Heero? Its Quatre's doing and we don't want to disappoint him."

"How is not drinking the champagne provided an insult to him?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It won't be, but I still want to celebrate being in a limo and actually having champagne to toast to it with." He pouted at me some more and I knew there was no way I would deny him what he wanted.

"All right. Open the bottle and we'll toast to our vacation." Duo grinned then kissed me.

"Thank you Hee-chan." Duo soon got the bottle open with ease. Being the owner of a club and bar, did give him an advantage after all. He poured the bubbly beverage as I held the glasses. He put the bottle back in the cooler to keep its pleasant temperature and then sat back beside me as I handed him his glass.

I raised mine a little and he did the same. "I would like to make a toast to honor you, my love and thank you for joining me on this hopefully eventful trip. May we both bask in the beauty that surrounds us."

Duo clinked his glass with mine then took a sip of it, then raised his glass. "I want to make a toast as well Heero. May we both enjoy our time together in this unimaginable luxury while it lasts. I am glad to be beside you Heero. I never want to leave you, ever."

"Neither do I my love, neither do I." We clinked our glasses and drank the rest of the champagne. Duo put our glasses away then rested his head on my shoulder while holding my hand until we arrived at the hotel.

* * *

We got out and Collin took our bags inside for us, and then handed them over to the baggage boy. I went over to the main desk to check us in and make sure our reservations were in order and activated as Quatre said they would be. A man with neatly combed brown hair waited on me, while Duo looked around the lobby. His face in complete awe at how big the place was, not that I blamed him, my jaw dropped when I saw how tall the building was from outside.

"Hello and welcome to the Falls Grand Hotel. I am Xavier Renard the manager of the hotel. What is your name sir?" He asked in a deep, but welcoming voice.

"I'm Heero Yuy and I have a reservation for myself and Duo Maxwell. Quatre Winner made the reservations Mister Renard."

"Ah yes, it is right here. Andros will you kindly show our guests to the Lovers' suite?" The boy who was holding our bags nodded and said a soft 'follow me please,' as we left the desk. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here Mister Yuy." I thanked the man and followed the boy who held our bags.

We took the elevator up to the twenty-first floor and Andros led us to the suite. He left the suitcases by the door as I got out one of the keycards used to open the door. As I slipped it through the slot and opened the door I was stunned to my spot until Duo pushed me inside and Andros followed with our things.

"I'll place your suitcases in the bedroom sirs." Andros then walked off to the left as I watched him move and settle our things down on the floor. "Will that be all sir or would you like me to bring up some appetizers as well? The extension for room service is seven and the menu is over there on the table. Anything you order will be billed to Mr. Winner." He announced.

I was about to tell him that he could leave, but then heard Duo pipe up.

"What do you have that's really good here?" Duo asked, rubbing his hands together briskly.

"Everything here is very pleasing, in my opinion, but you may have different tastes than me. The menu is right there. I'll wait until you decide."

"That won't be necessary. We'll just call room service so we won't bother you. Thank you for bringing up our bags." I gave him five dollars as a tip and he nodded, and then shut the door behind him. Duo was studying the menu front to back. I could tell he liked something from the way he was licking his lips and making sounds of approval.

I sat down next to him on the couch he was on and looked at what he had found. There were a number of fancy foods that I had no idea what they were, until I read the descriptions written below them. Thankfully they were well detailed so I had a vague idea of what the foods would taste like.

"What do you think looks good Duo?" I breathed into his ear causing him to shiver.

"You, but you're my dessert. I'm hungry Heero and since we didn't have breakfast, I think it's time you fed me. This blueberry Belgian waffle looks good but so does the strawberry one. I can't decide which one I want. Care to help me?" He turned and looked at me pleadingly. I kissed the tip of his nose then got up and went over to the phone and pressed seven.

"Hello room service, this is the Lover's suite. We would like to order two Belgian waffles, one with blueberries and the other with strawberries. Yes that will be great. Thank you." I hung up the phone and sat down next to Duo once more. "He said he'll have it up here in a few minutes, so we won't have to wait long. Happy?"

"Very." He leaned into me and gave me a sweet chaste kiss then pulled back smiling. "Let's go see what else we get in here!" He tugged me up and pulled me with him to the bedroom. He stopped and stared at the bed, his eyes widening in disbelief. "How big do you think that thing is? I thought your bed was huge compared to mine, but this is even bigger."

"I think it's a king sized bed. The one we have is a queen, but you had a double, right?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah I do or did now, since I'm giving it to Good-will, but this one...wow!" I smiled at his disconcerted look.

"Let's look at the bathroom." I pulled him with me even though he still kept gaping at how big the bed was. It was the Lover's suite after all. Oh! My mind stopped right on that thought: Lover's suite. That bed was to be used for 'other recreations' besides sleeping. I shook my head and stamped that thought down. Duo would tell me when and if he was ever ready to have sex and I wouldn't suggest it unless he initiated it. With my resolve firmly in place I looked at the room we were now standing in.

The bathroom was huge; at least six times the size of mine. The bathtub looked like it could hold at least six people with room to spare. A large shower stood at the other side of the room and it probably could have four people in it at once. There was also a toilet, a Jacuzzi, two massage tables equipped on the side with tons of oils, salts, soaps, and lotions and a sauna in the far corner.

"Leave it to Quatre to show us the biggest bedroom and bathroom we will ever see in our lives!" Duo exclaimed at my side. "Think I'll love using everything though while I can. I probably won't ever have the chance to again after the week is over, but I'll enjoy it as long as I can with you Hee-chan."

"I feel the same way Duo." I told him after coming out of my shock. There was a light knock on the main door to our room and Duo jumped. "The food must be here, let's go eat it hmm?" Duo's response was a tug on my hand to the door.

He opened it and let the man with the cart in while still holding onto my hand. The man nodded to us then said, "I'll set this up on the dining table." He wheeled picked up the tray that was on the cart and carried it into the room we hadn't gone in yet and set the tray down at the end of the table. Quickly taking off both covered dishes of the tray and placing them in two places at the table. He set up tall crystal glasses next to them and placed the orange juice pitcher between them then placed silver pot that I assumed to be coffee, with cup of crème and sugar and ceramic mugs on the table as well. "Shall that be all sir?" He asked turning to me.

"Yes that's all." I replied and Duo handed him a five-dollar bill and he nodded once and left, taking his cart with him. I walked over and uncovered one dish and then the other. Both waffles were covered in their chosen berries that surrounded the pastry as well and topped with a generous amount of whipped cream, with a single berry placed in the center.

"Mmm...looks delicious, but first I need coffee." Duo proclaimed and I had to roll my eyes at him. As much as I loved coffee I wanted to try the delight that was before me. I sat down and cut off a piece of the strawberry waffle and tasted it. The smooth whipped cream added to the sweet flavor of the strawberry.

I moaned my delight and Duo looked over at me from his cup of liquid brown heaven as he sometimes named it and grinned. "Looks like your enjoying it Hee-chan. Mind if I have a taste?" I cut off another piece and crooked my finger at Duo who bent down, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. I leaned toward him and kissed his lower lip then deposited the sweet treat within his mouth. He chewed it and moaned his own enjoyment of tasting it, then opened his eyes and winked at me.

"I think you made it even sweeter than it was Hee-chan."

"But you enjoyed it nonetheless." I stated.

"Oh yes. You always make everything much sweeter with your kiss, touch, and..." He trailed off and pressed a kiss to my lips. I pulled him closer and he opened his mouth as an invitation, which I accepted greedily and slipped my tongue inside his hot, moist mouth. I could taste the strawberries mix with his unique taste. It was exquisite!

"Mmm, you taste like strawberries Hee-chan."

"So do you. Let's try the blueberry one next." I suggested. Duo cut off a piece and put it in his mouth and chewed it, then licked his lips slowly as if to tempt me. I growled low in my throat at his taunting, even if it did make him look very very sexy.

"Do you want to have a taste Hee-chan?" He asked, lowering his voice some. I growled as a reply. "Then I guess I'll have to share." Duo cut off another piece and brought it close to my mouth as if to feed me then put the piece in his own mouth and smiled around the piece in his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him then grabbed the front of his shirt and pried his lips open with my tongue and retrieved the pastry from his mouth. It tasted sweet like the strawberries, but was a bit more tart and also tasted like Duo.

When I was finished chewing it, I smiled at him. "You're right Duo. It is tasty with the right flavoring to add to its sweet flavor." Duo blushed then brought a chair closer to me and brought the blueberry Belgian waffle with him. We continued to eat one or the other, occasionally feeding each other a piece of one or the other, opposite to the one we had previously eaten. By the time we finished both of them I was stuffed to the brim. Duo on the other hand wasn't quite as full yet and ordered some hash browns, scrambled eggs, and bacon to be brought up to our room.

I watched him eat them as I sipped my cup of coffee. He noticed me watching him, as he was about to take another bite of his bacon. "What?" He asked before he took a bite.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how you can eat so much, that's all." Duo finished chewing and smirked at me.

"I have a high metabolism, so don't worry. I promise you I won't get fat. I've eaten a ton more things at one sitting, millions of times," I quirked an eyebrow at him as he chuckled. "Just ask Q or Tro. They've seen me do it plenty of times. I won't get sick, I promise."

"It's okay. I don't mind if you eat that much, but yes. I am afraid of you getting sick, but if you say you can eat this much, then go right ahead." I raised my cup at him then went back to drinking my coffee.

Duo finished a few seconds later and wiped his mouth with a napkin. We covered the dishes then called room service to find out what to do with them. A man came up and took them away for us then left us to do whatever we wanted.

"What did Collin give you before? He said it was from Q. Did you open it yet?" Duo asked and I remembered the insulated manila envelope that was still sitting unopened on the coffee table in the living room section of the suite.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I'll open it now so we can see." I sat on the couch; Duo plopped down next to me, watching as I opened the envelope. I looked in then told Duo to cup his hands together. He frowned at me confused, but did it anyway and I poured the green bills out that the envelope contained. As the last of the bills came out a folded up piece of paper fluttered out from the bottom. Some of the money fell to the floor but we could pick it up later.

I infolded the paper and read:

_Dear Heero and Duo,_

_Trowa and I thought it best to give you the rest of your prize through your limo driver, Collin that I hired for the entire week. I knew that if I gave you the money that goes along with your prize, you would probably try to give it back. You need what is enclosed to go out to the restaurants and do some shopping while you enjoy your stay. I have already paid for everything that has to do with the hotel and the entrance to_ _the falls and the nature trails you can walk on. The only thing I haven't paid for are the tips you use to pay the staff. Use the smaller bills for them and use the rest on yourselves. I want you to enjoy yourselves; my friends and we expect pictures when you get back._

_With Much Love,_

_Trowa and Quatre_

"It's so much like Q to spoil us." Duo began to sort the money into separate piles. Most of the bills were fifties and one hundred-dollar bills, but at least a quarter of it was twenties and tens that we could give to the staff like he said to.

I had never seen this much money in my life, and Quatre wanted us to spend it. I felt a little nauseous at spending his money. Duo glanced at me from his counting then quickly finished with it, leaving the bills on the table and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's a matter babe? Q's generosity too much for you?" I slowly nodded my head. Duo kissed my ear then whispered to me. "It's alright. He wants us to have fun, he considers you one of his closest friends so take pleasure in it. Q-man is always like this if he accepts someone who is in our tight bond of friends. So don't feel bad. It's all right. Q gave us half a million to play around with."

I turned and stared at Duo. He couldn't have said what I thought he did. "What did you just say?" I asked breathlessly.

"I said Q gave us half a million to play with. You okay Heero?" I shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Duo looked alarmed and pulled me down to lie on him. He tucked my head under his chin and held on to me tightly.

"Why do you feel that way Heero? It's okay, really." He stroked my hair with his fingers trying to calm me down, which was slowly working but I still felt a little sick. "Just breathe, Heero. Just breathe for me, in and out. There you go. Good, stay with me." Duo's soothing voice coached me until I felt relaxed once again, safe in his arms. It seemed our roles were for once reversed, but it was a good feeling to have him worry and hold me like he was doing. I finally found my voice once more after his fingers slowed a little form their caresses.

"Duo what are we going to do with five hundred thousand dollars?" I asked looking up at him. He just smiled a little at me.

"Do exactly what Q said: Spend it and create some wonderful memories. We have to get a camera to take the pictures, so I suggest we do that soon and get a digital one with an extra memory card. That way we'll have tons of pictures and get a few disposable ones as well so if we get wet at the falls, the good one won't get ruined. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I felt a little better knowing the Duo would know how to spend the money. He could deal with it since I was just happy to have him beside me.

TBC...

* * *

5 reviews til the next update...

A special thanks to: **TKM, Nikkler, Chiisai Angel, Natasha AKA: Tash, Irony (welcome aboard), Camillian, Ahanchan, and Ultra Rodmius **all from FF. Thanks so much all of you I love all your reviews.

Thanks to the MM reviewers: **SomaliChan, Vidalark, and Abandon**, please send more reviews!!!!

**HUGGLES all reviewers!!!!**

I'll fix the typos in the previous chapters as soon as I am able to read through them all. Which maybe in a little while, since I'm starting my third semester on the 24th of August. Updates may slow down, but hopefully they'll be pretty consistent. It depends on how swamped I get with my exams, art projects, and my two jobs. Whew!!! Anne-chan wasn't kidding when she told me I was insane. Like I didn't know that already. Yeesh!


	20. Shopping Trip

Chapter 20: Shopping Trip

* * *

Duo and I had been out since 1:00 pm and we had looked at a startling assortment of things. The first thing we had to do was put the money away. We agreed not to carry all of it on our person, since that would be rather stupid and could disappear faster than which was supposed to be possible, so we put three-fourths of it in the hotel's vault and put the rest of it in our wallets or in our luggage.

As we walked down the street we passed many stores all trying to sell this or that. We had been going in and out of stores trying to find a digital camera that suited us. I couldn't have cared a less what brand name it was or how fashionable it was, as long as it took and saved photos, I would be content with it. Duo, on the other hand, practically drove the store people insane. I knew he wanted to get a good camera, but that didn't mean we had to stop at seventeen different stores and drive the sales people batty. Of course, it was amusing to watch after a while.

Duo was currently engaged in a debate about the capacity of the memory card that came with the camera he wanted. Hard to believe that he actual found one and even more surprising was it only cost one hundred and twenty dollars. It was the lowest price I had ever seen on them, but that good. I still didn't want to splurge on things that weren't necessary or I wouldn't use. There just wasn't a point to it.

I casually looked around at the laptops until Duo was finished and he actually bought the camera. A part of me was relieved that he finally found one he liked so we could go and look at something else.

"Happy with the camera you found?" I asked as he came up to stand beside me.

"Yes actually, it has everything I want and I got a free memory card out of the deal isn't that cool?"

"He probably gave it to you to send you on your way and his sanity can return."

"Ha ha, very funny Hee-chan. You may say those words now, but you will come to appreciate my bartering skills some day. Especially, like right now. We're going clothes shopping for you next!"

"What's the matter with my clothes now?" I asked, he never said anything before about my casual style. Something must have made him change his mind.

"Nothing's wrong with your clothes. I really love your clothes since they always get to caress your skin."

"Nothing is stopping you from doing it now." I grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, while intertwining our fingers together. Duo squeezed back and then rubbed his cheek on my shoulder like a cat. Completely sensuous and graceful, I had to kiss his hair as we began to walk up the sidewalk. Duo seemed to be content there so I allowed our silence to remain.

We walked a few blocks then Duo abruptly stopped and held me back from walking any further either.

I looked at where we stopped and when I did, I almost regretted it. The store we stopped outside of was one of those types that you are really interested in finding out what goes on there but never want to try it out for yourself. In other words, it was a leather and bondage gear store.

"Come on Hee-chan! Let's go in!" Duo tugged on my hand and I obediently followed him. The smell of leather hit my nose first, followed be scents of incense and cologne. I looked at the heavy metal posters on the wall and noted to myself how many CD's Duo had of each metal group.

There were outfits hanging up on the wall, some were simply straps of leather tied together and others were mesh that showed everything. If Duo wanted me to get something of either one I might do it for him, but not without have a red stain on my cheeks for the rest of our whole vacation and maybe even later.

Duo continued to pull me through the store until he stopped and I saw what he was looking at. There were rows upon rows of back leather pants in every style imaginable. Duo began searching the racks while I just stood there and watched him. I didn't know what to think. Maybe he had a fetish for leather or something along those lines. I really didn't know. I never asked him why he had so many leather pants but now I had some sort of speculation.

I was quickly jolted out of my thoughts when I felt something come into contact with my crotch and front of my thighs. I looked up and saw Duo holding a pair of black leather pants against me, an indescribable expression was written on his face as he pursed his lips with a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

"I think you should go try these ones on Hee-chan the style would go well with your sultry looks. They're made of soft leather so you shouldn't have any trouble getting them on. This vest looks good too though. You would make everyone at the scythe swoon after you with that outfit. Let's go see!"

I didn't even reply and he was dragging me off to the dressing rooms. He waited outside for me to change, which surprised me a little. Sometimes he loved putting together my outfits and helping me get dressed but today just wasn't one of those days. I put the outfit on and was amazed at how the leather pants clung to my body like a second skin, but were so comfortable that I wouldn't be itching to get them off for a long time. They were as soft as Duo said they were and the loose vest and pants did go very well together, especially with all of the skin of my chest revealed for show.

I came out after I made sure everything was in its proper place and then went out to strike a pose for Duo. Duo's face split into a wide grin when I came out of the room. He scanned me with his eyes and nodded his approval before coming directly in front of me to state it as well.

"Looks stunning on you Hee-chan. You're practically glowing like a beacon to attract anything with legs to you, but the best part is, you're mine and I won't let you go." Duo grabbed both front sides of the leather vest and pulled me into him, claiming my lips with his own in a scorching kiss.

We wrestled in each other's mouths with our tongue, while our hands were running up and down the other's body, trying to touch everywhere at once. We were interrupted a few moments later by the sound of a throat being cleared. We slowly broke apart and looked to see who was intruding on our private moment.

A long thin strand of saliva connected my mouth to Duo's as we turned to face a blushing man looking at first me then Duo and back again.

"Excuse me sirs, I would like to know how the leather feels against your skin. I assume it feels wonderful, however, I would like you to refrain from 'testing' out our merchandise unless you are willing to buy the outfit..."

"We'll take it. I want two more pair in the same size as those and those two leather jackets up there as well." Duo replied to the man.

The salesman didn't know what to say or do apparently until Duo spoke again.

"Well? Do I have to wait here all day or are you going to let me get and buy what I asked of you." The salesman muttered a 'sorry' before going off and retrieving the said items.

"So what's this for Duo?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"What ever do you mean Hee-chan?" Duo asked back innocently.

"I mean why do you want me to wear leather like you do? I've never worn anything like this before. It's a little...overwhelming." I admitted to him.

Duo just came closer and hugged me, stroking his fingers through my hair gently as I hugged him back and ran my hand along his braid. 

"I just want you to get some club wear that's all. If you feel uncomfortable with it just say so. You wanted me to be honest with you and I am. I just thought the outfit made you look even more awesome than you already are." Duo spoke softly in my ear.

"I know. I'm honest with you too. I do like the outfits and perhaps I'll even love it one day, but I'm glad you picked it out for me. That gives this outfit a semblance of life, since you are now tied to the decision of when and where I should wear it."

Duo laughed, "I don't think I'll have much of a problem with that job."

Soon we had everything packed up and paid for and started to make our way back to the hotel. Collin awaited our arrival into the limo and then we were off. Maybe I should pose some more for Duo? The image of him drooling because of what I was wearing just wouldn't go away. I think we should have a little fashion show once we were all settled back at the hotel once again.

TBC....

* * *

5 reviews til next update or when I have access to a computer and have time. The updates may slow down considerably. I am sorry for having to do it since I love writing this fic and getting all of your feedback, but college comes first, since it's the reason I'm poor.

Thanks to all the reviewers. The new ones and the recently acquired ones, I Love you all!!!! HUGGLES!!!


	21. Walk in the Park

Chapter 21: Walk in the Park

* * *

By the time we were done shopping, I had five leather pants, a leather jacket, three leather vests, and an assortment of clubbing shirts made of various fabrics ranging from silk to satin, velvet to jeans. Some of them were even see-through, which were hand picked and highly approved of by Duo, who was my fashion coordinator and clubbing expert with all the style we found in the store. The experience of Duo dressing me up would last me a lifetime and I hoped it would continue so I could return the favor one day.

Collin gave us a tour of the city and layout of how everything was set up. The names of the stores and restaurants that were good to eat at, the hours of how long the places were open and when they would close, it all was systematically being memorized as he told us each and every one. I was silently thanking him for all the information he was providing us with that I made a mental note of giving him a rather large tip when we got back to the hotel.

As we were entered along I side street, I gaze out the window and saw a large park come into view. It looked beautiful with yellow-green grass, benches set up every few yards, huge old trees clumped together in some places, singular ones in others, the large fountain in the middle reflected a rainbow of colors as the sunlight bounced off the spouting arches of water. It was a lovely sight.

Duo must have thought so as well, for he turned to me and gave me a playful grin. "How about we go for a stroll in the park Heero?"

"Why not, it is beautiful. Collin park next to the curb please, we're getting out." Collin pulled off and came and opened the door for us. The warm sun beat down its heated rays of light and allowed me to see the red and golden strands of hair in Duo's braid. "Thank you we'll be here for a while." I told him and gave him a fifty-dollar tip. He accepted it gratefully and watched as Duo grabbed my hand and we took off into the park.

As we approached the fountain Duo tugged at my hand and pointed at the water that pooled in a circular bowl. The fountain wasn't fenced off so I made sure to keep a good grip on Duo's hand. Trowa told me to watch him since he could be klutzy at times, even though he was the most graceful dancer I had ever met, I wasn't about to risk it.

"Look Hee-chan they're chasing each other!" Duo exclaimed as he kept pointing at the water. I saw what he was looking at then. Small goldfish were gathered in groups in the pool as well. Some chasing one or the other, one group seemed to be charging at one of the bigger fish in there. I was betting there was a possibility that the bigger fish was trying to eat one of the smaller ones. That thought also made me realize that our whole lives was just like how the fish were acting. The bigger or stronger being was always trying to beat, intimidate or eat the smaller, weaker beings that also lived in the world.

It also reminded me of what Duo had to endure from his ex-boyfriend. He overpowered Duo by making Duo believe that he loved him and Duo had been raped because of it. At least his ex was in prison now but Duo was still damaged from the experience. Well no, that wasn't exactly the right way to put it.

Duo trusted me. He knew I wouldn't hurt him and I wouldn't do anything to him that he was uncomfortable with. I told him I wanted things to go slow and steady and I meant it. But, other times I had a slight feeling that Duo wanted something more. I just wanted him to tell me what it was.

"Heero!" I jumped at Duo's voice and snapped my head up to look at him. "Are you okay? You kinda spaced out on me there for a few minutes. What's wrong?" He asked the concern he felt was heard in the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I told him.

"Oh? What were you thinking about Heero? Do tell me what goes on in that gorgeous head of yours."

I shrugged and looked into his eyes, which had now turned a deep purple. The sun kissing his skin to give it a warm glow and those tempting pink lips pouted in a deeper shade. I smirked and wrapped my other arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"I was thinking about how much I want to kiss you." Duo smiled.

"Then kiss me." He replied and so I did.

His warm lips greedily met mine and caressed in a gentle rhythmic pattern. He would kiss my bottom lip gently then move to the top one and kissed a line across it then returned to giving me a random assortment of teasing kisses and nibbles to my bottom lip. I returned his kisses much in the same way, except my hands were not idle. I stroked his braid with one hand and his back with the other, feeling the soft material of his shirt glide over his muscled flesh. The only thing that existed to me was Duo.

Duo pulled away from my lips and started to travel down my chin and gently started to kiss, lick, and suck at my skin as he made his way down my neck and moved his hands from my waist to my bottom and gave it a hard squeeze. This surprised me and in more ways than one, as I pitched left and feel into the water of the fountain, with Duo still wrapped in my arms.

The chill of the water wasn't as bad as it could be, but the landing was a different story. The pool was only two feet deep so there wasn't any way I would drown, but having Duo land on my lap very suddenly and having the air pushed out of my lungs all at once, was painful.

"Are you okay Heero?" Duo scrambled back and off of me and stood up, offering me a hand as well. I took it and with his help stood up. Collin rushed over to us with a towel that he must of had in the limo somewhere, though I didn't know where exactly, but didn't really care either way.

"Are you okay Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell?" He asked quickly and handed me the towel. I wiped my face and hands off and then handed it to Duo, who did the same.

"We're fine and you can call us Heero and Duo. You can skip the formalities." I told him. The only thing that was hurting was my rear end. The water lessened the impact, but the bricks and concrete were still hard. I looked into the water to see if we had killed any of the fish. It seemed that we didn't since I didn't see any floating on the water's surface but the school was now gather at the other end of the fountain from what I could make out. I didn't blame them. We problem gave them a heart attack by falling into their home.

I looked over at Duo who was staring at the grass at his feet. He had a guilty look spread across his features and the sad frown that creased his brow. I wanted to tell him everything was okay, but I didn't want Collin to hear our conversation.

"I think we should get back to the hotel and change into drier clothes. Do you mind if we just spread this towel on the seat so we don't get everything wet?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I don't mind at all. Shall we go now?"

"Yes, we will go now." I answered. Collin looked from me to Duo who was still staring at the grass and gave me an understanding look.

"I will wait in the limo for you." I nodded at him and he left. When I was certain he was out of hearing range I turned back to Duo and tilted his chin up with my forefinger so I could see his face. Even though I made his face turn up at me his eyes remained looking downward.

"Duo. Look at me, please." His eyes glanced up at me then looked away from my gaze once more. I pulled him to me and hugged him close. Hesitantly, he put his own arms around me and returned it, even though it wasn't really an embrace at all. I pulled away, but kept an arm around his waist and led him back over to the limo and into it without a word.

He sat there on the towel in silence as we made it back to the hotel. I told Collin before we went in that he had the rest of the afternoon off and we would call him if we needed him, but I doubted I would call him again tonight. Duo was silent as we entered our room and stood by the door even when I took my shoes off and went over to the phone to check if we had any messages. We didn't but the time I spent doing that was also to allow me to gather my thoughts.

Duo wasn't reacting to anything, he just obeyed anything that I said or did. It was sort of unnerving because I never saw this side of him. Most of the time he was talkative, active, and responsive, but now he just obeyed like a drone would. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Duo, we have to get out of these wet clothes and get clean. Why don't we take a bath?" Duo just looked at me then walked across the rooms and into the bathroom that was adjoined to our bedroom and started to remove all his clothes until he stood there naked and stared at me. I began removing my own clothes until I was as naked as he was and began running the bath water full blast. I looked at the shelf on the wall and found some lavender salts and added them to the warm water that was slowly filling up the enormous tub. Duo watched me the entire time, but kept his eyes trained on my face and no lower than my neck. It was like he was afraid to look at me.

I walked over to him and took his hand in mine and walked him over to the tub, but before I would let him get in I reached up and gently cupped his cheeks and gave him a soft chaste kiss. His eyes widened at me when I pulled back and stepped into the tub and shut off the water then pulled him in as well. I spread my legs so he could sit in between them and lean back against my chest.

Surprisingly, he did just that. He leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and cuddled him to me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and kissed his neck up and down with soft lingering kisses.

"What's wrong Duo?" He shrugged. "I know something's bothering you, I can tell. So just say it. I'm here for you and I love you and I always will. Don't doubt me."

"I don't doubt that you love me. I know you do. I just...I just want us to be more than boyfriends. I want us to be lovers." He turned and looked up at me and bit his lower lip. I processed what he said. Boyfriend to lovers, lovers are boyfriends first and evolve into lovers. I had no qualms about becoming lovers, as far as I was concerned, we already were lovers.

"I thought we already were lovers. I love you and you love me, we love each other and live, eat and sleep with each other..." I trailed off on that statement, yes we slept with each other, but that was it. We just slept and occasionally sucked or jerked the other off, but no actual penetration.

Duo looked at me for a few moments then twisted in my arms to look at me directly in the face. "That's just it Heero, I want us to-to have sex. I want to and if you don't I understand but I...I know I'm ready to." He pleaded me to understand with his eyes and the fear that was also in them scared me a bit too.

"I don't want to rush you into doing anything that you're uncomfortable with..." Duo put a finger against my lips.

"I know, but I want to. It's different with you. I love you and I know you wouldn't hurt me willingly even when we do it. I'm ready and I want you Heero."

I knew he was telling the truth, since he could never lie to me. I wanted him to but I didn't want to add any more nightmares to the ones he already had. Maybe I wouldn't have to.

"I want you to Duo, but as I told you before I have never had sex before, so maybe you should be on top our first time." Duo's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. I gently shut his mouth and kissed his lips.

"Are you serious?" He said disbelievingly. I smirked.

"Completely serious. I would love the privilege of having you take me. You are mine and I'm yours, there's no other person in the world that I would rather be with than you." Duo stared at me for a few more seconds then put his arms around my neck and passionately kissed me. I kissed him back just as forcefully and tightened my embrace on him. After a few breath-taking moments he turned around and settled back to lean against me once more.

I picked up a washcloth from the side of the tub and lathered it with soap and began to wash Duo's chest with slow circular movements, then moved across his chest to wash his arms then down his legs and feet. I stopped when I reached his groin. Duo must have noticed and gripped my hand with his and by using my own hand he had me wash him completely.

He then returned the favor and I soon found myself with my back resting against his chest and him washing me and giving every inch of my skin the same treatment as I had given to him. He didn't even hesitant when he washed my nether regions and then propped me up into a kneeling position so he could wash my backside as well.

He leaned me back against him when he washed my hair and also used conditioner as well. Normally I wouldn't have bothered with conditioner, but Duo was the one who was playing with my hair and I was practically purring from his ministrations. He caressed my chest and abdomen while we waited for the conditioner to set and rested comfortably against his steadily rising and falling chest.

Once we washed it out, it was Duo's turn to have his hair washed and conditioned. I set to work immediately and by the time I was done playing with his conditioned hair he was half asleep. I gently washed all the slick conditioner out of his hair and gathered him up in my arms and wrapped him up in a soft fluffy towel provided by the hotel. We dried each other until we were only a bit damp and I wrapped Duo's hair in one of the towels. We both put on robes and sat on the bed. Duo brought out some candles from the bathroom and placed them on the dresser and lit both of them. They gave off a pleasant lavender-vanilla smell and I began the task of drying and brushing Duo's hair, which took a total of thirty minutes to do.

After I was done I simply continued to run my fingers through the silky thick mass and smell how sweet it was from the shampoo and conditioner. Duo played with my hair as well and we soon felt the stress of the day get to us.

"How about we take a short nap Hee-chan? I'm kinda tired." Duo said with a yawn.

"Sure, I'm pretty tired myself." I lay down and Duo pillowed his head on my chest and was soon snoring quietly, with a small smile curving his lips. I knew when we awoke there were many things we would have to discuss.

TBC...

* * *

_I am so sorry for the huge delay. I am going to be forced to update once or twice a week depending, from now on. I didn't realize how hectic my schedule was going to end up until I learned my college warped what time my classes were going to be at. I have four; count them four night classes now. Two of which are three hours long. I'm so sad. At least when I am back working at the comp/mac lab I can update more. I am terribly sorry it has to be like this, but I guarantee I will not abandon the fic and leave you all hanging._

5 or more reviews please...

_I Love All My Reviewers. A Special thanks to all of them: _**Darksister, Nikkler, Camillian, Yaoikitty, Ultra Rodimus, HeeroDuo1x2x1, Ahanchan, Gactosan, Hollis, Meepu, Pupet Master, Shihoshi Ryu, Jessica, Kitty Kat 0303, Sapphire's Angel, Anissa 32, Irony, TKM, Chiisai Angel, Natash AKA: Tash, Somali Chan, Priscel, Lady Moon, Vidalark, Midnyt, and Abandon**


	22. Common Ground

Chapter 22: Common Ground

* * *

I slipped out of bed and gently settled Duo onto a pillow since he was still in the land of dreams. His peaceful face so angelic and innocent, but I knew that underneath all of his beauty, his heart still held secrets that were as black as charcoal.

My thoughts were still running through what happened just hours ago and I knew I would have to do something about it.

I love Duo with all my heart and soul but yet, he becomes so frozen when anything goes wrong. It's almost as if he is waiting for me to blame him for anything that goes wrong. He should know by now I won't turn into that...that. I had to stop my thoughts. His ex-boyfriend did this to him! Duo told me of the horror he went through with that man, even though he wouldn't utter his name, but still he was still comparing me to him.

I could feel a small bubble of anger rise up in me but then I squashed it. It wasn't Duo's fault that he was comparing me with that man. He was only trying to protect himself and look for some kind of sign that I might turn into someone like that.

I didn't know how bad Duo's reaction had been after his ex was in prison either. I wasn't around and didn't know him then. The only ones who would know about that were his friends, which met I would need to call Quatre and Trowa and it was about time that I gave them a call.

I dug my cell phone out of my suitcase and scrolled down the address book until I found Quatre's cell number and sent the call. Moving into our large bathroom so I wouldn't disturb Duo's sleep, I waited until I heard a sweet voice answer.

"Hello."

"Hello Quatre it's me, Heero." I moved further into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind me. I sat on the tub and waited for Quatre to reply.

"Heero? What's going on? How are you? Are you okay? How is Duo? We miss you guys so much; it's not the same without the two of you here. Did you see the falls yet?"

"Wait, Quatre slow down and let me answer before you swamp me with more questions." I told him. Quatre could talk as fast as Duo when he wanted to. "We are at the hotel, Duo's asleep. We are both having a great time and we miss the two of you as well. I want to thank you for being so generous with the money you gave us to spend, though I think you gave us too much. No, we didn't go see the falls yet, but we will in the next few days. I have a favor to ask of you."

Quatre was quiet for a minute then spoke. "What do you need to ask me?"

"I need to know what Duo was like after his ex boyfriend went to prison." I told him slowly.

"Heero, I think it might be better to ask Duo..." Quatre started to say but I cut him off.

"No Quatre. Duo told me most of what went on, but I need to know what went on from your point of view. I love Duo you know that. I wouldn't let anything happen to him, but sometimes he acts so strange."

"What do you mean?" I told Quatre all about the fountain incident and how Duo reacted. He listened not interrupting me at all and just let me talk.

"I also told Duo that he should be the one to penetrate me first. I know he was raped and I don't want to cause him to have more nightmares or fear me if I did the same to him."

"I understand that, but... you really shouldn't worry too much about that. He will know it's you who makes love to him, not his ex. You're nothing like that asshole Heero. I know you love Duo and that he loves you in return. Don't be afraid to touch him or make love to him when the time comes."

"Thanks Quatre." I told him softly. I listened for any sign that Duo might have woken up.

"You're welcome, but I'll answer your question." I listened intently as Quatre began. "Duo was jumpy after his ex was put in prison, paranoid even. Trowa or I had to stay in his apartment at night or he would stay with us. He had nightmares almost every night for about three weeks straight and we would wake him up when it got really bad. One time he woke up and screamed so loud that our neighbors called us to see what was going on.

"It was always the same nightmare too. His ex would come into his room and tie him down then rape him repeatedly until Duo just cried until he had nothing left. He would always calm down if Trowa and I held him and stroked his hair. His hair is special to him Heero and only people he trusts are allowed to touch it.

"Even though the nightmares were horrible, in the morning Duo would act happy and giddy like he always was, but Trowa and I could tell he changed. When he would dance with people at the club, he wouldn't touch them, or if he did, it happened so fast that the clubbers probably didn't notice. He didn't want anyone but us to touch him. He would linger by us and never use the restrooms without one of us with him. It was really bad.

"He sold the apartment that held so many sordid memories and it seemed that after he did that he got better. He would still keep himself guarded though, like his smile wouldn't reach his eyes and he kept a switchblade in his boot just incase. He really was a mess then, but it's different for him now.

"Whether you realize it or not Heero, Duo needs you. He is more open with you, than he has been with anyone else in a long time. Don't think that he'll jump at the possibility that you will hurt him either. I know you won't and Duo doesn't think so either, but he will assume it at times if he's reminded of things that went on with his ex. So, what I'm trying to say is, just be there for him, do what he wants to do, unless it makes you feel uncomfortable. That's all I can tell you."

"But that's just what I needed Quatre. Thank you; I'll do what you say. It's just so hard sometimes. Duo wants us to have sex but I don't think he's ready for it yet. I know I'm not, but I don't want him to think that he disgusts me either. He is so beautiful Quatre, but he doubts his own self-worth. I guess that I'll just have to remind him how much he means to me." I told him.

"That's the best thing you can do for him. If anything happens, just call me again. I don't care what time it is, or what Trowa and I are doing, we'll help."

"Thanks for everything Quatre, I better get back to Duo now."

"Right. Enjoy your vacation and have some fun. Talk to you later."

"Later." I ended the call and placed the phone back in its place. Quatre's information was helpful, now all I had to do was apply it to how Duo was reacting. I stepped back into the bedroom and Duo was still asleep, lying on his side. I walked over and opened up the covers and slipped in behind him. He wiggled a bit then snuggled his back into my chest. I wrapped an arm around him and propped up my chin with the other just watching him sleep.

Duo sleeping is probably the most calming thing I have ever done. It's rated up there right next to taking a bath, doing yoga, and just cuddling with him in my lap and in my arms.

His eyes slowly fluttered opened and rested on me. He smiled gently and reached up to stroke my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into the touch then kissed his palm and covered his hand with mine, not allowing it to slip from my cheek.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?" He simply nodded and closed his eyes once more.

"Were you watching me?" He asked in a small voice that was barely above a whisper and I let a smile broaden on my face.

"Yeah I was. I want to protect you even in your sleep." I told him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Mmm...I love you." Duo mumbled to me.

"I know. I love you too." I slowly kissed down his cheek and then continued to trail down to his ears. I gently began to nibble his earlobe and tugged on it gently with my teeth. Duo's breath hitched a little and I swirled my tongue behind his ear. I could feel a shiver pass through him and it excited me further. That spot always makes him shiver with pleasure.

* * *

(This part edited because of a 'hot scene' please go to mediaminer to view this part of the chapter. And please review.)

* * *

He slumped back down to the bed after a few moments and I licked him clean, then kissed my way back up and kissed his lips gently and settled myself on his side and hugged him to me.

"Heero, I..." I put my finger on his lips to prevent him from speaking.

"Tell me later love. Sleep now, I'll be right here while you sleep." And I was.

* * *

5 or more reviews til next chapter, I'm aiming for a total of 14 since my b-day is in two days. That's right I was born on Labor Day. Scary huh?

Any who, I'll be working on the next chapter very soon and hopefully (crosses fingers) I'll have it up by Tuesday when I work the lab. As long as the network likes me that is.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Sailor firestar, pet-the-kitty, Camillian, Ultra Rodimus, Anissa32, Ahanchan, TKM, Nikkler, Tash, ania-akatrickx, Claushiru, Yaoikitty, LilPixi00, Priscel, Princess2000204, and Vidalark.

HUGGLES ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!!

I'm sorry I can't answer everyone's comments, but I did read them all and I thank you. A few people wanted to know why I'm rushing things, but I am not. It might seem that way at times but I promise you nothing is really rushed. Lemon scenes won't be for quite a while. Lime scenes however, that's another story, as you can see.


	23. To the Falls We Go

Chapter 23: To the Falls We Go

* * *

"Come on Heero, we only have ten hours of day light left before the sun sets!!! Let's get to the falls as soon as possible. Collin step on it!" Duo shouted.

I had woken up to an energetic Duo and now was sitting in the limo, hardly awake and Duo bouncing up and down right next to me. It was a welcome sight none-the-less from his previous quiet one, but I wished he had woken me up first, before hauling me down to the limo and traveling to see the falls.

Duo had gotten himself ready and then put my clothes on while I was still asleep. How I slept through it all, I have no idea, but he didn't complain nor did I notice him putting the cloth on me until he shook me awake. He seemed to be very...talented with his stealth abilities, not that I was complaining. It made life interesting and was a welcome change. Anything having to do with Duo was a welcome change.

"Heero? Earth to Heero, are you okay?" Duo waved a hand in front of my face and I jumped back to reality.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure? You keep spacing out on me. Maybe I should have woken you up by tugging on something, rather than shaking you up this morning." Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you did that, I doubt we would be in the limo right now." Duo looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"You're right about that. We would still be in the room if I did that. It would still be fun though. I mean any time with you is fun, Hee-chan, especially when we do our aerobics. " Duo beamed at me.

"It's always a pleasure to be right by your side my Duo, whether we are doing our aerobics or not. I love you." I reached over and brought his hand to my lips and kissed the back of his fingers. Duo's smile broadened and he brought his other hand up to caress my cheek softly. My eyes fluttered at the touch. It was so light and gentle, the warmth from his palm just seemed to seep into my skin and fill my heart with its heat.

I slowly brought my mouth closer to his and caressed his lips with mine, our lips just whispering against each other's, barely even touching. They were ghost kisses, hinting at what could be, but not taking. I waited for Duo to make the first move this time and he didn't disappoint.

Duo pressed firmly against my lips and climbed into my lap so he could access more of my mouth. He slowly nibbled across my bottom lip and kissed along the corners of my mouth as well before tapping my lips to suggest that he wanted to taste me. I opened up for him and felt his pink velvet tongue toy with mine.

He searched every crevice that he could, tasting me to the fullest. I enjoyed all the attention he was spending on me and tasted his unique flavor as well. Duo always smelled of lavender, most likely from his bath soaps and shampoos which were always herbal, but his taste was like no other.

The combination of flavors that were mine to savor alone gave me a desperate possiveness to make sure that Duo stayed mine. It was almost like I was intoxicated by his taste. Duo's taste was tart like a grapefruit, but sweet and rich like honey that ran warm and thick down my throat.

He was my addiction and I couldn't get enough of him. Our kiss ended as the limo halted and Collin called to us.

"Heero, Duo we have arrived outside of Niagara Falls entrance. I will let you out to explore it. What time should I pick you up again?"

"How about we just call you when we are finished?" Duo suggested. "I have my cell with me, so I'll call you when we are through."

"That'll be fine by me, sir." Collin got out of the driver's side and over to our door. I was still a bit dazed I admit, but Duo took my hand and led me out when Collin opened the door.

"Thanks Collin. We'll call you in a couple of hours." Duo said and heaved a satchel over his shoulder. I wasn't awake when he packed, so I began to wonder what was in it, as I observed its bulging proportions.

Duo led me away from the limo and Collin drove off, leaving us alone, just the way we enjoyed it.

Duo led me to the gates and told the guard there who we were. He let us in without a second thought it seemed. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by me that Duo said we were friends of Quatre Winner; anyone associated with Quatre got special treatment it seemed.

We were ushered into the park and Duo lead me straight to the path that would take us to the falls. He reminded me of a kid at Christmas who is expecting to get the gift of their dreams and the expectation of such a gift is gleaming in their eyes. Duo seemed to be radiating with that same energy level as he pulled me along after him until I saw a wall of blue and white enter my field of vision. It was a sight to behold.

The blue hue of the water accented even more by the white clouds that seemed to rest right on top of the water. The white clouds were actually the spray of water created by the rushing waterfalls, the logical side of my mind said, but I soon shut that side off completely and just appreciated the beauty that nature had created.

"Isn't it fantastic Hee-chan?" I simply nodded. I was at a loss of words to describe such beauty; it was almost like trying to describe what I felt to see Duo standing in front of it with the waterfalls in the background. There would never be enough words in any language that could amount and describe what I felt at that moment.

I knew I was content and at peace, but every other racing emotion inside of me was running full force as well. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt as if I could cry tears of joy for how happy and complete I felt at that very moment.

"Heero, you're crying! What's wrong?" Duo asked alarmed. His face contorted with worry for me and he took my face in his warm soft hands and wiped away my tears that I hadn't even realized I was shedding.

"Nothing's wrong Duo. I'm just...so happy to be here with you and see all this beauty that surrounds us. You within this place makes it perfect."

"Nothing's perfect Heero, as much as I sometimes wish it could be it isn't." Duo told me sadly.

"That's where your wrong, my love. Any moment with you can be perfect and is in its own way. I'm not saying that everything is, but the little things that let me enjoy this moment with you, they are perfect even if it is only a second in time." I told him. He smiled at me and wrapped me up within his embrace. I felt warm and safe and clutched him closer to me, enjoying another tender moment with my only love.

TBC...

* * *

Short chapter? Yes, I know, but I wanted to get it up and not have to chop it up to bits and pieces and have to edit a lot of it out. So please forgive the short length of it. I think I will up the rating to R soon. Since some of the stuff I want to write cannot be PG-13 level, no matter what I do and it really sucks that I have to edit out most the citrusy parts and have you all hunt for them. So sad....

5 or more reviews till next chapter or when I'm able to function. No sleep art projects history exam= CHAOS!!! I love chaos, but when one has insomnia and is trying to stay focused it isn't so much fun anymore.

Special THANKS to Reviewers: Gacktosan, BluephoenixX2, Ahanchan, Tash, Nikkler, TKM, Somalichan, Ultra Rodimus, Camillian, Damien's-demonic-goddess, Ania-akatrickx, Vidalark, and Princess2000204.

* * *

Note to Princess2000204: I looked at your comment and then reread what I wrote in the last few chapters and you're right. My writing was very confusing to read at certain parts, but I promise they aren't going to pounce each other soon at all. I love sap!!!!


	24. Slippery When Wet!

Chapter 24: Slippery When Wet!

* * *

I was so awed by the falls that I asked Duo to take as many pictures at every possible angle he could while we walked the paths that led further down the falls. At each stop, Duo would walk a few steps, tilt his head, and then line up to get a picture. Not all the pictures were acceptable, so we got rid of the ones that didn't show the intense beauty of the falling water and kept the ones that did.

After taking probably a few hundred digital photos and traveling down many pats that would take us close to the falls but safe enough so we wouldn't get hurt Duo and I were engulfed by an open space. The grass wasn't cut so it was like that of hay and I realized we must have wandered off the path.

I looked around a bit and so a narrow path that zigzagged down a hill. The path had a gentle slope that wasn't steep at all. It was more of a gentle decline if anything. Duo chose at that moment to see what I was up to.

"Hee-chan, what are you doing over there? Are you trying to find a way to wander off without me and leave me here alone already? What did I do now?" Duo whined to me. I knew he was teasing, since he knew I would never leave his side on purpose and if someone tried to get me away from him, they would need a crowbar to do it.

I gave him a look and nodded my head to the path I had discovered. Duo wrapped his arm around mine and looked at it with a questioning look upon his face. "What do you say about going down that path and doing a little exploring?"

"I say that as long as I get to hang off of you and you stay in front of me, I'll be fine." He said in a light tone.

"Fine by me. Let me put the camera away in your backpack so it doesn't get damaged." Duo then turned around and I took the camera from him and placed it safely inside the leather backpack and zipped it up once again. "There, now how about we get going?" I took Duo's hand in mine and lead him to the path and we started to walk. Duo was beside and yet somewhat behind me as well, not that I minded. If it made him feel safer then I wouldn't question it.

We walked quite a ways, always going down hill, but every so often the trail would lead of to other paths that would go off in another direction. These paths were grown over with grass, leaves, and vines. I could tell which path was the one we started on and which was a new occurrence.

A few more hundred yards and Duo's hand gripped mine harder than it was prior. "Heero. Do you hear that sound?" He whispered to me. I listened carefully; it was the sound of running water. The falls of course, but what was Duo getting at? We were close to the falls the entire time.

"Duo, it's the sound of the falls. I don't hear anything else except you and me breathing."

"I know and you know what that means?" I gave Duo a confused look and he gave me an impatient sigh. "It means we are completely alone and are getting closer to the bottom of the falls." Duo then moved forward, closed his eyes, and attacked my lips full-force.

I was startled for a few moments, but then regained my senses. I slowly kissed him back and hugged him to me so we wouldn't fall over. After a few more tender kisses, I pulled back and ran my hand over Duo's long braid, marveling at the silken rope of hair. Then I grabbed his hand and continued down the path until we reached the bottom of the path.

There displayed before us was a sparkling pool of water. The falls were huge of course and this lake was made as a result of it. I looked down and saw that the water had a shore and we could walk out in the water. As I bent down, I felt Duo shadow me with his body, watching what I was doing. Reaching out to touch the water, I realized that the water was cool, not freezing like I thought it would be.

Trowa was correct when he told me the season affected the temperature of the water and even though I already knew that. I was surprised at this water's temperature since this seemed to be a shaded place. The trees' branches stretched out over us and appeared to be reaching towards the falls. The sunlight streaming through the trees mad shadows on the ground when the light hit the branches and I felt that if I just reached up high enough, I could grasp a beam of the sunlight.

There were scattered rocks all over the place, some that were covered by thick emerald moss and others were just damp due to the droplets of water that were continuously falling. Just the sight of the place was amazing and I engraved it into my memory.

Duo was standing off to the side and staring over the water. Droplets of the fresh mist coating him within seconds and soon he was on his way over to the rocks. Daintily stepping on the moss as if he were afraid to crush it too much he bent down to touch its velvet surface. Grazing his hand gently along it and closing his eyes to memorize the feeling of the moss against his flesh. I had to swallow the lump that had built up in my throat at the sight of Duo doing this. I wished at that moment that he was touching me like that.

At that moment, Duo opened up his eyes and looked at me with a gleam of mischief sparkling in his violet orbs. I worried a bit about that look then as he started to stand up, I heard the warning Trowa had given me before we left. Without a second to waste, I ran over to Duo as carefully as I could.

I got to Duo just as he started pitch forward and right into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Thanks to you, my savior!!!" Duo beamed at me while batting his eyelashes at me.

"I remembered what Trowa told me, about you and slippery rocks. I would save you any way though, my love. You are mine to protect and I refuse to let anything hurt you."

"Thank you for caring Hee-chan." Duo shifted upward and claimed my lips in a brief chaste kiss. When he pulled away I gave him a smirk and lifted him up. "Heero!" He yelped. "What are you doing?"

Duo wrapped his legs around my waist and I carried him back to the safety of the shore. I didn't set him down even when we stood there for several seconds. Duo started to tremble slightly in my arms.

"Um...Heero? Why aren't you putting me down?" He asked quietly.

"I like having you in my arms." I told him truthfully. "Would you rather be set back on your feet?"

"No, just as long as you aren't planning to throw me in the water, I'll be okay."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Why would you think that?"

"Because Trowa and Quatre did that to me once when I irrated them, that's why." Duo told me and I could tell that he wasn't making it up either. I opened my mouth to tell Duo I wouldn't let them do it again, but he must have read my mind and spared me from saying anything. "I know you wouldn't let them do it to me again. Don't worry Heero. I trust you, I really do. Sometimes I forget that you aren't like him and I have to remind myself that you'll never be like that. Just please bear with me through it. I don't mean to cause you to doubt how much you mean to me, but you know about ...what happened and I can't help it." Duo said with a huge sigh.

I was speechless to say the least. Duo just voiced what I feared most. He was comparing me to his ex and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from doing it. I set him down on my lap as I sat down and cuddled him to me chest, rocking back and forth as he hugged my shoulders even more tightly than before.

"I understand Duo, but I know that you are trying not to compare me to him, that's all that matters. I love you regardless, always know and remember it." I kissed his temple and his trembling settled down.

"I love you too." He placed soft kisses along my collarbone and then up my neck, tickling it with the tip of his tongue. I let a soft smile spread across my lips then felt as Duo shifted his head and lay it on my shoulder as his breath blew soft whispers of air along my nape. I moaned a sigh of contentment just for having a peaceful minute to hold Duo in my arms.

* * *

Another short chapter. Sorry readers, but I'm plagued by writers block and my sweet caring friend called the common cold, zapped my energy level. I hopefully will be able to write more soon, but I cannot make any promises.

5 or more reviews please, any suggestions are welcome.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are many. HUGGLES!!!


	25. Tender Moments

Chapter 25: Tender Moments

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking behind us as we walked back into the hotel. After our cuddling episode, Duo decided to get playful and jumped into the water any way and I went right in after him. The water was cold but not unbearable and after a few minutes it became tolerable and Duo and I splashed each other back and forth. Our battle ended when we both began to shiver violently and had to get out of the water. It was enjoyable and entertaining but not without consequences.

Duo was now shivering badly even though he was sitting on my lap wrapped within my arms and I had put him in some dry clothes. Even though the clothes were mine, I doubted that Duo would care. He wore my clothes a few days in the apartment so I didn't think it should matter. I pulled Duo even closer to my chest and rubbed his arms to warm him up. Duo's teeth continued to chatter as Collin parked in front of the hotel and we stepped out of the limo. I was grateful that Collin decided to stay rather close to the park, mostly because once we made our way back to the entrance Duo's shivers had began and a change of clothes and a phone call later Collin was there to take us to the hotel.

I guided Duo to the elevator and thankfully no one was in it as we made our way up to the penthouse. Duo pressed himself as much as he could against me, trying to absorb my body heat as I unlocked the door. I need to get Duo warmed up quickly and I assumed the best way to go about doing it would be a hot bath. As gently as I could I picked him up and made my way to the bathroom and started up the warm water until it was hot enough to be soothing and not scalding. Setting Duo down on the edge of the tub I began to remove the sweatshirt I had placed Duo in earlier. He let peel it off him and then remove his pants as well.

"C-could y-you h-hurry u-u-up He-Hee-Heero? I'm f-f-freezing here." He chattered.

"Your wish is my command, my love." As soon as the last article of clothing was removed, I picked Duo up and placed him in the tub, which Duo let out a loud contented sign in happiness and leaned back against the side of it.

"Are you going to join me Heero?" Duo asked and batting his eyelashes at me.

"In a minute, let me take these off first." I began to remove my clothes and placed them in the hamper by the door and turned around to see Duo propping his head up on his folded arms and grinning at me.

"Do you see something you like?"

"Mmmm-hmm." Duo responded grinning even wider.

"Would you like me to join you?" I asked slowly making my way towards him in long strides.

"I would love some company in this hot tub. I'm sure it could be even warmer than it already is if you came in here."

I bent towards Duo and placed a light kiss on his forehead then climbing in right next to him. The heat of the water enveloped me and warmed me to the core as I sat down and Duo made his way over to me and sat in my lap.

"How nice of you to join me Hee-chan, you're comfy. You know that?" He asked tilting his head to lean it on my shoulder. I scooped some water up in my hands and poured it down his well-toned chest, watching as the water created paths to follow back to the water in the tub. I repeated this several times until Duo grabbed my hands and put them together in between his own. For the next few minutes Duo sat there staring at our hands turning them this way and that, I didn't know what he was up to and I didn't feel the need to stop him either.

"You know Heero, our hands are alike and so different. I use my hands to lift boxes, guide peoples' hips into a rhythm to dance, and feel you. Your own you use to type out computer codes and documents, but you also use your fingers to ghost along my skin and touch me so gently that if I didn't know it was you, I could swear it was a ghost. How can your touch burn and caress me at the same time, Heero? How can that be?" He asked me softly.

"I don't know any real answer to that Duo, but I do know this. I touch you to make you feel warm, loved, and cherished. I do it because I'm addicted to the feel of your skin upon my fingertips. The smooth silk that is your hair and your scent are uniquely you and I wouldn't trade what I feel for you for anything in this world or the next."

I realized that the water was getting cool and gently I slipped my hands from Duo's grasp and wrapped them around his waist, hoisting him up and out of the water. He clutched at my arms and relaxed once he felt the ground once more. I joined him a second later and began to dry him off with one of the hotel's fluffy white towels then dried myself off. Duo stood there watching me until I was done then took my hand and lead me to our room.

He began to rummage through my suitcase and then finding what he was looking for placed out a set of clothes for me to wear and then went to get some for him. I placed my clothes on almost immediately feeling the cold air of the room chill my skin. I was glad for the navy blue sweater Duo chose for me to wear and enjoyed its warmth. Duo came back wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black jeans, but still had his feet bare. I sometimes wondered if he left them bare because he hated to wear socks or just liked not having anything to restrain his toes. I pondered that some more only to be interrupted by my phone and was forced to go answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Heero. How's your vacation going?" A familiar voice on the other line asked.

"It's going wonderfully Wufei. Are you calling because you miss me already?"

"Hmm I'll think on that one Yuy, but actually besides just being curious I have to as you to check something out for me, if you could? I know it's your vacation, but I need to know what the read outs were for the V.R. program."

"Sure thing. Let me set up the laptop and I'll tell you in a few minutes."

"You're a great asset to the corporation Yuy." He said gratefully.

"I try to be." I replied, though I really didn't. I took out my laptop from my suitcase and began establishing a connection on the files. I could feel someone standing over my shoulder and looking up I saw it was Duo wearing a confused frown upon his face.

"What are you up to Heero?"

"Just looking up some files Wufei needs and transferring them to him. Chang?"

"What?" He asked surprised that I was addressing him again.

"Do you want me to establish a real time link or e-mail the files to your secure address?"

"Real time link if that's possible." I reset the codes and set the connection and was soon transferring all the files I had on the program to Wufei.

"Thanks Heero. You have no idea how much I love you right now!" Wufei exclaimed. Duo's eyes widened and I laughed at the comical expression on his face.

"You better not let Zechs hear you say that. He might get extremely jealous that you're switching lovers already." I joked.

"Only when you get back here or in your dreams Yuy. Thanks for the files. I'll call you again during the week."

"Sounds fine to me and I hope we'll have a better subject to discuss next time."

"I would think so. Enjoy your vacation Yuy."

"Talk to you later Chang." I turned off the phone and turned to face a scowling Duo.

"Do you pick new lovers as fast as he does, Heero?" The tone of Duo's voice was light but I could tell there was something more in there.

"No. I don't and why would I have to when I have you." I replied.

"But you don't have me like Wufei has Zechs do you?" Duo sounded bitter like he was mad at himself because we wouldn't take that finally step and I refused to bring it up today. Especially since we had a great time at the falls and I didn't want him to bring up something that would cause him worry.

"I do have you. I have you exactly," I stood up and walked into his personal space, "where," he backed up into the sofa, "I want you!" I tackled him and we both landed directly on the couch, Duo under me and very shocked. "Have you Duo and I won't let you go." Reaching down I pressed my lips against his for a breath-taking kiss then pulled back and crouched on my knees so I wouldn't crush him and started to kiss his face tenderly to get my point across to him.

"I guess...you do have me where you want me after all." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him and I was about to go back in for another kiss when Duo's stomach chose to intervene. Duo blushed bright pink and I just chuckled as I got up and pulled him to me.

"I think it's time I fed you." Duo's stomach rumbled again seemingly to agree with me.

"I swear it has a mind of it's own. Should I call room service?" He asked and headed towards to the phone only to be pulled back into my arms.

"I have a better idea." And I did.

* * *

"That was awesome Thai food Hee-chan, I'm totally stuffed." He stated patting his stomach with a content expression on his face. We ate at the restaurant I had seen when Collin had first driven us into the city and ate the bourbon chicken with vegetables and fried rice. Duo had liked it so much we took some extra to bring back to the hotel with us, just in case we had the munchies later at night or tomorrow, with Duo one never knew.

"I'll put the rest in the frig at the bar, okay?" I asked as I headed in it's direction as Duo headed towards the room.

"Okay. Um...Heero can I use your laptop?" Hmm, that was odd. Duo never usually wanted to mess with my laptop, but what harm could he do?

"Sure, do you need me to set it up for you?"

"No I've seen you do it before, I know how. You can go take a shower first if you want to. I'm going to take one in the morning." He yelled back to me. I shrugged off the fact that Duo sometimes showered more than I did but we did sit in the tub to get warmed up before, so I guess I could count that as a bath.

"Fine, I'll be back out in a few minutes." I went in the bathroom as he connected to the net and got ready for my shower. The hot water billowing steam and the water causing a relaxing sound to resonate through the bathroom. As I stepped underneath the spray I thought about what Duo could be doing on my laptop. I had never seen him use a computer, but that didn't mean he didn't know how or that he was doing anything around. That fact did nag at me while I washed my hair and body until I felt thoroughly clean and returned to the bedroom with a towel secured around my waist. I was greeted with the sight of Duo lying on his stomach upon the bed in only his boxers and a tee shirt looking intently at my laptop, or rather whatever that was on its screen.

Duo didn't notice as I entered the room and I moved over so I could see what he was looking so intently at. What I saw amazed and scared me at the same time. Duo was looking at gay porn. My Duo was viewing gay porn and scrolling down to see more and more images. Why would he...oh!

"Duo." I called softly and his reaction was immediate. He closed the laptop and whipped his face over towards me a startled look upon his face.

"Heero! I ...um...I ...thanks for letting me use your computer." He squeaked. I smiled then sat down next to him and opened the laptop back up revealing the images that were still upon the screen. "Oh how did those get there? Ha ha!" He chuckled nervously.

"Duo, why are you looking at gay porn and why are you embarrassed by it?" I asked not really expecting an answer. What I got as a response was something I didn't expect to hear.

Swallowing loudly, Duo told me why. "I was researching what kinds of positions we could be in when we...you know, do it." I looked at him not knowing what to say, but Duo took over the air space any way. "I mean look at us Heero, we both have never had sex. Well...that's not right, I mean you're still a virgin and I...I'm..."

"You're a first timer for good sex, not rape. I already told you I wouldn't do that. You can take me first so you don't have to worry."

"But I do worry Heero. What if you hate it and I do something wrong and hurt you like he did to me? You would hate me!"

"Duo Duo Duo. I will never hate you and I know you wouldn't do something like that to me. I trust you, so relax. We aren't ready yet. If you're really worried we can go buy sex toys so we can become used to the sensations before having any sex."

"I don't see how that's going to help us Hee-chan." Duo admitted.

"It's simple really. We can practice with dildos and vibrators first so it won't be stressful and we can look for more information about penetration and all the things we need to know be for we do anything."

"Um not to kill your idea Heero but that's the most unromantic thing I've ever heard you say about sex. You're making it sound all technical."

"But won't it be better than both of us not knowing what to do and ending up hurting each other?"

"You have a point there. Okay it sounds like a plan to me."

So we planned to head out the next morning for the nearest sex toys boutique the next morning and even as Duo curled up against me and settled in to sleep, I wondered what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

So sorry it took sooooooooooo longgggg to update. My classes are insane and expect everything to be done at the same time, plus the server crashed and took my chapter with it. So this is the new one I wrote,( even though you couldn't read the first one. :::CRIES:::

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and remember the more reviews, comments, and suggestions the more I can write when everything works out. Hopefully, my writers' block won't come back for a while. Crosses fingers.


	26. Playtime!

Chapter 26: Playtime

* * *

"What about this one Heero?" Duo asked me as he held up a long studded dildo with a built-in vibrator and lubricant that could be refilled as many times as needed with multiple flavors that came with the package deal.

"We can take that one and just the regular ones, that way we'll have a variety." I placed the items in my arms and gathered the few that I picked out earlier and made my way to the cash register with Duo in tow.

"Is that all you want to purchase today sir?" The guy behind the counter asked me.

"Yes I think that's all." Duo put down his handfuls and went to get some more lube he found on the shelf a few isles back. I caught the guy sneaking peeks at Duo's perfect ass. I felt a huge swell a rage fill me when the guy continued to stare even as Duo came back over to me and I quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a hug which he happily returned and kissed my neck.

The guy quickly looked between us and I gave him a death glare, also refusing to let go of Duo. Duo must have taken the hint and held my hand that was caressing his abdomen and cuddled up against me while the guy rang us up. Needless to say I paid for it and lead Duo out of the store as he took our new 'supplies' back to the hotel.

"I think you scared the guy in there shitless Heero, with the way you were glaring at him, I won't be surprised if he quits this week."

"Then he shouldn't have been staring at you the way he was. His eyes were practically glued to your ass! How was I supposed to act?" I asked him.

"That's sweet of you Hee-chan. I know you always have my back." Duo batted his eyelashes at me and pressed a light kiss to the back of my knuckles as we continued to walk back to the hotel. We didn't exactly want Collin to know we went to a Sex Toys Boutique that would be kind of embarrassing especially with all our recent items now in our possession.

"Do you really think these things will help us be more comfortable Heero?" Duo asked me in a quiet voice as we entered our room. "I mean will they...stretch me enough so you can fill me? Not that it matters right now but I..."

"I know Duo, I know. That's the whole reason we bought them. So we would get accustomed to the feeling of something penetrating us. The lube will definitely make things easier and more comfortable."

"Then can we do it now?" Duo sounded so meek and yet eager at the same time. I could only wonder if he truly wanted to or not. "I do want this Heero. Please?" Duo grabbed my arm and pulled me into our bedroom with our toys in his hand.

He pushed me down upon the bed and began to kiss me with his soft warm lips. He trailed his fingers up and down my sides and then grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged it up and over my head just to throw it behind him onto the floor as he straddled my lap with his lips still tracing kisses all over my face and neck.

"Duo." His name escaped my mouth and I reached for his shirt as well, tugging it off him to reveal his perfectly toned chest for my viewing pleasure. I stroked up his chest with the pads of my fingers and he began to laugh a bit since I knew he was ticklish at the end of his ribcage. Using my position as an advantage, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him more firmly on top of me while I lay down.

Duo quickly rolled me on top of him once I was settled on my back, my new position of being on top of him now made me a bit nervous. I didn't want him to freeze again, much less panic if he noticed the type of position he was in at the moment. If he freaked out again while we were attempting this level of intimacy for the first time, I would definitely have to engrave it into my brain that Duo needed to be as comfortable as I could make him be.

"Are you okay Duo?" I asked him softly as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and neck to bring me closer to his inviting lips.

"I'm definitely okay with this Heero." He wiggled a bit and our crotches bumped against each others. "In fact, I love this. Just being with you is enough for me to be happy but I know one more thing that will make me even happier."

"And what might that be?" I asked his grinning face.

"If you would come down and kiss me."

"Fair is fair, my love." I spent in and devoured his mouth with my own, our tongues tangling, tasting, and just caressing in a rhythm of love and fulfillment. The taste and smell of Duo overwhelming my senses and taking over everything I felt for him in that one instant. I knew I wanted him with everything in my heart. I wanted him to be mine and only mine for as long as we were together. As I pulled back from our kiss, I looked into Duo's eyes and saw that he wanted it too. His eyes were glossing and filled with lust, but I made sure to look past that until I only saw his love for me and only a trace of fear of the unknown and the horrid past.

"Duo, do you want to continue?" He nodded shakily and reached over to the bag he brought with us and pulled out a simple penis-looking dildo and a tube of cherry flavored lube. I bit my tongue before I could point out the irony of the lube being cherry flavored and how we were both about to 'pop our cherries' as it were.

I took the items from him and opened them up and then crawled off the bed to get the items ready. "Let me get these ready and I'll be right back." I told him over my shoulder as I retreated to our bathroom.

"I intend to be ready for you as well Hee-chan, in a lot more ways than one that is." He yelled back to me.

I washed the dildo in warm water to make certain that it was immaculately clean and then unwrapped the cherry lube and returned to the bedroom where a delicious sight was displayed for my eyes only.

Duo lay on our bed as naked as he was the day he was born. His legs spread with one bent at the knee and the other laying straight out. He stared at me as I approached him and beckoned me to come closer with the curling of his finger until I was sitting on the bed right next to him. I bent my head and kissed his forehead, then nose, lips, throat, chest, and navel until I met the proof that I needed the most to prove that he wanted this. He was hard and getting even harder as I palmed his manhood with my hand and stroked it up and down a few times. Duo moaned his pleasure from my teasing and grew long underneath my fingertips.

"Heero, please do it. Do what you have to but do it now. Please." He pleaded with me and I gently bent his knees and made them point up to the ceiling as I spread his legs a little further to give me some extra access. Coating my index finger with lube I gently stroked the tiny hole of Duo's entrance until he seemed to stop tensing and poked inward and through his tiny passageway. Duo moaned again and gasped as I circled my finger around inside of him until he was a bit looser. Adding another finger and more lube was a bit more difficult.

Duo tensed when he realized there were two fingers inside of him. He panicked a bit but then settled down as I told him I was stretching him for what was yet to come. The third finger found its way into Duo after I scissored the other two all around he channel and stretched him a bit more until I thought he could receive the cherry lube coated fake penis. Duo was lost in his own world of pleasure and intensity that he almost forgot about what was about to come.

"Duo, are you ready now?" I asked gently and he slowly nodded. I kept my fingers were they were gently massaging Duo's prostrate gland and was keeping him distracted. I intentionally knew I would have to keep his mind off the real situation the first time around, or he might panic. Never before had I seen him so caught up in pleasure until that moment. Sure I knew he enjoyed me giving him head but I had never massaged his prostrate before and he was slowly coming down from his pleasure filled haze when I knew he was well prepared.

He gave me one final nod to signal he was ready and didn't have second thoughts and I positioned the pink dildo at his entrance. As I pulled my fingers out of him, he whined in disappointment for the loss of sensations. I nudged his entrace with the toy and then when I thought he was back to being relaxed once again I began to bury the dildo in his ass.

Slowly I pushed it in, inch by inch until it was fully sheathed within him. I monitored his face for any sign of pain, but saw there was none and waited for Duo to get used to the sensation of something being inside him. Duo was breathing in deep gasps of air while I waited for him to relax again, but as the minutes grew longer I began to worry.

"Duo, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I...I don't know...I feel full but ...it doesn't feel right Heero. I think you need to move it. Please, move it." Duo pleaded to me.

I slowly extracted it out of him and shallowly pushed it back in. I heard a gasp escape Duo's lips.

"Do it again Heero." I did. "Again." I pulled it out a little more and pushed it back in once more. "More." I slowly began to pull it out and shove it back in a little faster but gently so I wouldn't hurt him. After making sure Duo was only experiencing pleasure I set a slow pace and made love to him with the dildo.

He was hard and completely erect as his back arched off the bed when I began to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts of the dildo. The dual sensations of pleasure must have overwhelmed him and he came long and hard with a cry of my name upon his lips.

"HEERO, I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! Oh Gods!!!" He panted until he slowly came down from his orgasm and I wrapped him within my arms after removing the dildo from his ass.

"Duo, I think you truly have enjoyed yourself." I nuzzled my nose against his neck and breathed in the scent of sex in the room and Duo's steady breathing tickling my ear.

"Heero, I...I'm so tired. Can I sleep now?" He asked in a sleepy voice that made me smile.

"Of course you can, my love." I kissed his forehead and pulled him up to rest his body on top of mine. "Sleep Duo and dream of sweet things." Duo cuddled up on my chest and tucked his head underneath my chin and promptly closed his eyes. Though I knew I could take a nap, I didn't feel like it. Somehow I just wanted to let him sleep and watch over him to make sure his dreams didn't turn into nightmares. I feared that what we just did might come back to him, even though he didn't freak out during our play, he still could be haunted in his dreams.

* * *

A few hours passed and still Duo remained calm until he awoke from his slumber and granted me the pleasure of receiving one of the most dazzling smiles Duo could give me.

"Hey you." He called and kissed my chest then continued upward to my lips to give me a soul searing kiss. A kiss that warmed my entire body and left my toes curling and it felt like molten fire had been poured down my throat and took a hold of my heart with that kiss.

"Hey yourself, that was some kiss. I think you just stole my soul with your touch and sparked yours with mine."

"Is that what I did, Hee-chan?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes you did. How did you sleep?"

"Blissfully, especially since you are always holding me in my dreams. I know I'm safe when I sleep in your arms. Do you sleep?"

"No, I didn't. I was watching you sleep. I was afraid your nightmares would come and haunt you. I just...wanted to protect you."

"I know. Some how I knew you were watching me even as I was sleeping. I can feel you."

"So are you okay with the penetration? Are you sore?"

"I'm a little sore but you were gentle so don't worry, you didn't hurt me at all. I loved it Hee-chan and I would love to do it again soon, but not today." He smiled at me from underneath his bangs with a look of pure happiness shining in his eyes.

"I'll let you recover then. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm always hungry." I reached over and called room service to bring up some shrimp stir-fry and white wine for dinner. By the time it was brought up to our room, Duo and I had put on bath robes and entered our dinning room as the dinner was placed upon the table. I tipped the server and moved closer to Duo as the door closed. As we fed each other I wondered how much better this could get, then realized my turn to be on the receiving end of the pleasure Duo would give me would be a lot sooner than I thought.

TBC...

* * *

So sorry I haven't updated in about a month but college has been insane and I am in hassle mode so there will be a delay in my fics, just to warn you. If you wish for more sap just read the one-shots I wrote a while ago and finally posted.

5 or more reviews please...and give me suggestions or concerns you may have regarding any of my fics, but always please review. Huggles!!!


	27. Downtime

Chapter 27: Downtime

* * *

"Duo, aren't you done yet?" I called from the bedroom as I changed into some sweatpants and tee shirt. Duo had been in the shower for the last twenty minutes and I was getting a little worried by now.

"I'm done Heero. I just have to dry my hair then I'll be out, I promise." I knew Duo took a long time to wash his hair but it was never this long. Soon I heard the loud sound of the blowdryer and walked ovr to the door to peek in at Duo. He stood there by the vanity with a towel wrapped around his waist and was blow drying his hair while running his fingers through the long strands to untangle the knots that formed there. I watched him for a few minutes for his hair to be mostly dried before I pushed the door open and walked in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He shut off the dryer and looked at me in the mirror as I nuzzled his neck with my nose and breathed in his fresh scent.

"You couldn't wait for me to be done, huh?" He whispered and tilted his head so I could have more access to his neck.

I placed a kiss on his pulse point then stared back at him in the mirror. "I can't wait when you take almost a half hour in the shower, then blow dry your hair and tell me you want to do it alone. Why didn't you want me to help you scrub your back?" Duo then down casted his eyes and blushed. I was alarmed when I felt his body tensing, but he didn't try to get out of my grasp much to my relief. "Duo?" He didn't answer. "Duo is this about last night? Do you regret it?"

"NO!" He spun around in my arms and cupped my face with his hands. I was too surprised by his actions that it took me a moment to recover. What I saw in his eyes made my breath catch and I knew from those soft violet jewels that he didn't regret what we did. "No, I don't, but I just felt a little... gross I guess."

"Gross? Why would you feel...?" I started to ask then stopped myself with the embarrassed look Duo gave me.

"The lube in my ass started leaking out and well...I didn't exactly want to sit down with that slick feeling in there." I could understand that and I would probably feel the same way when he started to do those things to me. Maybe that would happen tonight?

I let my thoughts run away as I felt Duo caress my face in slow gentle patterns. He looked as if he were trying to memorize my face and commit it to memory. His face scrunched up so that it held intense concentration and he wasn't looking at my eyes as his touch continued. With his concentration on me, I slipped my hands on his hips and quickly pulled the towel off of him and let it drop to the floor. That got Duo's attention.

"What are you doing Heero?" I just gave him a smirk and picked him up. "Heero!" I took him into our room and laid him down on our bed then stood back to admire him. His face was flushed pink and his body still glistened with moisture from the shower, while his hair was spread out underneath him all and all he was beautiful and was mine.

"I'm just seeing how beautiful you are." Duo's blush turned a bright red and turned his face away. I crawled up onto the bed and straddled his hips and leaned into him. I could feel his body heat but I didn't lower myself enough to feel his skin. He looked up at me with wide surprised eyes before I closed the distance between us and claimed his lips in a kiss. Duo gently kissed me back, his lips so warm and inviting that when I heard the knock on our door I pulled back and growled. Duo chuckled at my frustration but then pushed me off of him to tell me to go and see who was at the door.

I answered it right before the person was going to knock again and he smiled nervously at my disheavled appearance. "I brought you and your friend some breakfast items sir. I was told you didn't order anything and was given this cart to bring to you. Where would you like it?"

"Um...you can just put it on the table over there." I replied to the man and went back over to the bedroom door and closed it so Duo wouldn't be revealed. The man briskly set four trays up and then placed coffee, cups and saucers on the table and two pitchers of juice; one apple, one orange. I looked at the items he uncovered and was pleased to see we had been given pancakes, two Belgain waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top. The portions were very generous and the last tray had an assortment of fruits on it. "Thank you." I reached into my pocket to tip him but he stopped me.

"No tip is necessary sir. You were quite generous with the last tip you gave me and I thank you. Have a pleasant time enjoying your food sir." He said and walked out of the room. I stood there speechless for a moment then walked over and snatched a strawberry that had whipped cream on it, off of one of the waffles and hid it behind my back. I made my way over to the bedroom and opened it to find Duo in the postion I had left him in. He lay there playing with his hair and looking at the ends intently to see if he had any split ends I guessed.

"Who was at the door?" He asked still playing with his hair.

"Room service. The man brought us some breakfast." I told him and slowly his eyes turned to me.

"What did they bring us?" He asked with a smile forming on his lips. I walked over to him once again and sat on the bed next to him and revealed the strawberry to him.

"Oh I don't know. They had some tasty treats on a platter." I took the strawberry and ran the whipped cream tip of it in his belly button and trailed it up his chest to create a line of cream to his mouth and gave it to his greedy lips. He took a bite and then wrapped his finger around my wrist and pushed the berry to my own mouth for me to take a bite. It was cool and sweet to taste, but then I turned my attention to the work I had done to Duo's clean body a few moments before.

I bent down on my hands and knees and lapped at the whipped cream in Duo's navel. Duo's eyes closed approving my actions then I ran my tongue up Duo's chest, removing the sweet cream from him better than any washcloth could. I placed a kiss above his heart as he moaned in contentment. I smiled against his skin then placed a soft kiss on his lips before I got up and retrieved a robe to wrap him up in. Duo opened his eyes and let me slip a robe around him and put his arms through the sleeves.

"So are you ready to enjoy your food?" I asked as I pulled him out the door.

"You better believe it."

* * *

Duo and I finished our breakfast at a leisurely pace and then talked a while about the little things that so far made this vacation special, other than the fact that we were together and had enjoyed Quatre and Trowa's generousity. We went through the digital pictures Duo had taken of the falls and the secret pool we had discovered on our hike. Some of them had come out better than others, but we kept every single one and chose which ones we thought would make nice postcards for our friends. Duo suggested we go print out the photos that we were going to use and make the postcards we wanted to send out today. I agreed and soon found myself dragged back into our bedroom as Duo began to strip me of my clothes and dress me in ones that he thought would look good for our day out. I didn't mind at all that he dressed me in whatever he wanted. I trusted Duo's fashion sense and it didn't really matter to me what I was wearing while Duo's hands were on me.

We soon left the hotel and were walking through the city for a change instead of driving around in the limo. It felt nice to be walking again and taking in the sights the city had to offer. Duo didn't seem to care what anyone else thought of us either. He held onto my hand tightly and every so often he would let go and wrap his arm around my waist instead. I caught some people shooting us disgusted stares, but I didn't care either and just shot them a glare of my own and pulled Duo closer to me.

We arrived at a store that converted memory files into pictures within an hour and seeing that no one else was in the shop I figured that it would be done in no time.

"Can I help you?" A woman with long red curly hair asked us from behind the counter.

"Yes. We have some photos from our digital camera and want to know if you can turn them into postcards." Duo asked brightly and sending her a smile. She beamed smile of her own and looked at the camera we brought with us.

"Just step over here and let me hook it up to the Mac."(1) She took the camera from us and took out a cable wire and hooked the camera up to the Mac and then brought up iphoto on the screen. We watched as all our pictures came up on the screen and Duo began to tell her which ones we wanted. She minimized the photos that we wanted, then brought up a few different templates we could use for the postcard backing. Duo chose the ones he liked then turned to me to see if I thought the same. I nodded at which ones I thought looked the most pleasing and then she set the pictures up with the backing in the order Duo chose. It took a few minutes before we had well over what we needed to send out, but Duo insisted on having a lot for christmas cards. I couldn't say no and let him have his way. The woman printed out the rest of the pictures for us and said that she'd burn all the pictures to two Cd's for us as well. When she was finished, we had a lot of pictures that were to be put in an album and postcards that had to be sent.

"That'll be seventy-five dollars and fifty cents." I paid her the money and thanked her as she unhooked the cable and I returned the camera to the pouch I had brought and stored the Cd's and picture album in there as well. The next stop was the post office and Duo and I took our time writing to our friends and compaired what we wrote with one another. I laughed at some of the things that Duo had written on his postcard to Quatre and Trowa.

"Duo, I don't recall 'giving you a bath like a mother cat would give to her kittens.'" I quoted.

"You did too Hee-chan. Right after you made me sticky with that whipped cream this morning." I heard a gasp come from behind us as a older woman, who could of been my grandmother if I had one, stared at us horrified. Apparently, Duo had been a little too loud. He smacked a hand over his mouth when he noticed the woman staring at us. The woman huffed and said something like, 'Young people these days experiment too much.' I snickered at her comment while Duo's face was still stained pink with embarrassment. I just shook my head and read what else he put down, hoping I wasn't mentioned doing something 'else' to Duo. Thankfully, he skipped what we did last night and I guessed that he was going to stay quiet about that.

Duo was finished with his postcards after I had finished reading over them and we bought stamps and sent them off to our friends. "So what else do you want to do Heero?" Duo asked as we exited the building. I thought a few minutes and looked around the street. There was a restuarant on the otherside of the road and without thinking, I grabbed Duo's hand and crossed the street. No one had the chance to run us over since there was a pedestrian walkway and cars stopped while we crossed. Or at least, I crossed and was dragging Duo behind me. The restuarant looked like it was a nice place to eat and seemed inviting enough. It was called Stone Bridge.

Turning to Duo I asked him with my eyes if he wanted to eat. I heard a loud growl erupt from his stomach as he opened his mouth. He giggled, "I guess my stomach answered for you Heero. It looks nice, so lets see if they can fill me up." Duo gave me a wink and I chuckled at his antics. It took a lot to fill Duo up since he always seemed to eat like his stomach was a bottomless pit. We went in and the host took our coats and a waitress sat us down opposite each other and gave us menus, then left us to decide on what we wanted to eat.

"The lobster looks good to try Heero. I think I want that."

"I never knew you liked lobster." I told him as I peered over my menu at him.

"Well, a few months ago Quatre took Tro and I out for dinner and got us all lobsters and some crayfish too. I like crayfish since their like mini lobsters, but I don't see them on the menu, do you?"

"No, I don't so lobster it is." The waitress returned with glasses of water for us and took our order for two lobster dinners and some champagne then left us to wait in peace. A few minutes passed and she brought us an opened bottle of the champagne and two tall glasses and pour it for us. She then left us alone to talk amongst ourselves.

Duo took his champagne and sipped some of it before placing the glass back on the table. I watched him as he avoided my eyes and played with his cloth napkin some before putting it in his lap. He looked...sad, scared even for some reason. It was such a dramatic change from his happier mode just moments ago. It worried me as he kept his eyes off of me.

"Duo?" Duo's eyes finally looked at me as I gave him a questioning look. "What's the matter? Why do you look so sad?"

"I...Heero, I-I have to tell you something." He rushed to say.

"Then say it." I told him and waited for him to respond and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Are you alright gentlemen?" A waitress walking by asked.

"Yes, we are fine." I told her and turned back to Duo to wait for him to tell me what he had to say.

"Actually, can you tell me were the restroom is?" Duo asked her.

"Certainly, you go that way and take a left, then go until you see the bar and make a right." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. Excuse me." Duo got up and walked away from the table to the restroom, leaving me there shocked at how fast he left. He wanted to tell me something one minute and he's gone the next? What was going on? I thought to myself. Maybe Duo just needed some time to get his thoughts together. I decided I would leave him alone for a while and waited for his return.

Our food came and he still didn't come back. Even the waitress asked where my 'friend' had gone, but I just said he left for a few minutes. She accepted my reply then left with our food hot and waiting to be eaten on the table. I finally got up and went to go see what Duo was up to in the bathroom for so long and as I approached the door I listened for anything unusual. There wasn't anything that I could hear wrong, so I went in.

"Duo? Are you in here?" I called and looked under the stalls for his feet and found him in the last one. "Duo, why are you still in here?" I asked as I pushed open the door and found him sitting on the toilet with his face in his hands. Gently I removed his hands and saw that his eyes were red and tears pooled in his eyes and down his cheeks. I felt a sharp pang in my heart as I saw Duo looking so miserable. Crouching before him I took his face in my hands and wiped his tears away with my thumbs. He gave me a watery smile and I pulled him into my arms to hug him close and rub his back.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you so quick Heero, but he would've seen me." Duo said into my neck as his arms tightened around me more.

"Who would've seen you? Duo I don't understand." I whispered back to him in his ear. He pulled back and looked at me and started to tell me.

"Remember how I told you my ex had friends that..." I put my finger to his lips so he wouldn't have to say it and nodded. I figured he meant the people who raped him. I took my finger away to let him tell me. "...one of them is here. I saw him but, he didn't see me. At least, I don't think he did. I don't want him near me Heero. Please. Please protect me from him." His eyes begged me and he was pleading with me to keep him safe. What else was I supposed to do?

"You know I won't let anything hurt you." Duo nodded his head. "You know you can trust me." Another nod. "Will you come back out and eat with me?"

"Yes, but I don't want..."

"...to sit by yourself." Duo looked at me surprised. "I'll just move your food over by mine. It's no trouble Duo." I smiled at him then kissed his forehead and helped him stand. Duo latched himself to my hand in a death grip as I lead him back to the table. I put Duo in the booth first then sat next to him, our thighs touching. I moved Duo's lobster in front of him and his champagne over closer to him as well. I smiled at him as he began to dig in and let the taste of his dinner cheer him up. I tasted my own and enjoyed the sweet buttery taste of it caressing my tastebuds. We enjoyed the rest of our dinner and I watched from the corner of my eye how Duo was doing. He calmed down quite a bit as we finished our meal and the waitress brought our check. I paid it and poured another glass of champagne for Duo and myself.

Duo was still wary but don't show it. He didn't look around for fear of being spotted. I knew Duo was still worried so I called Collin and told him to meet us in front of the Stone Bridge. He assured me he would be there in ten minutes. I relayed this to Duo who looked grateful and finished his champagne.

We picked up our jackets and left just as Collin pulled up to the curb before us and we got in and made our way back to the hotel. Collin wished us goodnight and drove up to his hotel that he stayed at. I lead Duo back to our room and as soon as I shut the door, Duo was all over me.

TBC

* * *

(1) Mac are the best at uploading photos in my opinion and it seems everyone that I know uses them for this purpose.

So sorry it took this long to update. Like I said earlier, my schedule was insane and everything needed my attention at once. But good news is: I'm off for six weeks from school, so I can update more often. Well unless something else goes wrong. sigh

Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	28. Lust and Fear

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you made my day!

* * *

_Previously:_

_I lead Duo back to our room and as soon as I shut the door, Duo was all over me._

* * *

Chapter 28: Lust and Fear

Duo's hands traveled slowly up my back, then down my sides gripping my tender skin gently, but with enough pressure so I couldn't break away. He devoured my lips in a crushing kiss then licked my lips to soothe them. His entire body was pressed to mine, eye to eye, lips to lips, belly to belly and groin to groin.

I felt as my own tongue clashed with his and stroked it with passionate care, tasting him, caressing that velvet muscle as I moaned into his mouth. Duo started to back up and I followed him, locked within our embrace. I didn't realize where we were headed until I felt a soft object hit the backs of my knees. Duo pushed me down on the bed and straddled my hips and began to rock his pelvis against mine urgently. I felt my body respond to his tantalizing hip movements and felt his own arousal respond to mine. The fiction that was sparking between us had me gasping and moaning for more as Duo kept his hands busy upon my skin.

I felt as his hands found the hem of my shirt and began shoving it up to my armpits. He made a trail of kisses on my abdomen as my skin was slowly exposed to his viewing pleasure. His lips kissed my left nipple before he took it entirely in his mouth and began nipping it with his teeth and sucking it to remove any hurt he might have caused.

"Duo..." I breathed into his ear as my shirt came off and he kissed my neck up and down, licking some places and nibbling others in love bites. Then Duo pulled away and stripped out of his shirt and unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. He stood there looking at me with bedroom eyes and then reached over and unzipped my pants, slowly dragging them down and off my legs. He threw them over to where his own pants lay and picked up one of my feet and removed the shoe and sock. Repeating his action to the other, he then did something I wasn't ready for. He began to massage my foot with the balls of his thumbs and brought my toes to his lips and kissed each one before he snuck one into his mouth and began sucking on it. I threw my head back at the double sensation and lay bonelessly while he finished the massage on that foot and repeated the action on the other.

I looked up and saw a smirk on his face as he began to travel upward massaging my calfs, my thighs and then my hips with his very talented fingers and continued to my chest, my arms and fingers and even my face. He kissed both my eyes when they fluttered closed and then claimed my mouth, by the time he was done I was so relaxed that I felt that I could fall asleep.

"You're enjoying this." He told me in a soft whisper as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Wasn't I supposed to?" I retorted back. He just smiled.

"I wanted you relaxed since I know the whole romantic dinner didn't go exactly like you planned."

"Is that the only reason you're doing this to me?" I asked a little confused since I felt completely numb and relaxed. My mind seemed to go on stand-by as well, but I still understood everything Duo had said.

"No, I'm doing this to get you to relax and so I can just touch you. I love the feel of your skin under my fingers, the scent of you filling my nose, and the taste of every inch of your body but one. That one that I haven't tasted yet can wait for another day. I don't feel like having sex right now, but I want to touch you so much and see you like this always. I'm memorizing every inch of your skin. How you look right now beneath me, so if anything goes wrong between us, I can always remember how you looked when I did this to you."

I heard the current of love Duo felt for me in his admission, but I narrowed down what he had said. _'So if anything goes wrong between us, I can always remember how you looked when I did this to you?' _What did he mean by...oh.

"Duo, why are you convinced something wrong is going to happen between us?" I asked, while I gripped his wrist and pulled him toward me. He let me pull him into my embrace and wrap him up in my arms. Laying his head on my shoulder I could feel his warm breath caress my skin. "Duo?"

"I'm so used to people treating me like I'm good the one minute and a whore the next. I just... I don't know. I keep wondering if you'll turn into one of them." I opened my mouth to say something, but Duo's finger pressed softy against my lips cutting off any comment. "I know. I know you won't hurt me or use me like they did. I see that you honestly love me and care for me. You always make sure I'm alright and come and find me when I run off." I smirked at that. He did have a tendency to run and hide whenever something was too much for him to bear. "But I also have never lied to you. I love you Heero, so much that if you ever did, and I'm not saying you will, but, if you ever did. I'd stay with you any way, because I love you and I don't want to be alone any more."

I hugged Duo tightly and stroked his braid as he clung to me for dear life it seemed. As I kissed his cheek I noticed he was crying. He made no sound, but the tears were flowing non-stop. Gently, I pulled him into my lap and scooted up farther onto the bed. I pulled back the covers little by little and then when they were out from under us, I wrapped Duo and myself within them. Just stroking Duo's hair and holding him tightly seemed to calm him down unitl I saw his eyes flutter closed and he was lulled to sleep as I gently rocked him. When I was sure he wouldn't wake up easily I lay down and kept Duo tight against me, laying his head upon my chest and stroking his back until I felt myself fall under Morpheus's spell.

* * *

I awoke to the bright sun shining through the windows and looking over at the clock, I realized we had definitely would have missed breakfast. It was almost noon and my body still wanted to just lay in bed. I looked down and saw that Duo was still asleep. He hadn't moved hardly at all the entire night, though his arms were both now wrapped around my waist and my chest was still pillowing his head. I also felt the press of an erection against my hip and one of his legs was in between mine. I bent a little and kissed the top of his head softly. He still smelled like himself and a could still recognize the light scent of his shampoo. Duo didn't need any cologne, his scent was erotic enough to stimulate my senses in the best ways.

I didn't want to wake him but I could feel my bladder constricting in the most uncomfortable way and knew I had to use the toliet soon. Slowly, I pushed Duo's leg from between mine and lifted his arm so I could wiggle out of his grasp, but it seemed luck wasn't on my side.

"No don't leave me! Heero!" Duo shouted and clutched me back to him his grip tight around my waist.

"Shh. Duo, it's okay. I just have to pee. I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" I told him. His eyes were still closed but reassured by my words, he let me get up.

After relieveing myself of my problem I headed back out to the room and met with a pleasant yet surprising sight. Duo lay there like I had the night before and bared himself to me by throwing the sheets and blankets to the end of the bed and waited for me to come to him. A lustful gaze in his violet eyes and couldn't help the desire that built within me.

* * *

(scene edited and can be found on mediaminer . org If you need the link or can't find it feel free to e-mail me or just leave it in the review)

TBC...

Thanks to my reviewers and I hope I get the rest of you back soon.

5 or more reviews until next chapter...


	29. Bubbles!

Chapter 29: Bubbles!

* * *

The bathroom filled up with steam as I drew a bath for Duo and myself and added Lavender scented bubble bath to the hot water as it poured from the faucet. Duo was on his side still in the bed we shared last night, and what an amazing night it had been. I could still smell the scent of sex in the air from our love making. Duo had been so graceful, his body arching up towards me as I entered him, lips swollen from the kisses we shared, love bites marked both our bodies and our tongues tasted each others flesh as we came together. Our souls entwining together with our dance of love and I had never been happier.

I woke from my musings as I looked down and saw the large tub filled to the brim with bubbles and the sweet aroma filled the air. I shut off the taps and placed the bubble bath back on the shelf as I rose to get Duo. As I entered our bedroom he lay there barely covered by the sheets. The bed clothes had become untucked from our escapades and only the corner of one blanket covered Duo's groin area, but everything else was on display before my eyes. I let my gaze travel over his form and stopped at his eyes that were gazing up at me and a smiled graced those pouty lips.

"Hey." Duo softly called.

"Hey yourself. The bath is ready."

"I'm too exhausted to move Heero." I smirked at the whine I could hear in his voice.

"That's okay, because I intend to carry you there, my sweet lover." I slowly removed the blanket and scooped him up in my arms. He snuggled into my chest as I took him to the bathroom. Slowly, I lowered him into the tub and laid him against the back of it as I got in myself. I leaned Duo forward and slipped in behind him so he could lean against me when I got settled. As soon as I was comfortable I pulled him back against me and heard his soft sigh of contentment.

"This feels unbelievably nice Heero. The warm water will definitely help my ass."

"I thought you said I didn't hurt you." _My voice sounded a little strained even to me. Did Duo lie to me?_

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just little sore is all. You can't expect me not to be sore after making love, Heero. Even straight people are sore after sex, don't you know that?" I could tell by his tone Duo was teasing me, but still knowing the facts reassured me, even if it was only a little bit.

"I just don't want to cause you pain." Duo closed his eyes and snuggled firmly against my chest, as he pulled my arms around him more he cupped one of my hands over his gentials.

"Feel this Heero. This is yours and it will always be yours to touch. And this..." Duo moved my hand lower and I felt his entrance as he pushed my fingers to caress it. "This is where you and I connect and only you have that privledge to enter me and make love to me there. I gave myself to you Heero, my heart, body, and soul. You belong to me now, Heero and I belong to you."

He stared up at me with his expressive violet eyes and gave me a smile that made my heart melt into a pile of goo. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips with a long lingering kiss. We pulled back when air became an issue and I softly caressed his chest and stomach. I could tell he was going to fall asleep soon, since his body was so relaxed. I grinned as I reached over and got the sponge and lathered it with some soap and began to bathe Duo while he nodded off. I let out some water from the tub so I could wash him better and was certain he was fast asleep by the time I washed off the soap from his torso. As I washed him I gave him a massage and heard a light snore as a response. I grinned to myself as I finally finished and leaned Duo against my side as I washed myself. When I was satisfied that both of us were clean enough, I let out the rest of the water and got out. I figured since Duo was asleep I couldn't dry him off like I normally did so I laid Duo on the massage table to dry him off, and was as responsive as a puppet.

After drying him off completely I brushed his hair and braided it so it wouldn't get tangled then took out the lavender lotion that was on the side of the table. I placed Duo on his back so I could get his front side first then work on his back. I warmed the lotion in my hands before I applied it all over his chest, arms, abdomen, hips, legs, and feet. I rubbed it in until it was fully absorbed then gently rolled Duo over and repeated the process to his back, shoulders, buttocks, thighs, and calves all the while Duo remained asleep. I couldn't help the warm glow I felt in my heart at the fact he trusted this much and was able to sleep while I pampered him.

I left him on the table as I went to strip the bedding off the matress and called roomservice to send up more sheets. I dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt so I wouldn't scare whoever was bringing them up. A maid brought them and gave me a little bit of trouble when I said I would put them on the bed myself. It took some persuading, but she finally gave up and handed me the pressed linens and took the used ones with her as she left. I quickly made up the bed and returned to Duo's side once again. He hardly moved at all from where I placed him. He curled up a little and I could see goosebumps rise up on his skin.

Picking him up once more, I carried him back and placed him into bed and quickly took off my clothes until only my boxers remained and climbed in with Duo. I placed his head on my chest and wrapped my arms around him as I pulled the sheets over both our bodies and watched him as he slept.

* * *

"Oi, how long was I asleep?" Duo sat up and rubbed his eyes as I sat up as well and leaned against the headboard. I looked over at the clock and estimated the time since I had finished bathing Duo.

"You were asleep for about an hour and a half. You drifted off while you were in the bath tub, but I made sure you were clean. I brought you out here once I changed the sheets and made sure you were dry and your hair was brushed and braided."

"No wonder the last thing I remember is being in that giant tub with you. That also explains how I got out here." Duo, then gave my a side-long look. "Are you also the reason I smell like lavender?" I blushed at that one, but nodded to answer him any way.

"What did you use?" Duo asked curiously. His brow creasing a little as he tilted his head at me waiting for an answer.

"I put you on the massgae table in there and used the lavender lotion that was provided and gave you a full body massage with it. I didn't want your skin to dry out from the bath." _Although I also just wanted to touch you as well. _

"You're beyond sweet sometimes, Heero and that massage you gave me did wonders. I'm not sore at all any more."

"Really?"

"Really." Duo grinned at me. "But I must tell you, I'm starving now." I had to laugh as his stomach growled and he blushed.

"I'll call roomservice then. What would you like?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Um...french toast with maple syrup and some coffee and orange juice. I think that'll keep me content for a while." I smiled into the receiver and dialed.

"Hello, this is Heero Yuy. Yes. I would like to have some breakfast brought up to our room. We would like two plates of french toast, coffee, orange juice and two bowls of strawberries with cream. Yes, that'll be all. Twenty minutes? Great, thank you." I hung up the phone and felt Duo wrap his arms around me. He placed a light kiss to my shoulder before laying his cheek upon it. "They won't be long, we better get something to put on." I felt Duo nod, but he made no move to let go of me.

"Duo?" I questioned him softly.

"You said twenty minutes, right?" Duo asked softly.

"Yep, twenty minutes and your hunger will be appeased." I smirked as I thought about how much Duo could pack away in his stomach when he wanted to. Not that he even had to try with his metabolism.

"Good then I have time for an appetizer before someone comes." Duo moved so fast that my mind barely clicked at his words until I felt my boxers pulled down and Duo's hand wrapped around me. I looked down as I felt a warm, moist tongue flick my cock and groaned at the sensation. Duo pumped and licked me until I was hard then began worshipping my manhood with his talented tongue. I came so hard and fast in his mouth I didn't know what hit me. That warm tingling feeling ran through my veins and set my blood on fire as Duo milked me of my seed until he was satisfied. When I regained my senses, I knew I was back on the bed and my boxers were once again pulled up where they were supposed to be. Duo licked his lips then leaned down and kissed me, tongue and all. I could taste myself in his mouth and found it to be quite erotic.

"Consider that my thank you for the massage and my favorite kind of appetizer to hold off my hunger a little bit longer. Now weren't you saying something about getting dressed Hee-chan?" Duo smirked and headed towards his clothes while I looked after his disappearing form, still stunned. I shook my head to clear it then went to get my own clothes. I just finished pulling my t-shirt over my head when I heard the knock at the door.

I quickly went to open it and let the maid walk in and set up our meal then gave her a tip and let her leave. Duo came in wearing black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt and quickly went about uncovering the dishes. I sat next to him and poured him some coffee as he poured me some orange juice. We switched the glasses then took a sip of each and began to dig into our food. The strawberries and cream were whipped up in bowls and the cream had turned pink from the berry juice. It tasted very sweet and my mouth watered from all the combined flavors. Everything tastes better when someone else cooks it most of the time. Duo seemed to eat each thing one at a time. He savored the food, but still packed it away quite quickly. I wasn't far behind him either. I was hungry after our 'workout' and I was certain he was too.

When we finished we called up one of the staff to clear away the plates and take them to be washed. Duo went over to sit on the couch and turned on the TV as I helped the maid put the dishes on the tray. I didn't have to do it, but I want to any way. I joined Duo as soon as she left and laid my head on his shoulder as I looked at what he was watching. It seemed like some kind of documentary on some african wild cat that was the size of a house cat and had lost most of it's habitat. I watched it a little more and learned some facts about it until I heard Duo take a deep breath.

I instantly turned my attention from the show to him and and looked up at his face. He leaned back a little and scooted to make me lay in between his legs with my head resting on his stomach. He began to stroke his fingers through my bangs in a calming gesture even though his eyes were still on the TV. I knew he wanted to tell me something, but was trying to find the right words first before saying anything. I waited a few minutes and then heard his soft deep voice.

"You know tomorrow we have to leave here, Heero." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "We'll have to go back to our jobs and won't see each other as much as we have been. I... this has been the best vacation I have ever had Heero and I don't want it to end just yet."

"I know. This has been the best vacation I've ever had too, but I think that's mostly because I'm spending it with you." I told him softly.

"I feel the same way, but what will happen when we go back? I have to run the club and you have to go back to computer programing. We already moved all my stuff into your apartment, but are you sure you still want me to live there?" His voice dropped as he said the last few words and I could feel his body start to tense up a little underneath me waiting for an answer.

"Yes Duo, a thousand times yes. I want you to live with me. Just because this vacation is going to end doesn't mean we are. We'll wake up to each other and come home to each other. I'll come home just to see you again and make sure you are always happy. We'll still have our private moments, but we have to live our lives as well."

"I know, and I'm sorry I had to ask that, but I just want to make sure. I know it's stupid of me and I'm being an idiot, but I need to be reassured." He leaned down and kissed me gently before releasing me. "You do realize I'm not leaving you alone then, right?"

I smirked up at him before grabbing his shirt and hauling him down for another kiss. "Just as I won't ever be leaving you."

TBC...

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers! There are so many of you that I'll have to go through them all to thank you personally, but please review this chapter. I live for feedback! It helps me write faster, as long as my computer isn't possessed by evil demons of doom.

Huggles to all!!!


	30. Coming Home To You

Chapter 30: Coming Home To You

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Warning: 2x1 I won't ruin the rest but sexy scene ahead!

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Collin drove us to the airport the next morning, right on time before our flight was supposed to leave, so we wouldn't have to wait in the airport for very long. Both Duo and I checked and double checked that we packed everything and removed the rest of the money Quatre gave us to spend from the hotel's vault. We removed everything we had placed in the 'frig and either ate what was there or threw it away. Duo was the one who ate most of the stuff, saying 'There's no point in wasting perfectly good food.' The maid came up and told us to take the lotions and oils we had used as a parting gift. I thanked her as Duo went to fetch them and pack the oils and lotions with our 'other supplies' as well.

The flight itself wasn't too amazing. I nodded off half way through it and nestled myself into Duo's arms. His body was so warm and inviting that I couldn't help but nuzzle his chest as I fell asleep. I woke some time later to Duo gently stroking my hair and kissing my forehead softly. I saw, as my eyes opened, that he smiled down at me warmly.

"Is the flight over?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. We landed, let's get our bags." I slowly uncurled myself and stretched to get the stiffness out of my spine. I slept well with Duo's scent surrounding me and just knowing I was safe in his arms. We picked up our things without any problems and got into my car and drove home. The ride was quiet and Duo didn't say a word the whole way. I think both of us needed to realize that our vacation was over. Well, not quite over. We still had what was left of the weekend. Duo would have to go into work tomorrow, but that left this afternoon and night to still be cherished before our usual lives started up again. And I had still had not had the pleasure of having Duo in me. _'I think that could be arranged though.' _

As I parked the car, I glanced over at Duo. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at the building before us and sighed to himself. "I guess we're finally home Hee-chan, but at least we had a great time, right?"

"Yes, we sure did. Let's get our stuff up to the apartment and relax for a while." Duo just smiled at me then got out and grabbed our suitecases. I took the lead and opened the doors for him as we made our way up the steps and finally arrived at my door. I unlocked the door and let Duo enter and go and put our packs in the bedroom.

"You know I really don't feel like unpacking right now, Heero." Duo whined as he came out of the room and joined me in taking his shoes off.

"Then don't." I kissed his lips gently then made my way into the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee? I'm going to make a pot."

"Sure. I can always go for a cup of liquid brown heaven." He giggled to himself and I just shook my head as I got out the coffee can and filter. I hated instant coffee, so I always made sure I had a coffee maker that worked around me. I prepared the machine and waited until I head it gurgle and watched the trickle of coffee begin to pour into the pot. Duo's eyes were on me and I heard him laugh a little at me. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him in question. Duo settled down a bit and made motions with his hands while he talked. "I don't know about you Heero. Sometimes I think you enjoy watching the machine make the coffee than you enjoy drinking it."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because I always catch you staring at it in the morning, but you never really seem to need it. You're always a morning person, always happy in the morning."

"Maybe that's because I have a reason to be happy in the morning, Duo." I replied softly, smirking to myself.

"Well, it definitely isn't the coffee that makes you happy." I smirked some more and made my way over to him as he backed up into the countertop.

"You're what makes me happy in the morning, Duo and every other time in the day or night that you are around me. Even when you're not, you presense still lingers where you have come and gone. Your smell, your warmth, and your taste," I stopped to give his lips a kiss, gentle and loving. "Everything about you makes me happy." I brushed his bangs away from his eyes and I stared into those beautiful purple orbs. "And the fact that you are beautiful, talented, graceful and all mine makes me hungry for you even more." Duo looked speechless and I took that to my advantage as I plundered the warm cavern of his mouth, swiping my tongue against his palete and velvet tongue, making him breathless. I heard the trickle stop and let him up for air. "The coffee's done." I said and pulled away from him.

I got out the mugs and placed some coffee in each of them and some milk and the right amount of sugar into them. As I twirled the spoon to mix the coffee up, I heard Duo take in a huge gasp of air. "You say all those sweet things to me and then ravage my mouth, and then let me go just to say 'the coffee's done?'" Duo stared at me with large gaping eyes as I calmly picked up my cup and took a sip from it, letting the warm liquid caress my mouth and throat.

I looked over to Duo and said. "Yep." Duo's jaw dropped open and gawked at me disbelievingly, before regaining his composure and walking over to me to take the mug out of my hands and set it back on the counter behind me. "That's all you're going to say?" I nodded, enjoying the bewildered look he had on his face. He stared up into my eyes, taking in my entire face then gripped my face with both of his hands and pulled me down to kiss him passionately. The tides turned as he ravished my mouth and let his tongue move over every indent of my mouth then tackled just my lips with even more fervor.

When we broke for air Duo barely gasped out. "Bedroom. Now." He turned from my mouth and grabbed my wrist as he pulled me along to our bedroom. Duo yanked off my shirt as I unzipped his pants and pulled them down and off his long legs. Then we switched and removed the other offending garment from each other's bodies until we were both completely naked and looked down to see both our twin arousals.

Duo wrapped his arms around my waist and and allowed our groins to meet. I moaned from the wonderful friction that ran through me and saw that Duo felt the same. His eyes closed and his head was tilted back as pleasure glowed from his face. Gently, I kissed both closed eyelids and trailed light kissed across his cheeks and nose. "Heero," he called softly. "Don't stop, I'm yours. Please, touch me." I claimed his lips once more and then picked him up only to deposit him on the bed and caress his aching hardness.

"Is this what you wanted me to touch, my love?" I stroked him a few times as his hips bucked off the bed to greet my hand every time. I blew hot air over his nipples and claimed one with my mouth and began to suckle on it. Duo groaned low in his throat as I worshipped his chest with my tongue. By the time I was satisfied that his nipples were supersensitive and hard, Duo was writhing underneath me.

"Heero, you're perfect, my perfect lover. Let's make love." Duo pulled me more on top of him and kissed me until my lungs were screaming for air, he released me and licked his lips hungerly. "What do you want Hee-chan?" He purred at me and rolled his hips into mine.

"I want you to make love to me." Duo stopped and looked up at me wide eyed, his hips stopped bucking and he became very still.

"What did you say?" He whispered to me in disbelief.

"Make love to me, Duo. Take me and make me yours like I did to you. I love you so much." I kissed his lips and pulled back to see his response.

"You're sure about this?" He stared at me straight into my eyes to see if I was only joking.

"Positive. Love me Duo."

"You know I do." He then flipped our positions so I was lying underneath him, completely at his mercy as he kissed me senseless. He let me go a few moments later and got up. "Let me get our stuff." He went over to his suitecase and removed some clothes that he had wrapped around our supplies and took out the lube we had used previously at the hotel. He crawled back on the bed and straddled my hips and stretched out his arms above my head before decending down to kiss me once again. He kissed me long and slow, being very gentle with me as he began to trail his way down my body. Every part of my body was explored with his lips and tongue except the most intimate part of my anatomy but one. He arrived there and licked my weeping head, toyed my slit with his tongue before coating his fingers with the lube.

I could feel one of his fingers nudge my entrance as he took my throbbing cock into his warm haven. His velvet tongue licking me gently in circular patterns as that finger pushed slowly inside me. It burned a little, but the feeling of having something in there made me feel whole some how. I knew that Duo was trying to distract me while he stretched me. I had done the same for him when I made love to his tight passage, but our roles were reversed with him doing this to me. I understood what he felt now.

Pleasure filled my entire body at the talents of Duo's tongue, and I didn't even realize that Duo now had three fingers in me. I looked down as Duo released my cock from his mouth and couldn't help the growl of disappointment at the loss, but then a white incredible wave of lust passed through me as I felt Duo's fingers curls and prod something inside of me. I gasped as he hit it numerous times and couldn't help the shiver of passion that ran throughout my body. I heard Duo chuckle and peeked out of one eye at him, trying to regain my senses, but it was hopeless.

"That's your center of pleasure Hee-chan." He curled his fingers again causing me to gasp once more. "I'm going to hit that everytime when I enter you and make you scream my name. Will you scream my name, Heero?" He touched me again.

"YES! YES, DUO! I love you, make love to me there Duo!" I panted out as he let me settle down a little and moved to coat himself with lube before positioning himself near my entrance. I felt his fingers leave me, and groaned a little only to find that Duo's manhood began to tap at my entrance. I looked up at his face and saw him watching me. He reached up and grabbed my hand and let our fingers intwine as he pushed a little into me. I felt as my body opened up for him and I was so relax that I knew Duo wouldn't hurt me.

He entered me slowly inch by inch until he was completely seated inside me. All this time looking at my face to make sure I was alright. It burned when he entered me, but I liked it. It made me feel...filled, completed when he was fully seated inside of me. He waited until I began to move under him and brought up my legs to wrap around his waist and our dance began.

Duo pulled out a little only to shove softly back in. He repeated this until he was almost completely out of me then shoved his pelvis forward into me and it hit my sweet spot. Duo continued at his slow pace, almost driving me out of my mind with all the pleasure he was giving me. He increased our speed when I began to rock back against him briskly and he took the hint. I could feel the pleasure building up in me and I realized I wasn't going to last much more. Duo must have seen this and reached for my cock and began to pump it with abandon. I felt the warmth spread throughout my entire body, I felt as it consumed me and swallowed me and then I erupted with Duo's name on my lips. I felt my body tighten and Duo could only thrust shallowly in me now, but felt when his release came and coated my insides with his warm seed and he cried out for me. Waves of pleasure ran through me and I wrapped my arms tight around Duo as I finally came down from that warm heaven that I had touched with Duo. Our souls had touched once again and kept touching with Duo still inside me.

Duo's breathing became normal after a little bit and he turned to kiss me. We were both sweaty and my semen was starting to dry and stuck us together, but I didn't really care. I liked Duo inside me and was hesitant to move. I felt Duo's cock slip out of me as he rolled over onto his side, once again making me feel empty, even though I knew we would join again. I quickly curled up next to him and kissed him again before wrapping my arms around him.

"That was amazing. You were amazing, my beautiful lover." I kissed him again and tasted myself still on his lips from earlier. "Bath?" He nodded and we both helped each other to the bathroom. I limped a little and my ass was sore but I was still glowing from our passion. I felt Duo's seed leaking out of me as Duo lead me over to sit on the toilet as he walked over to the tub and filled it with warm water. It hurt to sit down but as soon as the water was the right temperature Duo picked me up and gently sat me in the tub before he crawled in behind me. I felt as his arms encircled my waist and he pulled me back to lean against his chest. The warmth of the water helped the ache I felt and I felt as if I was going to drift off to sleep like Duo had on me.

"I hope this helps the soreness you're probably feeling right now." He nuzzled the nape of my neck and began to lather up a washcloth to clean up the mess that was still on my belly. He gently cleaned me with slow caresses and held me all the while. He allowed me to wash him afterward but the way he did it caused my to go into a fit of giggles. Duo asked me to wash his legs by wrapping them around my waist so I didn't have to bend over and he did the same with his arms. He washed his chest, back and other parts himself so I didn't have to move then helped me out and wrapped me up in a towel and dried me off with tenderness, before I returned the favor.

Duo sat me down in the chair by my door as he striped the sheets off the bed and I told him where to get another set. He made up the bed then pulled back the covers and lifted me up and placed me in the center, only to join me a second later and curl around me. "Sleep well, Heero. I love you."

"And I love you Duo." I whispered back to him before succuming to sleep.

TBC...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review and thanks for the the love notes: **Nikkler Anissa32, YaoiKitty, Serena429, Subzero13, Zakai, Death Phoenix, Mrs. Duke Devlin, Ahanchan, Abandon, Babydex, Vidalark, TKM, Priscel, Snow-fire, MoonWizard, Camillian, and SomaliChan**. _Thank you all for your constant support and wonderful feedback. It's always a big help and I enjoy reading every single one_. HUGGLES!!!


	31. A New Dawn

Chapter 31: A New Dawn

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up feeling safe and warm. I felt Duo's arms that were still securely around my waist and heard his heart that was beating beneath my ear. I smelled the scent of sex lingering in the air mix with the scent of Duo and that of my own. Moving my lower half a little bit, I was surprised that I was no longer sore. There was just a dull ache that I felt, but nothing like I had felt earlier. I had to smile to myself, Duo and I had finally made a full circle with our relationship. I took him, and he took me, both of us had claimed the other and I was his for as long as our love lived on.

The clock read 7:01 am and I didn't have to move at all. The alarm wasn't on, I hadn't set the coffee pot since I made coffee right before we made love. I would have to pour that pot down the drain, it isn't any good to me now. The biggest relief was that I didn't have to go into work all this week. Margo was probably giving all my work to the intern or my co-workers. Trieze probably got the most of it. Even though he was older than me and had been there long, I still had him beat when it came to programming. He was second best now that Wufei was in the other department. At one point those two were dating but Wufei was ready to kill him at certain times in their relationship, so they broke it off.

Duo moved slightly underneath me and cleared his throat a little. Thinking he was going to get up, I snuggled into his chest even more than I already was and he stopped moving. It was a surprise when I first slept with Duo, when he had his breakdown, I noticed he didn't move a whole lot in his sleep unless a nightmare was forming. He always wrapped around me like an ivy once he found me and even in public, gripped my hand showing everyone he was with me. Physical contact was what Duo craved and I was willing to give him it in any way he wanted it. As long as our touching was appropriate and I wasn't doing something that required both of my hands, I would hang onto Duo whenever he wanted me.

Placing a kiss on his chest after a few minutes of making sure he was asleep, I propped myself up on one elbow and looked down at his sleeping face. He looked so relieved, so calm, and tranquil when he slept and I allowed myself to trace the contours of his face with my finger and push his bangs out of closed eyelids. I didn't unbraid his hair last night and he didn't wash it, so I would get the pleasure of doing it when he woke up, I hoped. I lay there watching him as he slept, one of my favorite pastimes any more it seemed, until his eyelids fluttered and revealed those beautiful purples eyes.

"Good morning sleepy-head." I whispered to him and claimed his lips in a kiss. Morning breath or not, I still loved his taste. He returned the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair with one hand and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders, pulling me down more to meet him.

"Good morning to you too, lover." He replied as we broke for air. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, now that you're awake."

Duo laughed but then turned serious. I could see him tense up a little as he asked. "I meant how are you physically? Was I too rough? Did you hate it?" I shook my head.

"No, I enjoyed it immensely. I would love to do it again, but not right now." I gave him a wink and claimed his lips again. He let out a sigh of relief when I let him sit up.

"I'm glad, more than glad actually. I was so afraid you'd hate it, even though you looked like you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I definitely enjoyed it. So much so that I want you to make love to me whenever you want to." I took his hand a repeated what he had back in our suite when we were at Niagara. As I placed his hand to touch my entrance, and tell him he was the only one who had ever and would ever claim me there, he began to cry. I released his hand and wrapped him up in my arms and pulled him into my lap, cuddling him to my chest until he settled down.

"Shh... it's okay Duo. Don't cry, I'm right here." I whispered sweet words to him and his sobs stopped, but he still clinged to me like the vine he turns into when he needs to be held. I rubbed his back up and down and kissed his hair and forehead as he regained his composure.

"Sorry. You're just so sweet sometimes, Heero. I wish I met you before. I love you. I love you so much. Never leave me. I love you."

"I love you, Duo. I'll never you, I promise. I promise you, Duo." I held him like that until we were both satisfied and then I steered him to the shower where we both washed each other with loving caresses and hugs.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"So Margo let you have the whole week off?" Duo asked before taking another sip of his second cup of coffee and leaning against the counter while I sat at the table nursing my first cup. He at least needed two cups to function properly in the morning. We were both in long bath robes, neither of us felt like getting dressed, but didn't want to walk around the apartment naked either.

"Yeah, she said I needed time to recover from my vacation with another vacation. She probably assumed we were going to have some fun while vacationing."

"Well at least she didn't lie to you about that. Although I hope you didn't act out because of her assumptions." Duo raised an eyebrow at me and my eyes widened at his accusation.

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing!" I yelled, but then saw a knowing grin forming on Duo's lips. I sighed and shook my head. "You said that on purpose, didn't you?"

"And it worked like a charm." He grinned coming over to me and put his cup down next to mine. He began rubbing my shoulders, kneading the tight muscles until they were relaxed again. "I was just teasing. I know you wouldn't do that, but I couldn't help my self. What we shared is for us and only us. However, I guarantee Tro and Quat are going to interrogate the hell out of us when we go set up the club tomorrow. Of course, I wouldn't put it pass them to call us today."

"You think they will?" I asked, my back and shoulders feeling a lot looser than they had been in quite a while. Duo's fingers knew exactly where to work their magic.

"Maybe. They knew we were coming back yesterday and are probably just giving us time to settle in before they strike. They've done it to me before, so you're going to have the same pleasure of explaining the details as I am." Duo laughed a little and I joined in and shook my head.

"Some things are just between us though, right?" I asked looking up at him above me.

"Yeah. How we made love, the toys, me almost falling into the falls, that stuff remains between you and me." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him.

"So I'm not allowed to tell him that I had to rescue you?" I pouted and Duo cocked his head to the side.

"Well... maybe you can tell him that. IF he brings it up! Only if he brings it up first, then you can tell him that you're my shining knight and came to my rescue." He relented.

"Deal and I'll always come to rescue my fair and beautiful prince."

"Oooo, I like the sound of that!" He laughed and I pulled him into my lap to hug him.

"So do I." I kissed his nose and began to tickle him along his ribs.

"No! No fair! Ha ha. No... not there. Hee-chan. Stop. HA hahahahaha." When he began to hiccup I stopped and kissed his cheek letting him relax again as he fell limp against me. I let him rest a few minutes and caress his arms, up and down.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked and rested my cheek against his hair.

"Just be with you, but a movie would be nice too. There's that new action adventure one that came out a few days ago. How about that?"

"Hmm... sounds good. How about dinner and a movie?"

"That'll be even better." Duo said softly and snuggled into my arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I took Duo out at 5:30 and drove to a fine dining restaurant that was fifteen minutes away from the theater. It was French restaurant and Duo made sure to ask the host if the menu was in English. She laughed and told him it was, but if he needed any help deciding on what to eat she could ask the server to recommend what was the best. They continued to joke back and forth until our table was ready, but I wasn't offended in the least. Duo kept holding my hand the entire time he spoke with her.

We were seated by the window and I asked for some chardonnay and as soon as Duo and I announced our selections, the bottle arrived and the waiter went to give our order to the chef. The attendant opened the bottle and poured it into our glasses, then left us alone. Duo was going to take a sip but I stopped him.

"I want to make a toast. To a wonderful evening and a beautiful man I have with me to share it with." Duo smiled and we clinked our glasses together and took a drink. Duo ran his tongue over his upper lip to catch some of the liquor that remained there.

"This tastes really good Heero. Where'd you learn about wine so much? I own a club and most of the drinks we bring in, but I still let Quat have the finally say most of the time."

"From work mostly. Margo often invited us to go to wine tastings last year and even a little before that. There are always summits we have to go to, and learn about new programs that are created and how they're better that the last. I picked up on what we at and since Wufei likes to cook he taught me which wine goes with what kind of foods." I shrugged and took another sip. Duo just shook his head.

"Maybe I should give you the final say for the shipments to the club instead of Quat then?"

"No. I wouldn't want to offend him. He seems the type to take anything to heart and get hurt easily by it."

"He is, but he's a lot tougher than he looks."

"Yeah, I know."

We talked a little more before our dinner came out. Mostly, Duo talked about how he was going to have to make sure the two sex fiends didn't do anything outrageous to his precious club and about the movie we were going to see. We both enjoyed our meal and drank the rest of our wine, before paying the bill and leaving the tip.

Duo drove to the movie theater at his insistence and I didn't mind at all. He talked to whole way and bought the movie ticket and pulled me along to sit in the back of the theater. Duo held my hand the entire movie and sat in my lap when he was 'startled' by the villain who popped out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders and buried his face in my collarbone because he was so sacred. I had to laugh and by the time the movie ended, I was pretty sure I enjoyed watching Duo more than I had the move. His expressions could change so fast and tell so much that I could probably recall his expressions in order instead of the scenes in the movie.

As we walked out of the theater, Duo leaned into me as I wrapped an arm around him and lead him to the car. I drove us home and found down asleep as I parked in my spot. I got out of my side and went to his and gentle unbuckled him and lifted him out. It took some maneuvering but I managed to unlock all the doors and carry him at the same time. I lay him on the bed and got him undressed down to his boxers, then removed my own clothes and put them in the hamper to wash. As I turned back, I found Duo watching me.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked him softly.

"Mmmhmm."

"Still tired?"

"Uh-uh."

"Do you want something?" Duo nodded. "What do you want?"

"You." I came over to the bed and sat next to him and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Make love to me?"

I smiled. "Always."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

Okay. That is it for now and I must warn you. I am going back to college and back to having classes every day m-f so I don't know how fast I can update. I will when I can. I promise, but FTBTL and Sheer Bliss might get put on hold for a while, sorry. I'll do what I can and hopefully I can crank out a chapter for each of them before I have to pack up and haul out. Sorry for the inconvience.

Please Review.


	32. Interrogation

Chapter 32: Interrogation

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"So did he fall in Heero?" I stared at Trowa for a moment before I went to answer, only to be interrupted by Duo who stood up in outrage.

"Why do you have to ask that?! Why can't you ask if we enjoyed our vacation? Saw the falls? Anything before accusing me of falling in the lake that we found during our walk and had a little piece of quality time!" Duo yelled and glared at Trowa. Quatre inched closer to him and held his lover's hand as if he could protect him. However, Trowa didn't seem to need any reassurance and simply let a small grin spread across his lips.

"I rest my case. You did fall in." Trowa's smirk turned into a grin.

"I did not! Heero saved me before I could, even though we both went in for a swim any way later. I still didn't accidentally fall in!" Duo was red in the face by now, whether it was from embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell. I simply stood up and wrapped my arms around him, picked him up and then sat back down with him in my lap. Duo fell limp in my arms and rested his head against my shoulder and proceeded to pout. I placed a kiss on top of his head and turned back to our guests.

Quatre and Trowa showed up right after Duo and I had lunch and were prepared to ask us anything and everything about our trip. Well, Quatre wanted to know all the details and Trowa just spoke up when he thought Duo had some embarrassing thing happen to him. I told Quatre we had a wonderful time, explained almost all the details of the trip, but leaving out some 'unnecessary' details. When I stated he shouldn't have given us so much money, he simply said he wanted us to have a good time and keep the rest, he didn't need it.

"So did you go to Stone Bridge?" Quatre asked. I felt Duo tremble in my arms, I knew why too, but it seemed the others didn't notice. Quatre might have, but refrained from saying anything. I tightened my hold around Duo's waist and stroked his sides slowly, trying to ease the taut muscles underneath my finger tips.

"Yes, we did. They have an delicious lobster meal and the chardonnay was incredible. The atmosphere was pleasant too." I told him and Quatre smiled.

"We went there when we vacationed at the falls, but I had the veal and Trowa had the lamb. If we ever go again, would you like to come with us?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eye.

"Sure Quat. Next time you guys want to go and Heero has time off we might join you." Duo told them and squirmed a little bit until he was comfortable. "Is that okay with you Heero?"

"Of course it is. I'll go anywhere you are." I bent down and claimed his lips, kissing him sweetly. He sighed in happiness as we parted. Quatre gave a little squeal of delight as I realized I had just kissed my lover right in front of our friends. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me in the least. Duo had a soft blush covering his cheeks though and hid his face in my chest.

"I don't think you would have a choice in the matter anyway Heero. He's clinging to you so much, I don't think you could get away if you tried." Trowa joked.

"Why would I want to? I love him." I replied. Both Quatre and Trowa's smile told me they believed me. Duo turned around and stuck his tongue out at Trowa, then went back to snuggling himself in my arms.

"See why I love him so much?" Duo asked laying his head underneath my chin.

"Because he's your pillow?" That comment earned Trowa an elbow to the ribs. "Ow! Quat, I didn't mean it!"

"I know that, but why can't you be supportive? Be happy for them and stop being sarcastic or you'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight!" Trowa's eyes grew wide in disbelief then started to apologize to Duo and I then tried to get back on his lover's good graces. I had to chuckle as they bickered back and forth which was quite an entertaining sight. Their quarrel ended soon enough and Trowa was permitted to come back into his lover's arms, but the threat was still issued.

We talked a bit more about what we did, the leather pants Duo wanted to buy for me, the restaurants we ate at, and how huge our hotel room was. I debated whether or not I really wanted to know how much it had cost Quatre, but knew it would be rude. Quatre loved seeing his friends happy, or in Duo's case, he just wanted him to find someone that wouldn't hurt him. As far as I knew, I was accepted and trusted. They knew I would never hurt Duo, as much I as I knew I could never hurt him willingly. He meant too much to me and if I ever lost him, I would fall to pieces.

xoxoxoxoxox

After our visit, Quatre insisted on taking us out to dinner. Trowa drove and Quatre rode shotgun with Duo and I in the back. Quatre and Duo where arguing about where to go to eat and didn't even notice when Trowa pulled up to an all familiar diner.

"Hey what are we doing here?" Quatre asked surprised. Duo then looked out the window and smiled.

"Ah c'mon Quat. You should know this place by now and it's as good as any."

"But I wanted to take you guys out some place nice." Quatre pouted.

"This is nice and it'll be the first time I get to eat with the three of you." I told them.

"He's right Quat." Trowa agreed.

"You're right, let's go in."

Duo unbuckled me and took my hand in his and lead me out of his door. Trowa saw this and smiled as he grabbed Quatre's hand after he exited on his own side. Carol greeted us at the door and asked if I was being initiated. I shrugged and just allowed myself to be pulled into a booth that we were going to sit at.

Quatre ordered a pot of coffee for all of us and then we gave our respective drink orders to Carol. As she went to get them we glanced at the menu. I settled on the open-faced roast beef sandwich, Duo wanted a chicken pot pie and a side salad, and Quatre and Trowa wanted to share a Chicken Caeser salad and two bowls of French onion soup. Carol took our orders and gave them to the cook. Duo still held my hand, which was now nestled between both of his and rested his head on my shoulder as Quatre talked about how the club was while we were gone. He reassured Duo that they didn't do anything 'too sex fiendish'.

"What exactly do you mean by not anything too sex fiendish?" Duo narrowed his eyes at the two sitting across from us.

"Well since you weren't there to entertain the crowd, Hilde, Trowa, and I danced on the bar when we weren't swamped." Quatre admitted and blushed.

"Danced how?" Duo's voice was like a low growl and his eyes narrowed even more. Quatre leaned against Trowa for support. I almost felt sorry for him, but I would never want to be in his place. Especially under Duo's intense scrutiny that he was now glaring at Quatre.

"How should I say this? Suggestively. Erotically. Sex fiendishly. I know the crowd loved us though. Hilde got a laugh out of it, too. So the customers were entertained and we actually got to dance."

"Then maybe I should set you up as a show every night from now on, if they loved you so much." Duo threatened.

"We accept." Quatre smirked and cuddled into Trowa's side.

"Deal." Duo said and gave an evil grin then sat up to whisper in my ear. "They have no idea what they are getting into." I laughed a little at the evil tone in his voice then turned to give him my own evil thoughts.

"Maybe you could show me your sex fiend side later tonight, when we're alone." Duo shivered beside me a good indication he was definitely willing to do it. Our food came out and we all enjoyed our meals. Duo and I fed each other a taste of our own meal, while Quatre and Trowa did the same, but they were sharing it to begin with. We chatted some more and Quatre paid for all of our food and left a generous tip on the table as well before we got back into the car.

Trowa drove us up to the door and we thanked him with a promise of seeing them both tomorrow, before they drove to their own home. I gently led Duo up the steps and to our room, preparing myself for his sex fiend side to come undone.

TBC...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter as well. Huggles!!!


	33. Sex Fiends

Chapter 33: Sex Fiends

Warning: light lime

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

To say I was surprised I was still able to walk to next morning was an understatement. Duo had made love to me three times last night when Trowa and Quatre dropped us off. We walked up to our apartment and stripped each other bare as we hurried into the bedroom. We didn't exactly decided who would take whom it just sort of happened that I was underneath Duo and it seemed that he wanted to make love to me. What can I say? I enjoyed being with him in any way possible. Who was I to stop him?

Duo was always careful with me when he was on top. He moved slow and deep within me, but caressed me with loving light touches and soft velvet kisses while moving in and out of me. I enjoyed being joined to him in the most intimate of ways and he seemed to enjoy it when our roles were reversed. I woke up covered in a blanket of long chestnut locks of silk and a warm body glued to my side. One of Duo's arms was wrapped around my waist while the other pressed against my ribs, not at all painful, just comforting. His head still used my chest as his pillow, snuggled in my pectoral muscles and his soft steady breath whispered on my nipples.

It turned me on more than I would have wanted to admit, but I was getting harder every time a breath escaped his lips. I glanced over at the clock on the night stand and read 10:31 am; at least we actually got sleep. We were both exhausted by three so we had seven and a half hours to sleep and regain our strength. Duo was exhausted by the time he climaxed for the third time last night and I really didn't feel like waking him up just yet. Carefully, I rolled him off of me and onto a pillow, which he immediately snuggled against his chest; like he did the last few times I had done it and slipped out of bed.

The shower was my first stop, I could tell by the first step I took that I was going to be rather sore today and the fact that I was leaking informed me even more. I set the water to hot and stepped under the spray and cleaned myself off, and also getting rid of my morning 'problem' as well. I didn't come as hard as I would have if Duo was the one doing the work, but I was sated any way. My hair and body were clean and I resided myself to cleaning the rest of the bathroom some time later today as I washed away the proof of what I had just done. I grabbed a towel and dried off, then wrapped it around my waist and went back to the bedroom to fish for a pair of clothes to complete my daily chores.

I dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a blue t-shirt that I found in my closet and watched Duo sleep from time to time as I pulled on my clothes. Of course when I heard a complaint I was more than aware of who was watching me.

"You ruined the nice view I had of that perfect ass of yours, Heero. Take 'em back off. I want you naked again" Duo whined and I just had to chuckle at him.

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined the view, but I can't exactly do my chores if I'm naked now can I" I asked him, hoping that would quell his complaint.

"Sure you can. I'm not going to wear anything today until I have to go in for work." Duo stated with a big grin plastered on his face.

"You're going to be naked all day" Duo nodded. "I'm never going to get anything done if you do that."

"That's the whole point." Duo told me happily. I just rolled my eyes and went through his things and getting a comfortable outfit for him to wear and a clean pair of boxers.

"Why don't you go take a shower and dress in these" I handed him the clothes as he sat up and took them from me.

"You're no fun Hee-chan." He said, but did as I asked and I soon heard the water pounding against the tiles as he washed himself. He emerged a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his hair and the boxers and pants on only. Water droplets were still present on his naked chest as he came towards me with a distinctive sway in his hips. I turned to him and embraced him within my arms, lightly caressed his back as he leaned in forward and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You know it would be so much more fun if you were wearing me today instead of those clothes."

"Probably, but I don't think Quat and Trowa would appreciate it." I told him quickly.

"Cute. Real cute Yuy. Have any more comments to say" I shook my head then snatched him up again and placed a kiss on the back of his neck, which I know for a fact tickles him.

"I'll wear you later. Which way I won't tell you, just yet." I smirked evilly down at him and he shivered happily.

"I'll hold you to that Heero."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I managed to clean everything that needed to be and was done by the time one o'clock rolled around and we had lunch. Duo made several sandwiches and some vegetable soup. We didn't feel like eating breakfast earlier so a late brunch was pleasant for the both of us. I cleared away the dishes and washed them, and Duo dried them and put them away. I didn't feel like doing anything else and Duo demanded we cuddle on the sofa while watching TV before we had to go to the club.

"You really don't have to go, Heero. I mean, when this little vacation is over you have to go back to your regular schedule and you will be too tired to go to the club every night. I'll have to get used to it either way." Duo stated while he joined me on the couch, a glass of apple juice in his left hand. I took it away and set it on the end table, then pulled him into my lap and buried my nose into his hair.

"Why would I start leaving you early? I want to spend as much time with you I can while I have this opportunity. Why would I pass it up?" I asked softly.

"Because I offered it to you." Duo answers, but I can tell he didn't mean it.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Duo shook his head and I kissed his cheek as I settled him against my body and turned on the TV. Duo relaxed against me as we watched an old classic movie. He didn't say anything, but I saw his eyes following the characters on the screen. I caressed his face and hair as the movie went on until I noticed Duo was watching me more than the screen.

"What's wrong love?" I whispered softly to him.

"Nothing. It's just time for me to go to work now." He replied just as softly.

"Want me to help you get dressed?" He nodded and I carefully picked him up and carried him to our room and got him ready. I dressed him in his studded leather pants and a tight t-shirt that shimmered in the light. He went to brush his teeth and braid his hair in the bathroom while I got dressed myself and soon we were on our way to the club.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Trowa and Quatre were already at the club when we arrived, and were setting up the bar before the customers could swamp it tonight. They were both currently unloading a box of Smirnoff into the floor cooler and waved to us as we approached them.

"Hey guys, having fun without us?" Duo asked cheerfully as he sat on the bar counter.

"Actually, we can now that you're here to finish up." Quatre beamed a smile at him and Trowa grinned.

Duo sighed. "Why did you have to say that? I was in a really good mood. Can't you just finish it?"

"We're just teasing. Everything is finished and we just have to get changed for our dances tonight." Quatre laughed outright at Duo when his jaw dropped open.

"You're actually going to dance on the bar again?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course we are. You suggested it after all and we can't disappoint our fans, now can we?" Trowa added, seeing the loop hole in Duo's plan gone wrong.

"No, I guess we can't. Well, if you're going to do it. Get dressed and get ready fast, before the doors open."

"We're on it." Trowa grabbed Quatre by the wrist and pulled him to the back. A grin was plastered on both of their lips. Duo must have noticed because he called out to them.

"I better not find you two screwing each other's brains out either. You hear me?"

"Yeah yeah, we hear you Duo! We'll be ready in a few, so relax!" Quatre called back.

"I am relaxed!" Duo yelled and I just chuckled. "What?" Duo stared at me as I stepped closer to him. "I am."

"Is that so?" I pushed him down flat on the counter and straddled his hips. Duo realized what I was up to, but decided to play the helpless victim any way.

"Yes." I bent down closer to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I inched closer, hovering above his soft lips.

"Good." I kissed him softly and ran my hands up his sides, into his hair and buried my fingers in deep.

"Mmm." Duo moaned happily as I caressed those irresistible lips. I pulled back when my lungs began to protest, and I gave him one last peck before pulling back. I let him sit up, and hugged him to my chest. His arms surrounded me and squeezed me tight as I caressed his back up and down.

"Now that's what I call a kiss." I heard someone say and looked up to see Quatre and Trowa leaning against one another with a 'their-so-cute' expression on their faces.

"Jealous Tro? Sorry to bust your bubble, but he's mine! Hands off!" Duo glared at him for good measure.

"I think I'll keep my blonde angel, thank you." Trowa pulled Quatre against him and kissed his hair, then wrapped both arms around the slim waist.

"Suit yourself, your loss not mine." Duo pushed himself even further into my chest, his firm warm body demanding of my touch and soaking up as much as it could. My eyes glanced over to the clock the minute Rashid came in and saw us all with our respected partner. He didn't seem embarrassed in the least, which I didn't expect him to be any way, but still it was awkward.

"It's time to open the doors, and we have quite the crowd outside."

"Thanks Rashid." Duo said then wiggled out of my arms and started up the music and hit the lights. "Everyone take your places, and let's party!"

I joined Quatre and Trowa behind the bar as Duo greeted Hilde and the other servers that came in. Noin and Une must have talked before they came over, since they were dressed up the same in shimmering blue lace dresses and an apron around their waists. They looked very beautiful in them.

The people came in like a flood and swamped the bar first thing. The three of us were busy for the first two hours of the night, but then died down as Duo worked the crowd. He grabbed me for a few dances when he could, and I wasn't needed to help behind the bar.

After three dances, I suggested that we let Trowa and Quatre have some fun. He agreed saying he 'wanted to see the sex fiends in action.' We weren't disappointed at all and that as an understatement. Trowa was as graceful as a cat and Quatre moved like water, touching, grinding, and seducing his lover before the eyes of the crowd. Their dance was sensual and exotic and it was no wonder why Duo called them sex fiends.

Duo was convinced to let them perform and dance when ever they could from now on and told them the exact same thing. They gratefully accepted and gave another show for the crowd before returning to their posts behind the bar.

By the end of the night I was tired and ready to go to sleep, but Duo had something else in mind.

"Hey Heero, do you mind if we went to my old apartment before we go home?"

"I don't mind. Did you remember something you wanted to grab?"

"Yeah, seeing Une and Noin in those dresses reminded me of a few shirts that I still didn't get out of there. It'll be quick, I promise."

"It's fine love." I kissed him gently, then took his hand and lead him to my car. The drive was quick and soon we were there and going through Duo's old apartment. I found a duffle and Duo packed the shirts and things he wanted in it.

"Well, that didn't take long at all." Duo said and looked down at the stuffed duffle.

"No it didn't. Are you ready to go home?"

"Ready when you are." Duo picked up the duffle and started to head to the door when a ringing stopped him in his tracks.

It was the phone. I looked at Duo and he just gave me a look back. He didn't know what was going on either. It rang again and Duo gently put down the duffle and went over to the phone.

"Maybe it's Quatre." Duo said then picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey whore, did you think you could escape us?" Duo went still and I heard what the person said. I walked over to Duo to take the phone away, but before I could, I heard the voice speak again. "We know where you are Duo Maxwell and we will come for you."

TBC…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wow. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I would love to get as many for this chapter too, if you would be so kind. I can hope though right?

Huggles all reviewers!


	34. Phone Calls

Chapter 34: Phone Calls

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

_"We know where you are Duo Maxwell and we will come for you."_

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I heard the voice on the other end, it had a rough tone that promised pain and suffereing. I watched as Duo's skin turned paler by the second, his body started to shake and I could hear a whimper start to come up from his throat. I reached for the phone and took it away from him and listened as the voice continued to speak.

"We know where you live, and where you work. You thought we would let you put Alex in jail and let you get away with it? You're wrong, you weak little whore" The voice shouted. I hung up the phone in disgust and turned back to Duo. He was ghostly white and tears were streaming down his cheeks non-stop as he trembled, still stuck to the floor. Slowly, I reached out and caressed his face, wipping away the tears from his eyes even though they kept coming. I let my hands slip down to touch his trembling bottom lip then continued down to his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my embrace.

As soon as his face was buried in my neck, harsh sobs broke free from his lips and wracked his slender frame. His arms were wrapped around me in a death grip and I just tightened my arms to hold him the same. I just let him cry himself out until he had nothing left and got a case of the hiccups. I loosened my hold on him and bent down to pick him up, his legs went around my waist and his arms around my shoulders. It seemed I was carrying him like a child, and in a way I was, but I had to get him out of here.

We hadn't been to Duo's old apartment in weeks and since some of his things were still kept there, we couldn't stop paying the rent and letting the landlord sell it to someone else. I bent and picked up the duffle that Duo and I just packed with more of his things and gripped the cord in my hand, letting the other carry Duo. I exited the room and locked the door behind me as I made my way out to my car. I put the duffle in the back seat and secured Duo in the passenger side before going over to my seat and drove us home.

Duo was asleep as far as I could tell as I drove and thought about what the voice on the other end had said. 'Alex' was the name the guy mentioned, 'Alex' must be Duo's ex-boyfriend! No wonder Duo froze. I could feel an overwhelming sense of grief flood through me which was closely followed by anger. Whoever this person on the other end of the phone was, didn't know Duo lived with me. That was some what of a relief, but this 'thing' knew the number to Duo's apartment so he was to be considered as a threat any way. No one messed with my love. No one.

xoxoxoxox

I stripped Duo out of his clothes and put him in bed the minute we got home. I crawled in next to him as soon as my clothes joined his in the hamper and pulled him into my arms and laid his head on my chest. I stroked that soft, heavy braid with my fingers and felt Duo snake an arm around me to hug me even closer. I bent and kissed the top of his head and listened as his breathing evened out as he entered the realm of sleep.

I allowed myself to drift off and was just beginning to dream when I heard a keening whail rise out of Duo. He began to thrash in his sleep and moved away from me, thinking I was someone else I guessed. I opened my eyes and found him caught in the blankets on the edge of the bed. I turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room so Duo could see where he was when he woke up. I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from the edge and into the middle of the bed. Unfortunately, my actions didn't go without consequences. Duo punched me in the ribs as he fought me to let him go, but I was stronger and pinned his hands over his head, while straddling his hips to hold him down. He felt the pressure of my grip and went very still beneath me letting the tears flow from his closed eyes.

"Duo, it's just me. Heero. Please open your eyes, you're having a nightmare. Please baby, open your eyes." I said slowly to him and he did as I asked. His breath came in heaving gasps as he peered up into my face and realization dawned in those sad eyes. I released his hands and caressed his cheeks, kissed his tears away and gently claimed his mouth in a kiss. He responded thankfully and kissed me just as slow, sticking out his tongue and slipping it in my mouth, he tasted me. I let him explore and caress the recesses of my mouth until he was satisfied that it was me. I pulled back and looked into his sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry Heero. I should have never got you involved in this." He sounded like he was going to start crying again, but I didn't like what he said though. I cupped his face with my hands and looked into his eyes before leaning down to kiss him.

"I 'kiss' Love 'kiss' You. 'kiss' I won't let you go. You are mine and I am yours, no matter who that person is, he isn't going to hurt you. I won't let him. I promise as long as I am around, nothing will hurt you like that again." Duo stared at me then nodded, accepting my words and caresses. I kissed him again, first his lips then brushing back his bangs, his forehead as well. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if the nightmares start up again."

"Thank you." I wrapped him up in my arms again and cuddled him to my chest, kissing him softly and rubbing his back until he fell asleep. I turned off the light and caressed him until my eyes felt heavy again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I had to wake Duo twice after his first episode and guided him back to sleep each time with kisses and touches. Duo admitted to me that as long as he felt me touching him, he was okay. It was when he slipped too far into the nightmare that he couldn't feel me next to him, that the nightmares got really bad. They were always about one rape incident or the other, but which ever one it was, it left Duo feeling weak and vulnerable. I reassured him in whatever way I could that I wasn't going to leave him, but I knew Duo was being cautious even with my encouraging words.

Just as the sun was beginning to peak in our window, I felt Duo move away from me. He must've thought I was still asleep, because he ran his finger over the curves of my face and brushed my hair back from my eyes before placeing a kiss on my forehead. I kept my eyes closed enjoying the caress until Duo finally spoke.

"How will I ever go on once you leave me" he said sorrowfully. I felt my heart ache at the pain in his voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw how terrified he was at that thought. The heartbreak I would cause him if I ever left was showing in his eyes and was enough for me to swear to hurt whoever the hell was on the phone. This someone made MY lover doubt me and I would not allow that to continue.

"I will never leave you." I whispered to him. Duo's breath hitched and he began to sob and laugh at the same time. I sat up and pulled him into my lap, just holding him close to me so he couldn't get away. "Relax love, you're trembling. Don't believe what that person said. You are not a whore. You never have been"

"Yes I have! I whored myself to those rapists, they said so. I'm only a piece of shit any way. A play toy to be used and thrown away" I covered his mouth with my hand, stopping those horrible words. I kissed his hair and began rocking him back and forth, stroking his hair and back in random patterns.

"No you haven't. Those men used you because of what Alex said. You aren't any of those things. You are beautiful, graceful, loving, and you are mine. My beautiful lover who stole my heart and gave his heart to me. You are my heart and no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I love you too." Duo stretched his neck up and kissed me softly, before resting his head on my shoulder again. He was quiet for a little bit and I didn't feel like breaking the silence, but when he did, I was taken aback for a moment. "You know who Alex is."

"Yeah. The guy on the phone said it. It didn't take me much to figure it out."

"I can't say I'm happy to hear or say that name again, but I guess the past followed me any way."

"It did, but I don't know all the facts yet. I know I don't have any right to ask you this, but what was Alex like, before the bad things happened" Duo was quiet and I began to think I asked him something that should never be brought up again. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, I'll tell you. You might as well know now since you're involved by default any way." He smiled at me and sat apart from me a little, taking in what I looked like, I assumed. Cocking his head to the side, he gave me an odd look, before asking. "No matter what I say, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I'll tell you what I felt for him at the time, but now it's gone."

"Don't tell me things you don't want to repeat."

"You have the right to hear them. Alex was..."

TBC...

xoxoxoxoxox

_Sorry to cut it off there but next chapter you get to learn all about Alex. It'll be...interesting, to say the least._

_Thanks for all the reviews. Happy Valentine's Day! Huggles all the readers! Heart lollies for you all!_


	35. Alex

Chapter 35: Alex

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_"You know who Alex is."_

_"Yeah. The guy on the phone said it. It didn't take me much to figure it out." _

_"I can't say I'm happy to hear or say that name again, but I guess the past followed me any way." _

_"It did, but I don't know all the facts yet. I know I don't have any right to ask you this, but what was Alex like, before the bad things happened?" Duo was quiet and I began to think I asked him something that should never be brought up again. "You don't have to tell me." _

_"No, I'll tell you. You might as well know now since you're involved by default any way." He smiled at me and sat apart from me a little, taking in what I looked like, I assumed. Cocking his head to the side, he gave me an odd look, before asking. "No matter what I say, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I'll tell you what I felt for him at the time, but now it's gone." _

_"Don't tell me things you don't want to repeat."_

_"You have the right to hear them._

xoxox

"Alex was a kind person in many ways. He always kept his head on straight and always thought what he wanted to say before he said it. I know that only because it always took him so long to answer me. The way he would look at me could make me blush in an instant. It was a look of love, but also it was as if he was trying to read my every move.

"Once when we were walking, I stumbled over a curb and he was there to hold me up before I had even know I had tripped. I didn't mind him reading into my actions then, but when he used that insight to his advantage against me, it really hurt. I knew he was possessive and in a way I loved him for it. It's not the same as protecting me like you do at all. It was like he was making sure no one could get close to me when he was around. Even Quatre could tell that and he asked me about it a few times.

"There was one time when we were at the club and I was working the crowds that Alex got really mad. He accused me of cheating on him with Quatre because we were dancing together and the way we were dancing made Alex think I had done things with Quat that I hadn't done with him. I told him he was an idiot to think that, especially since Quatre is one of my closest friends. Besides the fact that Trowa and Quatre were together a lot longer than Alex and I were. I would never do something like cheating on my own boyfriend and betraying my friends. I don't believe in doing that and he should have never accused me of it in the first place.

"After we settled down, Alex apologized and took me back to his place and well, we did things." Duo blushed and looked away.

"You did things? Like what?" I asked.

"He gave me a hand job and spent the rest of the night just pleasuring me with his touches. He had this golden yellow hair that was normally so well kept except when we were doing things like that. I used to love stroking my hands over his hair and caressing his scalp as his ragged bangs tickled me. I guess I have a hair fetish too." He shrugged.

"I know that you do, and I don't mind because I think mine is even worse."

"Yeah, you definitely have a hair fetish." He teased.

"Wrong." He looked at me puzzled. "I have a Duo hair fetish." I laughed at his bewildered expression, but he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You have a point there."

"So what else happened with Alex?" I asked, hoping that Duo would tell me a bit more.

"Well, he loved to dance and go drinking with my friends. He didn't seem to like Trowa and Quat that much, but he did take a liking to Noin. She's a spitfire and a half. He always liked to piss her off and see how long she would keep her cool before she exploded on him a few times.

"I haven't seen her in a while though. She took up a job in a security force and loves it so much that it is pretty much her life."

"Sort of like dancing and making people have fun is your life." I told him. It was the truth after all.

"Yeah sort of like that, except you forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

"You. You're a part of my life too. The same with all my friends and how they're around me all the time. Anyone and everything I love completes me and is a part of my life."

"I know, and it's the same with you. You're a major part of my life and it's going to stay that way." I said fiercely. I drew Duo back into my arms and held him tightly. He didn't seemed to mind and laid his head on my shoulder while he made himself comfortable in my lap.

"Alex was kind like you are, but he also had a violent temper." I felt Duo shudder in my arms and I tightened my hold on him. "There were some days when I would go over to his apartment and we would be having a nice time and he would get a phone call that really upset him. It was as if a transformation had happened and he let a beast out of a cage to cause chaos and madness in it's wake."

"Did he ever turn on you when he was like this?" I was afraid of the answer, but I had to ask to sate my own curiousity.

"No, not at first. The only time he was violent towards me was when he tried to 'take things further' in our relationship. Other than that he was always, I don't know, tender with me I guess. His touch was so light on my skin that I thought it was a ghost sometimes. I couldn't believe someone who could touch me like that would also be the one to rape me." Duo's voice was a hushed whisper by now, but the trembling stopped at least.

"I don't know either Duo, but I do know you never deserved to be treated like how he treated you at the end." Duo snorted at that, but then drew in a deep breath.

"The sad part is... if it wasn't for him doing what he did to me, I would have never met you. I wouldn't know how loving, how gentle, how wonderul you treat me. I wouldn't know what love truly is if he hadn't raped me and you found me. If I could turn back time to prevent it, I don't think I would, because I needed to meet you. I need you like I need air Heero. I need you so much I would die just to keep you!"

"Shh...hush Duo. Don't say things like that."

"But it's true. If I had to die to save you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I don't care what happens to me as long as your with me!" Duo practically shouted.

"I know you would, but if you did I wouldn't be too far behind you into death. You're my heart and without you I cannot be." I whispered to him and stroked his hair. His grip on me tightened and even though it was painful, I didn't want him to stop.

"I think that's all you need to know about Alex, Hee-chan. I sorry I hugged you so tight." Duo looked away sheepishly.

"It's alright. How about I take you out for lunch, my treat?" I offered.

"Can we go out for pizza?" Duo's eyes lit up instantly, and no more thoughts of the past were on his mind now that his stomach was offered pizza.

"Whatever you want my Duo. Whatever you need."

"Then let's go to Pizza Hut!" Duo squealed in delight, and that's exactly where we went.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

I have survived mid-terms and I hope you like the update. Please review. I'm working on another chapter to FTBLT as well so that should be up soon! So sorry for the delay. My brain is being turned to mush with all the work I have to do and it's spring break! How unfair!

Huggles to all my lovely reviewers! You people keep me going!


	36. Night Out

Chapter 36: Night Out

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Duo and I spent the rest of the week going about our normal routine. I would wake up and if it was Duo's day to work, I would wake him up with me in one creative manor or another. I began to think he expected the different varieties I tried to get him to open those beautiful eyes so early in the morning with a little smile etched on his lips. I did everything from dusting him with a feather to tickling him senseless, just to make sure he was really awake.

Somedays it was harder to wake him up than others and during those days I usually carried him out of bed and held him up in the shower with me. Today was one of those days.

"Duo, wake up my love." The only response I got was a moan. "Come on Duo, you have to get up."

"B-but I don't wanna." Duo whined, his eyes still closed as I slowly sat him up and propped him up with my shoulder.

"If you don't we'll both be late and you know what Quatre and Trowa will think." I knew that was a fruitless threat, but I said it any way. "Do you want to have them call us and ask why you're not at the club?"

"But Hee-chan...it's so early. You wore me out last night. I'm still sore." He whined again trying the guilty tactic on me, and it usually worked, but he really had to get up.

"You weren't complaining last night when you demanded we went another round." I told him, he grinned at that, but started to snuggle into my chest. I could hear him breathing deeply, taking in my scent to memorize it to last him all day. It was part of his own get up ritual I suppose.

"It was nice to go another one. I like having you in me, no matter which why it is. Just five more minutes, please."

"Fine." I conceded and let him curl back up on the bed. I went and poured my first cup of coffee and drank it slowly as I watched the minutes tick by until five minutes passed and I just finished with my cup. However, instead of going back to the room I went and turned the shower on, warming up the water so it would be the right temperature for when we got in.

Going back into our bedroom, Duo lay sprawled all over my side, his head buried in my pillow and his hind end in the air. That plump arse of his was right there, waiting to be caressed, but if I did that he would probably think I meant something else by it. So instead I caressed it then gave it a light smack, right were his cheeks were the most sensitive.

"Whoa! Um... Heero, I-I don't think I'm up to another this morning." He said surprised.

"I wasn't insisting upon that, that was your wake up call and here is another one." I rolled him over and scooped his naked form up into my arms. I must have scared him though because he squealed and threw his arms around my shoulders, holding on good and tight. "I'm not going to drop you, I promise. It's time for us to take a shower." With Duo holding onto me tight, I let go of him with the arm I had around his back and opened the stall door and climbed in with Duo still secured in my arms. I didn't care that water was escaping the shower, I just wanted Duo to be clean and safe.

Slowly, I put him down on his own two feet again and even though he stood on his own, he kept his arms around my neck. I shut the stall door and took his hair down from his braid. He laid his head where my neck met the shoulder and stayed that way while I unraveled the long strands until they were free from the confines of being held in a braid all night. I stroked my fingers through the long tresses to get rid of any knots I might encounter and although I found some tangles, it wasn't that bad.

I reached for the shampoo and put a generous amount into my palm and worked it into the thick mane. Massaging Duo's scalp as I worked up a rich lather, I made sure every inch was covered in thick white foam before I dipped his head back under the spray. After all the suds were rinsed out, I got the conditioner and worked that through his hair as well. The conditioner had to sit for at least five minutes, so I went about the task of getting the rest of my lover clean. Duo was responsive by now and moved this way and that was I soaped up his entire body, making sure each and every crevice of him was being cleansed.

I rinsed off the soap and switched places with Duo so he was back under the spray as he took the shampoo and gave my locks the same treatment. He made sure I was as imaculately clean as he thought possible then placed me under the warm water and washed me with long, smooth caresses to rid my body of any residual soap. He slowed his caress as he turned off the water and hopped out first and grabbed one of the towels off the shelf to wrap me up in it. He dried me off with the soft cloth then I took it from him and did the same to him until I thought he was dry enough.

"Thank you Heero." He gave me a soft good morning kiss which I returned with the same soft pressure. I ran my hand through his soft wet locks and gave him a knowing look. "Braid it up any way, love. It'll get in the way if you don't, and besides I know how much you love playing with my hair." He said knowingly.

"How about I brush and braid it in the kitchen once we get dressed so you can enjoy your coffee?" I smiled at him as he thought about it and nodded once to give his consent. We went to our closet and took out our necessary clothing and helped each other get dressed, mushy I know, but I loved being able to touch him whenever I wanted and it would be almost eight hours before I would see or touch him again.

We were both done in a few minutes then returned to the kitchen for Duo's coffee and so I could fix his hair. As I indulged myself in Duo's soft locks, I almost missed what he said to me, because I was so preoccupied. "What was that love?"

"I said, would you be willing to drop me off at the club and come back to it later to get me today?" He asked, still sipping his coffee, waiting for me to answer him.

"I don't see why not, but why don't you want to drive today?" I asked. His question wasn't odd since sometimes I would drive him to work if he was too tired to drive, but he seemed awake to me.

"Quatre and Trowa want to take us out to dinner tonight and well, it seems silly to have three cars when we could just have two instead." I could see the logic in that.

"Alright. I'll drive you today. Do you need me to get out of work early?"

"No. That won't be necessary. You usually get out at the same time each day during the week, so you should be fine."

"Okay." I finished with the braid and tied an elastic at the end of it. Duo examined my work in the mirror in the hall and approved enthusiastically before turning around and kissing me once more, before we grabbed our jackets and headed out the door.

I opened the car door for Duo who climbed in and settled himself in his seat, then waited as I came around to my side, buckled in and reved up the car and made our way to Silver Scythe. It was never a long drive and Duo was kissing me goodbye before I even knew it and was bounding into the door of the club. I waved goodbye as I made my way to Zero, my lips still tingling from Duo's kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My work day was rather boring now that I knew that I had plans for this evening. It also didn't help that Margo insisted that I start going over the program inventory lists for the entire year. The entire background check took me half the morning to track down and label, not to mention, someone decided to put a back date on all the recent files we acquired and they still weren't in the system. By the time I was supposed to leave, I was utterly exhausted.

My eyes hurt, my back was sore, even my fingers felt like they were going to fall off which probably wouldn't be a pleasant sight. All in all, I was dog gone tired. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I was going to pick up Duo and go out with Quatre and Trowa. I didn't want to disappoint them by showing up and looking horrible, so I made sure to wash my face and spray on some colone in the man's lavatory before I left the office.

I arrived at the club a little after 5:30 p.m. and was greeted by a whirlwind of energy, that went by the name of Duo. "Good evening my sweet Hee-chan!" He welcomed me with a hug and a kiss that lasted a nice long time. Duo's lips were so tender and gentle upon my own, and it felt that I could absorb some of his energy through that kiss. I hoped he didn't mind.

I ran my hands over his warm back and trailed upward to caress his neck and hair once the kiss ended. "So how was your day?" He asked me.

"In all honesty, it sucked. I had to do inventory for the programs this year and I'm extremely sore from sitting in the same chair all day." I complained, but Duo didn't mind and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Ouch. You must really be bad if your complaining this much, but you can leave it up to me." Duo wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me inside and sat me down on a low stool at the bar. I wanted to ask him what he was trying to do, but he stopped me before I could even ask. "Let me help those poor sore muscles of yours Hee-love. Just try and relax, it's just you and me here right now."

"Where are the others?" I asked and felt as he put his hands on me moving those talented fingers around my back, gauging the tautness of the muscles.

"They had to go pick up some tonic water, they'll be back soon. They just left before you got here actually, so you have great timing." Duo prodded around some more before letting out a low hiss. "Man Heero, you're really tight. Just let me do the work baby, I'll have you better in no time."

I felt as Duo worked those magic fingers all over my back, rolling his thumbs in circles deep into my muscles until they started to loosen up. It felt like hours had gone by, but Duo patiently worked my back and shoulders until my back was loose and relaxed once more. I opened my mouth to thank him, but he shut me up with a kiss. "I'm not done yet." He whispered as he let me up for air. He then began to work on my wrists, hands and fingers of my right hand to the point where they felt like my bones had turned to jelly and then he repeated the process to the other one.

Duo then moved to my face and gave that a massage as well, until I was moaning happily from all the loving attention. When he finished he sat back on the top of the bar and ran his fingers through my hair, it was so soothing I almost fell asleep.

"Hey Duo are you guys decent?" I could hear Trowa call from the door. Duo sighed heavily then yelled back.

"Yeah, we're decent. Sheesh, we aren't you two, ya know?" Duo leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine. "When I get you home, I promise I'll work on your lower half as well."

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled and stole a brief kiss before Quatre and Trowa came over to us.

"So you guys ready for some Italian or Greek?" Quatre asked, as he put the case of tonic water on top of the bar.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I feel like some pasta. What do you say Heero?" Duo asked me.

"I think I would like some Linguine in garlic sauce." I replied. I hadn't had that in quite a while.

"Oh yum, that sounds even better. I want that." Duo said and hopped over to Quatre and brought out his sad puppy eyes. "Could we pwease go for so Italian Quat? Pwetty pwease with ice cream and chocolate sauce on it?" Duo begged.

Quatre smirked and nodded. "What do you say Tro-baby? Are you up to getting in touch with your tasty food heritage?"

"I think I'm up to anything. Let's go eat!" Trowa replied.

"I second that notion." Cackled Duo as he made his way back over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me up. "Up and At'em Hee-chan!"

"I'm up. I'm up." I replied and was tugged to the door. Duo put me in the passengers side and I really didn't care. I was too relaxed to drive anyway.

"Lead the way Quat. We'll follow you." Duo called and slid into the seat. "You okay babe?" He asked looking over at me worried. I nodded.

"I'm just a bit tired. I think I want to rest my eyes. Wake me up when we get there?" I asked softly as my eyes already began to close.

"No problem, baby, rest up. You deserve it." I let the hum of the car be my lullaby and was soon resting peacefully.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Heero wake up, we're here." Duo said to me softly, shaking me awake. I slowly let my eyelids open and took in a familar looking face. Duo looked down at me worriedly as he stroked my bangs back from my eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

His fingers were so light and gentle combing back my hair that I began to slip back into sleep, but I forced myself awake. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just so tired." I mumbled.

"We won't stay long then. We'll just have a nice time then I'm taking you home." He said softly. "Come on, I'll help you out of the car."

"M'kay." I mumbled as Duo came over to my side and slipped an arm around my waist and wrapped one of my arms around his neck to steady me. I was standing on my own after a few minutes of hanging onto Duo. My vision was spinning for a few minutes and I thought I would faint if not for Duo holding me up. Sometimes I forgot he was as strong as me, even though he didn't brag about it one bit.

Quatre and Trowa waited for us by the door as we walked up to them, arms around each other's waist. "Heero, are you sure you feel up to this? You don't look so good." Quatre said as he scanned me up and down.

"Maybe I just need to eat something." I replied as Trowa told the hostess we wanted a table for four and after a moment we were lead into a quiet corner of the restaurant. Duo guided me to my chair, but he did it so gracefully that I don't think anyone noticed he was supporting most of my weight. After he was certain I wasn't going to fall out of my chair, he sat down in his own right next to me, Quatre and Trowa across from us.

The waitress came and Duo ordered for me and himself while Quatre ordered for Trowa and him. The waitress went to get our drinks and we started to make some small talk. Quatre and Duo were discussing the new drink menu since they thought they should broaden the drinking options a little more. Trowa asked me what I had done at the office and I answered in kind and asked him how he could put up with the energetic bunnies of ours all day. He laughed and said it wasn't anything that he wasn't used to. He had survived worse, like Duo at a vineyard, trying everything he could and getting a massive hangover because of it.

Our food arrived and we all indulged in the fine taste of the food. Duo and I had the same dish, which I had mentioned to him earlier and he had the insight to order some peppermint tea to relax me. I was only halfway done when I declared myself stuffed. Duo somehow finished his plate along with the salad and breadsticks that came with it. It didn't surprise me though, for a slender person Duo could pack food away with ease and burn it off in no time at all.

I sipped my tea as we waited for the bill which Quatre went to pay. Sometimes it made me feel really guilty that he always wanted to treat us. Duo knew my feelings about it, but said I would get used to it. It was just Quatre's nature to want to treat his friends sometimes. Quatre returned to the table smiling at us.

"Well that's done and over. Do you feel better Heero?" Quatre asked. I nodded.

"I feel better than I did earlier. Thank you for dinner, it's nice to eat with friends."

"Well I should hope so, and no thank you's are necessary. Duo you better take him home now and make sure he gets some sleep." Quatre told him, switching into mother hen mode.

"Way ahead of you there, Q-ball. We're leaving right now. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how he is." Duo replied, before grabbing my hand and helping me up. I waved goodbye to our friends and then let Duo lead me out to the car. We were in and down the road before I even realized Duo had started the car. I must have been really out of it.

We got home in no time and I surprisingly didn't fall asleep. Duo helped me up the steps and into our parlor so I could sit on the couch. He stripped me down to my boxers and left to get the bed ready for me I guessed then came back, scooped me up and carried me into the room. He gently laid me in the center of the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, before he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" I reached out and caught his wrist haulting him.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth. I'll be back before you know it." I kissed the back of his knuckles, which got me a smile then I left him go. I could hear him brushing as I got comfortable and nestled myself into the pillows. I was drifting off by the time Duo came back.

"Falling asleep on me already?" I just moaned and curled around him, wrapping him up in my arms. "I guess I'll have to give you the rest of that massage tomorrow."

"That would be nice, but right now I want to sleep." I whispered to him. Duo bent over me and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hmm...at least I won't have to worry about vampires tonight." He mused before shifting so I was using his chest as a pillow instead.

"Haha, very funny. Sleep now, you can joke tomorrow." I snuggled in and breathed in Duo's scent deeply as I let myself slip into dreamland.

"Goodnight Heero, love you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

_**Thanks for the reviews. Please review again!**_

_**Special Thanks to: Priscel, Nita-sama, DK-Joy, reneedmrs, Fantasy69777, & Vidalark, my lovely mediaminer reviewers. Thank you so much for the comment, critiques, and suggestions. (You might have read my mind Nita-sama, because something BIG is going to have very soon!) **_

_**Thank you to the Fanfiction reviewers: Nikkler, ZaKai, Yaoikitty, Serena429, raimei, Oliversgurl, Kristenchan, & Lady of the Rose and Pain, thank you for reading the new chapters and I hope you like the next ones that are yet to come. **_

_**If you want to read other fics by me please check out Perfectly Broken, it's my new one! I'm not abandoning any of my fics I just had a huge jump start on some of them. So look for updates every week! Thank you! 'Huggles everyone in a giant group hug!'**_


	37. Sick part 1

Chapter 37: Sick (part 1)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up with a splitting headache and the oddest sensation of being freezing even though I was under a mountain of blankets. My chest felt heavy and I could feel shivers running up and down my spine and limbs, no matter which way I turned or how far I burrowed into the blankets, I couldn't get warm or comfortable. Even more surprising was my throat felt like sandpaper and a desert took up residence inside my mouth.

"Duo?" I called, it hurt to talk, but I knew he wasn't with me, which made me even more nervous. "Duo?"

"I'm here Heero. Don't get out of bed, you're burning up. You have a fevor, and by all the goosebumps on your skin, you must be freezing." Duo gently placed his hand on my forehead, his hand was so warm against my skin that I couldn't help myself, and leaned into it. "Do you need anything?" He asked as he slipped his fingers down my face in a soft caress.

"Water, please." I asked. He frowned a bit at the sound of my voice. I noticed it too.

"Sure. You better not talk anymore though, you sound like you swallowed a frog." I glared at him. "Well you do, so just stay put while I get you a glass of water." Where would I go in the first place baka? I thought to myself. If I was stupid enough to get out of bed when I was this freezing, I probably would fall right over. Duo returned in a few seconds and helped me sit up a bit to take a drink. I swallowed it in small mouthfuls and even though it helped my throat, it made my stomach queasy.

I pulled my head up when I had enough and Duo sat the glass to the side on the bedside table. He then got into bed with me and pulled me against his warm, bare chest. I knew I must be freezing to the touch, but he didn't seem to mind. He stroked my hair back from my face in a soothing pattern that sent my off to sleep once more.

I woke up a little later and Duo was still with me, rubbing my back and neck gently. "Duo?" I picked my head up a little to look up into his face.

"Hm? What's wrong Heero?" He whispered softly to me.

"I have to call Zero."

"Already done." He said with a grin.

"Already...?"

"Mm hm, yup. Did you think I would let you go to work when you're this sick?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No. I know you wouldn't. Thank you." I whispered placing my head back on his chest.

"You don't need to thank me. I just want you to get better." He placed a kiss on the top of my head and began to stroke my face and hair once more. I felt his heart beating beneath my ear, his lungs taking air in and out and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was so relaxing, so comforting to have him care this much about me. I knew he did, but for him to be so... tender with me as he once described me as treating him, I finally could see what he thought of me through his eyes.

Duo was my beakon, my light in the darkness, my pillar of strength when I needed him to be. Was it selfish of me to crave it so much now that I was vulnerable? Apparently he didn't think so. I drifted in and out of consciousness all morning long, but still he didn't move away from me, nor did he say he was going to leave soon. He was going to stay until I got better.

Around lunch time I could hear Duo's stomach rumbling and finally told him he could leave me for a bit, so he could eat, and although he did leave, he did it reluctantly. He was gone for maybe fifteen minutes at the most before he came back in with a bowl of broth in his hands for me.

He set it down on the dresser and gathered a few pillows to prop me up with. I slowly, with Duo's help, sat up and leaned back against them. It unnerved me that I was panting because of that slight movement and it made me dizzy. I warned Duo and he let me lean against him for a minute until my vison went back to normal.

He then got up and retrieved the broth, came over and sat on the bed and started to feed me. I only finished half of it before I told him I couldn't take anymore. He smiled for me anyway and went to put it away for later in case I got hungry. I was so frustrated with myself though. I could barely keep my head up I was so weak. Duo must have sensed it though, because when he came back in the room he kneeled on the bed and took me into his arms.

"It's okay to be sick Heero. Everyone gets sick at some time or another, today's just your lucky day." He hugged me tight and rubbed my back up and down. I leaned into him a little bit more and rested my forehead against his neck.

"I know. I just...I just don't like feeling so weak. I'm supposed to be strong for you."

"And you are, Heero. You just happened to catch a nasty bug. It isn't your fault. Besides, count this cold as a blessing."

"Why would you say it's a blessing?" I asked a little shocked by the way he thought my sickness was a gift.

"It's a blessing because you have worked yourself to the point of exhaustion and you need a break. The best part is I get to be the one to take care of you now." He smirked.

"That I am truly gratefule for, better you than anyone else. Wufei would have thrown me out the door to work by now, and he wouldn't be as comfortable as you are." That made Duo blush a bit before he moved back under the covers with me to cuddle. "I hope you don't get sick too though."

"Don't worry. If I do, I know you'll take care of me." Duo grinned. I stretched up and kissed him lightly on the forhead before settling back down. I wasn't as exhausted as I had been before, but I knew I still had to rest. "Go back to sleep, Hee-chan. I'll wake you up later." I heard Duo say as my eyes closed once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was early evening by the time I got up and asked Duo to help me to the bathroom. He let me use him as a crutch as I relieved myself of the incesant pressure of my bladder. I felt better after getting all that unwanted fluid out of my system and was thankful it came out the normal way, instead of another way I could think of.

"Do you feel like eating anything?" Duo asked once we were back in the hallway.

"Hm, maybe some toast. I don't feel as queasy as I did before." I admitted as Duo led me to the kitchen.

"Well that's good to hear. Maybe you're getting better already."

"Don't jinx me. I might take a turn for the worst." I shivered as Duo lowered me onto the cold wood chair.

"You shouldn't say that. You'll get better no matter what, because I'm here to see that you do." He beamed at me.

"Duo, you can't miss work on a count of me, as much as I love you mothering me, you can't..." Duo pressed a finger to my lips to shut me up.

"Quatre and Trowa survived by themselves while we are on vacation and they understand that I want to stay with you. I don't have to, I want to and you can't get rid of me that easily. Now be quiet while I get your robe and make you some toast." He removed his finger and went to our room to get my robe while I sat in silence. He returned shortly and helped me put my arms into the sleeves and wrap it closed around my body.

I was cold, but I was grateful that Duo had the insight to keep me warm. He even went as far as getting me a fleece blanket to place on my lap and around my bare legs. I was still dressed in my boxers, but with the robe and the thick blanket, I was already warming up.

Duo busied himself with placing a slice of bread in the toaster and warming up the soup, I had half eaten earlier, in the microwave. He drummed his fingers on the counter waiting for the food to be done. He glanced over at me from time to time before getting a glass out of the cupboard and pouring some orange juice into it before handing it to me.

"Please drink it Heero. I know it might hurt your throat a little, but you need to have some vitamin C in your system." I took the glass from him and drank a little from it and he wasn't kidding. It burned my throat. It wasn't that I was concerned about the vitamins as much as I did the pain, and drink the rest of it slowly for Duo's sake. He only wanted me to be healthy again. I placed the glass down once I had finished and Duo went to take it away and get me more, but I put my hand on his before he could.

"No more. It hurts to swallow it." I rasped out. My throat was killing me, but I was hungry. "Just water." Duo nodded and filled up a new glass of water from the tap and placed it on the table just as the microwave beeped.

Duo grabbed a hand towel and took the soup out of the microwave. He grabbed a hot pad with his other hand and placed it on the table right before he placed the soup on it.

"There you go. The toast should be done soon. Do you want butter or jelly on it?" He asked softly stroking my hair back from my face.

"Can't I have both?" I asked hesitantly. I always loved having buttered toast with jelly on top when I could when I lived with J. It had become one of my favorite things to eat. My mouth watered with just the thought of it.

"Sure. Blackberry jelly?" I nodded. "Okay." He took both containers out of the fridge and set them on the table. The toast popped up a second later and he was at to work on it before I had the chance to tell him how to do it. It didn't take a rocket scientist, I just wanted it done the way I liked.

Duo didn't need any instructions though. He lightly buttered the toast then waited as it melted into the bread before applying a slightly thicker glob of jelly and spreaded it evenly before setting it in front of me. He licked his fingers off then watched as I picked it up and took a small bite. It tasted wonderful.

"So did I do it right?" I nodded and swallowed the piece that was in my mouth before taking another. Duo licked his lips. "Can I have a bite?" I looked up at him stunned for a moment then nodded. He leaned over in his chair and took a tiny bite and chewed it, then smiled. "You're right, it is good." I smiled back at him and resumed eating.

He got up after he watched me eat a little bit more and made himself some toast and put on the butter and jelly like he did for me. He must have really liked it. We ate in silence the only sounds were the crunching of the toast broken off by our teeth. I finished my soup and water then sat back and waited for Duo to be done with his meal. It didn't take him long at all.

Sadly to say, I could barely keep my eyes open when Duo led me back to the bathroom. He wanted to warm me up so he placed me on the toilet seat while he ran a warming bath and put in some lavender salts that were from the hotel. The scent was calming and peaceful. I must have been nodding off, because the next thing I knew was that the bath tub was half full and the water turned purple. Duo took off his pants and gently slid the robe off my arms.

Gently, he helped me get into the tub by moving with me and having him guide me to sit down in between his legs. I leaned against his chest as he grabbed a sponge and soaked it than sqeezed the warm water down my neck and chest. He repeated this a dozen more times all over my body before grabbing the soap and working up a thick later and began to wash me.

He covered every inch of me, gently bending my limbs when he needed to reach them. He gently shampooed my hair and combed it through my locks gently until he told me to tilt my head back so he could rinse me off. I complied and then nestled myself back into his chest.

We soaked there for a few minutes more until the water started to grow cool, then Duo gently helped me get back out of the tub. He dried me with a fluffy towel them dressed me in my robe to prevent me from getting cold. I made my way back to the room without stubbling once, but Duo still supported me until I sat on the bed. He laid me down and put a pair of clean boxers on me then took out one of my pajama bottoms I hardly ever wore and put me into them as well. I didn't refuse him.

Duo tucked me in once more before he went to dry his hair and brush out the tangles. Unfortunately, I was too tired and fell asleep before he even came back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

Please review...

_**Part two of this chapter will be out soon. It's already written, but I would like some feedback for this chapter...**_


	38. Sick part 2

Chapter 38: Sick (part 2)

xoxoxoxoxox

I felt warm and content as I rolled over in the bed and cuddled closer to Duo. I could tell it was him by scent alone and who else would be in my bed any way? I buried my nose in his hair that he must have left down last night.

Last night? On shit! I fell asleep before he even got back. I felt guilt stab through my chest at the thought of not waiting for Duo to come back into our room. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tighter, trying to share my warmth with him as an apology.

I glanced up at the clock, 10:07 a.m. it read. Well, I definitely wasn't going into to work when I was an hour late. Duo probably told her I wasn't going to be in for a few days any way. "Heero? What's wrong, baby?" Duo asked me softly. He couldn't turn over since I had pretty much smushed myself into his back and was holding onto him too tight.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I could feel Duo trying to move out of my grasp. I loosened my grip and let him roll over to face me. I ducked my head and kissed his chest, the area right over his beating heart. He stroked my hair and I could feel the kiss he placed on the top of my head. It made me feel warm.

"Why are you sorry? I don't understand." He asked me worriedly.

"I fell asleep before you could get back into bed last night. I'm sorry." I chanced looking up into his eyes and saw the surprised look he gave me.

"Heero... you're sick. I don't want you trying to keep yourself awake for my sake. You need to rest, don't apologize for falling asleep." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead then made a trail of light kisses down my cheek to my lips, where he shamelessly ravaged my mouth.

The kiss held so much, love, caring, protection and only the carnal lust Duo could offer me. He finished me off with a light nip to my bottom lip and a soft peck before pulling away to look at me. "You have your color back, and you don't have a fever anymore." He stated, after pressing the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You're going to get sick if you keep kissing me like that." I smirked.

"I don't care. I'll kiss you and touch you and stay with you as much as I want, just to make sure you're getting better. I told Margo yesterday that you'd be out for the rest of the week. She didn't seem to mind since you were already done with the inventory you were working on. She thought it would take four days to go through everything and you did it in one. She was pretty impressed and wasn't that surprised that you get sick. Working as hard as you do, she's still amazed that you haven't fallen over from a heart attack yet."

"I'm in peak physical condition Duo. I just have a cold." You would think he thought I was forty or something.

"I know you are, especially if you look at our sex life." I glared at him. He just shrugged. "I'm kidding. You know I am. I just wish you would remember that you're human too." He switched to a more serious tone. One that I really didn't like. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this forever. What if someday they find you laying on the floor somewhere having seizures because you locked yourself away and stole everyone's work. Here you are, thinking you have to be perfect, and you have to bring in those numbers and then you go and die on me! I just-I just wouldn't be able to handle it!"

He ducked his head so I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by the hitching breath, he was going to cry. "Duo. I'm sorry. I know you worry and if you want, I'll promise you I'll take it easy while I'm home, okay? Please don't cry, my love." I pushed his hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek with one of my hands. Tears had welled up in his eyes, but they hadn't fallen yet. I sat myself up, surprised that I could without feeling too dizzy, and kissed his eyelids as they closed over those violet gems.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have lost it, especially since you're the one who's sick. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around." Duo chuckled trying to get his emotions under control.

"I'll always take care of you first, no matter what condition I'm in." I whispered against his cheek.

"I know you will. You always do and I love that you take care of me, but you have to start taking care of yourself too, you know?" He kept his eyes closed and nuzzled his nose against my cheek. The touch sizzled my senses and I latched onto Duo once more, kissing him senseless to the point of him collapsing on the bed and letting me explore him.

I knew I was still too tired to have sex, and I wasn't in the mood for it any way, but that didn't stop me from wanting to touch Duo. Laying parallel to him, I used the tips of my fingers and trailed them over every crevice and indent that was on his body. Those firm abdominal muscles, although impressive, are also extremely ticklish and I made sure I got all the right spots. He was heaving and gasping, as well as caught in a fit of hiccups before I let him up.

"Hey 'hic' no 'hic' fair!" He tried to whine, but the pout only served to make him look awfully cute. He didn't seem to think the same way I did. Surprisingly, the hiccups left him pretty quickly and then he helped me get up in order to make a trip to the bathroom without even having to ask what I wanted him to do prior.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

By the mid afternoon, I got sick of being in our bedroom and told Duo I wanted a new view. He complied and walked me into the parlor. It wasn't really that I needed his aid to walk now, rather he wanted to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face when I tried to stand unaided. Once I accomplished standing, I could walk pretty well, it was just getting up that made my head spin and almost caused me to topple over if not for Duo's steady hand.

He helped me sit on the couch and dragged my legs on it to before covering me with a couple of thick blankets he had pulled out of the closet. The remote was sitting on the table and I made a grab to get it, but Duo was faster and handed it to me instead.

"I don't want you falling off the couch, while I go make us some tea. Promise me you won't try to crawl off on me while I'm gone."

"Yes mommy, I promise." I grinned at him as he started down at me, mouth open and eyes bulging.

"I am not a mother hen. That's Quatre, not me."

"Sorry Duo, but I think you've taken up the role since I'm sick." I batted my eyes at him then curled up under the blankets some more. Our couch was really comfy, fluffy and soft, without smothering the person sitting on it.

"Shit." Duo cursed as he walked away. Off to make the tea and grumbling about becoming Quatre's clone, due to Heero sickness. I chuckled a bit, not too much because my throat was still sore, but enough for Duo to catch it. "I can hear you in there Hee-chan!" I smirked and settled my head on the pillow waiting for Duo to come back.

He tinkered around a bit, taking mugs out of this cupboard and getting the honey off the lazy-susan in the corner. Every little sound he made, I could tell what he was doing. The kettle whistled for a bit before Duo removed it from the stove and poured the water, dousing the teabags already in the cup. A sweet smell filled the air and I knew that Duo was making chamomile tea. It was the best to drink when someone had a cold, or at least that was what I had learned through books and papers.

Duo came over and set the mugs on the table and sat next to me on the edge of the couch. "You wanted the remote, but you don't even turn the TV on?" He raised a questionable eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

"Listening to you work in the kitchen was more enjoyable. Besides, I was waiting for you to get back." I was in all truth, waiting for him to come and sit with me before I watched anything. His eyes softened and leaned down to press a light kiss to my head, I purred in contentment.

"So want to see what's on?" He asked, as he picked up the blanket and laid down next to me then wrapped himself in it as well. I pressed back further into the couch to give him more room and he took advantage of my offering and snuggled firmly against me. I wrapped my arms around him and let him rest his head against my shoulder as he took the remote from me and turned the TV on.

He channel surfed for a while and if he thought it was something that I liked he would stay there until I told him to turn on whatever he wanted. I was comfortable with just being sandwiched by the soft, comfortable couch and being under the blanket with Duo's warm body in my arms.

I was happy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

_**Part three of this chapter is coming up next...**_

_Please Review! And Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_


	39. Sick part 3

Chapter 39: Sick (part 3)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_No one reviewed ch 38, I'm sad. Please review and tell me what you think, I won't be able to update this for awhile!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few days had passed and I finally got rid of most of my cold. I still had a headache and my throat felt dry from time to time causing me to cough, but that was it. I was out of the woods for the most part and Duo was thrilled to pieces. The sad part was, as I had predicted, Duo caught it.

His nose was stuffy, his body sweated, he broke out into chills and then bouts of hot flashes and then his fever rose up to 103. That one caused me to practically rip through my medicine cabinet for cold medicine or something that would bring his fever down. I didn't want to leave him so I could go get him something either and ended up calling Quatre.

"Hello." A cheery voice on the other end of the line practically sung, and here I was all tense and grim.

"Hi Quatre, it's Heero."

"Hey Heero, what's new?"

"Duo's sick." I said seriously into the receiver and wait for him to respond.

"What?" Quatre asked and I could have rolled my eyes at that moment but I had more important things to do, like ask him for a tiny favor.

"Duo's sick. He caught my cold and now has a fever of 103. I don't have any medicine in the house that can bring fevers down. Do you have any?" I knew I was talking pretty fast on the phone but the faster Duo got medicine the better.

"Well yeah, I do, but why didn't you run down to the pharmacy?"

"Quatre, that's four blocks away. I don't want to leave Duo here all be himself." Duo started to cough again and I handed him a tissue, knowing that something was bound to come up like the first time he started coughing.

"You're on the cordless aren't you?" Quatre sighed and I knew he was getting that they're-so-adorable look on his face.

"Yes Quatre, and will you stop making that face." I told him as I rubbed Duo's back until the coughs subsided.

"No, I'm not." Quatre said, but the way he said it, let me know he wasn't telling the truth.

"Yes you are." I heard a voice speak in the background.

"Give me the phone." I heard some rustling as the phone changed hands and Trowa must have taken it. "Heero, I'll be there in a few minutes. Open the door for me."

"You got it. Thanks Trowa." I sighed.

"It's no problem at all. Later." He hung up and I did too, then placed the phone on the bedside table. "Trowa's coming with medicine Duo."

"That's good 'cough' to hear." His voice sounded strangled and I knew from experience that his throat was probably raw.

"I'll go get you some water." I rose and heard him say 'thanks', then went to the kitchen. I got out a glass and filled it with cool water from the tap and put a straw in it. As I walked back to the room, I saw Duo sitting up and coughing so hard that he turned red in the face. It made me sad to think he caught it from me, even though I warned him to not get so close, but I was still grateful for all that he'd done.

I held the cup still as he sipped up the water, when he had enough he pulled back. I set the glass off to the side and then tucked him back in as he laid down. His temperture didn't rise any more as I inserted a thermometer in his ear and breathed a sigh of relief for that, it was strange that it went up so high.

"Duo, do you need anything?" I asked softly as I leaned to kiss his burning hot forehead.

"Maybe an ice pack?" He asked breathlessly.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute." I went in the kitchen and got out a bowl and dumped ice from the trays into it. Adding a bit of water to it so the ice would be moist, I gathered up a clean dish towel and headed back to the room. Setting the bowl down, I dipped the towel in the bowl before taking it out an wringing out most of the excess water. Then slowly uncovering Duo's neck and chest I dragged the cloth along his exposed flesh then up his neck and face.

"That feels so good Heero." Duo moaned in pleasure. I trailed it over him a few more times then moistened it again and placed it on his forehead. I looked over at the clock and a few minutes had passed. Trowa would be here soon.

"Duo, I have to leave you for a few moments to let Trowa in, alright? Will you be okay?" I asked gently.

"Look who's the mother hen now, Hee-chan." He smirked a little before sighing and closing his eyes. "Just go and give him a hug for me."

"Okay, my heart. I'll be right back." He's so warm, I thought to myself as I kissed his cheek before I got up and closed the door behind me. My keys awaited me on the counter and I grabbed them and locked the door as I made my way downstairs. Trowa was just getting out of his black blazer as I opened the last door. "Hey Trowa."

"Hey. Looks like I got here right on time." He gave me a soft smile and followed me as I went up the stairs I had just came down from. "How's the patient?"

"Probably contangeous, so don't get too close." I warned.

"I don't care if I get sick, Heero. Duo's health is more important to me right now." He stated sriously and I had no doubt in my mind that Trowa would risk life and limb for Duo if he had to. Trowa and I hurried up the stairs and were back in my apartment quickly enough. Trowa stopped only to slip off his shoes then headed straight to our bedroom. "Hey Duo."

"Hi Tro. Guess it's my turn in the ring huh?" Duo cracked a smile at the tall man and Trowa returned the gesture with one of his own. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what looked like a green jar and pour two pills out of it.

"Do you think you can swallow gel tabs Duo?" Trowa asked and put the bottle on the table before taking the glass with that same hand and holding the pills in the other.

"Yeah, I can swallow 'em." Trowa helped Duo sit up then gave him the pills and the water, which Duo dutifully took.

"There you go. Don't worry about the club, Kat and I have everything under control."

"Sex fiends." Duo accused before letting his eyes close.

"We aren't that bad, so don't worry. You just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

"Yes sir, Trowa, sir." Duo gave him a goofy salute then let himself press further into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

We left the room and I shut the door behind us. Trowa went to the living room and sat down on one of the chairs and I took a seat at the end of the couch. Trowa seemed to be giving me an analyzing look. He looked like he was trying to see if I was really better and seemed to come to a result and shook his head.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me then smirked.

"He must of really been a mother hen if you got better this quick." He mused and I just had to sigh, I knew something was coming, but I hadn't expected this.

"He was, but I actually enjoyed it to tell you the truth. I've never had someone look after me when I was sick. I was always alone." I paused and looked over at Trowa to see if he understood. He just gave me a nod and a look of understanding. "If Duo wasn't around I would have probably gone to work and did my job until Margo told me to leave and not come back until I was at a hundred percent again." I laughed a little at myself, realizing how much I had changed since Duo came into my life.

"I know what it's like to be alone Heero." I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He had this far away look on his face, remembering the past, I realized. "I don't have parents and even if I did, I don't know them. Growing up, I lived with this group of homeless men who had taken me in when they found me. The one man, who was really the one to take me in, was named Trowa. Trowa Barton is be exact."

My eyes widened at this new piece of information. Trowa never really talked about himself when he was with me, but now that I think of it, Quatre was always with him. I nodded, letting him go on.

"Trowa introduced me to the guys and they took care of me. They were a friendly bunch of men, so much older than me and they let me work with them when they went to jobs. We all lived in this shelter until it closed down and it closed for a reason. The building was really old and yet we all wanted to live there with the people who owned it, but one day I found out how old it really was.

"It had been raining hard for a couple of days and the building would creak and groan when the wind blew, but we were used to it. Trowa took me up to the upper level that served as an attic of sorts for us. It was cool up there so we had to wear heavy jackets. Trowa wanted to show me something, he wouldn't tell me what though. He just said, 'Hey kid, no name, I want to show you something,' and I just followed him like I normally did.

"You see I didn't have a name back then, I didn't know who I was or what my real name should have been so everyone called me 'kid' or 'no name.' Trowa once said he'd name me after himself so I'd have a name, but it didn't seem right to have two people to be named the same thing it would just get too cofusing. So I just let him call me what he always had. When we got up to the attic he opened a box and showed me pictures of his family, his sister and his niece. I found myself wanting to have something like that to hold onto, but I already had. The guys were my family.

"We were joking around and laughing a little about things that had happened and how the building was probably haunted. We were just having fun and were about to go back down to the others when I heard a snap. I turned around in time just to see part of the roof cave in and a thick pointed beam was head torwards me. I froze and then felt myself being shoved out of the way by something. It was Trowa. He pushed me out of the way and the beam went right through him, right through his chest and into his heart."

I felt my heart start hammering in my chest as Trowa's voice went silent and he closed his eyes. If something like that happened to J, I probably wouldn't have carried, but this person was Trowa's friend, his name sake, and he died for him so Trowa could live. A thick lump formed in my throat and I found myself unable to breathe. Trowa's face wore a veil of sad rememberance, and I couldn't help but notice the tremor going through his body and his tightly clasped hands.

I heard him take a deep breath and then open his eyes. He looked right into my eyes and proceeded to finish the tale of his life that he had already begun.

"The last thing he said to me was 'I'm glad you can live kid' and then he just went still. My body started to shake and I was crying, but I didn't know until one of the guys heard me and came up to see what happened. He took me away. They all sent me away, and told me to remember them. They sent me to an orphanage so I could get a real family and I did from time to time. I stuck mostly to foster familes, just so I had a place to stay, acting out when I wanted to leave so they would send me back. The agencies was a little mad at me when I did that but, I didn't care.

"I met Quatre and Duo when I went to middle school. They were so friendly and the way Quatre looked at me made me feel special. He was the one who really took me in, so I understand how you feel. Duo and Quatre have always been there for me and I for them. So now I extend that same hand to you and say I'm going to take you out to restock your medicine cabinet so you don't be unperpared again. "

I was too stunned to think or move at that moment. Trowa just bared his entire history to me and then he wants to go shopping?

"Um... what about Duo?" I asked, I still didn't want to leave him, but I also didn't know what to say to Trowa.

"The pills will knock him out for about four to six hours at a time. It seems he doesn't have the luxery of being able to sleep like you could without medicine."

"I still feel bad that I got him sick." I admitted to him.

"Don't be, knowing Duo the way I do, it was bound to happen. He's always all over you. I've never seen him this happy before. You're good medicine for him Heero. You're good medicine for his heart and scarred soul."

"It isn't only one way, you know? He's good for me too."

"Yeah, he is. I can see that. Well, let's tell Duo we'll be back under an hour if he can still be woken up and let's go get some supplies for him." He got up from the couch and went back in the room. I followed him and heard Duo say, 'Kay Tro, keep him safe for me' then Trowa kneeled down and kissed Duo on the forehead and promised Duo he would do just that.

I went to Duo and kissed his parched lips. "I'll be back soon. I promise. I'll get you chapstick too, before your lips crack."

"Okay. Later, baby." He whispered and closed his eyes. A soft sigh escaped his lips as I caressed his cheek and went to leave.

Trowa met me at the door as I put my wallet in my back pocket and put my shoes on. I grabbed my jacket and slipped into it before locking the door. I followed Trowa in silence until he opened the door to his blazer for me and I got in. He turned the ignition and the blazer came to life as we took off.

The car was silent except for the hum of the engine and we were just approaching the stop sign as I took a leap of faith, expressing my graditude for the confidence Trowa placed upon me. "I... um, thank you for telling me...uh."

"Telling you what I went through." Trowa supplied.

"Yeah, thank you." I felt a little silly, because the right words just wouldn't form in my head.

Trowa shook his head and concentrated on the road, but spoke in that soothing voice of his. "No need to thank me Heero. You needed to hear it and I don't mind talking to you about it. I know what it's like to be alone and yet yearn for someone to care for you. When it does happen you want to keep it forever no matter what or who it is. I made my name Trowa Barton so I would always remember the first person who offered me kindness. He lives on in my heart, even though he's gone." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye to see my reaction.

I thought about his words and the meaning behind them and suddenly I wanted him to know about me as well. "Would you like to know more about me? A memory for a memory of the past?"

"Sure, we have the time and I would love to hear about it." He smiled at me and I returned it with one of my own and began to tell him all about Uncle J and my life before Duo. Although in the back of my mind I let my concerns stay on alert about Duostill sick in our bed. He always came first in my mind. Trowa asked questions, but for the most part he let me do the talking. He seemed to have done enough of it for one day and I didn't blame him. It had been the most I had ever heard him say.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

**_Please review!_**


	40. The Passage of Time

Chapter 40: The Passage of Time

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Duo's cold lingered for the next week and a half and although I was there for him when he needed me, he sent me back to work while he slept the days away. I felt bad for leaving him at home alone, not to mention a mysterious phone call had put me on edge for the rest of the week.

I was gathering all of our clothes up to be washed and dried while Duo was taking his nap one afternoon when I got out of work early. I didn't expect Duo to clean anything while he was sick so I took on all the chores he would have done. However, due to his illness Duo had become a bit... messier than usual the first few days, but I didn't mind. I was picking up the reminants of the trail of clothes Duo left from the bathroom to the foot of our bed when the phone rang.

Normally, I would just answer it and see who it was, but I was engaged in my cleaning so I let the machine get it. The only problem was that the voice on the recording was the same voice that called Duo's old apartment the night we went to retrive some things out of it. Duo still wanted to keep the apartment even though he made sure the next time we went back to it that the phone was unplugged and the landlord was told about it. The apartment held the memory of me actually staying with Duo and not using him like so many others wanted to and had before I had ever met him.

I asked Duo later on why did he want to hold onto an apartment when he was living with me. He just got quiet for a little while before answering in a hesitant voice, 'So I'll have somewhere to run to that's really mine when I need it.' His answer disturbed me a little bit, but after thinking on it, I could see why he needed something that was just his and not mine as well. It stung me at first because I wasn't expecting it. I should have at least read into Duo's actions a little more.

I checked the message after I finished gathering up the clothes and had time to push the replay button. The voice that spoke to the answering machine just left one simple message: "We are here Duo Maxwell. We are here and we are coming to get you." The message sent a chill up my spine and suddenly made me go cold inside to a point that I deleted the message then went to cuddle against Duo. His body so warm and alive against my own flesh, but that brief message froze me to the core of my soul.

After the message was destroyed, I still didn't feel that Duo was safe. I really don't care about my own welfare, even though I know that Duo would reprimand me for thinking that way, but he is more important. I don't want him to become paranoid and feel tainted again, he is doing so well without anything to remind him of the pain. The home we shared was being violated, with just that single phone call, by a sick bastard that enjoyed playing with Duo's mind too much. It was probably best that Duo didn't hear the message, but it made me a bit paranoid anyway. I asked Quatre and Trowa to keep Duo company while I was at work. He knew from the start I didn't want to leave him alone and asked me why I had gotten him babysitters when he was definitely out of diapers by now.

Trowa and Quatre didn't mind and already had Duo cracked up and in hysterics when I got back tonight. Duo was wheezing and gasping for air when I walked into our bedroom. He smiled at me even though tears were trickling out of his eyes.

"What's going on, babe?" Duo asked, still giggling a little. I took in our surroundings and noted that everything was picked up and clean, no more random clothing was covering the floor and Quatre and Trowa were sitting on the end of the bed facing my boyfriend. Duo cocked his head to the side then crooked a finger in a 'come hither' notion. He was wearing an adorable pout and batted his eyelashes at me and caused a laugh to bubble up in me.

"I could ask you the same thing. Laughing so hard that you started crying?" I asked as I curled up next to him on the bed and wiped the tears away. Duo nodded then took a hold of my arm and wrapped it around his waist, not that I minded in the least. He was always so cuddly and I soaked up all the warmth I could and returned it as well as started it at times. "So who told a joke?"

"Actually, we were telling Duo how Hilde avoided a date while she was serving a table that was a little too drunk to know what they were getting themselves into." Quatre remarked with a smile.

"Do I want to know?" I asked warily. I knew how fierce Hilde could be when need be, but I wondered what she did this time.

"Trust me you want to hear this." Trowa replied.

"Okay. Tell me what she did now."

"Well, this happened last night, Hilde was working the last group of tables near closing time and she wanted to get rid of this table that had gotten way too rowdy for our tastes. She thought she could simply ask them to leave and tell them they could come back tomorrow, but that didn't work as well as she planned. This one guy grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull her into his lap."

"I hope you or Trowa did something about it." I frowned. Hilde was a friend. Not a very close one, but she was still one of us.

"Oh don't worry, we didn't have to do anything. She was carrying a tray of drinks at the time. When they tried to pull her down she dumped everything on the tray in the guy's lap." Quatre replied.

"Ice on the crotch isn't pleasant for anyone either." Trowa added. He was wearing a slight smirk on his lips, just enough to show me what he felt about the whole ordeal.

"Oh, but it gets even better Heero." Duo pulled me more firmly against himself and used my shoulder to rest his head against. I slowly stroked his braid while waiting for Quatre to continue.

"Indeed, go on with the story Quat." Trowa told him.

"Sure. Well after the tray was dumped, Hilde put the fallen glasses back on the tray and came back over to us and told us not to worry, she was handling them. I just told her if she needed us, yell and she said thanks and went to clean the mess. The guy went to the bathroom to clean himself off, but his buddies wanted to try to hook him up with Hilde anyway. She didn't take it that well and told them she was only into gay men and the only way she would even consider going out with them is if they did something for her."

"And guess what she did Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed. I shrugged and shook my head.

"She told them to dress up in coconuts and grass skirts and hula on stage while groping each other before she'd even consider it. And when their buddy came back they told him what she wanted them to do. A few asked if whe had any coconuts or dress up clothing and told them we didn't carry any. The guy didn't seem to mind and asked her if dancing naked would suffice and proceed to get on stage and strip for the crowd that was left and do a hula dance with some of his friends, while groping each other. I think it is an image my brain will never be rid of." Quatre ended with a laugh.

Duo started laughing again until a coughing fit claimed him and I rubbed his back. "But she did avoid the date right?" I had to ask. Trowa laughed out loud in the quiet room and I felt my lips turn into a smirk as well. The image was rather funny, but Quatre was stunned that I had to ask if Hilde didn't go out with them. I waited and Quatre just shook his head at me and smiled.

"I think sometimes you act like you don't have a sense of humor so you can surprise us at times like these, and no Hilde didn't go out with them. We had Tony and Rashid escort them out of the club. So no worries Heero."

"The strip act was good though?" I asked.

"Yes it was good." He chuckled.

xoxoxoxoxox

Quatre and Trowa insisted that they make us dinner, even though I told them they were our guests and wouldn't take no for answer. Trowa put up a fight worse than Quatre did, which really surprised me. He told me to keep Duo company while he and Quatre cooked us up a home cooked meal. It was nice to not have to cook and talk to Duo without have to concentrate on doing something else.

"How was your day?"

"Boring as usual. Not that I mind being able to sleep all I want and feel well rested, but I'm getting tired of seeing the same things every day."

"Am I on that list?" I asked. Duo's eyes went wide and he furiously shook his head.

"No Heero. You're on the list of things I look forward to seeing every day." He tilted his head up and claimed my lips fiercely in a way to fortify his words.

"I'm glad. My day was pretty boring too. Mostly because I had meeting all morning long and then had to write up the reports that go along with the projects Margo and I are both overseeing. She has the final say in everything, but I have the option of challenging her decision if she wants to terminate the program."

"Sounds pretty important if you're working along side your boss." Duo commented and looked down at the bed clothes.

"It is. I respect Margo and what she does but I still want this program to go through. It'll help out a lot of people."

"I understand. It must be nice to be a V.I.P. like that. I don't think I would want it though. I like just being me." Duo looked as if he wanted to say more, but I knew he wouldn't. I took his hand in mine and stroked his long, warm fingers.

"I like just the way you are too. In fact, I absolutely love who, what, and why you are who you are my dear Duo Maxwell." I pounced on top of Duo's hips and laid him down in the bed. I used my weight to hold him while I gathered both his wrists in one of my hands and pushed them down above his head. His eyes were wider than they had just been and I couldn't help but notice a sliver of fear that also escaped into his eyes. I lowered my head and kissed his forehead, nose, then claimed those lucious lips with my own.

Duo kissed me back gently and I gave him the same worship that he deserved. I let go of his wrists and caressed the length of his arms with my finger tips and then traveled down his sides to gently hold his waist. Duo soon wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me in deeper as our kiss continued until a light knock sounded on the door.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready. Stop all that smacking. We can hear you doing in there and get your butts out here and eat before it gets cold!"

"Alright Quat!" Duo hollered back then let me go and turned his face away.

"Embarassed?" I smirked gazing down a him while I still was straddling his hips. He glanced up at me, smirking at the way I sat on him before speaking.

"By them?" I nodded. "No, I'm not embarassed." Duo was quiet for a minute and turned away from me again. I reached down and gently turned his face back to me and caressed his cheek. Duo's eyes fluttered shut at my touch before opening again. His face held a sort of uncertainty before growing serious. "Heero?"

"Hm? What is it Duo?" He took a breath and steeled himself before speaking once again.

"Can we have sex tonight... after Quatre and Trowa leave?" He sounded so hesitant about it. Normally, he was excited about it, but then again he never asked for it, we just did something that lead up to it.

A thought formed in my head. One that I really didn't like one bit, but Duo didn't need to know.

"We can make love whenever you want to Duo." He sighed a little and nuzzled my hand with his nose and I kissed him once more. "Let's go see what Trowa and Quatre have made for us." I took his arm and helped him sit up then I scooped him up into my arms and cradled him.

"Heero! What are you doing?" He exclaimed as I carried him out of the room and into the kitchen. Quatre and Trowa both had smirks on their faces as I sat down with Duo still in my lap.

"I carried you to the kitchen and now you're here." I teased.

"I can see that." He huffed. "I can walk you know?"

"I know, but I still like carrying you from time to time." I kissed his temple and inhaled his scent. "Do you want to sit on your own chair instead?"

"No, that's okay. You're comfy and besides this was your idea so if I squish you, it's your own fault."

"Death by squishing? I think only the bug and insect world suffers form that, but it should be interesting nonetheless." Quatre, whose mind was usually in the gutter, was trying to hold in his laughter so much he was turning as red as a beet. Trowa didn't make it any better though and decided to add to it.

"Well unless Heero is that small I don't think Duo will know which part he's squashing. Although if Heero took off his clothes that would save us the trouble, don't you agree Quat?" That did it. Quatre exploded in a fit of giggles and Duo just shook his head.

"I think you two have bonded way too much since I have been sick." He calmly stated. That didn't help Quatre in any way as he collapsed on the floor and his boyfriend had to go help him sit up again.

"You guys...are just... too...funny." He gasped out.

"It's better than being boring right?"

"True." Quatre caught his breath and calmed down while Trowa dished up the casserole they made and some freshly steamed green beans. He poured four glasses of water then sat down next to me and Duo and waited for Quatre to do the same before we dug in. I fed Duo some and as he chewed, I ate some of it myself.

We were finished soon enough and then had a dish of ice cream. Our two friends washed and dried the dishes for us then put them away and said their goodnights before exiting our apartment. I locked the door behind them as they went down the steps and turned back to Duo where I had left him seated on the couch.

"Now?" He asked in a small whisper.

"Now." I gently tugged him off the couch and took him to bed. We gently rid each other of our clothes and kissed each other all over, but then Duo did something very odd. He turned and faced his back to me then kneeled down on the bed on hands and knees and waited for me. I stood there, shocked for a minute until my brain clicked back to an earlier time in our relationship. Duo had done this once before and it shocked me then as much as it did now.

I kneeled on the bed behind him and out stretched my hand to glide down his back. All of Duo's muscles were tense and I could feel the tremble that was passing through him. "Duo, turn around." I softly called in a voice barely above a whisper. Duo did as I asked but kept his head bowed down lower than the rest of him. His rear end still held up in the air, waiting for something it seemed. He was so tight. His body was waiting for something to happen to it, and I couldn't figure out what exactly. I was so caught up trying to figure it out that I almost missed what Duo said.

"Would you rather I suck you off first before you fuck me?" Duo asked in a low voice.

"What?" I asked still recovering from being stunned.

"Would you rather I suck-"

"I heard the question. Why are you asking that?" I whispered.

"Because you aren't fucking me. Did I do something wrong? Do you want to whip me and slice my ass up so I can be sore before you tear me in half? I'll get one of your belts for you to use if you want!" Duo tried to get off the bed, but I stopped him and grabbed his arms and shook him hard.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Duo, what are you talking about? I would never do that to you! You know that!"

"That's not what you said when you called me this morning." Duo replied and looked away from me.

"What? Duo, I didn't call you this morning, I didn't have time to call anyone except Quatre and Trowa while I was leaving the apartment. I was swamped with meetings and reports, I just told you what my day was like a few minutes ago." I wracked my brain trying to figure out who could have called him and sounded like me. Duo was very still for a long time before he turned and looked at me again.

"Then you didn't call me and tell me to be ready to be fucked hard because I'm a dirty slut?" I felt my stomach clench and felt like throwing up, but I kept it down.

"I would never say that. I would never do that to you. You know me Duo, I wouldn't do that." Tears gathered in Duo's eyes then started to fall like a waterfall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who told me that, but it sounded like you. I'm sorry." I gathered Duo in my arms and rocked him as he cried and I felt my own tears fall from my eyes.

"Shh- it's okay. I'm going to find out who did this and when I do they won't have balls any more. Duo, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." I kissed his hair, his face, anywhere I could reach then laid him down and held him tenderly in my arms.

"I want to find this creep that made me doubt you Heero, but I'm sorry that I was so quick to think you changed your ways and became like them. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Duo. We'll find whoever did this and they are going to pay."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

_Well,I finally got to finish this chapter and it is a rather long one compared to the interlude chapters that came before this one. I have finals to study for and hopefully after they are over and done with I can update everything. Some fics, I get inspired faster than others, but I will be updating you can be sure. Two weeks until summer vacation starts and my job becomes more full time! Yippee!_

_**Please review! Huggles!**_


	41. Insinuations

Chapter 41: Insinuations

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I watched as Duo slept soundly in my arms. His facial features now at peace and not the anguished and hurt expressions that had filled my lover's eyes earlier this evening.

_"Duo what's wrong?"_

_"You aren't fucking me. Did I do something wrong? Do you want to whip me and slice my ass up so I can be sore before you tear me in half? I'll get one of your belts for you to use if you want!"_

I still couldn't believe Duo thought I wanted to beat him and make him bleed. How could he think I would want to cause him pain? He was a creature of light and cheer, and he thought I wanted to treat him like shit.

_"That's not what you said when you called me this morning!"_

I didn't call him who could have called him and sounded like me enough so he would believe them?

_"Then you didn't call me and tell me to be ready to be fucked hard because I'm a dirty slut?"_

_"I'm sorry. I don't know who told me that, but it sounded like you. I'm sorry." Duo's tears slid down his face like a water fall._

_"I'm going to find out who did this and when I do they won't have balls any more! Whoever did this to make you doubt my love are going to pay!"_

My own angry words reminded me of the promise I said to Duo. I tried to make my brain remember someone, anyone who had a voice like mine, but no one came close. It had to be one of the people who had raped Duo early on, but what scared me worse, was now they had my home phone number. It was easy enough to find since it was listed in the phonebook, but I made a mental note to myself to change it tomorrow morning.

I curled up next to Duo's warm body and wrapped myself around him. Hopefully my pressence would keep the nightmares away.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I felt groggy and disorinented when I awoke. It was early in the morning, just before dawn. What made me wake up so early?

As I lay there, blinking for a few minutes until my eyes focused, I wondered what was missing. I turned to see if Duo was still sleeping... Duo!

He wasn't in the bed!

I felt the indent that was still in the sheets he had slept on last night. The sheets were cold to the touch. I took a deep breath and willed myself to not panic even though my heart was hammering in my chest. Worrying wouldn't help me any and it was ridiculous to do such a thing. Duo was probably just in the bathroom taking a leak.

I listened to the silence of the room and the only barely heard sound was my own breath. Getting up, I decided there wasn't any point in staying in bed when my adrenaline crazed body woke me up better than two cups of espresso could. I walked out into the hallway and came to the closed bathroom door.

The sound of rushing water and something else greeted me as I placed my ear to the door, but something wasn't right. I listened for a few more moments and realized that the other sound was Duo. He was crying, whimpering even. I tried the door knob and jiggled it a bit and was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Turning it gently, I opened the door slowly and stepped into the room then slowly closed the door behind me.

Duo was in the shower and had the hot water turned on full blast from what I could tell. Steam filled the entire room and it felt as if my bathroom had turned into a sauna. Duo liked his showers and baths scalding hot, but with the steam so thick in the room, I could help but worry that Duo was going to boil himself in there. And that's when I heard it.

Duo was whispering something to himself over and over while he scrubbed at his skin. I pulled off my t-shirt and boxers to keep them from getting soaked and stood next to the door, straining my ears to hear him.

"I have to get clean. I have to get his touch off of me. Heero will hate me if I don't. I have to get clean. Get clean, must get clean, I must get clean." Duo's voice whimpered it out and it sounded like he was ready to scrub his skin off completely.

That was the last straw. I opened the door and looked up at a very wet and red Duo. He turned around and plastered himself to the wall to get away from me. I stepped in and was pelted with scalding hot water. I quickly readjusted the taps until cool water came out, then turned to Duo.

Duo stood there and looked as if he wasn't really seeing me for a minute.

"Duo?" I called and my voice seemed to have some effect on my seemingly comatose lover. I reached out to him, but he recoiled from my touch. "Duo, it's alright. It's just me! It's Heero." He looked me over and I scanned him with my eyes to see what he was doing. His skin was very red and what socked me even more was the state of his genitals.

They looked so sore and they weren't just red, they were redish purple. He bruised himself from scrubbing them so hard. My chest grew tight with heartache. My lover was abusing himself and it wasn't even his fault!

"Duo, come here. I won't hurt you." I came closer and gently caressed his cheek. Tears kept flowing from his eyes but that didn't matter. "Why'd you do this Duo?" I asked him softly and took him in my arms. He flinched at first then molded himself against me and ducked his head to rest on my shoulder.

"Do you hate me?" He whispered softly.

"No. I could never hate you, Duo. But I don't like what you were just doing to yourself." I could only imagine what his ass must look like. If he flashed back to the time he got gang raped then... I didn't even want to start thinking about it. The reality would be much worse than anything I could think up.

Gently, I guided him under the cool water and caressed his body using only my hands. I washed every inch of his flesh to get his skin cooled down and caressed the raw sore looking skin of his private areas. I washed the cleft of his ass and when I reached his entrance I was startled to find that tight ring was loose. My fingers traveled lightly over his entrance and I felt Duo shudder.

"I cleaned that for you too." He told me. I looked up at him sharply from where I was kneeling and gathered up my courage to ask what I needed to.

"Cleaned it with what?" Duo pointed to something behind me. Shifting myself I bit, I saw the bottle scrubber that had been in the kitchen. "You didn't..." I stopped in mid sentence, I didn't need to continue. He had used it to clean himself. That scrubber was definitely being thrown out. If not because it was used in a extremely different way than intended, then just to prevent Duo from doing something like this again.

"Why'd you feel you needed to be clean in there Duo?" I whispered to him. Keeping my tone of voice soft and gentle so I wouldn't spook him or allow him to think I was upset with him.

"I felt... dirty. They treated me like a whore and I might as well be one after what I do for them. I let them take me!"

"Duo..."

"I did Heero! I let them! I deserved it! I needed to be treated like that after what I did! I-"

I cut Duo's words off with a kiss. I kept it gentle and chaste and tender, just the way Duo liked it. Duo needed to be brought down from this emotional high and he needed to be brought down slowly.

Duo stayed still as I kissed him, he kept quiet, but he didn't kiss me back. That was okay, at least he didn't fight me or throw me off. I needed to remind him who he was now and not who he used to be. Quatre warned me while Duo was still sick, that if Duo ever started having flashbacks he had to be shown who he really was. He needed me to keep him safe and I was more than willing to do just that.

Duo was compliant in my arms as I shut off the water and brought him out of the shower. He obeyed every gentle pull and tug on his limbs when I had to dry him off. I wrapped him up in a large towel then wrapped one around my own waist and secured it. I picked up my shed clothes and placed them on the sink. They could wait, Duo couldn't.

Turning back to Duo, I picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom. I knew better than to take him into our bedroom, so I decided to take Duo into the living room instead. Placing him on the couch, I made sure to make him comfortable and propped his back and head with pillows placed behind him. Duo didn't look at me when I put a blanket over him to keep him warm as I left him to put the kettle on for tea. Duo needed something to calm his nerves and a soothing cup of peppermint might help a bit if not buy me some time to try and calm him down.

The bathroom was still steamy so after I set two mugs on the counter with a teabag in each, I went to turn on the fan. The bathroom could air out while we were having some tea and it was a good way to give Duo some space.

I went back into our bedroom to pull on some boxers and a pair of sweats before going back out to the kitchen. The water boiled a few minutes later and I poured some into both of our mugs and added two spoonfuls of sugar, then brought them with me and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Do you want a sip of tea, Duo?" He nodded once and I raised the mug to his lips. He took a greatful sip and then turned his head away when I offered him more. I set the mug back down then took a sip of my own tea and let the flavor caress my tastebuds, enjoying this small bit of comfort before confronting Duo. Taking in a deep breath, I steadied myself then got up and stood next to Duo.

I levered him up and took the pillows out from behind him and slipped in where the pillows just were so Duo could lean against my bare chest. He didn't fight me at all. He remained limp in my arms while I settled myself.

I began stroking his hair back from his face until I pulled the long braid over my shoulder and kept it there. Duo still didn't move. His body was slightly flushed, but not as dark a red as I had seen it when I first opened the door. That beautiful creamy skin of his was mostly covered by the blanket I had draped over him, but now fell slightly off his shoulders when I moved him.

"Duo please talk to me." I started.

"What's there to talk about?" Duo said softly. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well, what you were just doing in there. You were hurting yourself and I want to know why."

Surprisingly, Duo laughed, a bitter cold laugh. "Who wants a lover that's been tainted and acts like a whore Heero? I was trying to get clean for you. So many people have marked me with their stain and now I have stained you as well. I tried not to. I tried to keep you pure. Oh Gods Heero. You're so pure and I'm filthy-"

"No you're not! Duo you are just as pure as you think me to be. We talked about this before, don't you remember? Nothing in the past can touch what we have now. Those people who did things to you did not make you filthy or dirty or tainted. You are who you are. You're Duo. My lover, my friend, my heart and soul. Nothing anyone has done to you will stop you from being you. I love you for who you are."

"And what if that's all a lie?" Duo turned to face me finally. No more tears leaked from his eyes, but the fear he felt showed in those blue-violet orbs.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What was he insinuating?

"What if the me you know and love is just a lie, an act, a performance I put on just so I could have you? What then Heero?" He demanded and pulled away from me, his body trembling something fierce.

"You don't lie Duo." Duo laughed bitterly, but I could tell he was reaching his end.

"How do you know that? How do you know I'm not just a fake, broken man that has been pushed too far? How do you know that Quatre and Trowa lied to you about me, so poor little messed up Duo had someone to keep an eye on him? How Heero? I want to know how!" Duo was screaming this at me and I didn't know what to say except for the truth.

"I don't know Duo. I don't know if you lied to me or pretended this the whole time. But I do know this. I trust you and whatever you chose to show me as the truth, that's what I believed. I love you Duo, no matter what you are. I fell in love with you and no matter how much you are trying to test me, it won't work. I'm not leaving you!" I told him fiercely.

Duo looked up, stunned by the tone of my voice. I waited for him to say something, anything to show me where we stood now. His soft voice softly spoke a moment later.

"You don't think I'm dirty?"

"No."

"You really trust me, even though I'm messed up?"

"Yes."

"You really love me?"

"Always and Forever." He a took deep breath and for an instant I thought he was going to start to yell at me.

"I'm so sorry Heero!" Duo lunged into my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. He didn't cry, he simply held onto me as if I would disappear if he didn't. I stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"This is the Duo I love more than anything. The one who can come to me and show me what he feels, even if he's afraid." He sat up and moved into my lap and snuggled his face in my chest and seemed to be listening to my heart.

"I didn't lie to you." He whsipered against my collar bone.

"I know."

"Trowa and Quatre didn't either."

"I know that, too."

"Did I ruin us?" He asked fearfully.

"Not even close." I smiled and bent down to kiss him and this time he returned it with fervor.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized again but before he could say anymore I hushed his lips with my fingers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The only one you hurt was yourself and we better go get you checked out." I told him sternly. Duo nodded, but looked more uncomfortable by the second. I finally asked the most important question of all. "What caused you to do this?"

Duo looked up at me a little stunned but then ducked his head again. "Duo?" He just shook his head. I caressed his hair and kissed his head. "Please Duo, I have to know. Was it a nightmare?" Duo stilled and I waited. He barely moved, but I could tell it was a nod. "The rape?" He nodded again. I stopped right there. That was enough information for now. Duo would open up later when he felt better. Hopefully.

We sat on the couch for I don't know how long until the phone rang. Duo jumped with a start and pressed hard against me trembling. This was going to be a problem.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:45 am. Margo must be calling to see if I was coming in. I tried to move and get it, but Duo latched onto me firmly and wouldn't budge.

"Duo, I have to get the phone."

"It might be them." He told me sharply, not relinquishing his hold at all.

"It's probably just Margo. You can stay here if you feel safer." He nodded and let me go. I picked the phone up on the next ring. "Hello."

"Heero, it's Margo. What are you still doing home?"

"Margo, I can't come in today."

"What? Why not?" She sounded confused and my explaination wasn't helping any.

"If it's not too much trouble, I need to take a personal day off. I can't tell you why right now, but I will when I come in tomorrow."

"Alright Heero. You have the day off, but I expect to know what's going on tomorrow."

"You will, I promise."

"Good, enjoy your day off."

"Thank you Margo. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned back to Duo as I placed the phone back in its cradle. Duo stared at me with those hopeful violet eyes and waited as I explained the phone call. I made my way back over to him and pulled him back against me and turned on the news. Duo relaxed against my chest and breathed a small sigh of relief, while I tried to think up some way to tell Margo why I couldn't come in today.

I could only hope that my extra day to think and relax would also help me figure out how to help Duo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

_Yes major angsty chapter and the ones coming up will be as such as well. Thanks for the reviews and please come back and review again! Huggles!_


	42. Comforting Words

Chapter 42: Comforting Words

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Duo relaxed against me as I returned to the couch after making us both an omelet to eat for breakfast. I made sure to stuff it with mushrooms and shredded sharp cheese to give it the best flavor. Duo hadn't said anything since the phone rang, but he's more than happy to curl up beside me and snuggle with me now that he's calmed down.

He eats quietly as we watch some reruns of old cartoons and family comedies. He smiles up at me every once in a while after he eats a few bites then turns back to the TV to watch the show. I think he keeps making sure I'm really there and not just some illusion.

I eat my own omelet and watch Duo in this quiet setting away from everyone and everything.The bathroom was done airing out a few minutes ago and after telling Duo where I would be, I wandered in the room to clean it up. The instant I went in, I threw away the bottle scrubber, still in utter shock that Duo would use such a thing to clean his insides. That thought still pained me, but when I asked Duo if he wanted me to take him to the doctor he shook his head no.

The damage he did to himself I still couldn't assess because he didn't want to leave the couch or enter our bedroom. I could see how he would associate the bedroom with his rape, but not leaving the couch at all left me a bit worried. I wanted to see how badly he hurt himself and if I really did need to call a doctor to look at him.

Duo seriously needed to stop blaming himself for what happened even though once we would talk it over he would seem fine. I didn't realize that because of these people calling the apartment and threatening him, Duo's new found safe world with me, had just become his new imprisonment.

The bathroom was easy to clean, but the things I saw in that shower stall shook me to the bone. Duo waited for me patiently on the couch and then made sure I had plenty of room to sit down. I gathered him in my arms and sat him in my lap after he was finished eating. He just snuggled and got comfortable like he normally did, but I could tell he wasn't at all balanced.

For starters, he made sure my arms stayed around him even as he twisted and turned trying to find a way to stay comfortable and seemed to slouch against me instead of just leaning backwards. Secondly, I was always in his vision, and he would strain his neck to see me if I didn't let him know where I was. Thirdly, whenever a loud noise sounded Duo would jump, shake, and tremble in my arms until he knew what the noise came from.

The noises I could stop, but Duo's reaction to them I couldn't. A few hours passed and Duo finally nodded off to sleep. I made sure to watch him carefully, in case he was gripped by a nightmare and needed to be brought out of it. His eyes moved rapidly under his lids and he would begin to sweat uncontrolably when a nightmare approached.

Sometimes I could talk him out of nightmares with soft words of comfort, but not today. Today was different from any other time Duo had ever gotten nightmares and so I made sure he knew it was me that was with him and no one else. I softly stroked his long tresses and his face with light touches while I cuddled him to my chest to keep him warm. Duo's skin would go cold when a nightmare grasped him in its clutches and I was determined to keep him from going all the way under.

By keeping Duo close to me the whole time, I finally got to see how much everything had been affecting him. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and some wrinkles on his forehead would crease from worrying too much. I kissed his forehead lightly after I discovered them and kept trailing my hands through Duo's hair while he slept. Hoping that he wouldn't lash out again like he had this morning.

He slept for two hours before finally waking up fully. I lost count how many times I tried to soothe him in his sleep, but I was ready to do anything for him and I wanted to know what he dreamed.

Duo's eyes fluttered before he woke up and looked at me for a second then looked away. "Hey. What's the matter?" I whispered softly to him. He just shrugged and laid his head back on my shoulder. I didn't want to be mean, but he had to talk about it even if he didn't want to. "Duo tell me about your dreams?"

"I wouldn't call them dreams." He replied bitterly.

"Nightmares then." I amended. "What are they about?" I pressed a bit. I wanted to wait for him to tell me of his own free will, but this pity party had to stop. This attitude, I feared, was going to cause Duo to pull something else that would end in self inflicitions.

"Heero, please..." Duo begged.

"Please what? Duo you have to talk to me about this. How can I help you if you won't speak to me?"

Duo closed his eyes tightly then said in a pained voice. "Because if I do, you'll try to make it better and you can't. I know how good you are to me Heero and I know you say I'm not dirty..."

"Duo-" I warned, but Duo cut me off. His eyes pleading with mine to make me understand that this was important.

"Just listen. If you knew everything, I know you'd find some way to go after them and I- I can't let you do that."

"If someone's hurting you, I am going to go after them! I won't let anything or anybody hurt you."

"I know that. I know that, Heero and it scares me that you love me that much. But I can't bear the thought of them doing the same thing they did to me as they would you!" Duo smacked a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tight.

"That's what you're most afraid of isn't it? That I'd be taken away from you and used for someone else's pleasure? Is that what your nightmare was about?" I asked already knowing that had to be it. Duo couldn't look at me, but I felt the tremor run through him. "Duo, I promise you I'll be careful. I'm here with you now and I don't even know what these guys look like so I can't go after them, alright?" Duo didn't speak, but the slight head nod was enough.

I stroked his hair and looked around the room. The clock read 12:05 and Duo was still only wrapped in a towel. No wonder he was snuggling into me so much. He was probably freezing. "Come on Duo let's get you into some clothes." Duo hesitated and looked at me for a minute before I offered some encouragement. "I'll dress you if you want me to."

"Sure." I slid him off my lap and onto the couch before standing up. My legs were going numb from Duo laying on them so long, but I wouldn't tell him that. Stretching a bit to let my muscles go back to their normal functions and I cracked my neck to loosen it up from its stiff position, I felt good to go and held out my hands to Duo. He took them and I helped pull him to his feet and noticed something peculiar, Duo was wincing.

"Are you okay? Want me to pick you up?" I looked him over and noticed Duo was standing oddly, like he didn't want to stay on both feet at once. "Duo?"

"I'm fine Heero." He gave me a small smile and took a hesitant step forward and I heard him hiss in pain. I furrowed my brows at him and he noticed. "Okay, maybe not so fine."

"Let me see." I tried to keep the worry out of my voice and failed miserably.

"Heero it's-"

"No! I want to see what you did to yourself and now!" I wrapped an arm around him and gently bent him over, letting him hold onto the end of the couch. I kneeled behind him and unwrapped the towel only to hear Duo hiss again. Slowly, I peeled the towel off him and saw with much alarm that he was bleeding! "Oh Duo!"

Now I knew why he wasn't sitting up straight and had been leaning into me without fully sitting up. His ass was bleeding and not just a little. He was bleeding quite a bit! Probably not enough to be life threatening, but enough to have me worried.

"I'm getting you clothes to wear and then I'm taking you to the doctor's." I folded the towel in half and placed it back on Duo's rear before carefully scooping him up.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked somehow managing not to sound pained. "I'm bleeding, I know that."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked as I laid him down on the bed then went to get a hand towel, a pair of baggy sweats, socks and a sweatshirt with a hood to dress Duo in. Hopefully the outfit would keep him warm and the towel in his pants wouldn't be noticeable. I was so wrapped up in trying to dress him, I almost missed the answer.

"I didn't want to burden you." He said softly.

"You aren't a burden, Duo. You just need someone to look you over. I'm calling Sally to see if she can take you." I reached for the phone and dialed.

"Oh great now another one of your friend's will know how messed up your boyfriend is!" I smirked at that. Duo had met Sally before he was my lover and became acquaintances with her. They weren't really friends, but I was sure Sally considered Duo as one, even if Duo didn't realize it. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Sally Po speaking. How may I help you?" Her sweet voice spoke on the other end.

"Hey Sally, it's Heero."

"Hey. What are you doing calling here? Did you manage to injure yourself this time?" She joked. Sally knew I rarely hurt myself, let alone admit to it.

"No, not me. My boyfriend, Duo, is hurting."

"How so? What's his condition?" Clinical as always. She got straight to business.

"He's bleeding from the rectum. It isn't severe, but I'm worried. Can we come down so you can check him out?"

"Absolutely. Come as soon as you can. I'll set up a room for you."

"Thanks Sally. Bye." I hung up, not waiting for her dismissal and got to work finishing up dressing Duo. He pulled on the hoody by himself and I switched the towels and then got him into a pair of boxers to hold it in place. The sweats came last and amazingly I couldn't tell Duo had anything wrong with him.

I pulled on a shirt and tugged on my jacket, grabbed my wallet, placed it in my back pocket and the keys I gave to Duo, then picked him up once more. "You're really gonna carry me down the stairs and out to the car?" He asked nervously.

"Unless you think you can walk all the way or come up with a better plan, let me hear it now." I asked as I walked through the door and Duo locked the door behind us. He held onto my keys in one hand and wrapped his other arm around my neck with the other as I walked down the flight of stairs to my car.

I propped Duo up in the passenger side then got behind the wheel and we were off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The drive to Sally's clinic wasn't long at all since it was only six blocks away. Duo chose not to say anything the entire ride and I couldn't really blame him. He was probably embarrassed as hell and didn't know what to say. I was silently grateful for the silence now, since I didn't know what to say either.

I pulled up directly in front of the clinic and Duo faced the curb as well as the entrance to the building. I got out and pulled him gently into my arms and walked in through the automatic door. Catherine, Trowa's sister I found out from Trowa, worked here with Sally as a receptionist and was more than a little surprised to see me walk in carrying Duo.

"Heero, Duo, what happened?" She asked alarmed. I was about to tell her when Sally butted in.

"Yes do tell." Sally stood calmly in the hall and looked at the two of us with a critical eye.

"I thought you would be so kind as to tell us?" I questioned her back. She nodded and give us a small smile.

"Why don't you come right back here with him Heero?" She led the way down the hall and soon I stood in an imaculately clean room with cabinets of supplies and a cushioned table that was propped up. Gently I leaned over and set Duo down on it. "You said he was bleeding from his rectum, can you undress him for me?"

"Sure." I nodded and untied Duo's shoes and removed his socks and placed them on the floor, then carefully propped up his hips and slid his sweats and boxers down. Sally helped me get them completely off and laid them across a chair before turning back to us.

"Duo, we're going to place you on your side alright?" Duo nodded, his face bright red as Sally and I positioned him. I gently removed the hand towel and Sally gasped as she saw the crimson hue stain on the cloth I held. She took the towel from me and put it in the sink. It could be thrown out or washed later, now was the time to help Duo.

Sally pulled on a pair of laytex gloves and pulled out some lubericant and opened it on the bed that Duo was laying on. "This might feel cold Duo, but it's just my fingers okay?"

"Okay." Duo softly replied as Sally lubed her fingers and carefully worked them inside Duo.

"Can you raise your leg up for me Duo?" Duo raised his leg and I watched as one of Sally's fingers disappeared inside Duo. I stood behind Duo and caressed his braid and watched worriedly as Sally pulled out her finger and added more lube. Her fingers had blood on them. Duo's blood.

I could see concern mar Sally's features as she inserted another finger gently and probed around Duo's insides. Duo gasped softly in pain and I gently caressed his face with my fingers, trying to comfort him.

Sally removed her hands and threw away the gloves a few minutes later. She gave me a look that seemed like she was trying to see inside my soul and read what was there. I shook off that feeling and turned back to Duo. "So what's causing him to bleed?" Sally sighed and leveled me with her eyes.

"There's some small tears inside his channel and what feels like scratches covering all around the rectum that are causing him to bleed. They aren't too bad and should heal within a week, but I recommend you don't have sex for a while. Any increasing pressure can tear him more, and might lead to infection." I looked over at Duo and saw him curl in on himself tighter.

"Do you have any creams or antibiotics that you want him to take?" I asked. "We won't have sex and I promise I'll administer the medication to him myself."

"That will be acceptable. I'll go get a cream that will help heal you faster, Duo. Heero can you come with me please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back Duo." Duo just nodded as I slid a hand down his braid before leaving the room with Sally.

We went into the storage where the medicines were kept and Sally wheeled on me there since Duo couldn't hear.

"What happened him Heero? Those scratches couldn't be from having sex unless you got a piecing on your cock that was sharp as a knife! What caused those tears and scratches Heero?" She asked urgently. I swallowed hard.

"He did it to himself Sally. I didn't get any piercings and we didn't have rough sex, that kind of thing doesn't appeal to me at all. I would never do anything to hurt Duo, you know that!"

"Then how did he hurt himself like that?"

"With the kitchen scrub brush that's used to clean bottles. He took it this morning and... cleaned himself with it." Sally looked at me with horror at my revealation. I couldn't blame her, I felt the same way when I found out.

"He told me he had to get clean and I would hate him if he didn't. He believed he was dirty inside and needed to clean himself out for me. I don't know what to do Sally. He keeps having nightmares and I just-I just don't know what to do for him except be there for him." I told her softly.

"That's all you can do, I'm afraid. Let me get the cream and let's head back to him." She said gently as her eyes looked up and down searchin for the ointment. "There it is." She exclaimed, finding it and handing it to me. "It needs to be applied three times a day, for about a week. I'll set you up for another apointment so I can see how he's doing."

"Thanks Sally." I walked back into the room and saw that Duo hadn't moved. Stepping closer, I could see the stream of tears flowing from his closed eyes. Bending down, I kissed his temple and nuzzled his cheek with my nose. "Hey baby." I whispered to him so only he could hear me. Sally walked over to one of the cabinets and got out a small bag of cotton balls and wraps of gauze.

"Let's stop that bleeding." She unwrapped a bit from the gauze roll and opened it so it was wider then placed five cotton balls inside it and wrapped them up with more gauze then pulled on another pair of gloves. "This is going to feel a bit awkward Duo, but I'm going to insert some gauze into your rectum so you won't bleed everywhere. I promise, I'll be careful." Duo just nodded again as Sally did as she said she would and gave the rest to me just incase.

When she was done, I dressed Duo again while he remained limp. I pocketed the cream, gauze, cottonballs, and some extra gloves and thanked Sally. Before she left, she told me the visit was free of charge and whispered in my ear to take as much time as I needed with Duo. I didn't want her to do that, but I knew there was no point arguing with her and was grateful that I wouldn't have to carry Duo out when he was upset.

I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Duo's bangs out of his eyes. "Duo, we should get home, but I won't take you if you're not okay yet."

"I'm fine." He pouted and hurried and sat up, which was the wrong thing to do. He yelped in pain and cringed as he laid back down.

"In a hurry? You shouldn't be." Duo breathed in deeply a few times before looking straight into my eyes.

"Why do you put up with me?" He asked seriously.

"Because I love you and you're mine and no one else's. It's my job to take care of you when you're not at one hundred percent." I smiled for him and was surprised when he returned it with one of his own. I was shocked even more when he reached out and pulled me down to him. His warm lips kissed my own and I kissed him back gently.

"Let's go home." Duo suggested. "I'm hungry."

"That sounds more like the normal you than anything else you've been saying lately." I teased.

Duo looked sad and embarrassed then ducked his head. "I'm sorry I keep caring on and doing all of this... shit. I can't help it. I kept having this nightmare where you left me and then when I found you, those mother fuckers had you kneeling on the ground and were raping you!"

This was the nightmare he wasn't telling me about. He kept it locked inside and was so sullen this morning when I found him. Sullen and scared and frightened!

"I couldn't do anything but watch as they kept fucking you and them saying I brought this on you! I wasn't there to stop them from having you! They wanted me, but you wouldn't let them, and they took you instead and made me watch! When I woke up next to you, I felt awful and dirty. I used that scrubber to punish myself for letting them do that to you!" He wailed, looking as if he was about to cry again.

My eyes widened. He did it to punish himself?

"Duo-"

"I had to. I felt as if I was covered in filth and they had come in me again and tainted me. I had to get it out of me and I didn't even realize it was just a dream. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. I promise I'll wake you up if it happens again, Heero. I swear I will."

"I know. I'm so sorry you had to suffer alone."

"My fault." He slapped a hand on his chest to demand it. "It was my fault!"

"It was both our faults. Don't take the fall for it alone. If I had woken up sooner you wouldn't have hurt yourself." I told him gently, trying to convince him though it was going to be a hard struggle. He shook his head and opened his mouth to tell me different, but I just tapped a finger over his lips.

"Let it go. Just let it go. I'll help you heal Duo. I'll help you get over it so you don't pull this kind of crap on me again. I love you so much and I don't want to see you hurting." I kissed his forehead and pulled him into my embrace, making sure he was still leaning back so not to aggrievate his injuries.

"Thank you Heero, for caring and loving me." I kissed his cheek and pulled back. "Can we go home?"

"You better believe it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

_Thanks for the reviews for last chapter everyone! Huggles!_

Please let me know what you think of this one!

Review!


	43. Beat Goes On

Chapter 43: Beat Goes On

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Surprisingly enough, Duo wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. He bled for the first two days and I had to place gauze in his channel as well as the ointment to make sure an infection wouldn't develop. Duo hated being immobile, but it couldn't be helped. He had damaged his insides and had to be patient so the scratches and tears would heal. Easier said then done, especially when the Duo wanted to get out of the apartment.

I had to lay on top of him this morning when I caught him trying to put on his clubbing pants, he claimed that he was fine, only that I knew he wasn't. I checked him to make sure and even though he was no longer bleeding, his ass looked very sore.

"Are you trying to be a masochist Duo?" I asked impatiently as I slowly unstraddled his legs as well as stripped him of his clubbing pants.

"Heero, I've been away from the club for more than two weeks. If I don't go back soon, I'm going to lose business."

"Quatre and Trowa have been working the crowd for you and the club has been packed every night that it's been open, even without you there."

"Yeah, so. It's still my club. Quatre has to get back to his other job. I can't just permanently remain on bed rest. I have to move around you know?" Duo pouted and insisted on fighting me about this, again.

"He told me he's doing fine. His job isn't that demanding of him right now. The club will survive without you if it means that you have to recover." I sighed as Duo looked away, finally at a loss for words. I hated seeing Duo like this. If only there could be a... hmm... I got an idea. "If, and I do mean if, Sally says it's okay. I'll let you go back to the club."

"Really?" Duo snapped his head to look at me eyes wide and twinkling. I smiled, it was nice to see that look on his face again.

"If you let her check you out this morning. Margo isn't going to be happy that I'll be coming in late again, but I'm going to make sure Sally says it's okay for you to dance again. I'll call her now, put sweats on, it'll be easier."

"Okay! Love you Hee-chan!" He ran to his closet and began rummaging through it trying to find a decent pair to wear out of the house.

"I love you too, Duo." I called Margo and left her a message then called Sally who picked up right away. She told me to bring Duo down right away so I wouldn't be that late for work. Duo was dressed and ready by the time I went back in the bedroom. I nabbed my briefcase and keys and we were off.

xoxox

"Hmm... well you're definitely better than you were and the cream is doing its job well."

"So can I go back to the club?" Duo asked, it shouldn't have been funny, but I couldn't help but smirk at the position he was in and what Sally was doing while having a a civil conversation. Although I don't think Duo was even embarrassed this time. He just wanted to go back to his job. Not that I could blame him.

My excused absence put pressure on my job since I had to stay longer at work if I was late coming in. Margo understood, thankfully and told me that even though she needed me to do my job, she respected me as a person. If I didn't take care of Duo, she told me she would drill me for it. Sometimes she reminded me of Sally, but I didn't dare tell her she had a twin, one was bad enough to deal with. Margo wasn't as nearly as bad as Sally when it came to drilling me. Good thing Margo was my boss, and Sally was just a good friend.

I tuned back into the conversation and saw Duo pulling his pants back on, making sure to keep his groin covered.

"Just keep using the cream I gave you and you should be fine. You can go back to work and dance as much as you like as long as it isn't uncomfortable. If you run out just come and pick some more up. Make sure to call me if anything hurts or if something else happens. I want you to be back in shape as fast as you can heal, alright?"

"Thanks Sally." Duo got off the table and gave her a hug. It startled her at first, but she brought her arms around him and hugged him back.

"My pleasure Duo. Just don't over do anything!"

"I promise I won't." Duo called back and I thanked Sally as well before we headed out to the car.

"See? I told you I was fine." Duo told me as I drove him back to the apartment.

"I had to be sure. Do you want me to come down to the club and take you out for dinner to celebrate?"

"That would be nice. Pizza?"

"Whatever you want." I told him and smiled.

"You. I always want you, but..." Duo trailed off.

"Don't think about it. We can still do other things, even though we can't have sex until you're healed."

"I know but... I just miss it. I mean we don't always have it, but it's nice." I parked the car and leaned over in my seat and captured Duo's lips with my own in a deep kiss that left him gasping when I pulled back.

"I'll miss you while I'm at work, but when we get home after the club I promise I'll make love to you." I whispered huskily in his ear.

"How- how are you going to do that?" Duo gasped.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you later Love." I kissed him again and felt Duo's tongue trace over my lower lip. I allowed him to enter my mouth and played with his tongue as he teased mine. With one last kiss, he opened the door and got out.

"You better keep that promise." He warned and made his way to the door to the building.

"I have every intention too." I yelled back and watched him go into the building. It was going to be one long day.

xoxox

Work was uneventful and I got three days worth of projects done so I could make it up to Margo for coming in half an hour late. I tried to apologize, but she said don't worry about it. She was happy that I got a lot of work done and said just getting everything finished in advance was a enough to make up for my absence.

Duo waited for me and sat on top of the bar counter at 6:00 when I went to pick him up. He gave me an kiss and hug as I went to lift him off the bar counter. He was happy to see me even though I was in my work clothes. I drove us home and we both changed into clubbing clothes. Duo put on baggy bondage pants that had loose cloth on rings at the back of it and his lace up boots. (1) I placed on a thin mesh shirt and loose black jeans and wore a pair of black low cut boots. Overall, we were dressed and as Duo put it: Sex on legs!

We went out and ate pizza at this place down the road. Duo was beaming at me all throughout dinner and stroked my leg with his foot. It felt good and I returned the favor, but stopped when I felt my cock waking up to the sensations. I payed for dinner and Duo left a tip for the waitress and drove us back to the club ten minutes before opening. People milled around the front door as we drove in. Duo led me to the back door and we slipped in unnoticed.

To our surprise we were blinded by a flash of light when we came out of the back door behind the bar. I jerked my hand up to rub my eyes. Man was that light bright! I saw spots of green for a few minutes until my vision returned to normal. Duo rubbed his own eyes with the hand I wasn't holding and looked to see who was the culprit.

"It's nice to see you out of the house and back in the club together guys!" I sweet voice said and I searched for it. There stood Quatre with a camera and Trowa standing silently behind him.

"Geez Kat, do you want me to leave? Turn that flash off, it doesn't belong in my club!" Duo snarled still rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Duo. I just wanted to make sure the picture would come out." Quatre came over and gave him a hug. Duo swore a little more, before hugging him back.

"Next time warn me before you take a picture. At least I'll be prepared to go blind then." Quatre let him go and went past us to hide the camera, before Duo could change his mind and just go break it. Trowa come forward and hugged Duo then turned and offered a hug to me. I accepted and embraced him briefly before turning back to Duo.

"Let's get the beat going and make sure everyone outside knows we're open!" Trowa went to turn on the music and helped Tony set up the mixer. I hopped behind the bar and reacquainted myself with all the bottles and drinks I had come to know. Duo smirked at me noticing how I scanned over the bottles with my eyes.

"Remember how to make drinks?"

"Yes, but if I forget I'll be sure to ask." I stole a kiss from him as the doors opened. Duo pulled away and I helped him stand up on the bar counter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your beloved club dancer has returned!" He took a bow and the people cheered. "So without any further fooling around, let's get the party started! Tony hit it!" Music blasted out of the speakers and bodies flocked to the dance floor, jumping and swaying to the beat. Duo grinned and jumped off the bar and ran off to join them. My beautiful dancer was back in his environment, just where he needed to be.

I watched him dance and work the crowd. Pull unwilling people from their chairs and dance with them until they were laughing and grinning with delight. Hilde danced with him for a little bit when he pulled her into his arms before she had the chance to get a drink order from us. She spun and danced in perfect harmony with Duo's style, before he let her go and let me make the drinks she needed.

Duo was tiring fast, but didn't stop dancing and I went over to Tony and told him to put on a slower song. He did and I went to gather Duo from where he was dancing with this girl he was trying to set up with this other guy. He steered her off and I quickly came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you a beautiful stranger?" He asked and leaned his head back on my shoulder. I kissed his exposed neck and licked at his sweaty racing pulse.

"You tell me." I swayed us gently and then turned him around. He smiled and lean forward for a kiss.

"You are a beautiful stranger, with gorgeous blue eyes and strong arms. Would you be interested in being my beautiful lover?"

"I would be, but I'm already committed to my beautiful lover that's dancing with me right before my eyes." I whispered into his ear and felt him slump against my shoulder. He was panting, but didn't stop moving. "I think it's time for you to get a drink and rest for a bit."

"After I dance you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly turned us in a circle with small steps.

"Okay." We danced slowly until the song ended and I guided him over to the bar and behind it. I sat him down on a bar stool and gave him a glass of cold water. He gulped it down gratefully and handed the glass back to me.

"Do you want anymore?" He shook his head and sighed. I served the customers and gave them their drinks, every so often looking over to see if Duo was alright. He slumped against the wall a little and watched the dance floor with half lidded eyes. He slumped a little in his seat and I could tell he was falling asleep. I went over and picked him up off the stool before he could fall off it.

"Wha? What's going on?" Duo asked startled as I picked him up and took him to the back room. Going down the steps was a little tricky, but I made it and settled Duo on the couch.

"You were falling asleep. I'd rather you take a nap in here instead of falling off the stool you were sitting on." I kissed his forehead and pulled a soft blanket over him.

"Thanks Heero." He whispered and nodded off. I stroked his bangs away from his face and went back out to work the bar. Duo emerged an hour later and looked better and want back out to dance until closing time. I was tired too, but was awake enough to drive us home and make it to our apartment.

Duo moved sluggishly and just stripped out of all of his clothes and fell back on the bed. I took off my own and went to get his ointment. I snapped on a pair of laytex gloves and rolled Duo over on his side. He lifted his leg for me and I applied it gently and removed my fingers from his rectum.

"Are you going to keep your promise now?" He asked as he rolled on his back to look up at me.

"Do you want me too, or are you too tired?" I asked removing the glove and straddling his hips.

"I'll be up for it, you just have to wake it up?" He smirked.

"It'll be my pleasure." I shut off the over head light and turned on the bedside lamp so I could see him and make love to him the way I promised without hurting him. I climbed on to the bed and Duo sprawled out in the middle, tempting me and wanting for me to join him.

I straddled his hips and slowly rested most of my upper body on Duo's chest and began to trail kisses on his forehead and down his cheeks. Keeping my kisses feather light, I kissed his eyelids and licked the tip of his nose before claiming his lips. Duo moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders.

"Heero, I... " He started to say something, but I kissed him again and gently parted his lips with my tongue. Tasting him, I traced the smooth contours of the inside of his mouth before tangling his tongue with mine.

Keeping his mouth busy, I brushed my fingers down his chest and teased his soft nubs until they were hard and popped up to greet my fingers. I pinched them softly and swallowed the moan that erupted from Duo's throat and gave his lips a parting kiss. Nibbling down his neck, I licked his pulse point then gently sucked on the flesh. I scrapped my teeth against his flesh then sucked firmly on it again until a red love bite appeared.

"You marked me?" He whispered.

"Mm hmm." I trailed down lower and swiped my tongue across his collarbone before lowering myself to catch a hardened nub between my teeth. Making sure to keep my touch gently, I nip the nipple in my mouth and teased the other with my fingers. Duo moaned and writhed beneath me but pushed himself up into my mouth as I suckled on one nipple and then the other. Switching places for a few minute before continuing my journey.

Duo's belly quivered as placed kisses all over it and tickled his sides with my fingers. Tracing is ribs that stuck out as he arched his back, knowing where I was headed. His hands stroked my hair as I nuzzled his sex and licked the hardening shaft up and down before stopping at the crown and suckling it gently before taking in the whole thing. I bobbed my head up and down, loving the organ in my mouth.

Duo gasped and shouted praises as I worked him with my lips and tongue and brought him to the edge. When I was sure he couldn't take any more I swallowed him whole and growled low in my throat.

"Heero! I love you! I love your mouth! Oh gods! I love you!" Duo shouted and I swallowed his thick, warm load and eased on my sucking until he was completely spent and went limp. I climbed back up his body and planted a gentle, yet firm kiss to those pouty lips and let him taste himself on my tongue.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips and stroked his sweaty bangs from his face. Duo's eyes were heavy and I knew he was going to fall asleep very soon. Kissing him again, I slowly got up, but had to stop when Duo's arm caught mine in a firm grip.

"Where are you goin'?" I asked, sounding like a sleepy child.

"I'm not going anywhere, Duo." I laid down beside him and shut off the lamp that was next to the bed and then felt Duo turn into me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hold me?" He whispered sleepily into my chest. I wrapped my arms securely around him and kissed his forehead.

"Always."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

Thanks to Reviewers: _Nikkler_ (Oh don't worry they will suffer, I just can't tell you how just yet, must wait and read), _Victoria_ (Sequel? Hmm... maybe, I'll have to think about it. Thanks), _SailorSayuri _(Thanks, there are quite a few chapters left so stay tuned), _Serena429_( I'm glad you like the angsty, there's always a good portion of it in most chapters, not too much in this one though, but there will in the next one, you can be sure), _Momochi Zabuza _(welcome aboard & thnks for the review!), & _ZaKai_ (Thanks for the review, I thought it was better to explain the nightmare, rather than not saying the reason for it. It'll helps Heero to comfort Duo!)

Please Review!

(1) Duo's pants look like these: http/ boots: http/ 


	44. The Game

Chapter 44: The Game

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: The first part is edit since it is a lemony scene, please go to mediaminer. org to view

I woke up in the same manner as I had fallen asleep. Duo stroked my hair and was humming some tune under his breath. I raised my head to see him and saw a smile etch across his face.

"Good morning sleepy head." He whispered.

"Good morning." I tried to move closer to kiss him, but a wince from Duo stopped me. "What's wrong?" He closed his eyes and then gave me a lusty look.

"You're still inside me babe." I moved a little and felt his warm moist channel still around me. Carefully, I pulled my soft member out of him and he gasped a little, and closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry baby. You should have woken me sooner." I leaned down and gently kissed his eyelids, then claimed his kiss swollen lips.

"It felt nice to have you inside of me all night. Don't be sorry about it. I'm not." He cupped my face and claimed my lips again. "A shower would be nice though."

"Okay. I'll go warm it up for you. Stay put." I stole one more kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and adjusted the warm to the right temperature, then got out and turned on the fan so we wouldn't have to run it later. Duo still lay in bed and just smiled at me as I came to get him.

"Can you move?"

"Mmm hmm." He hummed a bit again and slowly sat up. He winced but tried to hide it. I wrapped an arm around his waist and lead the way, letting him step in first then joining him. I guided him under the shower head and doused his hair so it was soaked then turned him around so I could wash his hair for him.

I snapped open the lid of Duo's organic peppermint shampoo and poured a generous amount into my hand. Duo needed a lot of shampoo for his long brown tresses and I didn't mind at all helping him with it. I loved his hair, whether it was washing it or burying my face in it's silky softness at night.

Lathering it up well, I massaged his scalp with my fingertips and felt as Duo's head fell back further into my hands. I ran my hands through the strands to de-tangle it and soon turned him around once more to rinse it out. As I did that, Duo grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up all of my skin that he could reach until I removed my hands from his hair. He kneeled down before me and soaped the rest of my body, not missing any inch of me. I returned the favor and soon we were rinsing each other off with gentle caresses.

Duo shampooed my hair as I rinsed off the remaining soap and poured conditioner into his hair. I shut off the water, since we were both rinsed off, but Duo's conditioner needed to sit for five minutes. I claimed his wet lips with my own and made him forget about everything else around him except for my mouth on his own. His lips opened underneath mine and I tasted him. He was eager and willing as I caressed his lips in varying pressures and making him gasp for breath. I counted off the minutes in my head then turned the water back on and rinsed the stuff out of his hair.

"What a way to make me forget temporarily." Duo gasped as I helped him out of the shower and onto the bathmat. I dried him off and wrapped him in a towel then let Duo do the same to me. We got dressed and set out to eat breakfast and enjoy the morning peacefully only to remember that because of our passionate display to each other, we forgot a very important fact.

"Duo we were supposed to be at the club last night." I told him as I set two pieces of toast on his plate.

"Oh Fuck!" Duo slapped his forehead then got up and grabbed the phone, dialing quickly. "Hey Kat, it's Duo. Yeah. I'm so sorry we for-what?" Duo paused for quite a while before talking again. "Oh. Really? I bet they were pretty plastered then... Oh well. Yeah, we were kinda... No, he didn't do that! Kat! We made love okay? It was nice. We'll be there tonight, don't worry. Thanks. Love you too. Bye." Duo hung up and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well?" I asked after a moment.

"We aren't in trouble if that's what you want to know. Kat didn't bother calling last night since he figured we were celebrating. That and the club was definitely being entertained. Heh." Duo chuckled a bit, but I couldn't see the humor in it. Duo noticed my confusion and offered an explanation.

"Zechs and Wufei were there looking for us, but Quatre told them we needed some time off for 'personal reasons.'" Duo quoted with his fingers for emphasis. "Anyway, the shortened story is they drank pretty much the whole night got up on the bar and started singing and then later Tro found them having sex right on the dance floor. Seems we missed quite a wild party." Duo laughed a bit, but I was just stunned. Wufei really must have loosened up if he would willingly do something like that. On second thought, it was probably the alcohol.

"We had quite the excitement ourselves." I leered at him and he just grinned and sat back down at the table, buttering his forgotten toast. We ate in silence and let the rest of the morning pass on by until we had to get ready to go to Silver Scythe. Duo wore baggy pants again, but it was for a different reason now and I couldn't blame him. Although his skin-tight silver tan top grabbed my attention right away, I could distinctly see Duo's toned muscles beneath the shirt. His narrow, tapering waist lead to his slender hips with a small bit of skin showing between the shirt and the pants. He looked stunning.

"You look so beautiful, Duo."

"You're not so bad yourself hot stuff!" Duo gave me a once over, taking in my tight jeans and loose button-down shirt. "I think one adjustment has to be made though." He walked over and unbuttoned most of my shirt except for two buttons in the middle. My chest and stomach revealed to the cool air of the apartment. I turned and looked in the full length mirror. Duo was right. I did look good like this.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely baby! Let's show them what we're made of!" Duo cackled and at his insistence he drove his Jeep instead. He handed me the keys before entering the club, asking me to keep them safe for him while he charmed the pants off people. Figuratively speaking of course. I joined Quatre and Trowa immediately and set up for a long night.

I watched Duo dance for a while, but then the crowd seemed to explode and I had people everywhere. I could no longer see Duo as I was swamped with customers. I was busy for more than two hours and felt completely drained when the crowd finally thinned and became small again. I looked around trying to find Duo anywhere, but didn't spot him.

That was odd. The crowd wasn't as big as it was, but still larger than normal. Maybe someone was standing in front of him. I reigned in my worry for a bit. I was overreacting. Duo was probably fine. I cleaned off the counter and started gathering empty bottles to put away to go to the recycling center when a voice called to me.

"Hey Heero." I turned around and was greeted with a blinding smile.

"Hey Wufei. Zechs, it's nice to see you. It's been a while."

"We could say the same thing about you. We came here yesterday looking for you, but nobody was here. Quatre said you guys needed some personal time off." Wufei grinned knowingly at me.

"Yeah you could say that. I heard you were here and made quite the spectacle." His grin turned self-conscious and I could see the blush covering his face even in the dim lighting.

"Yes, well." Wufei was at a loss of words but Zechs wasn't.

"My dragon is insatiable. One minute he's the most charming man I have ever met, then in the next, he's a sexual lust crazed demon who needs to be satisfied." I chuckled a bit as Wufei ducked his head in embarrassment. Zechs kissed him and whispered something in his ear. Wufei nodded and turned to me.

"So still being a bartender?" He asked.

"Of course. What can I get you?"

"Rum and coke for me, but a scotch on the rocks for Zechs, please."

"You got it." I made their drinks and set them before him and glanced at the crowd again to see if Duo emerged, but there was still no sign of him. I was starting to worry now. "Have you guys seen Duo?"

"Not since about two hours ago. I saw him go to the bathroom around then, but thought nothing of it." Two hours ago? Now I was definitely worried. Maybe he went in the back room for another nap like last time. _You would've seen him_. A voice in my head told me, but it was worth a shot.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back." Wufei nodded and took a sip of his drink. I searched the back room but there wasn't any sign that Duo had even been back there. I checked storage and then the monitors that were hooked to cameras set up all around the club, but Duo wasn't in any of them.

Going back out into the club was the last thing I wanted to do, so I went out to the parking lot inside. Duo's Jeep was still there, the doors securely locked and there wasn't any sign of someone trying to break in it. I came back in through the front and nodded to Rashid who stood guard. I checked the bathrooms, but only got an odd look from the guy that was in there as I glanced under the stalls. Sadly, I went back inside and glanced over the dance floor again hoping Duo would show but he wasn't there. So with a heaving sigh, I went to see if Quatre or Trowa knew where Duo was.

Wufei noticed my return and gave me an odd look, but I dismissed it and tapped Quatre on the shoulder as he poured someone a glass of red wine.

"Quatre, have you seen Duo?" He turned to me then looked out to the dance floor.

"Is he in the back?"

"I checked there already. The monitors, the dance floor, the bathrooms, the parking lot, I checked everywhere but I still can't find him." I said fully panic mode flared in my heart.

"Heero." I heard a deep voice call to me. I turned to see Rashid regarding me.

"Rashid, do you know where Duo is?" Quatre asked, his eyes wide and looking a bit panicked.

"He left with someone."

"He left? Why didn't you tell us sooner? Who did he go with?" I demanded my voice strained.

"I don't know who the man was, but Duo said he was leaving and not to tell you. I noticed how worried you're getting and I'm a bit concerned by his absence as well. I wish I told you sooner."

"It isn't your fault. Thank you Rashid." I thanked him and he went back to stand by the entrance. My mind whirling. Who would Duo go with that he didn't want us to know about? I stood there thinking for a few minutes more and then my phone rang.

I checked the caller ID and it was Duo. I breathed a sigh of relief then answered it.

"Duo, where are you?" I asked hoping he would tell me, but then fell as cold as the liquor I had been pouring all night long. My heart jumping into my throat and lodging itself there.

"He's mine now, Heero Yuy. Back where he is supposed to be. He's a whore and has a debt that must be paid in full. Have a pleasant evening Mr. Yuy. I know I will." The voice was the same as the one that had called our apartment. I strained to listen for more before the call was disconnected and heard a faint scream and a breathless voice that sounded like Duo saying, "I'm so sorry Heero."

Then the line went dead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

So yeah, questions?

Please Review.


	45. Search and Save

Chapter 45: Search and Save

WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES AND LANGUAGE!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_The line went dead._

I stared at the phone in my hand for a full minute, not hearing anything. That bastard had Duo!

A hand grabbed me and I started violently, almost punching Quatre in the face. Good thing Trowa was right there beside him and caught my hand before it could hit home.

"Heero? What's the matter with you?" Trowa asked me.

"They have him!" I said, trying to contain my anger. Now was not the time to lose my head.

"Who has him? Heero, please tell us." Quatre tried and I looked at him. His blue-green eyes wide and scared, Quatre was the only one of us who could be compassionate no matter what.

"Alex's friends have him. They just called me to let me know they have him. That scumbag is going to hurt Duo and I have no idea where he is!" Trowa and Quatre's eyes widened in what could only be described as horror. Quatre gripped Trowa's arm hard and looked at him with stern eyes.

"We have to get him back! Before it happens again!"

"I already know that, but where could they be?" I asked grimly.

"What's going on?" I turned. Wufei was frowning at us and trying to figure out what was going on. "Tell us what's wrong Heero. What happened to Duo?" Zechs stood beside him calm and collected, but his steady gaze at me also told me that he was concerned as well.

"I don't want to talk about this here. There probably isn't going to be much time and we can't watch the club if we go and try to find Duo."

"We'll just close early. I'll go tell Rashid and Tony, just tell the others what you know and I'll be right back." Quatre hopped over the bar and made a beeline for Rashid. I saw him talk quickly and make hand motions at the crowd before I turned away to go in the back room. Wufei, Zechs, and Trowa followed me and sat on the black couch in the lounge. I couldn't sit still, so I just paced back and forth, my mind going a mile a minute.

"Heero?" Trowa's voice was low, but sounded strong.

"Alex, Duo's ex-boyfriend, had some friends that knew about him before Alex was tossed in prison. They have Duo and want to take out Alex's revenge, I guess you could call it, out on Duo."

"I don't understand, Heero. Why would they...?" Wufei started, but didn't get the chance to finish his question.

"Because Alex raped Duo when they were together. Duo thought Alex loved him and then the bastard did that to him! He wasn't the same after that and Quatre and I walked in on it when it happened a second time." Trowa explained. Wufei's eyes widened and Zechs was frowning.

"Oh my... that's why he freaked out when I came over your apartment that day?" I nodded. I knew what he was talking about. It was the time Wufei had come over unexpectedly and Duo walked in on us wrestling on the floor. He assumed something entirely different than what was going on and it lead me to find out about the other rape he didn't want to tell Trowa and Quatre about. Wufei put his hands to his mouth and looked like he was going to be sick.

"And now Alex's friends think it's time that Duo should be punished for putting Alex in jail. Even though it's where the bastard belongs! I should have seen this coming!" I said miserably.

"Heero, it isn't your fault." Trowa said quietly. The door opened and Quatre stepped in. He took in our grim faces and just headed over to the couch to be near Trowa. He stayed quiet, but looked more worried than I had ever seen him.

The entire scenario was wrong and I just didn't know how to stop it.

"You're shaking Heero." Quatre said softy. I hadn't even realized.

"This is all my fault. I should've known better."

"You had no way of knowing."

"Yes I did. Those phone calls promised it enough."

"What phone calls?" Quatre asked, a frown marring his features. I sighed. The truth had to come out.

"Someone had been calling our apartment as of late. They started with Duo's apartment then later got my apartment number and called us there. Every time the voice promised pain and misery for Duo, calling him a whore and telling him to go out to the street where he belonged. Duo was always ill afterwards, but I helped him get through it. Except for this one time when the voice on the other end tricked him into thinking it was me. He told me it was okay if I fucked him. He was a whore. I knew then that those bastards who started calling us wouldn't stop and leave us alone. Duo broke down after that and thought I would want to leave him, but he was glad I didn't. I would never leave him."

"That's why you changed your phone number?" I nodded. "Shit. I had no idea it was something this bad." Wufei rubbed his temples looking miserable.

"We have to get him back. Tonight. I don't want those sick fucks with Duo any longer than I can help it. Where could they be?"

"At your apartment, maybe? Duo does have the key to it afterall." Zechs suggested finally speaking up.

"We'll try that first." Quatre said, pulling Trowa off the couch and headed for the back exit. "Zechs you can ride with us. Wufei keep Heero together." He called out. I was stunned for only a minute then joined their small parade out to the parking lot. Without even thinking, I took Duo's jeep instead of my car. Who knows what condition Duo would be in!

xxxx

I drove a bit recklessly, but Trowa managed to stay on my tail the whole ride. I found out on the way that Zechs was a detective and was armed at all times. He could make a bust for us, even though he wasn't on duty tonight. It surprised me to learn this while I was so focused on getting to our apartment. My mind was only focused on driving and getting Duo back. Wufei's little information about his lover was retained though. Maybe because I was scared and didn't know what exactly to do.

The only thing I knew for sure was when I saw what those bastards had done, I would kill them all if I had to! Kill them all without a second thought!

xxxx

My park job was less than perfect, but I made sure to leave enough room for Trowa to park his Blazer next to the Jeep. I ran out and hurriedly unlocked the first door. The others scrambled to keep up with me and I hurried with all the locks until I got to our apartment. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to listen to anything happening on the other side.

There wasn't a sound.

The others caught up as I slowly turned the lock. The door knob was still secure and I unlocked it. Zechs leaned against the otherside of the doorjamb and nodded to me. I unlocked it and swung the door open. No one was in the apartment. Zechs and I moved quickly, yet careful of our footing and looked in the other rooms.

No one was in here.

I felt like screaming and ripping my hair out, but either action wouldn't help me. The others looked over everything, but came up with nothing.

"It looks like no one broke in here or took anything." Zechs said as he looked at the windows to see if they were still locked. They were. No one would be dumb enough to climb up the side of the building and enter that way either probably.

"Hey Heero, your answering machine has one message on it." Wufei pointed out. It was worth a shot. The bastards probably called here as well. I wasn't exactly up for another round of their smart ass comments, but maybe if I listened to it I could figure out where Duo was taken to.

"Push play." Wufei conceded and we heard the last voice I expected to hear.

"Hey Heero." My mind went into overdrive. DUO! He called the apartment! When? HOW? My mind raced but I focused back to his beautiful voice and I realized then, he sounded scared.

"I spotted the some of Alex's old friends, here at the club and if you're wondering where I am, I'm in the bathroom calling you so if they get me... well, you know what'll happen to me. I love you Heero. I truly do love you. I just want you to know that. Maybe they'll take me back to the scene of the crime, huh? I don't know. One of them saw me come in here and they're probably waiting for me to come out soon. Heh! I guess I can't fight them anymore. You're the one who can fight. I just let people use me as a fuck toy!"

_'Oh Duo!' _My minded screamed. _'Why didn't you tell me? You could've told me and I would've taken care of them for you while we were at the club!' _I reprimanded myself. This wasn't Duo's fault. It was theirs!

"Just don't die! If I'm gone then find someone else to love. I do love you, but if I... if I'm not here anymore. Live without me and keep the guys safe for me. I'll miss all of them, but especially you. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, Heero. I love you! Good bye."

The answering machine stopped and I mentally begged it not to be. How could he do that? Why didn't he tell me in the first place? Oh Duo! Couldn't you find another way than this? Why would you leave me to go with them!

I felt a pair of arms around me and someone wiped at my cheeks. Was I crying? I reached up and felt moisture on my fingertips. Duo had made me cry. He had done it a few times before, but this time my chest ached and my head hurt. My heart was wailing inside my chest. Battered and broken hearted for my lover. My one and only soul mate I found only to loose by some idiots who wanted a piece of ass. It wasn't fair and I would allow it!

He said good bye, but I hadn't had the chance to do the same. I didn't want to have the chance to say good bye. Duo was mine and those bastards can't have him! I firmed my resolve and mentally skimmed back over the message playing on a loop in my mind. I stopped on one sentence. That's IT!

"Get in the cars!" I whispered to them.

"Heero?" Quatre asked warily. He was the one who hugged me. Sweet, gentle Quatre, Duo made me cry again. How fitting that you're as sweet as my Duo. My mind thought of their similarities even as I was rushing them out the door.

"Get in the cars right now! I think I know where he is!" I ran out of the room and raced down stairs. Wufei hot on my heels and Zechs just behind him. I heard a door slam shut and barely realized Trowa shut the apartment for me. I felt a bit grateful, but it didn't stop me from jumping in the Jeep and starting it up. Zechs jumped in the back seat and Wufei in the passenger side. I saw Trowa and Quatre quickly climb into their Blazer as I drove out of the parking lot.

I took the back roads since it was faster this time of night and probably broke a hell of a lot of speed limit laws at the rate I was going. Zechs didn't say anything to me though. He probably knew if he were in my place and Wufei was in Duo's, he'd be doing the exact same thing.

The drive wasn't too long and soon we arrived at Duo's old apartment. I could only think of that building when Duo said,_ 'they'll probably take me back to the scene of the crime.' _

I looked at the parking lot and saw quite a few vehicles parked, but I couldn't be sure what was happening. I parked along the side of the road and got out, not even waiting for the others. Zechs ran to catch up with me, even though once I got to the porch I couldn't go inside.

I didn't have a key.

I scanned the people's list of names who lived in the building and recognized one as the landlord. I buzzed him and waited.

"Hello."

"Mr. Khushrenada, this is Heero Yuy. Duo Maxwell's friend."

"Ah yes, I remember you and please call me Treize. What can I do for you?" He smooth voice sounded over the speaker while mine was harsh and frantic.

"Did you let Duo in tonight?" Please please please, say yes.

"Actually I let him in a few hours ago. He brought a bunch of movers with him, but they haven't moved anything that I could tell. They've been up there for quite a while, now, even though I doubt that's what they really are at this time of night. They might have left though." My blood felt like it had turned to ice as it hammered in my veins.

"Can you let me in? Please it's urgent!" I called.

"Of course, stop at apartment thirteen on the bottom floor. I'll open the room up for you when you come in." The door buzzed open and I pushed it in and scrambled to find apartment thirteen. It was at the end of the hall and a tall distinguished looking man awaited me in the doorway.

"Let's head on up, shall we?" He lead the way and seemed to not make a sound as he walked. I tried to follow his example and Zechs did it very well as we followed him. The other's lagged a bit, but mostly that was to give us room to move. The hallway wasn't all that wide.

I glanced at Zechs and he must have seen something in my eyes because he waited a moment and whispered something to Wufei then was at my side again. Wufei stayed back by the doors of other apartments as Treize unlocked the door and stepped away. I was quick to act and opened the door completely and was greeted with a sight I never wanted to see.

There were three men going through some of Duo's things that we hadn't moved, but what sickened me more was that there wasn't a stitch of clothing on them. They looked up at me like a deer caught in the headlights and then I gave it to them. I ran into them and punched them so fast they didn't have time to react. They were stunned and that was good enough for me. Let Zechs handle them. I had to find Duo.

The bedroom was further back and the door was locked. I jiggled the handle, but to no avail. I heard whimpering and cries that were definately coming from Duo and I went a bit insane at the moment. I stepped back and kicked the door in and was horrified to see Duo on the bed.

His hands were tied behind his back and his long beautiful braid was knotted around the chain to keep his hands from moving very far at all. His pale skin was mottled with bruises and cuts all over the place. A gag was loosely tied around his mouth but his cries could still be heard. And then I saw the someone behind him.

A darker skinned male was still thrusting into Duo brutally and seemed not to notice my arrival. He had his nails buried into Duo's shoulder blades and dug deep long scratches down my lover's back. It shocked and horrified me in the same instant. How dare he!

I quickly got over to the bed and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him away from Duo. He was startled and tried to get my hand off his throat, but was in for quite a surprise when I didn't budge.

"What the fuck-" I slammed my fist into his jaw and heard an audible crack.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN! NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" I kept punching him until he stopped moving and managed to stop myself before I killed him. As much as I wanted the fucking bastard to die, I couldn't let him get off so easily.

I got off of him and kicked him in the groin and stomach for good measure then threw him on his back and sat on his stomach. He tried to curl up, but I wouldn't let him. He was no longer safe from me.

"You thought you could take him away from me and do this to him without anyone finding out? Well, we did and your disgusting hands have injured the one person who is most precious to me!" I took his hand and broke his fingers one by one and then his arms. I was half tempted to cut off his cock and balls, but knew I would definitely be tossed in jail if I did.

I got a good look at them though and saw the blood that was coloring the organ an even deeper red. I had to look away. I couldn't stare at this thing's face any longer. I dragged him out of the room toward Zechs before I could think about killing him again. "Take care of this trash!" Zechs nodded and I shut the door behind me.

Duo was hunched over as much as he could and was shaking something terrible. I slowly approached him and took the gag from his mouth. His eyes were shut tight and he clamped his mouth shut when I removed the cloth, looking very afraid of opening it up again.

"Duo? It's me. It's just Heero, Duo." He didn't react to my voice and I slowly kissed his sweaty forehead and cupped his face with my hands. "I'm going to untie you and get you out of here." I kneeled behind him, even though that was the worst thing I could do to him. He shuddered, unable to control it, as I unwound his braid from the chain that tied his hands together. Using all the strength that I had, I pulled at the chain until the links snapped and Duo's hands were free.

He seemed to slump into himself and curl into a tight ball. The shaking wouldn't stop. I ran my hands over his body to see what else the bastards had done to him. He had some definite swelling internally and his ribs felt swollen. He was cut up in a bunch of places and I noticed another place as well.

My stomach flipped as I saw that someone had sliced fine thin lines down his penis and balls. It looked like his penis had rings around it. Duo's face looked alright except that he was extremely pale and the tears were coming non-stop. The bastards must have made sure they hurt Duo where it was the least visible, just in case they had to move him probably. If I hadn't made it here... No! I had to stop thinking about what if's. I had to focus on Duo!

I slowly laid next to him and stroked back his sweaty bangs from his eyes. Duo just continued to curl in on himself more and cry. I found a spare blanket on the floor and wrapped it around him, trying to warm him up a little. He didn't move at all and just continued to shake even when I got off the bed. I gathered him in my arms and secured the blanket tight around him before rocking him in my arms.

"It's over Duo. They can't hurt you anymore. It's only me here now. I love you, I love you. I love you so much, my beautiful Duo." I felt the tears come forth and spill from my eyes as I started to kiss Duo's face softly. My tears gathered with his as they were soaked up by the blanket.

Duo didn't open his eyes, but turned his head to lay against my chest. It was the only sign that he showed that he knew I wasn't going to hurt him. His body remained tense in my arms, but that simple action told me he was still with me.

It took a while for me to regain my composure, but I did and gently lifted Duo in my arms and walked out the door.

I had to get Duo to a hospital and get him cleaned up and have those bastards convicted.

Quatre covered his mouth in shock when I came out and rushed over to me. He looked at Duo who still refused to open his eyes, but eased a bit more as Quatre stroked his cheek.

"It's going to be alright Duo. Heero and the rest of us are going to take care of you. We're going to take you to the hospital, okay? We love you so much, Duo." Quatre leaned forward and kissed Duo on the forehead then lead me out of the apartment. I was a bit surprised to see Treize still in the hall, his expression unreadable as I passed him. He could think whatever he liked.

Trowa held the outside door for me and then went to open the Blazer as well. I climbed in the back seat with Duo still in my embrace and Trowa and Quatre sat up front. Trowa took the wheel and informed me that Wufei and Zechs were staying behind to make sure the cops would take care of everything. I was glad for that, but couldn't care a less at the moment.

Duo needed me.

That was all that mattered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

Please review!

_Special Thanks to all who have reviewed and the readers who have yet to review! Feedback appreciated!_


	46. Healing

Chapter 46: Healing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beep of the machines were the only sound in the room for now. Duo lay sleeping on the bed, but even though I knew he was breathing from the steady rise and fall of his chest, it didn't stop me from worrying.

We brought Duo in last night and were surprisingly taken in immediately when we stumbled into the emergency room. I didn't know how bad Duo was. I knew he was going to live, that was certain, but with everything else... My heart was hammering too fast to even listen to it.

The receptionist was nice enough and lead me down in a room so I could place Duo on a stretcher. I wanted to go with him as they rolled Duo away to be checked out, but I couldn't. An older nurse explained there would be too many people in the room with him and they didn't want me to get in the way.

She lead me out into the waiting room where Quatre and Trowa were filling out Duo's paperwork. I was partially glad they were taking care of it. Even though Duo and I had been together for months we still didn't know each others medical histories or social security numbers. It hurt a little that I wasn't as trusted with that information and Quatre and Trowa were.

They smiled a bit at me as I sat down next to Trowa. We had to wait an hour before a nurse came and got us. I took the chair closest to Duo's bed and watched him just breathe and lay there. The tears had stopped, but that was only due to the sedatives the staff had drugged him with. A doctor came in a little while later and demanded to know what had happened. Trowa took the man aside to explain things.

I couldn't do it. I was afraid to touch Duo and hurt him more.

Quatre saw my hesitance and took my hand and placed it on top of Duo's. It startled me to feel how cold Duo's hands were and Quatre smiled at me and told me to warm Duo up before leaving the room to help Trowa.

Duo was hooked up to an IV that pumped him with saline and another that joined it that looked like antibiotics. Gently, I lowered the side rail and laid my head next to his shoulder, but not touching it. I kept a tight hold on Duo's hand and even when I drifted off to sleep, my hand stayed clasped to his.

When I woke up, I was surprised to feel a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Quatre sat in the other chair across the expanse of the bed on Duo's other side. He also had Duo's hand in his, I noted and found myself looking for Trowa.

"He went to get us some coffee. He'll be right back." Quatre said softly to me. I nodded and he continued. "I put that blanket on you. I didn't want you to get cold either and besides you needed the sleep."

"What did the doctor say?" I asked. I had to.

"Duo will make a full recovery. He has two bruised ribs that have been bandaged since they were a bit fractured and the doctor doesn't want to take any chances. His rectum was torn quite a bit, but that can be expected after..." Quatre stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. "I've seen him go through this before and even then it was bad."

I could imagine how he felt, to see his best friend get raped and yet Quatre didn't know about the other rape incident and didn't see what happened to Duo in his old bedroom last night. I shook that image away and focused on Quatre instead.

"This time he's injured worse, but he's better off." I was about to open my mouth to protest, when Quatre added. "Because now he has you."

"Quatre's right." I turned my head and saw Trowa walk in with three cups coffee and bagels on a tray, as well as some bottles of water. He sat them down on the table at the foot of Duo's bed, then leveled me with his eyes. "He has you Heero and he loves you. You can help him get over this and accept it."

"What if I can't?" I saw understanding in their eyes. They knew what I was thinking. "I'll try to get Duo to bounce back into his life again, you know I will. It's just going to take him a long time to get over this."

"We know it will. Duo's pretty strong though. When he wants to do something, he tries his hardest and does it to the best of his ability." Trowa stated.

"And what if he doesn't want to?"

"Well, then it's your job to see that he does." Quatre added. "We had to do it before, but neither of us are his lover, as much as we do love him. You can do it because you know Duo in ways that we can't. Don't worry about it now. We have plenty of time to do that later."

"Agreed." I whispered and gazed back to Duo's still form.

"How about some coffee Heero?" Trowa offered me a cup, I took it and sighed, thinking about the whole hellish night we had. Trowa gave me a worried glance and I smirked sheepishly.

"No matter what you guys say. I think I'll worry now and later. I just want to take Duo home and wrap him in my arms. I want to keep him safe from everything, even if all I can do is try." I told them softly and sipped at the coffee. Duo called it liquid brown heaven, it was a small comfort that I remembered that. How I wished that he would just open his eyes and ask for some.

xxxx

Quatre and Trowa went in and out of the room all day. They made sure I ate even though I didn't feel like it. They only pushed me because they could focus on me, since Duo slept all day.

The doctor came in to check on Duo in the afternoon when he made his rounds. Quatre and Trowa asked him some questions and even though I wanted to, it wasn't necessary. Both of them asked the doctor everything I had wanted to say and he answered each question to the best of his ability. He left after reassuring us that Duo would be fine, physically at least. He recommended a psychologist and gave us her name and office number. Quatre tucked it away in his wallet and stated that we should try to help Duo first. Duo never trusted doctors before and he probably wouldn't speak to a shrink at all no matter what the doctor recommended.

The guys stayed longer than I thought they would and took me down to the cafeteria for dinner, though I was hesitant to leave Duo. They persuaded me and asked the nurses to get us if Duo woke up and told them where we would be. I ate automatically, not even tasting the food. Quatre tried to keep a friendly conversation going, but I wasn't up to it. It just didn't feel the same without Duo's rapid fast chatter and comments to accompany it.

We walked back to the room and Trowa and Quatre chatted a bit, that is until they had to go to Silver Scythe. Quatre told me he arranged for a cot to be put in the room so I could stay with Duo and promised to bring me some clothes to change into. I felt gross, but I couldn't make myself leave to take a shower. I would only have my clubbing clothes to change back into any way.

The orderlies rolled in the cot at nine and fixed it up for me while I still sat holding Duo's hand. They put sheets on the bed and left me a towel, a gown and pajama pants on top of it, which surprised me a little. I hadn't expected to be given them. When they went to leave a nurse came in to check on Duo. She shot something into his IV and gave me a smile before she bid me good night and left.

I debated with myself for a bit then set Duo's hand gently on the bed and picked up the hospital clothes. At least now I had something to sleep in and could take a much needed shower.

The shower was nothing to brag about, it was after all a hospital shower. However, I couldn't have cared a less. I would be clean. I unwrapped the soap and scrubbed my entire body down, washed my hair with shampoo and even put in the conditioner after I rinsed the shampoo out. Being clean definitely felt much better than being sweaty and dirty.

The pajama pants were cotton so I didn't mind not having any underwear on. I didn't bother with the gown since I rarely wore a shirt to bed unless it was a tee shirt. Duo probably didn't have any on either since he was only dressed in a hospital gown in the bed. He slept the entire day and even now, I hoped he would open his eyes. I was tired and knew I had to sleep.

The cot was close enough to the bed that I could reach out and touch Duo when laying down. I knew this because I tested it. Duo didn't move as I brushed my fingers along his arm. A sudden urge came over me to kiss him and I gave into it willingly.

I bent over him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then his nose before briefly claiming his lips with my own. Those lips were warm, but a bit chapped. I would go get him some lip balm in the morning or call Quatre to bring it for me. Crawling back into the cot, I couldn't help but feel lonely and a bit cold. Duo had been sleeping next to me for a few months now, and his absence didn't go unnoticed.

An ache grew in my chest to just climb into bed with Duo, even though I knew I couldn't. If he were to wake up with me in there with him, he might think he was still at his old apartment with... them. That caused a shiver to go up my spine and I shook myself for thinking about it. I finally contented myself with watching Duo's face until sleep claimed me and the nightmares began.

My subconscious has always liked to toy with me and my unconscious was no better. I dreamed that Duo was still in that room with those men, only this time, I was there too. I was strapped the the wall, naked and in the same position that Duo had been in when I found him. A collar was placed around my neck that held me upright and I had no choice but to watch as those four men molested and raped Duo again and again.

I was helpless. I couldn't move to save him or look away as they did those awful acts to him again. My arms strained to get the cuffs off, but as much as I pulled the tighter the cuffs became. Duo screamed for me to help him. Begged me to save myself if I couldn't and leave him there to die. I realized with a start that he was quickly moving away from me and being pulled into the darkness. Then there was silence and only my own screams resounded.

How could I have failed him?

A blood curdling scream filled my ears, but I could see nothing. Then my vision filled with the color of violet and I knew I wasn't dreaming.

My eyes snapped open and I awoke to a sudden, sharp gasp that could only be coming from Duo. He was sitting up in bed, panting hard, trying to get some breath back into his lungs and looking around the room with wide scared eyes. He was also sweating profusely, and I could see that the moisture was coming through the hospital gown he wore.

Sitting up slowly, I bent and brushed my finger against his arm. His head snapped towards me and he held his breath, looking at me as if he couldn't believe I was real.

"Duo, it's just me." He kept staring at me in disbelief, while I tried to explain. "We're in the hospital, you're safe now. Quatre, Trowa, and I brought you here. The doctors say you'll make a full recovery." Duo started breathing again, panting in a way that I thought sounded like he was going to cry. It surprised me when his eyes closed and he turned his face away from me. He was saying something under his breath and I strained to hear it.

"Now you've seen how much of a slut I am." He had whispered. I was out of bed and climbing behind Duo in a matter of seconds, barely having time to remember about his fractured ribs.

Duo stiffened a bit as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his hair. "Don't ever call yourself that again! You aren't anything like that, not to me! I love you!"

"How can you? They raped me, made me theirs and I couldn't stop them."

"Why didn't you get me or tell me they were at the club? I would've kept you away from them." I asked, pulling Duo to rest against my chest.

"Because they-" He stopped.

"Because they what?"

"They would taken you with them instead if I didn't. They would've raped you too, just like I dreamed they would. I couldn't let that happen! I love you too much to let them do it to you Heero!"

"You did it to protect me." I realized with a start. _He went through hell again just to protect me!_

"I had to, even if you don't want me anymore, and how can you?" His voice began to take on a high pitch and tears flowed freely from his eyes. "How can you want me when you can't even fuck me now?" He whispered and bowed his head. _Not want him anymore?_

"I have never fucked you, Duo. We made love each and every time. Our relationship isn't based on sex or anything in regards to the act. We don't have to have sex, especially not until you're healed up completely. There is more than one way to be intimate and it has nothing to do with sex or making love. I still want you Duo, more than anything, so stop thinking like that!" Duo just stared at me throughout my small speech and lowered his eyes when I stopped. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in this room at the moment.

"You need to rest and recover your strength. Are you in any pain?" He shook his head. "Do you want me to keep holding you?"

"I want you to, but I don't deserve-" I covered his mouth with my hand and slowly lowered his shaking body to the bed. My left arm, I placed across his belly and my right was under the pillows beneath Duo's head. I kissed his lips gently and then his forehead. Duo didn't react to them much except for his eyes fluttering a bit. I kissed his cheek gently, tasting his salty tears before speaking again.

"You do deserve me and I deserve you. We need each other and I'll take care you whenever you need me. I promised you. Don't you remember? Now isn't any different." I kissed his cheek again and nuzzled my nose in his hair. "Just sleep. I'm right here."

Duo nodded off eventually and I dozed a bit, but didn't fall asleep entirely. Partially because I wanted to monitor Duo while he slept and ease any nightmares he may be having. He had at least three that I knew of and eased them with soft caresses and words. Duo curled against my body like he always had, which relieved me more than I would have liked to admit.

I was afraid he wouldn't want to be touched or held after this incident. Afraid that maybe he would cringe away whenever I would try to touch or kiss him. However, I was glad when he was cuddled against me, if not more so than he used to. Duo even wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. I made sure he didn't pull at his IV too much and tucked his head underneath my chin to lay on my chest.

He didn't stir the rest of the night.

xxxxx

The sun rose in the sky like it did every morning and like it did on some days, the light shined directly in my eyes. A nurse came in around five and thankfully twisted the blinds so they would direct the sunlight to the other side of the room instead of my eyes. She was a bit surprised to see me in bed with Duo. Okay, that would be an understatement.

She was shocked to find the two of us in the same bed and was about to say something when I pressed a finger to my lips and pointed down at Duo. Any comment she might have said died on her tongue. She came over and checked the IV, shot some painkillers in the IV site and noted how much saline was still in the bag that hung next to the bed. (1)

Duo mumbled something in his sleep and I stroked his braid and kissed his forehead. The nurse got a soft look in her eyes and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You're good medicine for him." She smiled at me and I smiled back before she walked out the door and shut it with a barely audible click. Duo slept most of the morning and didn't even wake up when Trowa and Quatre came to visit.

Quatre came in first, holding a bag that was probably filled with clothes for me and noticed what was going on in the room. He turned to Trowa with a hushing motion of his fingers before entering in the rest of the way. Trowa had a vase of red roses in his hands and set it down on the table before sitting down next to the bed.

"I didn't expect you to jump in bed with Duo this fast Heero." Quatre remarked quietly. I glared at him, this wasn't a time to joke, but Quatre amended it by his next words. "He's having nightmares isn't he?"

"Yes."

"I had to hold him whenever he slept after what happened with Alex. Trowa, too when I couldn't be around or the both of us would laying on each side of him to hold him so the nightmares wouldn't be so bad. It makes him feel safe."

"I know." I stared down at Duo's closed eyelids and gently pushed back his bangs to kiss his forehead.

"Mmm..." He moaned a bit then nuzzled against my chest with his cheek. It won a smile from me and the guys as well.

"We ran into the doctor on the way to the room." Trowa said softly and reached out to run his fingers down Duo's braid.

"Oh really? What did he say?"

"Duo has to stay here for a the rest of the week. Mostly it's to observe him and makes sure that his ribs won't shift and hurt him any more than they probably already do. I'm surprised he's curled up on his side like that." Trowa said and eyed the bandages wrapped around Duo's chest. He could only tell because the gown gaped in the back and he could see them from where he was sitting.

"The doctor told us before, his ribs were fractured only on the right side, so he can lay on his left side without hurting himself." I informed him. I had paid attention when they spoke to him. I just didn't add to the conversation.

"I must have not heard that." Trowa sighed a little bit louder than I think he intended, but it was enough. Duo's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, which he instantly regretted. His arms wrapped around his right side and he instantly laid back down on me.

"Ugh." He groaned and panted as the pain of sitting up so fast seized him. I gently stroked his arm and kissed his temple as he tried to calm down and relax again.

"Shhh... It's alright Duo. Quatre and Trowa are just here to visit you."

"Kat?" He panted and looked for him and then smiled at him. It was a pained smile, but it was still a smile.

"Hey there, Duo. You have to stop jarring your wounds like that or they'll open up again." The blond chided.

"Always the mother hen. It's good to see you again though. I didn't know if I was ever going to." He voice trembled a bit and Quatre got up and stroked his hand down Duo's cheek before leaning forward and kissing Duo on the forehead.

"But thanks to Heero you can. We just want you to get better and stop giving everyone a scare." He kissed him again and then sat on the bed next to my hip. Trowa scooted forward and took Duo's hand in his own and ran his thumb across the backs of Duo's fingers. Duo turned his head and smirked at him.

"Wherever Kat is, Tro is right behind him." I sat back a bit so Duo could sit in between my legs and lay back against me so he could be comfortable. "Thanks Heero. I gave everybody a scare didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. But we found you and you're safe now. No one can get you with us here, I promise." Trowa kissed his hand tenderly before laying it back on the bed.

"Why do you all put up with me?" Duo wondered out loud. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around him and shared a look with our friends.

"Because we love you, and you love us." I said softly against his cheek. Duo sighed a little then turned and kissed me softly then pulling away a bit to rest his head against mine.

"I do. I love all of you, even if I don't deserve it."

"Listen to me Duo and listen good," Trowa started to speak, his voice soft, yet dead serious and commanding. "You deserve us no matter what has happened in the past, the present, and even in the future. You are our friend, and even more than that even though there are no words to describe it. You belong with us and we love you unconditionally no matter what. Understand? No matter what.

"I want you to promise us that you'll stop saying all this 'I'm unworthy' crap you're spewing, because none of it is true. Quatre and I have known you since middle school and Heero knows you more intimately then we can, so if you think we don't know who you are, save your breath. We know who you are and how we feel towards you. We won't change our minds about you just because someone used you."

I had never heard Trowa speak this way, to Duo or anybody else, but I could see how his words broke through to Duo. He heard them, loud and clear.

"You're still our friend, you're still Heero's boyfriend, lover, soul mate, what have you. Nothing about you has changed you beyond repair. Nothing! Okay?"

Duo was quiet them spoke. "What about the rapes?" He sounded miserable and I could feel him shaking in my arms.

"Nothing Duo." I whispered in his ear. "I made you mine and you made me yours. Nothing has changed that. I desire you always, but I want you to heal. I couldn't keep you safe from them because you didn't tell me. You chose to protect me from them by going with them and having them use you instead of letting them have me."

Quatre and Trowa didn't know about this and their eyes widen at the revelation.

"You protected and I'm forever grateful that you did that for me. But, if I had the opportunity to kill the bastards I would have."

"Actually Heero, you put that guy in the hospital. The cops were here with him. He's under lock and key, but that beating you gave him did almost kill him. Most of his ribs are broken with a lot of internal swelling and you broke his jaw, besides his hands and fingers. The doctors doubt he will be able to use them again." Quatre told me.

"Well if he ever comes near Duo again, I'll finish the job." I promised.

"No chance of that I think. If Duo testifies in court then all of them could serve life sentences."

"Then it's over?" Duo asked eyes hopeful.

"If you testify to a judge, yes. It would be over."

"I'll testify, but only if..."

"We'll be right beside you." Quatre said and eased Duo's fears.

"Then I promise to stop blaming myself." Duo said and settled in my arms, the tense muscles finally relaxing somewhat.

"We're glad to hear it." I said and squeezed him gently. Duo just sighed and asked how the club was. He wasn't back to normal, but we could work on that.

Quatre and Trowa stayed all morning long until the nurse that checked on Duo earlier came in and brought a basin of water with her as well as a towel and washcloth.

"I'm afraid you gentlemen must leave until Mr. Maxwell has been bathed and gets new bandages for his cuts and ribs." The nurse told them. Quatre smiled at her and said they had to leave anyway. He leaned down and gently hugged and kissed Duo good bye and then let Trowa do the same.

"We'll call you later Heero." Quatre promised as he headed out the door. I nodded to him and then was alone with the nurse and Duo.

"Do you want to help me bathe him?" She asked, but Duo looked at her warily.

"Can't he just wash me himself?" He asked and smiled at her. I knew that smile. It was the smile that could make me melt when he beamed it at me. The nurse scanned him with her eyes then sighed.

"I suppose so, but make sure to call me back in after you're finished. I need to fix your dressings." She handed the washcloth and towel to me and I took them. She pulled the curtain around the bed so even if someone came in the room, no one would see Duo naked. I heard the door click closed and began helping Duo out of his gown.

"I guess I do need a sponge bath with all these bandages. I think they were trying to make me into a mummy." Duo remarked as I slowly removed all the ones on his chest and thighs. There was still another one to be removed. The one wrapped around Duo's penis. Duo must have seen me hesitate since he reached down and removed it himself and winced. "Guess we can't have sex either way, can we?"

"Duo, don't." I soaked the washcloth in the soapy water and began to gently wipe him down and clean his cuts. Most of them were no longer bleeding but needed to be covered to prevent infection. Duo stayed still as I cleansed his penis and testicles and I noted that most of the cuts weren't that deep. They were cuts that were meant to hurt painfully and I was a little annoyed at myself that I didn't castrate the bastard like I wanted to.

I patted Duo dry with the towel and called the nurse back in. I watched as she bandaged Duo so I would know how to do it later. I couldn't wait to get him home.

Only a few more days, but to me it seemed like an eternity.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

Thank you to those of you that have reviewed:** Serena429**(Hugs you!), **Jenna** (Welcome and thanks for the review!), **XtoxicXtearsX **(I love the pen name. Very cool and thank you!), **Nikkler** (You make my day! Hugs you!), **ZaKai** (You review on most of my fics. Thank you some much for the feedback, it's nice to know that people like my work.), **Yaruna** (Welcome and keep reviewing. More on the way. No worries.),** LiZzard **(Thank you for posting on two sites! huggles I love the feedback!),** DKJoy **(You're awesome. The fact that you reveiw whenever you can makes it worth it. Thank you so much for the support.), **Anissa32 **(you switched sites! OO That's okay though. I'm glad to hear from you.), **Nita-sama** (You are awesome! I wish I could kill off the bastards, but we wouldn't want Duo to suffer more, do we? Thanks for the comment. Hugs), **Rose Fury** (I'm glad you came back and don't worry there's always time to catch up. And I promise, they'll do a bit more rotting. Heh heh.), **ShinigamiGirl** (makes sure to lock the bastards up and throw away the key check. Thanks so much!), **Lady of the Rose and Rain **(I hope this chapter satisfies your question. Thank you and See I updated! ) **Moon Wizard** (Here's an update! I hoped you like it. It's not so much a cliffhanger this time see. Points at the last sentence grin) Thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs you all!

Please Review!

10 reviews please before I post the next chapter.

(1) IV site- aka the angio catheter or where the IV goes directly into the patients' hand. (I learned this from my mom since she is a Medical Technologist. She draws blood out of people for testing, but also helps with IV's.


	47. Intensity

Chapter 47: Intensity

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The court hearing went over rather quickly and both to Duo's and my relief. Duo only had to be in the court room with a judge instead of with all of the men who had sexually assaulted him. He was so sullen at times, mostly when I can home to him and relieved either Trowa or Quatre from guard duty.

It wasn't that I was overprotective of him that made me ask them. I couldn't keep taking days to weeks off when I wanted to any more and as much as Margo adored me, she didn't like the new version of me being away from my desk so much.

When I first got Duo home, I brought all of my work with me and some extra as well to make up for lost time. I handed it back to Margo the next day and even though she was pleased, she was still upset that I was missing all the important meetings I was supposed to attend while nursing Duo back to health.

Duo was hurting badly when I had to move him around. The bruises he received were making him sore and uncomfortable and didn't help me any when I had to feed him since repositioning him without causing anything to hurt him was nearly impossible. Quatre checked in with me at least five or more times a day until finally I couldn't take it anymore and told him to take care of Duo himself if he thought he could.

And he did.

He showed up the next morning with coffee in his hands and took charge the moment he entered the apartment. He told me to get ready for work and not worry about Duo one bit and after two weeks of either of our two friends in my apartment and the court hearing finally over, I thought Duo would slowly come back to normal.

The problem was, he wasn't even attempting to try to be like he was before.

If I made him something to eat, he would eat a bit of it, utter a thanks and stare off into space waiting for me to finish. If I wanted to watch a show and asked him if he wanted something different on he said what we were watching was fine then just watch it or sit where I put him. If I told him the world was coming to and end he would have probably said that it was nice and just go back to day dreaming.

I was completely at a loss.

Duo didn't care what went on around him anymore. He didn't state his opinions on anything, just said whatever that had been planned was okay. It was driving me insane.

I came home tonight with a treat for him, mocha latte flavored chocolate torte (1) and a coffee from the diner. Everyone there was wondering what had happened to Duo when I came in and I told them that he just needed to be alone, which was as much of the truth as there was.

Duo just wanted to be left alone and Quatre or Trowa were only there during the day to keep him company and make sure he was doing okay. I found him laying on the couch watching some kind of show that I hadn't seen before but let it go for the moment to see if Trowa was still around since it was his day to come over.

"You just missed him." Duo called out softly. "He left ten minutes ago to catch the alcohol shipment with Kat."

"Couldn't he have waited until I got here?" I asked back, surprised that Duo was chatty today.

"I told him he could stop baby-sitting me and go back to his lover. Oh believe me, he tried to stay but I chucked a shoe at him when he started to hover like Kat." That surprised me.

"You threw a shoe at him?" I went over to the couch after laying the torte on the counter and brought him a cup of coffee. He took a sip and I saw a ghost of a smile on his face before he sipped some more. I sighed and waited for him to continue, but he was in one of those moods again and I just wanted to get supper done.

"What do you want to eat?" He shrugged.

"You don't care or don't know?" Another shrug, then he went back to sipping the coffee. My patience was running thin and I really just wanted to grab him and shake him until the real Duo popped out. Although, I knew that was a bad idea and wouldn't work any way. Suggestions sometimes worked the best. "How about a pizza with mushrooms?"

"Sounds fine to me. Make whatever you want, you know I'll eat it."

"Fine." I went to make the pizza from scratch since I knew how and we always had a stock of supplies any way. Duo came over to watch me as I sprinkled the cheeses on top of the sauce and he grabbed a handful himself and helped sprinkle more on it. We worked together in silence until I opened up the can and then placed the mushrooms on top of the cheese and placed it in the oven. It would only take fifteen minutes, but I still wanted Duo to talk to me.

"So what did you do today?" He glanced up at me then back down to the oven, waiting for the pizza to get done and the small chit chat over with.

"What I have been doing since I got to come home. I get up, take a shower, Tro or Kat comes, we watch some TV together, have lunch, they clean the apartment while I stare at the screen some more, they make me do stretches and my work out, and then they make me comfy for your return home oh mighty one. My day is boring compared to yours."

"You think so?" I arched my brow at him and looked at him for a moment before realizing he was turning away from me.

"Yeah, I know so. You probably have fun with all the computers and getting hit on at ever turn. Did someone ask you out yet? Maybe out for lunch so you could have a good time and I wouldn't know about it?"

_WHAT?_

"How could you even think of me that way?" I asked stunned and hurt at his harsh words. This wasn't the Duo I loved. This Duo was bitter.

"It isn't so uncommon, Heero," he said conversationally. "A lot of people find a nice piece of ass when their current one is broken and can't service anymore. I hope you're needs are being fulfilled by someone pleasant since I'm so repulsive. When do you want me to move out?"

I couldn't speak. The stabs kept coming and slashed through my heart without mercy. Duo's voice trembled even as he was saying all these horrible things. He was pushing me. Pushing and testing to see how much he could prod me until I got furious with him and made him leave.

Was that his plan?

I wouldn't fall for something like this after all we had been through.

Steeling myself, I walked over to him and tilted his face up to mine. His eyes wouldn't turn to meet me, but I didn't need them to since I wasn't looking for anything.

Slowly, I descended on his soft lips and claimed them in the only way I could show Duo how I really felt without putting too much strain on him. I kissed him deeper and I felt him respond to me. He yielded his mouth to mine and I took charge of the kiss. Poured all my love where he and I connected and let it filter down into his soul.

I gently let him go and cupped his face in my hands to watch those violet orbs finally turn to me. His eyes full of tears and sorrow, of hope and misery, and pain. Open and vulnerable for me to see inside his very soul was the real Duo looking out of those amethyst jewels.

He reached for me and pulled me to him and held on tight as the flood broke and all I felt was the sobs that ripped through him. My shirt was quickly becoming wet as the tears were released from their prisons and all I could do was hang onto him and say meaningless nothings to him.

Duo needed to be grounded to me and find that safe place he had once found in me before. He had to search for it and grasp it once again with all his might and never let go of it again.

I don't know how long we were locked in that embrace but it didn't matter. My lover needed it and I would give him the sun if it was in my power to give to him. The guilt was rushing back to him and the apology was planted on his tongue as we parted. I hushed him with a finger and then a kiss then smelt the pizza.

It was starting to burn, but was still salvageable and we both ate it. Every attempt Duo made at an apology, I hushed him. I knew he didn't mean what he had said and I knew how much he was kicking himself for letting it slip out in a moment of weakness. That was punishing him enough and I didn't want him to feel guilty.

He was afraid of losing me and I knew it.

Dinner was a quiet affair and Duo kept looking up at me through the shelter of his bangs. His eyes were still casting the sadness and guilt, waiting for me to make some kind move to follow the threat he had suggested and I finally knew what I was going to say to him.

"Where would you go if I tossed you out of here and never wanted to see you again?" I asked coldly.

Duo's eyes widened and he blinked a few moments before stumbling out an answer. "I-I g-guess, I w-w-would go to Quatre and Tro's apartment or the club."

"And what about if they didn't want you there? You'd be intruding on their lives. Do you think they would forgive you and forget about it?"

"I-I don't know. Kat wouldn't do that to me, but I see you're point." Duo looked away and played with the burnt pizza crust still on his plate.

"Duo. Don't just say that when you really don't know."

"I know I'm a burden to you. I keep piling on all the ways I'm a slut and you keep me out of pity!" Duo shouted and got up. I grabbed his arm before he could run and pulled him back to me. I settled him in my lap and held him tightly. He didn't struggle or try to escape me. The body in my arms was tense but willing to be touched and I bent to kiss his temple.

"You aren't a burden, but you are being a pain in the ass. Trowa told you stop thinking badly of yourself!"

"I can't help it."

"I think you can." I picked him up and sat him on the table so I could see his face even if he ducked his head.

"Why do you think I would want anyone, but you?" Duo opened his mouth and I placed my fingers on his lips to stop him. "Don't answer that. Just listen to me." Duo nodded and I took my fingers away.

"You are the only one I love and anything that has happened to you doesn't change anything. You tried to scare me away with your past before and it didn't work then and this time is no different. If you even begin to think our relationship is based on sex, I'll smack you.

"I haven't stayed by your side this long to leave you because we don't have to change the sheets as often. What goes on between us stays between us and no one else. I love everything about you and I just wish you would stop making up excuses for me to leave you, because I won't.

"You have nowhere else to go that would welcome you as much as I would. If think I would shut my door on you, you're mistaken. I need you in my life and it is where you belong. Now, if you don't mind... I want a kiss from my real lover and not the ghost of him this time."

Duo smirked and leaned into me for a long, passionate kiss. He sat in my lap as it grew more intense and I could taste him even when he pulled away. We had come through some tough hurdles and I knew that there was a long road to his recovery that still had to be discovered. The first steps were baby sized and I knew that not all the hurdles could be conquered just yet.

xoxoxoxox

"Hey Heero, do you think we could go out to the movies when you get home?" Duo called from the bedroom as I emerged from the shower. He had already taken his and was in the process of drying his hair when I entered our bedroom. He had the remainder of his bandages removed yesterday and felt good enough to do some work finally. Quatre and Trowa would be at the club to help him reorganize what he wanted to do and I was driving him there for the sake of my own sanity.

"Sure when do you want me to pick you up. I'll get out around 4:30 today. Margo said we have a board meeting this morning for some new buyers so it shouldn't be a problem." I pulled on my clothes and then settled behind him. "Scoot back a little. Let me help you." He handed me the brush and I quickly smoothed his damp with the stroke of the brush and my fingers.

I quickly set it in a braid and help him get ready. We were out the door in under five minutes and we stopped at a fast food place to pick up a quick meal. Duo stayed quite throughout the drive, but when I finally pulled up to the club he looked over at me with a look that melted my heart.

"You'll be back exactly at five, right?" Duo asked softly.

"I promise, my heart." I leaned over to him and gave him a gentle kiss, which he responded to full heatedly. He got out then and waved as I drove back onto the road and off to work.

The meeting met first thing and I was thankful for the full coffee pot that was in the room. I needed it desperately to keep myself awake. The new buyers had a thousand questions and I couldn't escape no matter how much I tried. When they were finally satisfied with all the answers we provided, Margo let me get away and finish my work. It didn't take me long and I was on my way back to Duo before I knew it.

The club doors were open and as I drove into the lot, I spotted Duo sitting on the sidewalk with his head resting on his knees. His arms were wrapped around his legs and I noticed that Trowa wasn't that far away from him helping Quatre install a new light bulb in the club sign.

Duo just seemed to be staring out into space again and I noticed him looking at his watch every few moments. I parked my car around back without being noticed and looked at the time myself. It was exactly five o'clock, but Duo didn't spot me yet. I walked under the cover of shadow that the building provided and snuck around. Looking around the corner, I saw that Duo was rocking himself back and forth gently and that Trowa had joined him.

"Where is he, Tro?" Duo grumbled. "He said he was going to be here at five!"

"Relax Duo, I'm sure he's coming. He promised you, didn't he? Maybe he just got caught up in traffic." Trowa said gently.

"Yeah, sure. Or maybe he decided to just leave me here and go find someone else to fuck!" The bitter tone was back in his voice and I watched as Duo's head suddenly snapped to the side. Trowa had smacked him!

"What is wrong with you Duo? Why are you saying that? Heero would never do that! You and I both know it!" Trowa demanded angrily.

"You sound just like him. I know he wouldn't do that, but I can't stop thinking that maybe it will happen. I couldn't deal with that again, Tro. To just be loved for one instant and then have it all disappear and become someones fuck toy again, I just can't do it any more. I love him so much and I just want to stay around him all the time. I don't want him to be mad at me, but I-I can't help thinking that he's more than I deserve. That I'm just holding him back and he deserves to be free from all the shit that goes on with me."

Duo's voice cracked at the last part and I watched as Trowa gathered him into his arms and stroked his hair. He wasn't crying, but he was close enough to tears that they could start to fall at any minute.

"Duo, you have to stop thinking like this. It isn't good for you! If Heero caught you saying this-"

"I know. I know. He'd demand to know what was going on. It isn't even him, Tro. It's me. After Alex pulled that act on me all I can think about is it happening again. Heero makes me forget it most of the time, but lately..." Duo sighed. "I just keep seeing it happening again and for some reason I can't make the Heero in my dreams come to my rescue.

"In my dreams he just stands there and watches, other times he walks away as if nothing bad was happening and it hurts. But, do you know what the worst thing is?" Trowa shook his head. "The worst one is when Heero isn't even Heero. He starts out being Heero and seduces me until I can't move, then he turns into Alex! That is the worst thing that I have ever dreamed, but ever since those creeps did it to me again, I haven't been able to, to get hard. No perverted thoughts pop out at the most random times. It's almost like I'm a whole new person and it scares me."

"Have you ever thought about talking to a doctor about it?"

"No. What good what it do for me to have a doc examine my head to only tell me I'm fucked up beyond repair? I think I'm better off just letting Heero take the lead for now and if all goes to shit, you'll see me bright and early on your doorstep." Duo tried to grin the last part, but Trowa wasn't laughing.

"You're always welcome with us, but don't you think Heero ought to hear this little speech you're giving me?"

"Maybe when he actually gets here. I don't know Tro. Our relationship isn't based on sex I know that, but I still miss it since I couldn't do anything about it for the past few weeks. I just wish Heero would make love to me again soon. Sometimes I think it's the one thing that I'm afraid of since it brings all the chaos I create in this world, but Heero is the only one who chases away that fear." He smiled gently and I slowly slipped away. I started my car and fixed the clock so it read 4:59 instead of well passed 5:00 and drove down the road to make it look like I was coming off the highway.

Duo noticed me right away and pulled instantly away from Trowa. He didn't seem to mind and was rather amused by it as well. Duo stood up and waved me over to him. I smiled as I drove right in front of him and leaned out the window to give him a kiss. He responded back then glared at me.

"You're late."

"No, I'm not. It's only 4:59."

"What? It can't be!"

"Sure it can, because it is." Duo leaned forward and looked at the clock.

"Well, I'll be..." He scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "Heh, I guess my watch is faster than I thought."

"Unless, my clock is just slow?" I suggested. I felt bad lying to him but I needed to figure out the best way to convince Duo my intentions to keep him were clear. "Move away for a minute." Duo stepped to the side and I opened my door, caught his arm and tugged him over and into my lap.

"Whoa Heero! What are you-"

"Hush Love. A dinner and the movies a wait us." I yanked the door closed and wrapped my left arm around Duo so he would be secure and handled the steering wheel with my right one. The drive to the diner was short, but I knew the ladies missed him dearly. They all fussed over him and chatted while I ordered for the both of us. Carol waited on us again and told Duo how boring it was without him popping in at odd times lately. He laughed and smiled for him, but I could see the stress lines around his eyes that told me he wanted to get away from them and just talk to me.

Our dinner arrived soon enough and we both ate our fill. Duo ate more than he had previously and managed to finish his entire plate, to the point of swiping up the gravy with his fingers and sucking them dry. I stared at the open display as my mouth watered at the sight.

"What's a matter Hee-chan? Having a bit of trouble?" He smirked, knowing my 'problem.'

"You're always trouble, Beloved." I took his hand and kissed it tenderly while staring into his violet orbs. A light blush covered those cheeks in a matter of seconds and I smirked as I caused him to have a few problems of his own, or so I hoped.

Instead of letting him go, I scooted out of our booth and tugged him out with me. I had come prepared and threw the bill and tip on the table in a heap then pulled Duo out the door. My car was waiting along the side of the diner away from the windows and I decided to take advantage of it now.

I pulled Duo to me in order to turn him around quickly and press him against the car. He was startled at the feel of cold metal behind him, but as soon as I caught his lips with mine, his eyelids closed and he moaned my welcome onslaught.

The beef tips and gravy he ate still lingered there, but I could taste him underneath all the added flavors. I pressed my thigh against him and was a bit shocked when I found he was flaccid. He felt the pressure of my thigh and broke away from our kiss.

"I'm sorry." He gasped out and put his face in his hands. "I can't help it. I haven't been... I can't- I'm sorry Heero. I want you, I really do but I'm-" I pulled his hands away and kissed him some more. Duo responded to all of them but I could tell he was holding back. Like he was afraid of letting go.

"It's just me, Duo. That doesn't matter. You've just gone through so much in such a short time that it'll take time to feel safe again. We can go home if you want, but I bet you're sick of just being there."

"Yeah." He sighed. "If it's okay with you can we still go to the movies?"

"Of course it, love. Anything for you." I let him get in on his own side this time. He seemed to need the space and I let him have it. Duo picked out the movie he wanted to see when we arrived and I paid for it saying he wasn't working too much yet and it was my treat.

We climbed up to the back of the movie theater and I moved the drink holder so I could be closer to him. He loved it and leaned against me as the movie started. Advertisements rolled through and Duo pointed out some of the movies he would like to see when they came out. I promised him we would go to them and played with his braid as the movie started.

Romantic movies are not my favorite, but Duo seemed to want to be reminded of a fairytale and I didn't deny him it. Denying what he wanted so badly and yet even though he was with me he was still frightened of it. I felt him shiver a bit and looked down at him then back at the screen. The concubine was laying across her master's lap awaiting to be punished for a man had taken her and she was said to be stained now.

Duo was feeling the same way. The master wiped her tears away and pulled her to him in an embrace. He forgave her because it wasn't her fault and he sent the man that raped her to the guard and he beheaded him. I felt Duo hold onto me tighter through every scene that followed. He just watched everything play out as I caressed his hair.

All the scenes could be related to us and our relationship, except for one.

The rapist's brother came to kill the king for murdering his brother, but before he could slay him, the woman threw herself in front of the king as was killed. He avenged her after a bloody sword fight and went back to the love of his life. The last words she uttered, were she was glad to serve him and give him her heart. He responded in kind saying he would keep her heart safe as she know had his and it only belonged to her. (2)

The movie ended on that note and I felt a sigh leave Duo. People were filing out of the theater but he refused to move. He just stayed still and watched the credits roll to the end. The lights came back on and the clean up crew entered. Duo shifted in my arms and looked up at my face.

"Did you like it?" He whispered to me softly.

"I did, but it was very sad. I'm glad you aren't crying though." I whispered back just as softly.

"I think I've cried enough today. Do you want to go home?"

"I am home. My home is you." He stared at my for a moment before a smile blossomed on his face. I smiled back at him and caressed his face. "Anywhere you are is home to me, no matter where we are, my heart is yours."

"My heart is yours too." We sat there a bit longer, as the clean-up crew worked around yes. My words had stung through all the pain and misery Duo had been feeling lately, but was only a small dent in what I had to build up in him again.

My home was Duo and I had to show him, his was truly with me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

A/N: Holy CRAP! I haven't updated in ages. Well I hope this long chapter is to your liking even if Duo had to be really really angsty. Heero will stick by him and does have his work cut out from him. And as a second note, it takes months to years for rape victims to trust anyone again, so Duo is being characterized as such. I know what I'm talking about peoples, so please don't assume Duo will be bright and cheery any time soon, because that isn't the way it works. There will be some time jumps in the next chapters and I will make note of it you can be sure. College life is chaos as is my job, so expect my updates to be random is all I can say for right now.

(1) This dessert comes from the restaurant I work at and it certainly is very tasty. Think of dark chocolate that is super creamy and soft enough to be cake but just pure chocolate. That's the only way I know how to describe it.

(2) This is not taken from any movie I know, since I don't expect the boys to be watching anything we do. So I know it, but it's pretty general in nature. shrug

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and being patient with me! Please send me at least 8 reviews and I'll try to write more soon, but I can't promise anything.

Huggles! Good luck to everyone in anything you're doing right now, because I'm sure everyone needs it!


	48. Faith

Chapter 48: Faith

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As I walked back to the apartment that Duo and I have shared for a good chunk of the year, I think of how much of a rollercoaster our time together has been. A lot of the things we did together was all for Duo's sake. Even more so was the bond we had developed and the healing he had to go through to get his head on straight. He had gone through so many changes that I had to change too, and learned a lot of things that I didn't know about myself. I had done it all for him, because it was what he needed.

Duo needed to know that he wasn't alone anymore. He had to understand that I wasn't going to turn into Alex. Alex was in prison. He didn't just suddenly show up once again to come and ruin Duo's life with me. It was because of those bastards that Duo had lost the confidence he had once held in himself. Trying to rebuild it was going to take a long time. But what was worse, he had lost his confidence in me at the worst of times.

I had let him down. I hadn't been able to protect him from the rapists that he was willing to go with because of his fear that they would take me away from him. And I was stuck within the guilt that welled up from what those actions had caused him to bear through once again.

At least, he didn't suffer alone.

I can't recall my exact thoughts now that we have settled back into our routine. The only big change being that I haven't initiated sex since he'd been hurt and it was eating at him. The conversation he had with Trowa made me realize I was treating him like he was made out of spun glass. Ever since his breakdown I had tried to do anything I could do for him, but refused to act in any way that might remind him of how those bastards treated him. Duo just ended up getting more and more upset with each passing day and I hadn't noticed until he wanted to know if I had taken another lover since he was the 'broken toy.'

Needless to say, his depression scared me. He would be moody on some days and on others... he just did whatever I told him, as if he were a slave and I was his master.

I didn't want to be his master. I wanted my Duo back. My lover that had as many rights and reasons to be treated equal as any other person on the street would.

When we had gotten back from our date last week, I had finally seen what I was missing. Duo even tried to crawl into my lap when we got home that night and I think he would have tried something if he hadn't passed out as soon as I moved him and his head hit the pillow.

I hadn't slept at all that night. Thoughts spinning around in my head over and over with no beginning or end to them and sadly, there was not a single answer to the problem I was facing.

Duo moved a lot in the night and when I curled his body into mine all the tension bled out of his and he buried his face in my neck and finally was able to relax. Even in sleep, his body knew my touch and welcomed it and my guilt increased even more. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and continued to think well into the pre-hours before dawn and finally thought of a plan I would have to do, even though I knew I might not like the results.

Tonight was a bit different than most nights. Duo had cooked our dinner and cleaned while I was at work, although he should have been at the club. When I asked him about it he just smiled and said Trowa and Quatre could handle it and they had given their permission to take the night off.

I knew they had.

The smells that wafted from the kitchen were heavenly and I told Duo this as well. He just shrugged at me then came to give me a welcome home kiss. His lips tasted salty and I knew it wasn't from anything he ate. I knew the taste of his tears all too well, but I let him go and went to change into some more comfortable clothes. As I went down the hall, I saw Duo sit at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands looking a little shaken. I had to stop myself from rushing back in there and sweeping him into my arms and demanding he talk to me, but my plan wouldn't allow it.

I stripped quickly and tossed on a pair of well-worn jeans and a soft cotton shirt. The apartment was warm enough to wear a tee shirt and I intended to for what I had planned. For all things considered though, I wasn't stupid. I knew how bad this could go and had called Quatre and Trowa while I was at work to tell them about my plan.

Quatre didn't like it one bit, but Trowa... Trowa and I both knew it was about the only thing that just might work. Quatre argued with me until I explained in detail what I was going to try and if all went to hell, I needed him to help me put Duo back together. He grudgingly agreed and I bought the necessary items I needed.

"Heero? Is everything all right?" Duo asked on the other side of the door, shaking me back from my thoughts.

"I'm fine. I'll be right out. Why don't you scoop out what you've been cooking?" I called back to him while pulling off my socks.

"O-okay." He said softly and his footsteps sounded as he walked away. I took a deep breath a tried to steady my nerves and do what needed to be done. I took out the items from my briefcase and put them in the bedside table then went to see what Duo cooked up.

Duo placed the portions of what we would eat for dinner and put the rest to the side for seconds. His back was turned to me and I came up behind him to nibble on his neck in the way that drives him crazy. I could feel the shiver that went up his spine as I licked the spot behind his ear and slipped my arms around his waist to pull him against my chest. He tilted his head to allow me more access and I took advantage of it. Trembling in my arms as I tasted his skin, he stayed silent and allowed me to do whatever I wanted to with his body. He was so deprived of my touch it seemed that he wanted to be reassured in any way possible.

After a few minutes of gently kissing him, I helped him sit in his chair and took the seat next to him. He smirked at me before turning his attention back to his food. We ate in silence. Duo would glance up at me now and then but wouldn't say anything to me. I caught him biting his lip more than once when he thought I wasn't looking. When I was about to eat the last bite I complimented him and he blushed from my praise.

"Who taught you how to cook this?"

"Quatre. He taught me way back in high school. He was the only one out of the three of us who could cook something and not burn it. Trowa knew how to make certain dishes from other cultures but other things just stumped him. He always managed to make desserts though. That was his true talent besides being a good performer."

"So what was your best talent? You make a pretty good dessert and I think I want some." I said a bit harsher than I would ever have. Duo looked up at me with bright worried eyes, but didn't say anything. He merely nodded and I went and grabbed his wrist.

"Now, where should we do this?" I asked aloud and pulled Duo over to the counter and shoved him against the it with my body. I grinded hard against him and felt him shiver in response. "Do you want it Duo? Should we try some new positions? Maybe take you bent over this counter hard and fast? I know that sweet pucker of yours missed me." I watched as Duo's eyes widened and he started to shake.

"Heero? Why are you...?"

"No, the counter won't do. How about on the floor? You're still flexible. Trowa even said you could put your feet behind your head. Now that would be an interesting position, don't you think?"

Duo shook his head and tried to disagree, but I wouldn't let him utter more than a few words at a time.

"Heero, I can't do that anymore. It would hurt too much."

"Hurt too much? But don't you want to satisfy me? Don't you want me to stick it in you and pound you until I bleed you raw?"

He looked at me in fright. Unable to believe I had said I wanted to hurt him.

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Because it's what you want." I slid him to the floor intending to play out what I had said only to be pushed away and knocked over by Duo's strong legs.

"What are you talking about? I don't want that. What's wrong with you, Heero? How can you even say that to me!" He practically screeched at me and scrambled to get away from me. I was two seconds behind him as he hurried into the bedroom only to realize where he had headed. I shut the door behind me and locked it. Duo's panic increased and I could see how he was eyeing up the window. It was his only possibility of escape since he knew he couldn't get passed me. As I stalked closer to him, he took the opportunity that was open and lunged for the window, only to be caught around his middle and dragged over to our bed. He started thrashing around to get away from me. Finally realizing that he was no match for me he got desperate and tried harder to break free.

I got him to the bed and sat on his chest holding him down with my weight and my knees preventing his arms from hitting me. I leaned over and tugged open the bedside table drawer and took out two short silk ties and wrapped him around both his wrists. Then took out the handcuffs that were in there as well and snapped one loop around his wrist before weaving the other end through the metal spokes in the headboard and secured his other wrist in its confines.

Duo was whimpering in fright by the time I shifted to sit on his hips and started to undo his pants. He pulled ineffectively at his hands trying to slip the cuffs off, yet I knew he couldn't. I made sure they were good and tight. When he figured out that he couldn't get free, the blind panic filled his eyes even more, he noticed what I was doing and tried to buck me off of him. My gut clenched painful as that sick feeling wrapped around my stomach. I wanted to end this but knew I had to see it through until the end. Hoping beyond anything that Duo would respond the way I hoped he would finally let go of all that he was feeling.

He thrashed and kicked trying to remove me, but he couldn't. I tugged his pants off and threw them on the floor then just looked at him. Tears were streaming down his face, his chest heaving in great pants of air and his thighs clenched tightly together to prevent me from doing what he knew was going to come next.

I smirked at him playfully even as it turned my stomach and crawled onto the side of the bed. Duo was ever so still and I had to wonder if he was going to kick me, but he remained still even as I caressed him. My fingers trailed down his thighs and calves then slowly back up the inside part of his legs as much as I could and cupped his genitals that lay limp against his thigh.

"You're so very beautiful, Duo. I know you missed me. You didn't let me get to do you a third time like I wanted to in your apartment. Trowa knocked me out before I could make you feel good again. Don't deny it. You want me in you." I whispered to him and watched his eyes fill with a haunted look. I knew he was remember who would say those words to him. Who made him so broken at times that all he could do was sit down and cry until he had no more tears left to shed.

"It'll be just like it was before you're new boyfriend came into your life. You don't need him. You've got me to fill you whenever you need something shoved into you." I saw the name that formed on his lips and knew he was no longer seeing me above him. He was seeing _him._

He thought Alex had come back to rape him all over again.

Just like I thought he would.

"Come on, baby. You know you want it. Open those thighs for me." I tried to coax him to do it, like Trowa said Alex would have. Quatre said Alex sometimes called Duo 'baby' and it was effecting him deeply. Duo's entire body was trembling in fright, his eyes tracking every sweep of my hand and tightening the pressure of his thighs to keep them closed and prevent me from reaching my target.

I began to intensify my touch and began to try and separate his thighs only to have him clench them even harder until I crawled over him and shoved them apart quickly and sat in between them.

"Get away from me Alex! GO AWAY!" Duo screamed and then kicked me hard, right in the stomach. "You know nothing about Heero! NOTHING! He loves me more than you ever did! He didn't rape like you did! You sick twisted fuck! Leave me the fuck alone and get out of here!"

Duo raged and thrashed and soon his wild movements caused the chain to groan and the handcuff chain broke in half and he stood up over me and looked just about ready to deck me if I didn't comply with his demands. I quickly got up and got out of there, silently happy that Duo was finally standing up to what he was afraid of. I unlocked the bedroom door and fled, snatching my keys on the way out so I'd be able to get back in later and went for a walk to give Duo time to calm down.

I hope he has.

The staircases are silent at this late hour. I went to the park that's down the street from my apartment and just sat on the swings, hoping Duo didn't hate me for doing what I knew had to be done. All of this time that I spent with Duo has been so incredible, sometimes I forget where we started out.

No. I take that back. I didn't realize how much pain he hid from me until our entire world started crashing down around us. One phone call that had devastated Duo to the core and ripped all of his strength out of him, leaving me to be his pillar of strength and unending source of love for him to come home to. I can't even imagine how empty I would be without him. His faith in me coming to save him in his time of need never wavered, nor did his love or loyalty to me. There is no other man I would rather have than my Duo.

I finally get to my door and listen for any sign that Duo's in there. The light from the living room shines underneath the door and I at least know he left the light on. The door is locked as I expect it to be. As I open the door, I note that nothings out of place, at least nothing in the living room or kitchen, the bedroom however...

Slowly, I made my way to the bedroom, hoping to find that Duo is still in there. To my utter relief he was, just sitting on the bed with his head in his hands sobbing. I made sure that my footsteps were a bit louder than normal so Duo would hear me. He did and turned to me with red, watery eyes. I collapsed to my knees in front of him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He grasped at my shoulders just as tightly. I allowed him to cry, to shower me with his tears and pretend that those salty drops were washing away the torment I had put him through.

"I forgive you. I realized who you were when you left the apartment. Shit Heero, I really lost it didn't I? I really thought you were Alex. Thank goodness you're not though. I might have killed you." He said in a mere whisper.

"You needed to let it out, Love. You needed to free yourself from him once and for all." He sniffed loudly trying to stop the tears that wouldn't stop forming.

"And how am I supposed to do that Heero?" I smiled gently at him and caressed his hair as I got the key to the handcuffs and freed his wrists from their confines. Red welts appeared on his skin where the metal had rubbed too harshly against the silk and bruised his exposed skin. I softly kissed the hurts that my actions had caused and then gazed into his teary violet eyes.

"I know what you have to do, if you'll let me help you." He nodded and reached for me once more letting me know that my plan didn't make him fear me. It was one of my worst fears, along with Duo breaking down entirely that I worried about. But my fear was unfounded and Duo molded against me as we lay down on our bed and cuddled each other. Trying to put behind the actions of the night.

"So when will you tell me this plan of yours?" He asked quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

"First thing in the morning, I'll tell you what I think you have to do." I kissed his forehead and nuzzled my nose in his hair before watching his eyelids droop and sleep claimed my beautiful lover.

xxxxx

Duo wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but after I explained to him every reason why I thought it needed to be done, he agreed. I made the arrangements near noon and we were on the road by one o'clock. It was a three hour drive to where we had to go and I tried to keep Duo's mind distracted while I drove. We played a few travel games and after that event passed, I started to sing to him with the music on the radio. He blushed and then sang with me until he saw the fence of sharp metal that arose before us.

The guards buzzed us in after they searched us and I proved who I was with my ID. Duo squirmed as we went through the channels and papers we had to sign before the last step in my plan could take effect.

When we finally reached the last set of doors we had to go through, Duo snatched up my hand squeezed. I entwined our fingers and squeezed back letting him know I was still with him in every step he had to take. I nodded to guard when I felt Duo was ready and he took a deep breath before entering the room. There he was, sitting behind a triple thick glass window was the fearsome devil that had haunted Duo's life for so long.

With a final squeeze to my hand, Duo sat in the chair in front of the glass and picked up the phone that hung next to the window and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello Alex."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC...

A/N: I've been working on this chapter for what seems like forever since my muses didn't want to work with me and college life has just been a pain in the ass lately. But I love all my readers and since so many of you poked me, my muses finally agreed and ta da, an update. My final projects are coming up fast so another chapter to this might be put on hold. Hopefully, not as long as the last holding period, but long enough to cause some mobs to form. Eh... maybe. runs off to work on her paintings before the muses flee

Please review and tell me what you thought and thank you's go out to everyone who reviewed and poked me to start writing again and close to finishing this. HUGS!


	49. Tears

Chapter 49: Tears

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I watched as Duo and Alex talked back and forth. Their conversation was a bit strained and Alex didn't really know what to make of it. Duo, for the most part, pretty much told Alex off. He had a new man in his life and he just wanted to let Alex know that he was as good as written off in Duo's mind. After this visit, Duo was no longer going to think of him and he wished him to be damned to the seven hells and to stay there and rot.

Alex wasn't surprised and I had to strain to listen to what was said when I saw Duo's body tensing up more and more as Alex spoke to him. The guard was getting restless as well and wanted to take Alex back to his cell where he would no longer be able to upset Duo.

Just as I was about to tell Duo we could leave now, Alex wanting to get some rise out of Duo jumped out of his chair and banged on the glass. Duo startled badly and fell out of his chair, and it was then that I heard clear as a bell what Alex was saying.

"You good for nothing slut! I gave you exactly what you deserved and then some! Just you wait Duo! When I get out of here, I'm going to hunt you down! That's right! I'll hunt you down and do you all over again until your so torn your ass won't be able to stop bleeding! And then I'll display you as a trophy, place that ass of yours on a pedestal and let anyone have a chance to feel how loose you are after I'm done with you!" Alex screeched as the guards grabbed Alex and held him down in his seat. They had just about had enough.

I was thankful for the glass between Alex and us but Alex's hateful words to Duo I couldn't allow to continue. As I started over to Duo to put an end to this, Duo did something that I had only wished for.

He fought back with fire in his eyes and a voice that dripped with venom.

"I'm not yours Alex! I will never be yours! You don't even know how desperate you sound right now! You're going to make me into a trophy? Don't make me laugh! You're staying in there for life and if you ever come after me, I'll rip your pride and joy right out of you. You can't hurt me any more Alex! You're dead to me." Duo spoke the last sentence so softly I had to strain to hear it. Yet, through it all, I was proud of him. So damn proud.

"You'll see how long that one stays around once he gets tired of you. You'll be begging for me to be let out so you'll have someone again."

"Guards, can you put him back in his cell please? We're through with our conversation." Duo asked them sweetly.

"No problem sir." They said and dragged Alex back to whatever cell he was entitled too. Maybe he would get a new playmate that would make him the bitch and see how it felt. I kept my thoughts to myself though as I approached Duo.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Surprisingly. I didn't know I could stand up to him like that, but..."

"But what?" I asked kissing his cheek softly.

"I really did it. Didn't I? It wasn't all a dream, was it?" Duo asked, almost fearful of my answer.

"No, it wasn't a dream. You really did it." I kissed his lips then and felt him melt against me as he kissed me back. He had finally freed himself and I was the one he still turned to for comfort.

We took our leave then and left Alex to rot for the rest of his life behind bars. I drove the car yet again and Duo rested his head against the glass as we traveled home.

When we were half way home Duo slipped his fingers into my hand and stroked my palm lightly. He wanted my attention, but didn't want me to take my eyes off the road. I waited for Duo to tell me what he wanted, knowing he would if I gave him the time.

"Do you think they'll ever let him out Heero?" Duo asked softly. There was an edge to his voice and I knew he was thinking over Alex's words. Or more specifically what he said at the end of making Duo into a trophy.

"To be honest, I don't know. The way he acted back there with you... I doubt the guards would let him do anything or ever get paroled. You don't have to worry about it until that time comes though, and I'd say luck is on your side for the next ninety to a hundred years." I smirked at him briefly trying to give him as much reassurance as I could while I was driving.

"Thanks." He smiled softly at me before going back to rest his head against the glass. For the rest of the ride home, Duo was pretty much silent. I even caught him dozing from time to time when we were on the straight aways. I wouldn't deny him sleep, but I wished I knew what was going on inside his head. Although, I could pretty much guess.

Alex still unnerved him, even though he had been reassured that Alex wouldn't be leaving prison any time soon. But that wasn't where his thoughts were most likely to be centered on.

He was worried about when I would get tired of him and only time could reassure him that I was never going to leave his side if I could prevent it.

When I pulled in our lot, Duo was completely asleep and rather than wake him, I simply cared him up the steps.

It was a bit hard since I had to unlock the doors along the way, but even when I shifted him, he didn't wake up. Setting him down on the bed, I gave him his peace and went to call Quatre to tell him how my plan went. He wasn't too keen on the long term effects it would have on Duo, but Trowa had pretty much sided with me and agreed that it had to be done.

As I told them what happened at the prison, I made sure to pay attention of what was happening in the bedroom. If Duo woke up alone, it just may set him off to have one of his episodes. One of which I hoped I could handle. I listened as Quatre told me not to let Duo out of my sight for a while and I reassured him Duo was sleeping.

"Sometimes it's even worse when he sleeps, Heero. Make sure he knows who you are before you do anything." Quatre warned me.

"I will. I promise. I better change him so he's more comfortable to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow and have Duo give you a call."

"All right. Good night Heero."

"Night, guys!" I set the phone back in its cradle and went to get Duo ready for bed. When I looked in on him, he was turned on his stomach and had one his hands curled up in front of his face.

He was a picture of innocence, yet I could tell by his face that his dreams were anything but pleasant.

Resigning myself to at least make him some what more comfortable, I slowly sat on the bed next to him and removed his shoes and socks and then began unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them off him. He stirred, but didn't fight me as I freed his legs from the fabric and tossed the clothes next to the door. His shirt, I decided would be too difficult to get off of him, but it was a tee shirt so he could sleep in it better than he would a button down one.

I stripped down to my boxers before taking both his and my clothes and depositing them in the hamper. With that done, I made sure the doors were locked the lights were shut off and nothing was on, not that there would be. Or that I expected anything to be left on since we were gone all day. Rest assured that everything was in its proper place, I padded back to the bedroom, only to find Duo curled up in a fetal position in the middle of the bed and tears running down his smooth cheeks.

My heart ached for him, seeing him crying in his sleep. But his tears were just the beginning of his healing as they always had been and with that thought in mind I quickly got into bed with him and pulled him against me. Soothing him with small kisses and gentle touches as he cried his soul clean of the pain that had weld up inside of him.

He snuggled into my chest, seeking out my warmth and comfort. Those warm, salty droplets spilling onto me as he pressed as close to me as he could get as I held him in my arms. He needed to be held to know I cared and even in sleep, he knew my touch.

As he slept, I would wake up from time to time to make sure he was alright, and when I knew he was settled back down into a peaceful sleep I would drift back into mine until he needed a soothing touch once more.

xxxx

As the morning sunlight creeped into the window I felt Duo move above me. At first, I couldn't tell what he was doing. I thought maybe he had gotten up to go to the bathroom or something, but then I felt his hands pull off my boxers and a wet, warmth surround my cock.

For the life of me, I couldn't resist him. Although, I really didn't want to and my cock twitched in his mouth as he suckled me deeply. My eyes felt heavy and didn't want to open. They wanted to stay closed and enjoy what Duo was doing to me. They refused to open even more as Duo took my balls into his warm hand and gently rolled them in their sack. I was in such a pleasurable haze of sensation that I couldn't think straight.

I felt as my orgasm built up, my balls gathered close to my body as Duo lapped at the head of my cock and pumped the base of it guiding me deeper into pleasure and bringing me to my release all at once.

With one smooth move he swallowed my cock down whole until he had his nose buried in my pubes and began to convulsively swallow. It was too much for me and I saw stars dance across my vision as I came, emptying my seed down Duo's throat as my orgasm hit me hard and almost made me pass out.

Duo milked my cock for more until I was clean and then he let my spent cock slip from his mouth. I reached for him, wanting to kiss him even though I felt like falling back to sleep. The bed shifted again and just as I managed to crack open my eyes, I finally saw Duo leave the room.

What the heck?

Duo leaving was not what I expected to happen. Snuggling with him in my arms was what I wanted to do the most, but him leaving the room was something completely unexpected.

Getting out of bed was a bit of a struggle with my pleasure filled mind satisfied as it was, but I managed it, stretching as I went to find my wayward lover. I found him in the bathroom filling the tub with warm water, watching it expectantly as if it held all the answers he seeked.

"Love?" I whispered to him as I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"You looked like you could use more sleep." He said as tilted his head back against me shoulder.

"And how could I do that when you aren't in bed with me?" I asked as I nibbled his ear.

"Mmm. I thought that would put you back to sleep, but since you don't want to go along with my plans... Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"I thought you would never ask." Without releasing my hold on him, I led him into the tub with me and sat back against the back of it with him sitting in my lap. He reached forward and shut off the water, seeing how the level rose with two people sitting in the water. He leaned back against me and I reached for a washcloth that sat near us and bathed him gently with it.

It was a tranquil moment, only broken by the sound of the fan blowing and the water running up our bodies as we washed each other. I release Duo's hair from its braid and washed it for him. He straddled my lap when it came time to rinse it and I turned the shower head on to wash the suds away. He rested against my shoulder when I poured the conditioner in his hair and counted off the minutes in my head while it set in before we had to rinse his hair again.

Duo helped me as he washed mine and worked the shampoo through with his gentle fingers. He even put some conditioner in my hair to make it softer, although I didn't have to leave it in as long as he did.

Sharing moments like these, made our relationship so close, so tender.

Holding Duo close to my heart, made it beat faster.

Just being with him, made me fall in love with him all over again.

And seeing his smile when I whispered how much I loved him in his ear made all our hardships disappear and made them fade into our memories. Never to be forgotten, but there to remind us that nothing in life is made simple. We must work to have it. And to have it, we must work to keep it.

Duo still had a long way to go before he could put what happened behind him. But I wouldn't let him push me away no matter what, because it was worth fighting through all the hardships with him, just to keep him with me always.

xxxxx

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait my darling readers. RL is a bitch and a half but, I hope this chapter has brightened your day somewhat. I haven't forgotten you, this fic or the others I'm still working on, but hopefully you'll see a bunch of updates coming your way very soon.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and as always let me know what you think of it. HUGS!

x/Hells-angel8\\x

10 reviews to next chapter. And there's only a few more to go before this is over. Isn't it sad?


	50. Hold On

Chapter 50: Hold On

xoxoxox

In the weeks that followed our visit to the prison, Duo steadily tried to become his old self again. It wasn't that he had a hard time being himself. It was as if, he didn't know how he could act around people any more. He trusted me. Gods, how he trusted me with everything he was doing. Yet, I could see how rattled he had become.

He wasn't as open as he was when I had first met him. He was cautious and would come to me whenever he didn't feel safe. He still danced like there was no tomorrow when the crowd wasn't so large. However, he would often take me out on the dance floor with him when he didn't want to seem too approachable and the club was filled to capacity.

I could understand why.

There were a few incidents that made Duo jumpy. The casual touches he was once used to getting from the customers made him flinch away if he wasn't expecting them. There was an accident when someone decided to tug Duo onto the dance floor and made a really bad decision of grinding against his ass. He punched them out cold and Rashid had to take the guy out and explain that wasn't allowed and Duo had every right to knock him out. Duo was shaken and had stayed by my side for the rest of the night.

Even on nights when the crowd was a bit smaller, Duo seemed to look out over the dance floor intently before sighing and doing his job of getting everyone to dance to at least one song. His smile wasn't as bright as it was and it didn't reach his eyes like it once had. He was more reserved. More self-aware than he had been and it was hard to compare this new Duo to the one I had met all those months ago.

Trowa was worried that Duo was trying to push himself to be himself again too fast.

Quatre worried that Duo wasn't ready to put himself out on the dance floor even though Duo wouldn't stop going out there.

I thought Duo was strong enough to know his own limits, although I worried that he would be taken from me again. It was always playing in the back of my mind. The time Duo was kidnapped and taken back to his old apartment and raped by Alex's old friends. I knew they were in prison, just like Alex was, but that didn't stop me from worrying that it would happen again.

I never told Duo about it though. I didn't want to stir up any more bad memories and I was certain he was already reliving them when he settled down to sleep. I had to wake up more than a few times a night just to make sure Duo wasn't having any nightmares. I could hear him whimpering in his sleep when the nightmares got really bad. I couldn't help noticing how Duo had lost a few pounds after a few days of drifting.

I say he was drifting because it was as if he wasn't really living at all. We would wake up in the morning together. I would go to work and sometimes I would drive Duo to the club if he had to go in early to unload a shipment. If not, he would get up with me any way and would stay in the apartment for a few hours before Trowa or Quatre would come by to get him and get the club ready for the night. Trowa was gentle and kind when he was with Duo, not that he wasn't always like that before Duo fell to pieces. It just seemed that other than myself, Trowa could lend a quiet yet gentle presence when I wasn't around. Quatre had to go in to WEI more and more lately, so he wasn't always around, but when he was, he could get Duo smiling easily. Where as Trowa and I could make Duo feel instantly safe since we were both a lot stronger than either one of them and would lend them our strength without a second thought.

Trowa told me that he had found Duo crying one morning after I had left. He didn't really have a reason for it and didn't tell Trowa why he was so upset, and I think it bothered Trowa more than he wanted to admit that Duo didn't want to share the reason with him. Trowa's a sensitive guy and hides that fact well. Only if you looked at his eyes and the slight change in his expression, you could tell he was hurt that Duo didn't want to trust him at that time.

Even at the club, Duo would spend a lot of time around him and Quatre but if anything upset him, he would come stand with me and talk or help me while I made the drinks for the patrons. However, if Trowa was there it was almost like he was hiding behind the tall Latin man. It was strange and yet not hard to believe that Duo had changed so much. But the fact that he had changed was always present in our minds.

For instance, a few nights ago Duo was out on the dance floor for a total of twenty minutes out of the entire time the club was open. He danced with three people before he saw something or someone he didn't like and came over to me and helped serve drinks the rest of the night. Trowa and Quatre had to go out to entertain the crowd in order to make up for Duo's lack of enthusiasm, which they didn't mind, but had to repeat the performance for the rest of the week. Duo just couldn't perform without balking at the touches he received and people noticed the change.

Duo had gone from being the club's best dancer to being the club's bartender with me. It was hurting Silver Scythe's reputation, but at the same time, I just wanted Duo to feel safe. Like he belonged at his job where he used to have so much fun that there was nothing that could wipe the grin off his face. He just needed to gain back his confidence and I knew I had to figure out a way to help him do it. Or else Duo would probably give up dancing completely.

Tonight, he wasn't any better.

We had arrived at four o'clock to move some things around and decorate the club for the night with bows and strings and confetti. Duo was in charge of decorating around the bar while Trowa and I were climbing up ladders and hanging up the banners and streamers. Quatre tossed us stuff as we asked for it, but Duo was pretty much keeping to himself as he wrapped the bar up in tissue paper and silver strings. He even painted a scythe on the banner and did mini drawings of all of us in one corner. It took a while and looked amazing by the time we were finished and the night was about to begin.

The people filled in and Duo stayed close to the bar with the rest of us until the music began to flow and the mass of bodies started to jive to the loud beat of drums, guitars, and keyboards. As I watched the crowd dance, I also watched Duo out of the corner of my eye. He looked nervous, scared even and yet I knew he would eventually firm his resolve and join the crowd.

I hadn't expected him to suddenly bolt and run to the back room. Quatre sent me a worried look and I nodded my head toward the direction Duo went. Quatre nodded back and I quickly went after Duo. I had an idea of what he was doing but I also wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hide in the back room all night.

I found him sitting on the couch in the lounge, head in his hands and slightly panting. He looked paler than normal as I went to him and knelt in front of him, gently removing his hands from his face.

"Hey." I said quietly to him and rubbed my thumbs over his wrists. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go back out there." He said in no more than a whisper. His hands trembled in mine and his pale complexion scared me, but I didn't let it show. I had to be strong for Duo if I ever wanted him to face his demons.

"Why don't you want to go back out there?" I asked and leaned into him to kiss his cheek softly. He shrugged one shoulder and leaned into me a little more, seeking more kisses and caresses that I had no problem giving him. "Duo. You don't have to be afraid any more. Those guys are locked up for good, they can't hurt you any more."

"It's not them I'm worried about." He said and bit his bottom lip. "I just... just can't help thinking someone's going to...to do, well... to try and do things to me again." He finished saying with a huff.

I stroked back his bangs and caressed his face as he tried to pull himself together. Leaning in, I gently kissed his lips and whispered softly to him. "I love you and I hope I'm the only one who can do things to you with your permission. But I can see why you're worried and I know you have a reason to be. But I know how much you love to dance and that desire to go out there and just burn up the dance floor, I haven't seen in weeks. You're holding yourself back and everyone can see it."

"I can't do it Heero. I just can't... act like that, dance like that anymore without thinking someone is going to try something." He admitted and ducked his head to hide his face from me. I knelt on the floor and pulled him into my lap without a second thought then. Holding him in my arms to make him feel safe and wanted, I tried to drive those fears away with my touch. He uncurled after a while and just latched onto to me, taking in my strength.

I don't know how long I held him but I could feel the tears dampen my shirt and felt the sobs shake his slender body. He was lighter than he was a few days ago, and I made a note to myself to ask Trowa if he had seen Duo eat when I wasn't around. I had a feeling he hadn't been which would account to the weight loss, but I resolved myself to not letting Duo off the hook of not eating. I just couldn't tell him verbally that I knew he hadn't been.

"Duo? What if I stayed out on the dance floor with you tonight? The whole night. Would you feel better then?"I asked and stroked my hand down his braid.

"I can't ask you to do that!" He exclaimed and I just smirked at him.

"You're not asking me. I'm asking you. Would that be all right?" He nodded, but then looked guilty.

"What about Trowa and Quatre? You can't just leave them by themselves." I tapped his lips with one finger to quiet him.

"They dealt with the crowd before I ever met you, love. I'm sure they could deal with it for one night. If it gets too busy, we'll just go help them after we're done with our dance." He stared at me with wide eyes before looking away and nodding slightly. He accepted my plan but was reluctant to leave my lap just yet.

"What would I do without you?" He asked before giving me a soft tender kiss that I responded to immediately.

"I don't know, and I'm hoping you never have to find out," I whispered against his lips and claimed another sweet kiss.

I think Quatre was about to come and find us when we finally emerged from the back room, hand in hand. Trowa gave us both a once over before turning back to what he was doing, but Quatre wanted answers before he would let us go.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking worriedly at Duo who was wrapped around my arm.

"I'm fine now, Quat. Heero and I just needed to work something out." Quatre then turned to look at me intently, trying to find some kind of underlying meaning to what Duo had stated. Although, no real answer was going to be forth coming. I simply smiled at the blond and told him Duo and I were going to dance. He looked stunned at first, before a small smile grew across his lips.

"All right. Have fun!" He called and then turned back to the people waiting to get their drinks from the bar as I tugged Duo out into the crowd. He latched onto me as we walked and it would have probably taken a crowbar to remove him from me. However, once we stopped and I put my arms around his waist, he seemed to loosen up, if only a little bit.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and wrapped his arms behind my neck as we fell into the beat of the song. People seemed to know to stay away from us as we danced together. They kept their distance and danced with the music as I coaxed Duo out into the center of the room and held him as we swayed.

He stayed close to me and laid his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes as I rubbed his back as we danced. When a new song started to come on Duo pulled away as if to return to the bar, but I pulled him back to me and pressed up against the full length of his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I heard the quiver in his voice, but nuzzled the back of his neck anyhow.

"I'm dancing with you. What do you think I'm doing?" He didn't say anything and laid his hands over mine when I wrapped them around his hips and started to grind lightly against his backside. He froze for a second and I stopped, waiting for him to settle down, before starting again. When he froze again and nibbled his earlobe before breathing in his ear.

"It's just me Duo. Only me, no one else. Are you all right?" I felt him nod and push back against me and I started to grind my pelvis once again. He didn't freeze and began to follow my lead as we got into the rhythm. I never removed my hands from his hips, simply followed the rhythm and danced with him until I felt the tension leave his body.

When the next song started he didn't try to leave and I turned him around to grind against me. He did, gently at first but got bolder as the song continued until he was dancing with some of the intensity he had once had. He didn't let go of me the entire night and we continued our dancing until we couldn't catch our breaths. The crowd enjoyed the small performance and I nodded at the appreciative smiles when I caught them. Duo didn't seem to notice. His eyes were either closed or locked on me while we danced, which was probably for the best considering how he had been getting self-conscious lately.

We got a drink from Trowa who winked at me when I asked him for two bottles of water. He knew what I was up to by just watching me dance with Duo. Quatre had realized it after the fourth song, but stayed away from us so Duo wouldn't have someone to watch his back if he left the dance floor. That sounds cruel, but Duo needed the experience and needed me to be with him while he danced.

He gulped his water down before handing the bottle back to me and tugged me back out to dance. I was surprised at the sudden change, but was very pleased with it as well. Duo was finally dancing again. He just needed me at his side to go out and do it. However, it was better than it had been in weeks if not a whole month and some odd days.

We danced for the rest of the night until close and Duo was surprised when the music finally was turned off and the crowd started to filter out of the club. We remained on the dance floor in each others' arms still swaying gently and Duo grinning at me with wide innocent smiles.

"You guys can stop now, unless you want to sleep here for the night." Trowa called out as he packed up the money from the register and Rashid handed him the leather bag from the entrance register. It was then that Duo looked around at the empty club, his eyes wide with shock though his lips wore his soft smile.

"I was dancing all night?" I nodded and kissed his forehead gently.

"Yep. You did, and you are finally smiling again." Duo furrowed his brows a bit before I explained. "You've been so nervous lately, but tonight you actually let go and we had fun like we used to. You danced and didn't worry about anyone looking at you, not even once."

"That's because I was dancing with you. I don't worry as much as long as I'm with you. You make everything all right and safe and... I never have to worry about everyone else when you're around." Duo admitted quietly.

"I know. I could tell when you felt safe and when you didn't. So do you think you could dance more like you once did if I worked the crowd with you?"

Duo was taken aback by my question. He didn't respond immediately and seemed to weigh the good and bad options that were running through his head.

"Maybe if you stayed close by I could try." He looked up at me to gauge my reaction and I was sure to look reassuring as well as not crack the smile that threatened to spread across my face. If Duo was actually willing to trust me to help him enjoy dancing as much as he had, then I was set not to let him down. My failure to help him would hurt the both of us and I couldn't let that happen.

"I don't intend to leave. Ever. We'll try tomorrow night and if it doesn't work out, we can try something else. I'm just asking you to try Duo. That's all. I'm willing to try anything if you're up to it, but I won't force you to do something you aren't ready for."

"I know. I trust you, Heero. Just stay close to me and I'll be fine." He said and gave me a look that made me melt.

"It's a promise." Duo flashed me a smile and I kissed him to seal the deal. I would be sure not to let him down, too much was riding on this. More than anything though, I wanted Duo to feel sure of himself, sure of me and his independence. I knew that it would take some time, that Duo had to get back into the swing of things gradually and with his trust I planned to make it worth it.

xxxxx

TBC...

Only two more chapters! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back and the story is about to come to a close. So please tell me what you thought and the next chapter will be up in a bit. xxo- HUGGLES! -oxx


	51. Guidance

Ch 51- Guidance

xoxoxoxoxox

"He looks like he belongs out there once again."

"You mean he doesn't look like he's going to bolt like a scared little rabbit."

"Well, if you saw him dancing a few months ago you wouldn't believe it was him out there now. Just look at him! He's completely changed."

"I think it's good to see him dancing again. He needed to let loose once more and he's certainly working the crowd tonight."

"Yeah Duo!!! Work it! Show everybody how you can dance! Wooo whoooooooooo!"

I heard these comments all night as I helped Duo work the crowd. He was finally dancing with his heart and everybody knew he was back to the Duo they all knew. I was pleased to see him approaching new people once again. He avoided anyone who looked dangerous or out weighed him, but still... It was a vast improvement over what he had been doing.

There were times when I would look across the dance floor and see the need to escape in his eyes. Every once in a while it would come back, but each time it did I would go out onto the floor and stay at his side until the fear subsided and he was himself once again. It took a few months of me going out to dance with him, of being at his side whenever he needed me there, and to just let him know that I wasn't going to leave him. He still worried that he wasn't good for me any more. That he was used up goods that no one wanted and I had to make sure to get those thoughts out of his mind before they could eat at him.

Duo needed to feel like he was in control once again and even though it sometimes pained me to send him out on the dance floor when he was being insecure, I just smiled at him and that was all it would take to make him light the floor on fire and dance until he could barely catch his breath.

"I think you want to join him out there, Mr. Yuy." I heard a voice call out to me.

"Why do you say that Hilde?" I turned my head to the well known voice calling out to me. She was the bar server that I had met all those months ago. She smirked and something flashed in her eyes.

"Because after seeing you in here with Duo and all of us for nearly a whole year I think I can read your glare by now. And it's saying that anyone who messes with Duo is dead meat. So why don't you go out there and join him before you scare all the customers away, hm?"

I blinked at her startled. Had it really been a full year since I met Duo? Since I had met all of them and came to this club? I glanced sideways and caught sight of Trowa and motioned for him to come over. He gave me an odd look, but came over to me any way.

"What's wrong?"

"What day is it today?" He gave me an odd look but told me any way and I nodded thinking back to when I first came to Silver Scythe. It really had been a whole year.

"Heero? Are you sure you're all right? You look like you're trying to recall something."

"I am. It's Duo's and my anniversary today." He looked stunned, but then smiled warmly.

"Then you better go make him happy while it's still the special date. Go dance with him. It looks like he's searching for you any way." I looked at him and noticed his eyes weren't on me, but on the crowd. I could barely see Duo within the mass of rolling hips and waving arms, but I knew he was out there and with a quick nod to Trowa, I went out to meet Duo.

He was a bit hard to get to, but that wouldn't stop me from reaching him. A girl was slightly wrapped around him as she was learning a few dance moves and I couldn't help but watch as Duo gently made her relax and helped her sway to the beat. She possessed a grace as much as Duo had as they danced, but Duo kept my eye more than she could. It was stunning to watch them dance, even though in the next minute the music change and she let go of him thanking him for the dance. I saw him nod at her then look around for the next person he could teach, but I stilled him from his search as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to my chest.

He froze for a second, before he realized that it was me and relaxed as suddenly as he had tensed.

"You startled me." I kissed his neck as he pushed back against me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to come get you before the night was over. Happy anniversary, love." He turned his head to look at me surprised.

"Happy... What do you mean?" He asked, frowning in confused.

"Just that. I met you a year ago today, dancing in this club like you were possessed by a graceful deity, until you took pity on me and taught me how to dance almost as well as you and won that trip we went on. It's been a whole year and yet you're still in my arms, still living with me in our home, and will forever always be in my heart. You're my heart Duo, so let me remind you of the first time we met and let me dance with you."

There were tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with every bit of love he felt for me. I hurried to kiss him back with as much fervor as I could muster, feeling a happy bubble in my chest burst at the sight of his tears, the strength in his arms, and the frantic beating of his heart. He let the tears run free down his cheeks as he continued to kiss every bit of my face he could before slightly loosening his arms so he could see my face and dance with me.

We danced and danced until Duo needed to take a break, and feeling the need to stick with tradition I asked if he wanted to go get a cup of coffee instead of sitting behind the bar.

"It wouldn't be fair to Quatre and Trowa, but I would love to later." Duo said smiling.

"All right." I said and kissed him deeply before we got up behind the bar once again. We were met by three pairs of eyes staring at us.

"Just what do you guys think you're doing?" Hilde demanded to know. I blinked at her and Duo seemed at a loss of words when she continued. "It's your anniversary, so what are you still doing here? Go home and celebrate already! We can handle everything ourselves, right guys?" Trowa and Quatre nodded. "See, they agree with me. So get your butts goin'. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am!" Duo saluted her and grabbed my hand and yanked me to the back room to get our things. "It's better to just listen to her when she gets like that. She means well, but she's a real spit fire." I nodded as I grabbed my keys and we headed out to my car hand and hand. "So about that coffee?"

"Do you still want to get it?" I asked grinning as I opened the doors and started the car.

"How about we get it to go?" He smirked at me.

"Whatever you want love. It's our anniversary after all."

xoxoxoxox

Duo went in to get our coffee and also got a few pieces of pie that Carol gave him as a present for us to share. He was all smiles and cheer as we drank our nightly coffee and hurried home. When we went up to our apartment, as soon as the empty coffee cups and pie box were out of his hands he tackled me to the floor and kissed me senseless. It was a tiny struggle to get the door shut and locked as well as trying to get each other out of our clothes. Duo managed to tug most of mine off with little difficulty, but I was have a harder time with his tight jeans and soft leather shirt. I really didn't mind though as he bent to kiss me and swirled his tongue along mine. My breathing was getting heavier and Duo lay flush against me as I wrapped him in my arms. I could feel his hands curving down my body and beginning to travel inward and underneath my boxers. His playful fingers lighting a fire inside me that wanted me to return the favor and I rolled us so he was underneath me and I could take control of our passion.

Duo rolled his hips against mine and I could feel his excitement against my thigh. His fingers never still as he danced them across my skin as I kissed him and made gentle love bites along his neck before bending to tease his sensitive pert nipples and suck one into my mouth and let my nibble fingers play with the other. He was breathless and could barely utter a word except the strangled moan and cry that managed to escape his throat as I began to make love to him.

Duo wrapped his legs around me as I shifted him in my arms to carry him to the bedroom. I didn't want to give him rug burn nor did I want to take him on the floor like some kind of animal, no matter how much in a hurry we were. I wouldn't hurt him. I didn't want, nor need to hurt him in order to attain my pleasure. I wanted to share it with him and only him.

Gently, I stripped the both of us of the remnants of our clothes. Duo rolled over to reach the bedside table and rummaged in the drawer until he found what he was looking for. I smiled at him as I saw what was in his hands and took it as he handed it to me. Our passion slowed down then, we didn't need to hurry or make haste. We both wanted the moment to be treasured and I stretched the foreplay out as long as I could. The caresses were longer and slower, there was no need to rush what would happen eventually. I prepared Duo with tender strokes and gently stretched him and caressed that spot deep inside of him that made his breath catch and his arms reach out to me. Languid kisses were shared as we slowly came together and then just stayed still enjoying the sensations running through our bodies until the need to move made our hearts beat as one as we gave and took and enjoyed each other until we were out of breath and only the need to be wrapped in each others' arms remained.

When we both came down from our pleasureful heights, Duo snuggled deeper into my arms and fell into a blissful sleep with me only seconds behind him.

Waking up was a very hard thing to do the next morning. Parts of my body were still sticky, others were sore, but the call of the aroma of coffee called to me and made me get up any how. It was then that I noticed that Duo was no longer in bed. He hadn't just rolled over onto the other side either. So when I got up and slipped into my robe, I went to check the kitchen first to see if Duo was making breakfast.

I saw a quick swing of his braid as he walked over to the toaster and put in two slices of bread then go back to the stove and tended to whatever he had been cooking. I watched him a few more minutes before going over to him and turning him around to give him a good morning kiss.

"Mm, morning lover." He murmured against my lips and nuzzled me for a moment before turning back to the eggs that I watched him cook in the pan.

"Good morning, love." I kissed his neck as I watched him stir the pan's contents. "How much longer is that going to take?"

"Not long. Want to eat with me before you take your shower?"

"Of course. You want to shower with me later?" I asked as I let him go and got out plates and silverware.

"Mmhm," he murmured as he scrambled the eggs once more then turned to set them on the plates I had put out.

We ate in silence, but that didn't mean we didn't want to talk to each other. We were just comfortable within each others presence and there didn't need to be any words between us.

When we were finished I did the dishes as Duo got the shower ready and as we stripped each other of our robes and enjoyed the warm water gliding over our bodies. We helped wash each other's hair and bodies with soft caresses, taking our time and just basking in each other's touch.

"So what are you doing today?" Duo asked as he helped me rinse out my hair. "Do you have to go into the office today?"

"It's the weekend, Duo." He stilled for a moment realizing what day it was then started finger-combing my hair once again.

"Oh. I forgot. So you're staying home with me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I can think of a few things I want to do though." I said as I turned around to look at him and stroked my fingers through his wet locks.

"And what kinds of things are you planning?" He smirked as he started to stroke his fingers along my face and jawline.

"Maybe go out to dinner, and then going to see a movie. We could even go to that paint ball shooting range that just opened up if you want to try something new?"

"Paint ball? What the hell is that?" He asked me with a grin.

"From what Wufei and Zechs have told me, it's a good way to let off tension and also a fun way to get even with your lover when they're fighting. Wufei and Zechs got into this big argument and went down to the range and shot at each other until they were sore and covered with paint." (1)

"Sounds kind of barbaric. Almost like they're trying to kill each other."

"The paint balls hurt when they hit you, but it's better than shooting at each other with an actual gun."

"So they do that when they're mad at each other?"

"Sometimes. But they also told me the place could put you on teams against another team and one team needs to capture the other team's flag so they win. That kind of game is all about protecting your teammates and defending them against the other team. They just recommended it to me since they had a lot of fun the other week."

"They haven't come to the apartment in a while either." Duo said as we stepped out of the shower and started to dry off.

"They've been busy. But I'm sure we could always have another dinner party here and we could invite them and Quatre and Trowa as well. Whenever you want them to come over just invite them."

"I know. I will when we get back from the movies and dinner that you're taking me to tonight." For a moment, I just shook me head in amusement at how fast Duo could change the subject, but then again, he had actually agreed to want to go out for the night.

"How about we catch a matinée go to dinner then try that paint ball range?" I smirked and then laughed at the look Duo glanced at me with. "What?"

"I think you're just determined to try that place out no matter what."

"Can you blame me for trying?" He smirked.

"No, but I have to wonder if they're going to see us as regular customers when we have an argument and need to go there to settle it because the only argument we'll be having is about being at that place to settle the argument in the first place."

I laughed at his theory, but knew he was probably right. "So do I have to help dress you or are we going to argue about wearing clothes before we leave the apartment?"

"I was thinking about wearing you before we put on any clothes."

"Oh really?" He nodded and waggled a finger at me before dashing into the bedroom. "There'll be no argument about that!" I called and ran off after him.

xoxoxox

Let's just say that we didn't feel the need to leave the bedroom for quite a while until it was late afternoon and we scrambled to get some clothes on and made it to the movies just in time before the one we picked out started.

Dinner was excellent and I let Duo pick out where he wanted to eat and he even picked what food he thought I would like off the menu. We ate from each others' fingers and sipped our waters as we enjoyed our meal. When we were finished Duo even suggested that we could try out the paint ball range, but if any of the paint got in his braid, I had better help him with it. I promised and even though I didn't aim for his head, when the paint balls exploded they went everywhere.

By the time we came home we were sore, covered in paint, but happy all the same. I helped Duo get the paint out of his hair and he helped me get paint off my back that I just wasn't able to reach, let alone see where it was. Duo had put the pie Carol gave us in a dish and heated it up in the oven before leading me over to the couch so we could cuddle in each others' arms.

"I had a really good time today." Duo whispered between the bites of pie he ate.

"So did I." I said as I kissed his temple and stole a bite of pie from his fork. He smirked at me and turned so he could feed me and use me as his pillow at the same time. We ended up feeding each other until it was finished and Duo settled back down further against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him a bit tighter than I had before and kissed his hair. Duo was content to stroke my arms with his fingers and relaxed his head against my shoulder.

"You know this is forever, don't you?" Duo stilled in my arms for a moment before he continued to stroke my arm.

"I know. I want it to be forever. But it's a long time, Heero and as much as I want you to stay with me, I think you need to tell me right away if you ever feel differently."

"I won't." I tried to reassure him.

"I said 'if' Heero. I'm not saying you will. I'm just asking that if you ever do tell me so we can work it out. Just don't leave me." I kissed his temple and nuzzled my nose in his hair, letting his words sink in.

"I promise Duo, but it goes both ways. Tell me what you're feeling always. Don't bottle it up away from me thinking that if you tell me that I'm going to push you away because I won't. I want to know how you feel always so we can work it out and get through it, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Heero." He whispered and turned his head to see me.

"And I love you, too." I whispered against his lips before giving him a deep, warm kiss. When we broke apart and smiled at one another, I helped him turn so he still could lay against me, but see me better without hurting his neck.

"I've been thinking." I started to stay, but stopped to think if it was a good idea or not. Duo frowned slightly.

"About what?"

"Would you consider getting rings with me?" Duo looked at me puzzled, before what I was asking dawned on him, but I continued on. "They don't have to be rings. We could get two necklaces instead..."

"Rings are fine. Are you...? Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Duo inquired in a voice barely above a whisper.

"If you are thinking that I'm asking you to be my life partner, then yes. I am. I want to go pick out matching rings with you so everyone will know you're mine and that we hold each other's heart. We don't need to do it right away if you're not sure...mph!"

All I saw was Duo's purple eyes close as he kissed me hard and it felt like there wasn't any way for air to get to my lungs because he stole it all when he hugged me tight.

"Yes! Yes, of course I want to be with you! I want to pick out rings with you and be life partners, so don't you dare take it back!" He yelled and kissed me again.

I kissed him back and we went over what we both liked and hated. We discussed if we wanted a ceremony and who would be invited. We discussed where we would have the reception and both of us agreed we wanted it to be at Silver Scythe. We had a lot to think about. A lot of plans and invites to go over and anything else we could think of.

But through it all I knew one thing.

Duo wanted to remain at my side forever and that above all else is what I planned to remain the most important aspect of my life.

My goal to keep Duo always happy and us to be together forever.

Nothing was more important than that. Nothing.

xoxoxoxoxox

TBC... One more to go!

(1) Paint ball is a sport where I live and it's a lot of fun to do except if you're on the receiving end of the shot paint ball. They sting.


	52. Start Again

Chapter 52- Start Again

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. It's been fun! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed although I guess no one liked last chapter since no one said anything. But in light of this fact I'd like to thank Kira kirke who is lovely and has always given me reassurance as well as all the reviewers on MM who leave such nice love notes and on FF who like to say exactly what they are feeling after they read a chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers who made me want to continue to write this rather than leave it hanging forever. It's been a pleasure. Thank you.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The union was perfect.

Everything went according to plan. Quatre and Trowa set up the reception, while Wufei and Zechs had to keep Duo and I calm until the time came to say our vows to each other. We had decided to write our own since the Justice of the Peace was over seeing the union and had suggested we make it as personal as we wanted. I don't think there was a dry eye in the small hall when we were finished. Duo and I were both crying, even though they were happy tears and when we finally kissed there were hoots and hollers and everyone was going wild trying to shake our hands and kiss our cheeks.

Quatre was a weeping mess and at one point was trying to convince Trowa that they should have a union as well. Trowa just told Quatre to tell him when they were both ready it would happen and Quatre just started crying harder.

Carol had made arrangements for us to have the diner cater all the food and had made sure to have all our favorites as well as make the wedding cake. Tony their pastry chef had out done himself, with a beautiful two tiered chocolate cake filled with cherries in the middle. It was truly a sight to behold and looked even better under the flashing multicolored lights of the club.

Duo was radiant. He looked stunning in his violet dress shirt and leather pants, while Duo had asked me to wear a silk, dark blue vest and my tight black dress pants. Everyone thought we looked gorgeous, but it was safe to say we only had eyes for each other.

The time flew by as we cut the cake had our friends tell everyone about our courtship and all the cute facts about us. Then we got ready to party and make our union a perfect one to remember.

Margo had to steal Duo for a dance after we finished feeding each other cake and sharing our first dance together. Margo wouldn't take no for answer, but Duo didn't mind. He liked my boss well enough as they danced. I'm sure Margo was trying to get Duo to explain the miracle he worked on me to loosen me up and then manage to snag Duo as well. I left Duo in her care as I got a glass of punch.

"He looks great out there, Heero." I turned as I heard that soft, calm voice and grinned.

"Doesn't he?" Trowa nodded as he came to stand beside me and take a sip from his own cup of punch.

"It's not hard to see how happy he is. He has finally let go of the morbid thoughts that used to always plague him. But it's also you that drove them away."

"I had some help." Trowa just shook his head at me.

"No, Heero. You helped him more than you'll ever know." I had to think on that. I knew how long it took Duo to get back to himself when Alex's gang had hurt him. I didn't really want to think about what Duo had first been like when Alex had hurt him the first time around. Having his first time be so horrible and scar him so deeply, I could barely imagine it. Yet, I had seen pieces of those fearful memories at times. When Duo first met me, then later when Wufei came over to my apartment and finally when Alex's gang had hurt Duo again. Those events were imprinted on Duo's soul forever, yet he was happy now with me.

Trowa must have been feeling guilty because when I returned back from my inner thoughts he looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry to bring things like this up on this happy day, but I just want you to know that if Duo ever has any bad days you know where to find me and Quatre. We won't let you help Duo at his worst all alone. We're here for the both of you."

"Don't I know it." I grinned. "But it's nice to hear the reassurance." We spent a few quiet moments just watching our friends dance and have fun. Margo was in the process of trying to catch her breath while Duo still looked fresh and wanting to tear up the floor. "If you'll excuse me Trowa. I need to go rescue my boss from my husband."

"Good luck." He said and saluted me with his glass of punch.

I approached them hearing Margo tell Duo she didn't think she could go on for another dance. He was pouting pitifully in the way he does when he knows that he's tired his dancing partner out but still wants them to dance. It was truly an amusing sight. One that I knew I should cut into before my boss had a heart attack.

"I think she really does need a break, husband of mine." Duo whipped around at the sound of my voice and grinned at me like a loon.

"Aw, you'd think I went easy on her?" He asked and winked at me.

"No, I think you made her too tired to head into the office tomorrow." I stated and grinned back at him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Heero. You can steal him back for the rest of the night. I'm all tuckered out." Margo said with a sigh and headed for the punch bowl as I tugged Duo to me.

"Guess you get to keep me after all."

"There's nothing wrong with that is there?" I asked back just as playfully as I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and guided him into the rhythm of the music. He shook his head and smiled, letting me lead him into the dance.

"What were you talking to Trowa about?" He asked as he allowed me to guide him further into the dance floor.

"Not much. Just the usual after the union brotherly talk." I told him, not the full truth but not a lie either.

"He didn't threaten to kill you did he?" Duo asked jokingly.

"In a way. You have good friends." Duo sighed and shook his head.

"They're your friends too, ya know? But before you cut in she told me that I had better keep you close to me." I blinked at him not really knowing what to say. My boss liked me a lot, but what did she say to Duo to make him so contemplative.

"She said I changed you, even though I didn't mean to, but still..." He shrugged and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You've changed me too. I think I would have fallen to pieces if I didn't get to meet you. You keep me safe, warm, and feel loved. I never really knew that feeling until I met you and now I get to keep you by my side forever." I kissed his temple as we swayed and felt his beating heart next to mine. Making us feel like we were joined in that delicate way newlyweds could be.

"You're my whole world Duo and I'll be with you through everything that comes our way. I love you forever." Leaning in to give him a gentle kiss, Duo turned towards me and met me halfway. His lips were soft and smooth and gently demanding reassurance from me as I showed my love for him in that gentle contact.

An applause sounded the room as we broke apart, the room alight with smiles and cheers as Duo pressed in and took my lips with his again in a deeper, more passionate kiss. I watched him as we broke apart that second time, knowing deep down inside my bones that we would be together for a very long time and I would spend my life making sure Duo was happy.

It wouldn't be hard, because anything for Duo I did, I did it out of love.

He was mine.

I was his.

We were each others and when our bodies grew old and we were taken from this reality. As sad as I would be to think on it, I wouldn't despair because when our souls met after our bodies were dead and turned to dust I would see him again and then we would be one eternal.

The End.


End file.
